Journey to Homecoming
by DiverSam
Summary: Webb and Mac come together during an investigation. Complete. Reviews would be appreciated. Chapter 28a is now up.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my second foray into writing. International time   
zones screw me up, so there may be some time errors. (Mac will know   
what time it is as always!)  
Webb Household  
McLean, Virginia  
1800 Hours  
Spring, 2006  
  
I sighed as I dropped my case and keys off in the foyer. I   
was tired but exhilarated to be home after five days in Diego Garcia   
getting the Jag Office there in shape after Ted Lindsey had decided   
to 'reluctantly' retire. He made such a mess of the situation there   
that the Jag had to send his Top Dog to fix things. The new Jag at   
the base was now in control of the situation.   
  
Lord help us. Things had changed so much in the last few years.   
Admiral Chegwidden had gotten his third star and was a top assistant   
to the CNO. Harm was creating chaos and havoc as a legal advisor at   
the Pentagon, and Sturgis was the JAG. And Tiner, unbelievably, was   
now the head of the JAG office in Diego Garcia. And this was not   
even the half of it.  
  
I walked into the den, and the sight I saw brought a smile to   
my face and tears to my eyes. He was lying on the couch. Their   
three-month-old daughter asleep on his chest, and their two-year-old   
son tucked to his side, sound asleep. The love of my life was   
sleeping too. No one would ever believe the pain in the ass spy was   
such a loving father and husband. I certainly hadn't when I first met him.  
  
I hadn't known that the facade he hid behind cloaked a heart   
afraid to be hurt, a man resigned to be alone for the rest of his   
life. We had fallen in love much to the surprise of both of   
us. My past had also built walls to guard against the pain of   
loss. We had bridged our walls and let the other in. The rest   
was history, as the cliché goes. The journey to this point   
hadn't been easy, but well worth everything we had gone through to   
get here.  
Three years earlier:  
  
JAG Headquarters  
1200 Local  
  
"Mac, the Admiral wants to see us when he gets back from the   
Pentagon. Tiner said he should be back in about an hour," stated her   
friend and partner Harmon Rabb.  
  
"OK, you want to go grab a bite to eat in the meantime?"  
  
"Sure, wouldn't want your stomach to be growling during the meeting!"  
  
"That's enough about my appetite. Hey, everyone needs to eat, I'm   
just more vocal about it."  
  
"That you are", said a grinning Harm.  
  
They drove to a local deli and ordered. They had been getting along   
better in the last few months, and their friendship was   
progressing. They were learning to become friends again. It had   
been difficult between them since Mic and Renee had exited their   
lives. They were uncertain where they stood. Were they going   
to be friends or was there potential for moving to the next level,   
whatever that might be. Mac truly didn't know, but wanted some   
resolution to the dance they were having. What's the expression -   
time to fish or cut bait? It was past time for the talk. She   
didn't know why but the talk had to take place now.  
  
"Harm, this may not be the ideal time, or place, but we are going to   
have "THE" talk. Here, now".   
  
Harm looked up with a startled expression on his face. "Here, now?"  
  
"Yes, Harm. We are never going to find the right time, the right   
place, the right situation, when we are both ready. So why not   
here, now?"  
  
"Mac, are you sure, I mean we have to get back to the office in.."  
  
"Forty-three minutes. Harm this talk should have taken place long   
ago. But the time, the place, when we were both willing to open up   
never occurred. I don't know why I feel we have to have this talk   
now, but something is telling me we have to, no matter."  
  
"Who goes first?" asked Harm warily. Just then the waitress   
delivered our sandwiches. Suddenly I wasn't hungry.  
  
I shoved my lunch aside. "Well I brought it up, so I guess it's me.   
Harm, do you love me? Really love me, as in 'in love' with me?   
I've known you love me as a friend and I treasure that, but IN LOVE   
WITH me, I don't think so. I mean if you were in love with me this   
talk wouldn't have taken this long to happen."  
  
"Mac, yes, I do love you, and certainly as a friend. And I've been   
hoping that being 'in love' would come. But it hasn't. Not like   
it has to for us to be together. So, I'd say I'm not in love with   
you. I'm sorry for taking so long to admit it. But it feels good   
to say it".  
  
"Thank you Harm for being honest with me. I have to say the same thing.   
The 'in love' thing had potential before, but too much time has   
passed. We've said some harsh things to each other, trying to hide   
what we didn't want to admit. Lord, it feels good to get this out in   
the open".  
  
Harm had a sad smile on his face. "What's wrong friend?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Mac, what's going to happen now? I don't want to lose   
you, and our friendship."  
  
"That's one thing you won't have to worry about. We're Batman and   
Robin aren't we? They've been friends forever, and so will we.   
Just not lovers."  
  
"Batman and Robin are lovers? Another illusion shot to hell!" Harm   
said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Oh man, not an image I want to keep," I said with a smile. "Come   
on partner let's eat, we have to get back and see what the Admiral   
wants. Maybe we have to get the Batmobile warmed up for action!"  
  
The drive back to the office was quiet. We smiled frequently at each   
other; glad that we had talked and finally put to rest the anxiety   
we had felt. I can't express my relief. We would remain friends   
but now we could both move on with our lives. I know what I wanted   
out of life. Being alone wasn't it. I wanted a husband and   
children. I knew that Harm wanted a wife and children. We just   
wouldn't be sharing the future together as such. I felt so   
unburdened that I was almost giddy with anticipation of the future.  
Jag Headquarters  
1300 Hours Local  
When we arrived back at the office the Admiral had just arrived. We   
proceeded to his office. Harm spoke for us. "Reporting as   
ordered, Sir." Bud walked in just after we entered. "Sirs, M'am."  
  
"At ease, Harm, Mac, Bud. Have a seat. We have quite a bit to   
discuss. We are waiting for Commander Manetti." The Admiral looked   
troubled, as if he didn't know how to approach the discussion. This   
had both Harm and I puzzled. The Admiral was usually very hard to   
read. Just then Tracey Manetti entered. "Reporting as ordered   
Sir". "At ease Commander, have a seat."  
  
"I don't know how to begin. I've spent the morning at the Pentagon   
discussing an operation that is to begin immediately. As you know   
yesterday several service men and women died in a bomb blast in   
Indonesia. The joint chiefs want whoever planned this bombing   
caught. So far the information gathered has lead us to believe   
that it is a faction of Al Queda operating out of Southeast Asia."  
  
Harm spoke up, "Sir, what exactly does this have to do with the   
three of us?"   
  
An exasperated AJ glared, "Harm, I'm getting to   
that. Information has come through an unusual source."   
  
We looked at each other, wondering who. "Who Sir", I asked.  
  
"Clayton Webb", the Admiral stated with a grim smile.   
  
"Clayton? Sir, he's in Suriname. How could he have come up with the   
information?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Webb may have been banished to the hinterlands of South   
America, but it didn't stop him from keeping up with his contacts.   
There is quite a large Moslem population in Suriname. A contact   
from Afghanistan gave him a lead about a possible Al Queda cell   
there. He began investigating and monitoring movements of possible   
suspects and their communications. Two weeks before the bombing he   
began seeing patterns of movement that became suspect. He was able   
to tie the Suriname cell with a cell in Jakarta. He reported this   
to Washington, but because he was on the outs with the Director he   
was ignored. He began making noise, and a lot of it. He still   
couldn't tie what he found out with possible outcomes. And for that   
he was ignored. Two weeks ago he took it on himself to fly to Indonesia to continue investigating. He was 5 minutes too late. He was injured   
in the blast."  
  
The Admiral's statement left us stunned. "How badly was he hurt   
sir?" I managed to say. My heart stopped, and then went into   
overdrive hearing that Clay was injured.  
  
"He was concussed and hit by shrapnel. He is in a US military   
hospital and will be released in two days. His wounds won't keep   
him from following through with this investigation. The Joint Chiefs were impressed by the work the three of you did in Afghanistan and want   
to team you up again. Marines are guarding him. Nothing is going to   
happen to him until we get to the end of this."  
  
"The DCI is going to hang for this one. Military personnel were   
killed and injured because he was pissed off with Webb, and wouldn't   
listen to him. Mac you are being sent as directly as possible to   
Jakarta. You are to assist Webb with whatever needs to be done. Your   
flight from Dulles leaves in two hours. Harm, you and Commander   
Manetti will be going to Afghanistan to interview Webb's contact and   
follow up any leads he may give you regarding the cells in   
Afghanistan. If nothing pans out there you will proceed to   
Jakarta. You will leave from Andrews this evening at 1900."  
  
"Mac I know you keep a travel bag in your trunk. I want you in   
civilian attire when you arrive in Jakarta. There is too much anti-  
American sentiment there for you to be in military attire. If you   
need anything use Webb's CIA credit cards. This whole mission is   
going to be funded by the CIA and I don't want anything left to   
chance. You will be supplied with the latest in satellite phones   
and any thing else you will need. Most importantly I want you to   
cover Clay's back. Even though the Joint Chiefs thinks he can do no   
wrong, the CIA has more or less left him out to dry. He has   
sacrificed his career for his country more than once; I don't want   
him sacrificing his life."   
  
"Good Luck, now get on your way. Tiner will drive you to Dulles. Homeland Security Staff will meet to help speed you through Customs and baggage check. Bud you and the Colonel will discuss what she and Webb will need for communication and research. You be the intermediary between the two teams I want them to be able to contact us at any time from anywhere. Dismissed."  
Saluting, we said "Aye, Aye Sir." I added, "I will do my best to get this job done and our spy home in one piece." As we left the office I heard the Admiral continue to give orders to Harm and Tracy.   
"Tiner, I want to talk with Bud briefly then I want to be on the   
road."   
  
Tiner returned a swift "Aye, Aye, M'am" as he accompanied us   
to Bud's office.   
  
"Bud, I'm going to need you to requisition theequipment and have it ready for me to pick up. Tiner what are the details of the flight?"  
  
"M'am you leave Dulles at 1600 hours, arrive in Los Angeles at 1800   
hours PST. You have a forty-five minute lay over, then on to   
Honolulu. There you have another 45-minute layover then the last   
stage to Indonesia. By the way you'll be flying first class all the   
way to Jakarta." I smirked at this. This alone was going to cost   
our friends at the CIA a pretty penny.   
"As price is no object, I would get a high end laptop that can use a   
satellite uplink and . ." Grinning, I said, "Wait Bud, just get   
what you think I need and have it ready for me to pick up in Los   
Angeles. Have them meet the plane at the gate. As long as you are   
available for a little education I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
Grinning, Bud began writing out my list. I recognized most of the   
stuff, but raised my eyebrow at a few. "If you don't know what the   
item is, don't worry. I'll talk you through everything. You're   
good with technology and I'm sure you won't have a problem.   
Remember, call me anytime day or night. I'm available for research,   
or an ear to bounce ideas off of."  
  
"Thanks Bud. You help will be a Godsend I'm sure. I'll try not to   
disturb you too often."  
  
"M'am I said call anytime, and I meant it. Tell Mr. Webb that we   
are here for him too. Take care of yourself and him."   
  
I gave him a goodbye hug. "Tell Harriet goodbye for me an give   
Little AJ a kiss. Tell him Aunt Sarah will be bringing him home a   
gift when I get back into town."   
  
Bud said he would and called "Bye M'am" as I walked out of the   
office. I turned and gave him a wave and signaled Tiner that I was   
ready to leave.   
  
As we were walking towards the elevators I heard Harm yell, "Hey Mac,  
wait up."  
  
"Harm, please make it quick I'm on a tight schedule."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Listen take care yourself and Clay. If he is   
anything like either one of us when we're injured he won't stay in   
bed as long as he needs to. You've both got to be 100% to get this   
thing done. Keep Bud posted. I'll let him know what we find out in   
Afghanistan from Clay's contact. You keep him up to date on your   
whereabouts. Without me there the two of you are bound to get   
lost."   
  
From the grin on Harm's face I knew he was kidding about our   
possibly getting lost. But there was also a true concern for Clay's   
condition. "Thanks for your confidence in my sense of direction!"   
His grin only got wider.   
  
Tracy was standing next to Harm. "Listen, don't let him bully you, stand   
your ground if you think you're right. Every once and a while he listens."   
  
Tracy smiled at this, "I'll keep that in mind Mac. Take care."  
  
With that Tiner and I were off, finally. My heart had been pounding   
since the Admiral's initial announcement of Clay's injury. It   
hadn't abated even with all the discussions that had taken place. I   
know I needed to get my emotions under control by the time I reached   
Jakarta, but that was 18 hours away. This was going to be a   
miserable flight. Between the length of trip and my worry about   
Clay, I hoped I would be able to get some rest. That was very   
highly unlikely. 


	2. Chpater Two

A/N: Ok, here's part two. Clay's not here yet. If you're wondering   
the poor guy is still in the hospital. It's a long flight from DC to   
Jakarta.  
Somewhere over the US Heartland  
I'm a white knuckle flyer. I've always been that way. My past   
flying experiences with Harm have only increased my fears. Harm   
swears every time we fly together that the next time he is going to   
wear boxing gloves. I always have his hand in a strangulating grip   
during take off and landing. He manages to pry my hand loose during   
the flight, but come landing I'm a basket case again.   
  
This trip was different. I was so worried about Clay that any   
thoughts about falling out of the sky didn't have time to form. The   
admiral had been vague about his injuries. A concussion and   
shrapnel wounds l could clearly understand. But how bad a   
concussion, how bad were the wounds, and where were they? I've had   
concussions before and was dizzy even weeks later. Lacerations   
decrease mobility, but shrapnel wounds could cause so much more   
damage.  
  
My continued worry was making me so antsy that I wanted to run. But   
that is severely frowned upon, at 35,000 feet, on a jet, with Air   
Marshals just looking for an idiot to make trouble. I didn't need   
to be that idiot. I had a job to do. But that job was still   
unclear. The only thing that I knew is that Clay needed someone to   
help him. And I was that person. I managed to keep calm for the   
rest of the flight, but barely.  
  
The flight attendant announced that we would be landing in Los   
Angeles in twenty minutes. I began to think about the shopping list   
of techno goodies that Bud has requisitioned for me. The laptop and   
satellite phone I could handle. But the list included a satellite   
video uplink system that could take video feed from a digital   
video/still camera. This was not your usual point and shoot which   
was all I was capable of using on a good day. I had the feeling   
that this trip wasn't going to be `good' in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Twenty minutes later there was another announcement by the lead   
flight attendant.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please remain seated as we pull into the   
gate. And we really mean it this time. Do not leave your seats   
until I make the announcement that you may. The Air Marshall on   
board will be in the aisle between coach and first class seating to   
assure this. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we have a special   
circumstance that must be handled. Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Well that was quite an announcement. I hadn't ever heard anything   
like that before, but in these times it was understandable. As the   
wheels touched down and I had pried my hands from the armrest the   
flight attendant approached me.  
  
"Colonel McKenzie?" she said with timidity that I wouldn't have   
expected from a senior flight attendant.  
  
"Yes, I'm Colonel McKenzie. What can I do for you?" I asked   
curiously.  
  
"Once we arrive at gate there will be Air Marshals to accompany   
you to your next departure gate. I've been told to tell you that   
the equipment is ready and someone from NCIS is waiting to transfer   
it to you."  
  
You could tell that she really wanted to know just who I was to   
merit such treatment. For that matter I wondered the same thing   
myself. "Thank you, I really appreciate the message. I hate to   
inconvenience everyone but this is very important." It seems that I   
was the special circumstance.  
  
As we were speaking the plane had pulled to the gate and another   
flight attendant had opened the hatch. Two armed men entered the   
plane and came directly to my seat.  
  
"M'am will you please come with us?"   
  
"Certainly, lead the way." As I got up the rest of the passengers   
were looking at me. Some were curious, others scared, and the rest   
were hostile. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed my carry on and   
followed the first marshal. The other took up the rear and we left   
the plane and entered the terminal.  
  
The marshals knew where they were going and led me directly to one   
of the VIP rooms just down the concourse. As we entered there were   
two other men there waiting for us. I was glad to see that I knew   
them both.  
  
I was smiling when I said, "Hello Jim, Ramon, it's good to see   
familiar faces. Is NCIS supplying me with Bud's wish list?"  
  
"Sarah, you're a sight for sore eyes, come give us a hug!" Jim   
stated with a huge grin.   
  
It's funny he and Ramon always called me Sarah; they said that Mac   
was a truck, and I wasn't built like any truck they knew. Jim   
Morrison was 6' 5" and a former surfer dude. At 35 his blonde hair   
had turned prematurely gray. But he still had the tan, blue eyes,   
charming smile and gregarious personality. Ramon Gutierrez was his   
physical antithesis. He was 5' 8" with caramel skin and chocolate   
eyes. He had inherited his features and height from his Mayan   
ancestors. He was also reserved until you got to know him. They   
were both loyal to friends to the end.  
  
I walked over and gave him the requested hug, then turned and gave   
the same to Ramon. Harm, Bud and I had worked with both of them on   
an arms smuggling ring two years ago. The five of us had gotten   
along unusually well. When the investigation was over we had spent   
time with them and their wives Tessa and Marita in Baja. It was a   
wonderful two days. We still traded calls and e-mails. Ramon   
constantly e-mailed some of the craziest cartoons regarding lawyers   
and pilots. Bud took great pleasure in giving Harm grief regarding   
the ones that showed pilots ejecting. They were good people, but   
even better than that they were the two best investigators that I   
knew in NCIS  
  
"Hey, do we look like Spy Gear `R Us?" Ramon said with a straight   
face.   
  
I began to giggle. I guess the worry was getting to me. I nodded   
to the equipment boxes, "No, you look more like a discount Army-Navy   
outlet." They both laughed at that.  
  
"Lady, not only do we have the stuff that Bud requested, but you   
have the services of two of the most excellent gentleman   
investigators to help you with whatever for the duration."   
  
This was a long speech for Ramon. He was generally not the talker   
Jim was, but he was the joker. And he was a techno nerd. He and   
Bud had bonded over keyboards.  
  
"You're coming with me? I can't be this lucky. Who pulled what   
strings?" I said with a bit of excitement.  
  
Jim gave a wry smile, "Well I don't know. Could be Chegwidden, or   
any one of the Joint Chiefs. My boss was told, in no uncertain   
terms, that you were to get you whatever you needed and to send two   
of his best. And here we are. So how's traveling in first class?  
  
"I don't know, I didn't pay much attention on the flight here. I   
was worried about someone and wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Yeah Bud filled us in about the situation. Clay's a good man.   
We've worked him several times. He's good in a firefight. And boy,   
does he have a wicked sense of humor. Ramon and he get along like a   
house afire."  
  
I knew about Clay's sense of humor. Yes, I could see those two   
getting along. Just then one of the Air Marshals approached.  
  
"M'am, Sirs, we've got to get you and your equipment on board.   
We'll need to accompany you onto the plane. I'll carry your   
firearms and hand them over to the on board Marshal. They will be   
returned to you when you reach your final destination. I'd like to   
say whatever you are going to be doing, Good Luck."  
  
I smiled with gratitude, "Thank you for your assistance. We'll take   
whatever luck you can give us."  
  
We gathered up the cases that Jim and Ramon had brought with them.   
The two Air Marshals picked up two others and proceeded down the   
concourse. One Marshal led Jim and I directly onto the plane. He   
stored the weapons cases in one of the first class overhead   
compartments. The other accompanied Ramon and the rest our gear to   
the hold. I don't know what armament they brought with them, but it   
seemed substantial. A few minutes later Ramon re-joined us.  
  
I was in a row by myself, with Jim and Ramon directly behind me.   
Just before take off, Ramon came and sat beside me and took my   
hand.   
  
"Bud told me about your flying habits and gave me `Caring for the   
Flying Colonel' instructions." I hat to grin at this.  
  
He proceeded to recite the instructions. "One, if you are going   
to hold her hand, you hold her hand. Don't let her grip your hand.   
It seems that the Marine Death grip is lethal. Two, Distract the   
Marine during take off. Jokes about Navy personnel are often   
effective, so are discussions about any book by Tom Clancy, James   
Patterson, Clive Cussler or Patricia Cornwell. Hey, Jim, what's   
the third one??  
  
Jim piped up with, "The Third one deals with landing. It states,   
absolutely do not allow the Marine to hold your hand during   
landing. To do so risks the loss of the hand and possible deep un-  
removable fingernail marks in the forearm. You must hold her hand   
as instructed in number one, and employ instruction number two   
again." These remarks were accompanied by gales of laughter from   
both guys and me.   
  
By the time we recovered I noticed two things. We were in the air,   
and Ramon was holding my hand. He gave me a gentle smile. I now   
know why he's been married for more than twenty years.  
  
Ramon released my hand. "Sarah, I know you haven't rested. I've   
got some pills that I want you to take after they serve the meal.   
They will help you sleep, hopefully through our layover in Hawaii."   
  
I began to protest.   
  
"Now, don't give me any guff. You so are tense that you won't be   
able to sleep without them. Please, you need to be rested when we   
get there. Clay needs you to have a clear head. One of our guys   
managed to talk with Clay before he went into surgery. We've got   
information that we downloaded from his laptop to go over. We're   
going to begin reviewing it and then get some sleep ourselves.   
We'll wake you four hours out from Jakarta. It will give you a   
chance to get cleaned up and eat. Then we'll go over the   
information from the laptop and begin to plan."   
  
At this point Jim leaned over the seat and added, "Sarah you've   
already proved to us how capable you are, so don't push it, OK?  
  
With a sigh, I said, "OK, I'll eat then sleep. Then we'll plan.   
Thanks both of you for everything." With this Ramon got up and   
returned to his seat.  
  
I sat back and let my thoughts wander. The comment about Clay   
going into surgery started my heart pounding again. I began   
recalling the relationship Clay and I shared. We had communicated   
quite a bit since Afghanistan and the incident with the prisoners at   
the Darya Bulkh prison camp. While he was in tropical Suriname we   
exchanged e-mails and an occasional phone call. As a joke I sent   
him Jimmy Buffet's boxed CD set for Christmas. The next day Fed Ex   
delivered a stuffed parrot and gift certificates for cheeseburgers   
at Beltway Burgers. The man was a closet Parrot Head. I was   
sitting there grinning like a fool when the flight attendant   
delivered the excellent in-flight meal. Paraphrasing the Lion King,   
`it's good to fly first class.'  
  
When my meal tray was removed, Jim came and sat next to me. He held   
out two pills and a bottle of water. "Take these and get some   
sleep. We'll wake you when we agreed." He stood and took pillows   
and blankets from the overhead compartment.  
  
As I took the pills he gave my arm a squeeze and said, "Sweet   
dreams." He then covered me with a blanket. These two   
were like having your older brothers along on a trip without the   
poking and tattling. They weren't overly protective, just caring   
and concerned. Their tag team humor was effective in distracting   
me. I closed my eyes and thought about Clay.  
  
The next thing I knew someone was tickling my nose. I opened my eyes   
and Ramon had a corner of the blanket in his hand brushing it across   
my face. "OK, OK, I'm awake already. Jim, make him stop."  
  
"Sorry, I gave up trying to control him years ago. I leave that to   
Marita, who unfortunately for you, is several hours east."  
  
"Do you know that you snuffle when you sleep? It's sort of cute."  
  
"Ramon, that is no way to stay in a woman's good graces!" I couldn't   
help but smile at his antics. When are they going to serve?"  
  
Should be in about thirty minutes or so. You've got time to go   
freshen up a bit. How do you feel?"  
  
"Other than being rudely awakened, I feel rested. Those were some   
significant sleeping pills. I don't think I should take any more   
while we're here. I promise I'll sleep when ordered."  
  
As I stood Ramon got up and removed my carry on from the   
overhead. "I'm going to change out of this uniform. I'm going to   
have to get someone to get me some more clothing, this is the only   
change that I have."  
  
"Got it covered. When we spoke to Bud earlier today, he put Harriet   
on the phone. She dictated sizes and styles. Jim called Tessa and   
gave her the list. She shopped `til she dropped. Your new wardrobe   
is packed in one of the equipment cases mademoiselle," Ramon said,   
giving me a exaggerated bow.  
  
"Thank you kind sir. I'll be sure to thank Tessa when we get back.   
Although I think for her shopping is on par with an Olympic event."  
  
"Sarah, please don't encourage her! That woman spends more money   
saving money than anyone I know. `But it was on sale' is her   
mantra. I think the only reason she became a lawyer was to support   
her shopping addiction!" Jim moaned.  
  
"I'll restrain myself. See you in a few minutes." I went to the   
tiny restroom, washed up and changed. We were served another good   
meal then got down to business.  
  
First Class was pretty much deserted so we were able to discuss the   
information with a bit more freedom. I guess the bombing has had an   
affect on travel into Jakarta.  
  
"OK, what did you have?"  
  
Ramon started. "It seems that Clay connected......  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: OK, Clay shows up, finally, in this chapter. There will be   
some lip action, however the guy is really injured. Hmm, have to be   
real creative. BUT, before he does we have to do the `meanwhile   
back at the ranch routine.' What's happening back in Falls Church?   
Oh. My. God. Harm is loose in foreign country with out Mac or   
Webb.   
  
Sarah's POV  
  
JAG HQ  
Falls Church, Virginia  
0700 Hours Local  
  
As AJ walked into the bullpen he saw that the lights in Lt. Robert's   
office were on, but he wasn't in sight. He turned to the break   
room and saw him making coffee. "Bud, what in the world is you doing   
here at this time?"   
  
"Making coffee and trying to arrange all the facts in my mind.   
Harriet said that I might as well be here clicking on a computer as   
in the bedroom." Said the tired lieutenant.  
  
"I've been reviewing the information Mr. Webb had on his laptop and   
the information that Cmdr. Rabb sent over."  
  
"Rabb's made contact with Webb's source already? He has only been   
there a few hours."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Apparently CIA Headquarters may have written Mr. Webb   
off, but he still has quite a few friends in the field. They know   
that he was injured trying to stop the bombing and want to help in   
any way possible. They had already pulled in the source, a Mr. bin   
Dasann. The only thing he was able to tell them that money had   
moving around rather rapidly and that there were rumors that there   
would be damage to Americans where they least expected. He had   
passed this onto Webb a month ago. He knew nothing more. It seems   
that the cells in Afghanistan were only involved in sending support   
money. Cmdrs. Rabb and Manetti are on the way to Indonesia right   
now. They were only on the ground an hour for the interview. They   
should be there about ten hours after Colonel McKenzie."  
  
"That was a wasted trip. Remind me why we sent them there?"  
  
"I believe that came from your meeting with the Joint Chiefs."  
  
"Was the money angle in Webb's notes?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. He realized that there was a hot situation in   
Indonesia. The US has focused most of our intelligence gathering on   
the Middle East for obvious reasons. I believe that this was why   
his information was ignored. He was monitoring immigration into and   
out of Suriname. It seems that a highly trained chemical engineer   
of Indonesian decent emigrated there last year from the US. Shortly   
there after wire transfers totaling two million dollars from a   
Middle Eastern bank were deposited periodically in the engineer's   
banks account. The next day the same amount was transferred to a   
bank in Jakarta. This went on for six months. Two months ago the   
transfers stopped. Within a week of the engineer emigrated to   
Indonesia."  
  
"So far things are suspicious but I don't see any red flags."  
  
"I thought so at first. Mr. Webb didn't put everything down in his   
notes. I had to piece different parts together. Did you know that   
Suriname and Indonesia were both Dutch colonies? Mr. Webb has   
worked several operations in Indonesia in the past. His ability to   
speak Dutch came in handy in both countries. The next thing that   
he mentioned was that one of Indonesia's industries is the   
manufacture of chemical fertilizers. Ammonium Nitrate is one of   
them. The preliminary chemical analysis of the bomb stated that it   
contained Ammonium Nitrate. It doesn't take a chemical engineer to   
make that type of bomb, but it would make it easier. The bomb was   
large enough to take lives but it didn't do a significant amount of   
collateral damage. I believe that the engineer was able to design   
the bomb to fit that purpose."  
  
"That must have grabbed his attention. That's the information he   
must have sent to DC and made him go over there when they wouldn't   
listen."  
  
"That's what I think sir with. I think Mr. Webb felt something big   
was going to happen and, unfortunately it did. He connected the   
money, the rumors, the engineer, and Indonesia. There are known Al   
Queda cells operating there. The country is in political turmoil.   
Throw in the Timorese separatists and some religious extremists and   
you've got a tinder box ready to be set on fire."  
  
"Any word on Webb's condition?"  
  
"He's out of surgery and in ICU right now. But that's just a   
precaution according to the physician I spoke to. He will be moved   
out to a regular room this morning.  
  
"When does Colonel McKenzie and company get there?"  
  
"They should be landing in about three hours. I was going to call   
Ramon on the satellite phone and see what they were able to come up   
with."  
  
"Come into my office and make the call, I want to listen in on this."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
Pacific Ocean  
Three Hours from Jakarta  
  
We were discussing the information from Webb's laptop when I heard a   
phone ring. "Ramon, you're getting a phone call." I know phones   
aren't supposed to be on during a flight, but it seems my special   
circumstances were continuing.  
  
"It's the satellite phone. Hello. Hi Bud. Here she is now. For you   
Sarah."  
  
"Bud, it's got to be early there what are you doing?"  
  
"The Admiral and I were discussing the Webb's information. This is   
what we came up with." He outlined his conclusions.  
  
Bud and the Admiral more or less came up with the same conclusions   
that we had. The only thing we had to add was significance of the   
location of the bombing. If they had wanted to injure more   
American's they should have bombed a location on Sulawesi. The   
island was a scuba divers paradise. It was height dive season when   
the bombing occurred and it would have been easier to place the bomb   
there and cause a greater loss of life. Clay apparently had been   
able to figure why they chose to bomb Jakarta, but not in time. We   
hung up with them and continued to plan.  
  
"So guys what do we do first?" I questioned both of them.  
  
Jim was a good strategist. He had obviously been thinking a great   
deal about this as I was sleeping. "Well, here's my list.  
  
One: We get to Clay. We've got to find out what else he knows. He   
didn't add much to his notes after he arrived in Jakarta. He more   
than likely was ferreting out any contacts he could. He must have   
felt desperate having a gut feeling that something was on the   
horizon and not being able to put a finger on it.  
  
Two: We set up a base of operations. Clay will have an idea where   
to set up.   
  
Three: Start re-interviewing his contacts.   
  
Four: We have a contact there that NCIS has worked with before.   
He's Javanese and speaks the local dialects. I think his help will   
be invaluable."  
  
Ramon spoke up. "I want to start looking at the money trail. The   
Golden Rule in investigations of this type is: follow the money.   
I'm going to get the equipment set up and work with Bud and look at   
these transactions. We may just get lucky."  
  
"Well, I guess that leave me to start looking to see if any of the   
dead or injured could have been specifically targeted. And I guess   
I should liaise with the other government's agencies, including the   
Indonesian, which are investigating on their own. I'm just afraid   
with all the agencies investigation that the culprits are going to   
go to ground. Clay's contacts will hopefully give us a head start.   
I'm just worried that his injuries will interfere with how effective   
he will be. But he is as stubborn as I am so that may not be a   
problem."  
  
"Ramon, I've got a question. How did you guys get the information   
out of Clay's laptop? He must have had it password protected."  
  
He got a huge smile on his face. "It was relatively easy. I was in   
on the second try."  
  
"Second try. I knew you were a hacker but that seems unlikely."  
  
"No it doesn't. It helps if you know the owner. I should have tried   
the second one first, but it seemed too obvious."  
  
"What was the password, if it was that obvious?"  
  
He simply said, "Sarah."  
  
It seems that I had several clues regarding Clay's feelings for me.   
The password was obvious, but Ramon figuring it out so easily was   
the surprise. He sat there with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face   
and waggled his brows at me. Jim just sat there and smiled.  
  
I settled back in my seat and thought about Clay for a while. I   
didn't want to express how worried I was about him. My fears were   
disproportionate to what a friend should be. I remembered the way I   
felt after my conversation with Harm. I was relieved that we had   
come to the conclusion that `we' were never to be. Then I didn't   
know why I felt such relief. Now I do. Clay and I had been   
growing closer over the last few months. I think the only two   
things that were preventing us from taking that final step past   
friendship was Harm, and the unfortunate fact that he was in a   
different country. With Harm out of the equation I believe that   
once he had come home we would have taken that final step. Now the   
situation and location were different, but I wasn't going to wait.   
If Clay was ready, so was I. I just hope I'm reading things correctly.  
  
The rest of the flight was spent in discussing more details and   
bouncing various theories off of each other. Jim held my hand when   
we landed. Poor man. We were met my their Indonesian contact,   
Robert Bitang. He seemed nice enough. At this point I just wanted   
to see Clay.  
  
It took almost an hour to get to the hospital. Traffic in Jakarta is   
horrendous. The hospital was near the American Embassy. Which was   
convenient.  
  
When we entered the hospital armed guards immediately stopped us.   
We showed our identification and were told that we were expected.   
After inquiring about Clay's room number we immediately set out for   
the room. There were two Marines outside his door. Which comforted   
me. Rather than go to the room first I stopped at the nurse's   
station as asked if Clay's doctor was available. I was told that he   
was in another patient's room and would be available shortly.  
  
Less than five minutes the doctor walked up. "Hello, I'm Dr.   
Sukarno. I've been told that you are inquiring about Mr. Webb."  
  
I didn't know how to introduce my self. His friend, his girlfriend?   
I didn't have to worry. Ramon spoke up.   
  
"Doctor this is Sarah McKenzie, Mr. Webb's fiancé. We are co-  
workers that escorted her here. What can you tell us about his   
condition?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad that you are here. He called for Sarah several   
times before he was put under anesthesia. He was determined to see   
you miss. I want you to know that his condition is serious but not   
life threatening. He has a concussion and various lacerations on   
his left side. Only a few of which needed stitches. His major   
injury is a left orbital fracture."  
  
At our confused looks he went on to explain. "The orbit is the bone   
that surrounds the eye. When the explosion occurred he was thrown   
against the ground, unfortunately leading with his face. He was   
shielded from most of the explosion by a car. His face is severely   
bruised from the collision and the surgery to repair the fracture.   
We used surgical wire and a small plate to do the repair. He will   
be released tomorrow afternoon. I still want to watch him for   
possible post-operative complications. He should recover rapidly.   
But needs to protect his face and eye until the fracture heals.  
  
"Thank you doctor. You have relieved me to no end. I have been   
imagining the worst since I heard about his injury. I'll go in and   
see him now." The doctor left and as I turned to go into the room I   
suddenly remembered his mother. How did I forget her? "Jim we need to   
contact Porter Webb. I don't know if she has even been told that   
he's been injured."  
  
"Don't worry Sarah. We'll find out and if she doesn't know we'll   
get Bud or the Admiral to inform her."  
  
"Thanks guys, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So are we. Get in there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jim, I think we are seeing the blossoming of a beautiful romance.   
I've been listening to him talk about her for the last several   
years. That woman has the look of someone in love. I know he loves   
her. I feel like a successful matchmaker. Do you feel like Cupid?"  
  
"You have been reading Marita's romance books again, haven't you?"  
  
"You don't know what you're missing man. I learn a great deal about   
how to keep romance in our lives by reading them. They're well   
written and the authors do a great deal of research. Sometimes we   
read them to each other. That leads to some very interesting   
interaction."  
  
"Too much information. Let's go check in with Bud."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I slowly walked into Clay's room. I'm glad the doctor prepared me   
regarding his appearance. The gasp was out of my mouth before I   
could control it. The left side of his face seemed to be one   
continuous bruise. His eye was swollen shut. I approached the   
right side of his bed tentatively. I didn't want to disturb his   
rest. But I couldn't resist sweeping his bangs back off his   
forehead. I also couldn't resist leaning over and kissing him gently on   
the mouth.  
  
He began to stir then opened his right eye. I spoke softly, "Hello,   
Sleeping Beauty." The tremor in my voice surprised me.  
  
He focused on my face then said, "If I'm Sleeping Beauty, you must   
be Princess Charming."  
  
"If you want," I said with a broad smile.  
  
"Oh, I want beautiful, I want."  
  
How he managed to smile with his damaged face I'll never know. But   
it was the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen.   
  
"Can I have another kiss now that I'm awake to appreciate it?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged." I leaned over and gave him another   
kiss. This one wasn't gentle. His tongue swept my lips to beg   
entrance, which I granted. It sizzled all the way down to my toes.   
His arm reached up and snaked around my neck and pulled me closer.   
The man definitely knew how to kiss. I returned as good as I got.  
  
We hugged and touched each other and continued to kiss until we   
heard a small cough behind us. Mysteriously between the kissing and   
hugging I had laid down beside Clay on the bed.  
  
"You two need to get a room, you're going to frighten the staff."  
  
I blushed and tried to get up. But Clay held me tight to his side.   
  
"What are the two of you doing here? You're a bit off your   
regularly beaten path aren't you." He said with his patented smirk.  
  
Jim spoke up. "Hey it wasn't our idea. We just came along for the   
ride. The brass wants whoever did this caught and figured that we   
could help the two of you out. Don't worry you won't be able to hog   
all the glory. Rabb is on his way here now."  
  
With this Clay managed to roll his one good eye. "I was feeling   
very good until you mentioned that. When does he arrive? And   
before he does, tie down any plane that you want kept in one piece."  
  
"Hey, he has managed to keep quite a few planes in the air! We might   
need those flying skills." I said mildly.  
  
Clay looked at me with disbelief. "If you say so."  
  
"Jim, Ramon, ah, could you give Clay and I a few more minutes?"  
  
They nodded and left the room.  
  
Clay immediately tightened the grip that he had never   
removed. "Sarah, I need to know something before we go any   
further. Does that kiss mean what I hope it means. I've felt a   
change in our relationship over the last few months, and your   
greeting was more than I had ever anticipated."  
  
"Oh, it does. You're right things have changed. I want to continue   
our greeting in much more detail very soon, but we've got to finish   
what we've all come here to do. And I don't think you're up to much   
right now." At this he looked down his body, then back at me.   
There was an evil grin on his face.   
  
"I don't know about that, I seem to be up very nicely. But you're   
right we've got a lot to plan. But we are going to have some   
quality time together as soon as this is over. Go ahead and call   
Mutt and Jeff in here. The sooner we start the sooner we can further   
this relationship."  
  
I disentangled myself from his arm. It was difficult to leave his   
embrace. It had felt like home. I had planned on comforting him.   
But being in his arms brought me peace. I think we have started a   
journey that will last a long time. I turned and gave him a smile as   
I opened the door to call our partners in crime into the room.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm sorry but that was as much contact he was really up to. Any   
more and he might have popped his stitches! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: This is for Katey. Our thoughts and prayers are with you   
and your DH.  
  
Jakarta, Indonesia  
Late Morning  
Military Hospital  
  
Clay's POV  
  
I was drowsing in the hospital bed, and wondering if the headache   
that I had would ever go away. It seems like my head had been pounding   
forever, not since yesterday. The door to the room opened and   
I thought it was another nurse checking on me. Hands gently combed   
my bangs. Then lips softly kissed mine. I slowly opened the only   
eye that worked and beheld, what was to my eyes, an angel. My   
headache disappeared.  
  
She softly greeted me, "Hello, Sleeping Beauty." There was a   
tremulous smile on her face and her eyes were bright.  
  
The only answer to that greeting was, "If I'm sleeping beauty, you   
must be Princess Charming."  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Oh, I want beautiful, I want." I smiled as best I could and   
said, "Can I have another kiss now that I'm awake to appreciate   
it?" I thanked whatever gods for this good fortune, I must have   
done something right to deserve this.  
  
She leaned in and kissed me again. This kiss was very   
different from the first. Her lips were soft on mine, and when I   
swept my tongue over her lips they opened and I took every   
advantage. My body was instantly on fire. Luckily she had   
approached my right side. She was much too far away. I placed my   
arm around her neck and pulled her closer. She placed a hand on my   
chest and sensuously moved it back and forth. Her other hand swept   
slowly through my hair. Our breathing came faster, and my pulse was   
definitely elevated. She gradually moved fully onto the bed and I   
held her to my side. I don't think she realized she had even   
moved. I realized it because the body that I had been thinking and   
dreaming about for years was finally pressed close to mine.  
  
Then someone coughed and rudely broke the romantic bubble that we   
encased ourselves in. I looked up to see two old friends. I looked   
to Sarah and her face had a lovely rosy blush. She tried to stand,   
but I held on tighter.  
  
I greeted Jim and Ramon in my usual smart aleck manner, and traded   
the usual barbs. They said they came to help. This was very   
welcome. Then they mentioned Rabb. It was hard to be overly   
concerned about the flyer with Sarah held snugly in my arms. Even   
when I made a crack about his flying her gentle rebuke held no ire.  
  
Sarah spoke again, and asked for a few minutes alone.  
  
She moved as if to get up, I tightened my arm. She was next to me   
and I wasn't letting her go until I absolutely had to. I bit the   
bullet and asked, "Sarah, I need to know something before we go any   
further. Does that kiss mean what I hope it means. I've felt a   
change in our relationship over the last few months, and your   
greeting was more than I had ever anticipated.  
  
Her response was everything that I could wish for. When she said   
she didn't think I was up to much, I couldn't help but look down at   
my lower body, then back at her. I'm sure my grin was devilish.  
  
"I don't know about that, I seem to be up very nicely." If possible   
she blushed even more. I continued, "You're right, we've got a lot   
to plan. But we are going to have some quality time together as   
soon as this is over. Go ahead and call Mutt and Jeff in here. The   
sooner we start the sooner we can further this relationship."  
  
I reluctantly let her move from my arms. Having her there was   
thrilling and gave me a profound sense of peace. As she walked to   
call the guys, she turned and gave me a Mona Lisa smile. I was in   
trouble, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.  
The three of them re-entered the room. I looked to Sarah as I   
patted the bed.  
  
"Come back, I'm not going to bite, there are too many witnesses in   
here." She rolled her eyes, but perched next to me, and picked up   
my hand. The two other clowns sat and struggled to contain their   
laughter. I didn't feel any judgment coming from them. They both   
knew of my long unrequited desire for Sarah. This having been   
disclosed over a celebratory bottle of tequila at the conclusion of   
a difficult operation several years ago. I knew that I was never   
going to hear the end of this. The friendly ribbing I was going to   
be subjected to would be relentless, but I was willing to put up   
with it, for it meant Sarah was in my life.  
  
"I can figure out what Sarah is doing here, but how did you get   
involved?"  
  
Ramon cheerfully replied to this. "Clay, do you know where your   
laptop is?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "No, I've been out of it for the last forty-  
eight or so hours. Where is it? There's a bunch of classified data   
on that thing. I can't believe I lost it."  
  
"You didn't loose it Clay. It was in your backpack when you were   
found. The military medics found your ID, and turned the computer   
over to the investigators. Our NCIS guy here knew who you were and   
more or less confiscated it. He gave me a call. Through my   
technical wizardry I hacked into it."  
  
My head snapped up at that. He went on, "Don't give me that look   
Clay. You were totally out of it. Nobody knew how you managed to   
get your self caught up in this and we figured that this was the   
quickest way to find out. We reported Langley's lack of response to   
your concerns. Needless to say the higher this news got on the food   
chain the louder the roaring that came out of the Pentagon. I think   
the DCI is not long for this world."  
  
"You hacked into my laptop. I just told you there was classified   
information on it. You do know what classified means?"  
  
Jim finally spoke, "Clay, I don't think the picture you have of   
Sarah set as your wallpaper is really considered classified."  
  
I sputtered, and Sarah giggled as she spoke, "I guess the cat's out   
of the bag now. You're a romantic softie. That's definitely a fact   
worthy of classification. And I found the password very   
interesting."  
  
My face flamed. "Let's not pick on the sick guy. OK, back to   
business. So you hacked into the computer. Other than accomplishing   
the downfall of the DCI, what conclusions did you come to?"  
  
The three of them, not surprisingly, were right on the mark.   
  
"Clay, the only thing we can't figure out why Jakarta and not   
Suliwese?" questioned Jim.  
  
"The group that I believe is behind this is based on Suliwese. They   
didn't want to have the investigators tearing around their back   
yard. Bombing a location in Jakarta, gives them time to crawl back   
into their holes. Two of my contacts said there had been movement of   
Al Queda cell members to Jakarta prior to the attack. I also knew that one   
of the US battle groups were in port, and giving liberty. The night   
of the bombing there was a big celebration in the European quarter.   
I had a bad feeling about the situation and was approaching the   
night club when the bomb went off."  
  
By the end of this description of events Sarah's grip on my hand was   
more than a little uncomfortable. I looked into her troubled face;   
She had tears threatening to fall. "Hey, I'm OK," I tried to   
reassure her. "Have you had any rest recently? You need to get to   
the hotel to and lie down."  
  
"Yes, the two pharmacists over there made me take some pills on the   
plane and I slept for several hours. I feel fine, really. As you   
said you're the one who's injured."  
  
"Yeah man, she slept like a baby. But the pills are the only reason   
she slept. She was a bit worried about a certain someone who will   
remain nameless. Clay, we're here to cover your backs, that means   
making sure that we all are ready to handle events," this from an   
embarrassed Jim.   
  
"We've brought gear to connect us to world. Bud is ready in Falls   
Church to assist in research. You're going to be getting out of here   
tomorrow. Ramon and I will go get it settled if you can tell us   
where it would be best."  
  
"I've got a room over at the Hilton. Check in there and get set   
up. Ramon you and Bud work more on the money trail. I'm sure that   
is where we are going to hit pay dirt. My hacking skills don't   
approach the level of the two of you. I wish Bud were here instead   
of in DC, I've seen him connect unrelated data and come up with the   
correct answer many times. I haven't let that innocent face fool me   
for a long time."  
  
"Well, we've got the next best thing. The video/satellite   
technology that we'll set up will make you feel that Bud is in the   
next room," spoke the resident techno nerd.  
  
"Sarah, as much as I would like to have you here, I need you to talk   
with the Indonesian security agency. When I first got here they   
weren't very helpful. I think they'll be a lot more open now.   
They've got to save face, and capturing the bombers will help that."  
  
"Mr. Webb! You are supposed to be resting. You are recovering from   
a serious injury. Your visitors will have to leave now." This was   
from the local Nurse Ratched that had stormed into the room.   
  
"OK, they'll be gone in a few minutes. But leave us alone now!"   
The nurse huffed and left the room. I know I was more than a little   
rude to the nurse, but between wanting to get the terrorists, being   
injured, and seriously wanting to jump Sarah's bones I was more than   
frustrated.  
  
Sarah began patting my hand and making calming noises. I smiled at   
her, "I'll calm down, and I'll rest but let's finish this. Sarah, I   
know you were over here two years ago." I gave her a sheepish grin   
at her questioning look. I knew I would have to explain this   
later. "Didn't you make a contact?"  
  
"Yes, a Captain Jarot. He helped me find the Lilianna, the little   
girl that helped us out at the embassy. I'm sure he'll help,   
especially for little monetary encouragement."  
  
"He should be a good start. You'll need some cash. I've got quite   
a bit in the room safe. The combination is 1492. Use as much of it   
as you need, this is no time to be frugal. Jim, go with Sarah. No   
one should be out there alone. That should be it. Guys give us a   
few, would you?"  
  
"We'll be outside, but this is the last time we are leaving the two   
of you alone. It's obvious that you can't control yourselves!" Jim   
ducked and ran out the door with Ramon as Sarah beaned him with a   
plastic cup.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful. If anything or anyone sets off any   
alarms, get the hell out. Jim is good, but I need to know you won't   
take any risks. We've got an appointment to keep."  
  
"I promise, I'll follow the rules. We'll be carrying. We've got   
quite an armory with us. I don't want to miss the appointment   
either. Now kiss me so I can get out of here. The nurse looks like   
she's about to toss us out on our ears."  
  
Not needing any further encouragement I kissed her socks off. I   
have to get out of this bed!  
  
Sarah gave me a final hug and quickly left the room. When I was   
sure they had gone I rang for the nurse. When she arrived I asked   
her for something for my headache. I finally drifted of thinking of   
Sarah's smile.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

Sarah's POV  
  
The kiss Clay gave me was going to be among my most cherished memories.  
I melted on the spot and it took all that I had to give him a final   
hug and quickly leave the room.  
  
I gathered up Jim and Ramon and we left the hospital and went   
directly to the hotel. Jim took care of checking us in.   
  
When he returned, he handed me a key. "For the fiancé. That's the   
key to Clay's room. I hope I'm not presuming, but I figured you'd   
want to stay there."   
  
"Thank you, and that was a very astute presumption. The both of you   
have been very understanding, and I appreciate your support." I   
couldn't believe them. I was going to have a girl talk with their   
wives. I want to see what they do to keep Jim and Ramon as   
thoughtful and considerate as they were.  
  
"Think nothing of it. This is what we do. Besides, just like mi   
amigo there, I love a good romance."  
  
"I have blushed more in the past two days with the two of you than I   
have in the last two years!" It was true. I wasn't one to blush, but   
I guess it happens when your emotions have been exposed.  
  
"I've gotten two adjoining suites next to Clay's. While you were   
talking with Clay we contacted Bud. Harm and a Cmdr. Manetti are on   
their way here. Should be here this evening. We are going to have   
one bedroom set up as a command center. That way Clay can rest   
without having to be disturbed by our coming and going. I suggest   
that we unpack the gear and get it set up. Then EVERYONE takes a   
nap. This afternoon while you and I make contact with your Captain   
Jarot, Ramon and Bud can hack away at the money trail. We'll also   
set up a communication schedule."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll contact Jarot and set up an appointment.   
I'm sure he'll see us."  
  
We trooped up to the rooms with the bellhops that were laden with   
all the gear. I think the Admiral was going to take great   
satisfaction in presenting the bill for this operation to the DCI.   
Clay traveled well. But I don't think he was using the Company dime   
for this room. It was very luxurious. There was a large living   
area, kitchenette, dining room, and two bedrooms. I had the bell   
hop place my bag in the room with Clay's gear. I unpacked what   
little clothing and toiletries that were in my emergency case.   
  
There was a knock at the bedroom door and Ramon appeared with the   
gearbox that held the items that Tessa had purchased for me. I   
thanked him, and began unpacking that as well.  
  
Tessa had bought practical jeans, shorts and tees. There were also   
walking shoes and sandals. Everything was the right size. What was   
a surprise were the sundresses, bikinis, and lingerie. The dresses   
were simple, but if I put them on I'm sure they would be very sexy.   
The bikinis were gorgeous, one in beautiful pale yellow and the   
other in a deep burgundy. I hoped I had a chance to wear them. The   
best was the lingerie. The bra and panty sets came from Victoria's   
Secret. The panties weren't much more than scraps of lace and the   
bras were made for my curves. The woman certainly knew how to shop.   
I'll make sure to have Clay thank her when he could. He was going to   
enjoy the results of her shopping spree more than I would.  
  
Once I finished I went to the `command center' next door. Ramon was   
busily assembling the computers and satellite/video gear. Jim was   
unpacking the armament. He had hand weapons, semi-automatic rifles,   
and if I wasn't mistaken a sniper rifle. It looks like we were   
prepared for just about anything. He handed me a 9mm automatic and   
four clips. "Sarah, there is a round in the chamber. Just be aware."  
  
"What kind of holster do you want? I can offer something in the   
shoulder or hip line."  
  
"Oh, I prefer the shoulder kind; the other doesn't do a thing for my   
hips! Your wife provided a light jacket to cover it."  
  
"Please don't talk about her shopping!" I only smiled at the comment.  
  
I wandered over to Ramon. He paused in his set up and handed me a   
satellite phone and a camera. "There's a backpack over there to put   
the stuff in. I've also got a PDA that will uplink with the phone.   
We can send data back and forth. The camera is digital, with 100mg   
memory stick. You can snap as many pictures as you need."  
  
"Pretty impressive. How long will it take to contact Bud?"  
  
"He's on line with me now. Sit down at the keyboard and start   
typing. We're using a secure uplink connection. So you can ask him   
what you need."  
  
I sat at the laptop and began typing.  
  
"Hello, Bud. This is Sarah."  
  
"Hello M'am. How's Mr. Webb?"  
  
"He is actually doing quite well. He'll get out of the hospital   
tomorrow. I think at this time you can simply type Sarah and Clay.   
Titles are going to get to be a bit much. :-)!  
  
"OK, I can do that, or at least I'll try! How are you doing? You   
were a bit upset when you left."  
  
"Bud, I'm fine. I'm getting ready to take a nap and then we are   
going out to start interviews. I just realized it's 0100 Hours   
there. What are you doing up?"   
  
"The Admiral realized that the time difference may cause trouble so   
I've adjusted my schedule to mirror your daytime hours. Harriet and   
Tiner are going to man communications during our day. BTW, Harriet   
sends her best, and AJ sends a kiss."  
  
"Kiss them both for me. I'm going to sign off now. BTW - Good   
Hacking!"  
  
I asked Jim to wake me in two hours and went back to the room to   
rest. I decided to take a shower before going to bed. Rather than   
put on my nightshirt I slipped on one of Clay's dress shirts. He   
wasn't going to need this part of his traditional three-piece look.   
Besides, I needed to have something of him close to me while I   
napped.  
  
I dreamed of Clay. The knock that woke me interrupted a very crucial   
moment in one of the most erotic dreams that I've ever had. I   
planned on recreating that dream as soon as possible.  
  
I yelled, "I'm awake, be up in a few minutes." I tried to recapture   
the moment but it was gone. Disgruntled, I got up and dressed and   
went to join the others. When I arrived there was huge meal   
waiting. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten   
since the last meal on the plane, several hours ago.  
  
Ramon and Jim were busily eating. "Rabb contacted us. I gave him   
the hotel location and room number. His plane lands in a few hours.   
He's going to meet here. You should be back from your interview at   
just about the same time."  
  
We left Ramon tapping away at the keyboard and took a taxi to   
Jarot's office.  
  
We were shown immediately into the Captain's office. "Colonel   
McKenzie, how lovely to see you, I wish it could be under better   
circumstances."  
  
"Thank you captain. This is Lt. Cmdr. James Morrison of NCIS. He   
and I are assisting Clayton Webb from State in the investigation of   
the bombing. Mr. Webb was injured and will be joining us sometime   
tomorrow. Here is a list of names of suspected terrorists that may   
have had a hand in the attack. Do you recognize any of them?"  
  
"Yes I do. He pointed at three names on the list of five. These   
three are known to be members of an extremist religious group that   
is based, as far as we know on Sulawesi. We have been looking at   
their movements, but were reluctant to arrest them. We wanted to   
get the leader. We had hoped by taking him into custody the rest of   
the cell would collapse. I'm sorry we did not arrest them."  
  
Jim spoke up. "Captain, do you know if they were in Jakarta at the   
time of the bombing?"  
  
"They were. We apprehended two of them but one managed to slip   
away. We believe he headed back to the island. I have men there   
looking for him. But trying to find one man on a jungle covered   
island will be difficult, especially if he has associates hiding   
him."  
  
I was sure they were interrogating the two suspects, and weren't   
being gentle about it. I was familiar how things such as this were   
handled here. It was part of their culture and in this case I   
didn't care how they got the information. After 9/11 and other   
bombings my sense of proper procedure was sorely tried.  
  
"Do you think that we could talk to them Captain?"  
  
"Certainly. It may take time for me to arrange."  
  
"Captain, would a donation to your retirement fund help set it up   
quicker?  
  
"I will arrange for it tomorrow. They haven't told us anything.   
Oh, by the way there were two other arrested with them. They aren't   
Indonesian and aren't talking either."  
  
"Where are they from?" Jim asked before I could.  
  
"They haven't said, but I believe that they are either Afghani or   
Pakistani."  
  
This was a big revelation, and I wanted to go over this with Clay.   
This put a different slant on things.   
  
I glanced at Jim and gave him a nod. "Thank you for the information   
Captain. I can't tell you how much this means. Can you tell me one   
other thing? Why didn't you tell this to the other investigators?   
It's been over 48 hours since the bombing."  
  
"They didn't ask."  
  
"I see. Thank you again. We'll be here in the morning."  
  
We walked out and hailed a taxi. "Jim I want to go see Clay and let   
him know. You go back to the hotel and run the names again with   
Ramon. I'll meet you later."  
  
We left Jarot's office in separate cabs. I greeted the guards   
stationed outside of Clay's room and quietly walked in. He was   
sleeping and I really didn't want to disturb him. As I leaned over   
to kiss him, he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed, and proceeded   
to kiss me senseless. I returned the favor, thinking about my   
earlier dream. I was wet already and I had been in his arms for   
only a few seconds.  
  
"Hello, Princess Charming. Comfortable?" These few words were said   
between kisses and very intimate caresses.  
  
"Very, how did you know it was me anyway?"  
  
"I cheated, I wasn't asleep and looked through my lashes. You are   
really cute when you try to sneak into a room."   
  
I was tempted to pop him, but his obvious injuries were holding me   
back. The bruises on his face were a lovely Technicolor and the   
swelling had yet not begun to subside. He was acting as cocky as he   
could dressed in a backless gown.  
  
"I'm not going to remind you about my marine training, but Marines   
are not CUTE when they are stealthy!"  
  
He chuckled. "I've got some good news. I've managed to convince the   
doctor to let me out of here this evening."   
  
When I began to protest he continued. "Twelve hours is not going to   
make that big a difference and I promised to take it easy at the   
hotel. I can't take it here another moment. I hate hospitals!"  
  
"Don't whine. Did the doctor release you, really?  
  
"Yes, really. Now help me dress. They left some scrubs on the   
chair over there. I was going to call the hotel in a few minutes   
and have you come pick me up, but you saved me the call."  
  
I stood and helped him sit. He was still a bit woozy, but   
maintained his upright position with no assistance. He removed the   
gown, and when I turned from retrieving the scrubs I had my first   
good look at his body. He had multiple bruises that were companions   
the ones on his face. I had felt its firmness when we had lain   
together, but seeing it was a different matter. It was obvious that   
he worked out. His pecs were well developed, his abdomen was flat,   
and his thighs looked powerful. Probably from all the riding he   
does. Then my gaze looked at the real him. There was no deficiency   
in that area either. I guess I was staring at him for a while.  
  
"Like what you see?" he said with a shy smirk.  
  
How someone could be shy and smirk at the same time I couldn't   
figure out, but he managed it.  
  
I gulped. "Yes I do, very much. But if you want to get out of   
here, get you mind on a different train of thought."  
  
"Spoil sport. Hand me the pants." Together we managed to get him   
dressed. I found his shoes and tattered clothing in the small closet.  
  
"Do you want me to toss this stuff?"  
  
"Yes, it's not good for much. Will you call the nurses to get the   
paper work started?"  
  
I stuck my head out of the door, and asked one of the guards to call   
the duty nurse. A few minutes later we were ready to leave the   
hospital.  
  
The Marine corporal spoke up as we left the room. "Colonel we are   
assigned to Mr. Webb and will be accompanying him wherever he goes.   
We have transport ready downstairs. If you will follow us."  
  
Clay looked at me, and I shrugged. I don't know who assigned the   
Marines, but I wasn't going to turn them away. They had their   
orders.  
  
It took another thirty minutes to get to the hotel. Clay was   
napping. He had his placed his head on my shoulder as soon as we   
had sat in the car. I shook him gently when we rolled up to the   
hotel. He immediately opened his eyes and smiled at me.   
  
"I cat nap very well, you never know when you will sleep next in   
this business. Let's go on up."  
  
He turned to the Marine guards as we entered the lobby. "Gentleman,   
we'll get you a room. For the next few days you will have to get   
rid of the uniforms. Have your relief get you some civvies and join   
us here."  
  
The four of us entered the elevator and walked to the suite where   
command had been set up. When I opened the door I saw that Harm and   
Tracy Manetti had arrived.  
  
Tracy gasped when she saw Clay's face. I guess no one had prepared   
her for his appearance.  
  
Harm looked at his friend and winced, "Man, didn't they tell you not   
to lead with your face? You look like hell."  
  
"Why thank you Harm. Hello, to you too. And yes I feel fine."  
  
I spoke up because I didn't want them to start their usual   
sniping. "Don't start you two. I have more than enough to do, and   
refereeing isn't one of them."  
  
Clay nodded his acceptance of the truce. I don't think he has quite   
forgiven Harm for his comments regarding the Angel Shark incident.   
Even injured he was a professional. Harm was being Harm and just   
grinned his patented grin. I noticed that Tracy had placed a hand   
on his arm, `to calm him?' I wondered what was going on there, but   
didn't have the time or the inclination to pursue the thought.  
  
Ramon spoke up. "We were just about to order from room service.   
You two hungry?"  
  
"Have you ever known me not to be hungry? Order enough for the two   
guards outside that are glued to Clay's tail for the duration."  
  
"Room service is going to have a fit if they have to feed us AND   
three Marines. It will take a while for the order. Do you want to   
discuss this afternoons information with the class?"  
  
Clay and I settled on the love seat and the others gathered around   
as Jim and I began to tell our story.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six

Harm's POV  
  
Camp New Jersey  
Afghanistan  
1500 Hrs Local  
  
The trip to Afghanistan was definitely a waste time for Tracy and   
I. All bin Dassan did was repeat what he had told Webb. The CIA   
station chief, Alan Clark, met our plane and informed us that he had   
bin Dassan in custody at the airport ready for us to question.   
Clark told us what they had gotten out of him so far. After our   
interview we had no other information. We decided to arrange to fly   
onto Jakarta as soon as possible. A call to Bud had everything   
arranged. Because of some strange alignment of flight schedules we   
were back in the air an hour after landing. I was still wired, but   
Tracy looked exhausted. Military hops were uncomfortable at best,   
and now here we were back on another. Luckily once we reached   
Ankara, Turkey we would be on a commercial flight, with only two   
short layovers before our final destination. I no idea what time it   
was going to be when we arrived. Mac would know.  
  
It was very different being in the field without her. Tracy did her   
best to be a good working/traveling partner. She voiced no   
complaints and seemed to know when I wanted to talk and when I   
wanted to think. The only problem was she wasn't Mac. Mac and I   
were like the dynamic duo, we didn't think alike and hardly ever   
agreed with each other about anything, but what we had worked. Our   
success proved that. Now the dynamics had changed. After our   
discussion, yesterday I felt relieved that we had `the' talk. We   
had a chance at love but we both blew it. My problem with committal   
hurt her. And she had so much hurt in the past she couldn't wait   
for me to get my head out of my ass. I'm a miserable bastard in   
relationships. I don't know if I'm going to find someone who will   
put up with my problems. I do think our friendship will last. I   
want her happy, and will support her when she finds that someone.  
  
Tracy and I were both rested at the end of the third leg of the flight   
to Jakarta. Thankfully JAL flight amenities were some of the best in   
the industry. We were able to sleep for five straight hours with no   
disturbances. When we woke we were served a decent meal.   
After we both took turns cleaning up and changing clothes we began   
to discuss what was going to happen when we arrived.  
  
"Harm, who are the people with Mac?"  
  
"Jim and Ramon?" At her nod I began to tell her about the two NCIS   
agents. "Ramon Gutierrez is 40, and has been a lead agent with NCIS   
for over ten years. James Morrison is 35 and he and Ramon have been   
partners for eight years. They are the best that NCIS has to   
offer. Mac, Bud and I met them two years ago on a case. Without   
their help we wouldn't have been able to crack a violent string of   
military arms thefts.  
  
They're married to two of the greatest women I've met. Tessa   
Morrison is a lawyer with an environmental firm and has brought   
several big firms to their knees. Marita is a marine biologist who   
specializes in shark research. I've done some diving with her and   
she is absolutely fearless in the water. She dives with great whites   
without shark cages! It drives Ramon absolutely out of his mind.   
She just looks at him, smiles, kisses him and continues. We took a brief   
vacation with them and have been friends since."  
  
"They seem to be nice guys," Tracy commented.  
  
"I'm glad that they are my friends. They are great investigators and   
in a firefight they are absolutely ruthless. Off duty they are   
completely different. You can usually find Jim at the beach on his   
surfboard teaching his daughter how to `hang ten'. Ramon should be   
a comedian. You wouldn't know that when you first meet him, he   
seems reticent until he knows you for a while. His oldest boy will   
be attending Annapolis this year and the younger one has changed his   
mind four times about a career choice, but at 10 he has time to make   
up his mind."  
  
"What about the other man, Clayton Webb? From what I could see you   
have quite a past with him. Mac seemed to be extremely upset about   
his injury. Do you think that there is something going on there?"  
  
I had to stop and analyze that question. I knew Mac was upset by   
Webb's injuries, we all were. But extremely upset? Then I   
remembered the comment about bringing 'our spy' home. Since when   
has Clayton Webb been our spy? I must have been pondering this for   
a while because Tracy broke into my thoughts.  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn. She went white   
when the Admiral told us that he was seriously injured. And some of   
her other comments were more of a personal nature. It seemed   
obvious to me."  
  
"I can understand what you are talking about now that I've thought   
about it. As you now know he works for the CIA. Don't let the   
assignment to Suriname fool you. He is the best operative the CIA   
has for Middle Eastern Affairs. He got assigned there because he did a   
favor for me. In doing so he embarrassed the DCI. I guess we all   
should have known that burying him wouldn't stop him from being who   
he is."   
  
"Sounds like a very intriguing man, I think I may enjoy meeting   
him," Tracy said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Tracy I left out the fact that he is very arrogant, always thinks   
he's right, and is single minded. He is totally focused and   
relentless in getting what he needs to complete a mission. He tends   
to see the forest, ignoring the trees. But on the other hand he   
will help you even if it backfires on him."  
  
"Sounds like someone I'm sitting next to? Except for the forest and   
trees analogy. You see the trees and don't focus on the forest   
sometimes, don't you?"  
  
I had to grin at that. "I guess we are more alike than I thought.   
I don't know if that is such a great thing though."  
  
"Yes, two of you running around the world could tempt the fates!"  
  
"It has many times. Ask the Admiral about Webb's broken nose.   
That's a good to story to hear."  
  
The flight attendant announced that our destination was a few   
minutes away. With that the conversation about Webb was over. I   
thought more about Mac's reaction to his injuries. She had told me   
she had been in frequent contact with Webb since his exile to   
Suriname. Since we hadn't been on the best of terms recently I   
hadn't paid much attention to it.   
  
I remembered a conversation that we had around Christmas. A silly   
stuffed parrot had showed up on top of her computer monitor after   
the holiday. Bud and I were discussing a case with her when I   
questioned her about it.  
  
"Where did the parrot come from?"  
  
"Clay sent it to me, isn't it cute?"  
  
"I don't know about cute, silly yes."  
  
"M'am is Mr. Webb a `Parrothead' by any chance?"  
  
She actually giggled. "Yes he is. I sent him boxed set of Jimmy   
Buffet CDs. I thought it would be a good Christmas joke. He in   
turn sent me the parrot and Beltway Burger certificates for my own   
version of `Cheeseburger in Paradise'. He explained that the music   
was particularly appropriate down there."  
  
"That's a hoot. I would never have thought it, but he is a   
international man of mystery isn't he?"  
  
At their laughter I could only raise my eyebrows in question. Mac   
seemed to take pity on me and explained the tropical nature of most   
of Buffet's music.   
  
Bud asked me, "You've heard some of his music haven't you? `Changes   
in Latitudes', `Margaritaville', `Cheeseburger in Paradise', and the   
all time greatest drinking song `Let's..."  
  
Mac piped in then and completed Bud's statement "Get Drunk and   
Screw." The laughter started up again.  
  
I had to admit that I had heard the songs, but didn't realize that   
the entertainer had such a large following. The two of them proceed   
to tell me the history of parrotheads. This went on for twenty minutes   
before I called a halt to it and requested that we go back to the case.   
They stopped the diatribe but seemed disappointed that I was acting   
like an adult discipling two teenagers.  
  
I continued to think about the possibility of Mac and Webb   
together. The more I thought about it the less I disliked the idea.   
He was a good man and I think that he will treat her right. I want   
her to be happy. I'll have to play nice and feel the   
situation out. The problem with that is we push each other's   
buttons very easily. Well, if the Marine wants the Spy, I'm going   
to do my best to make sure she gets him.  
  
After landing we made our way from the airport to the hotel and met   
with up Ramon and Jim. We were there only a few minutes when Mac   
and a terribly bruised Webb walked in.   
  
I heard Tracy gasp and turned and saw Clay's face. I knew he would   
be bruised but the swelling over his left eye was extensive. I   
winced and the tongue engaged before the brain, "Man, didn't they   
tell you not to lead with your face? You look like hell."  
  
"Why thank you Harm. Hello, to you to. And yes I feel fine." Clay   
replied in his usual snarky manner.  
  
I wasn't surprised when Sarah spoke up. "Don't start you two. I   
have more than enough to do, and refereeing isn't one of them." When   
they entered she had her arm around his waist. I don't know if was   
for physical support or closeness. I was betting on the latter.  
  
I saw him smile and nod at her as if in acceptance of the called   
truce. I smiled at both of them and felt Tracy's hand on my arm. I   
looked at her hand and then her face. I seemed that she wanted me   
to calm down. I didn't need to calm down, I just needed to think   
before talking.  
  
Ramon spoke up and asked the new arrivals, "We were just about to   
order from room service. You two hungry?"  
  
"Have you ever known me not to be hungry? Order enough for the two   
guards that are glued to Clay's tail for the duration."   
  
Ramon couldn't seem to resist quipping, "Room service is going to   
have a fit if they have to feed us AND three Marines. It will take   
a while for the order. Do you want to discuss this afternoons   
information with the class?"  
  
We all found seats to hear what Jim and Mac found discovered. Webb   
and Mac sat noticeably close on the love seat. The change in their   
relationship was further evidenced by their tightly clasped hands   
and other subtle hints of body language. I don't think they are   
going to need any encouragement from me.  
Clay's POV  
  
I hoped that when we arrived back in the room the discussions would   
be short. I needed to rest. My headache had never totally subsided   
and the bruising everywhere hurt. I didn't want to take any strong   
painkillers. I had a feeling that Sarah would force them down my   
throat at the first sign of discomfort.  
  
When we got to the room I told the two guards to stand watch outside   
the door. I really didn't need them. I wasn't a particular   
target. Westerners were in general, Americans specifically.   
  
Sarah opened the door and we walked inside. Our arms had been around   
each other since we left the cab. I was enjoying the fussing as it   
kept her next to me, where I wanted her. I looked up as I heard a   
small feminine gasp. Rabb, and who I assume to be Cmdr. Manetti   
were facing the door on the other side of the living area. Ramon   
was seated at a keyboard and Jim was cleaning weapons at the dining   
table.  
  
Harm made a sniping comment about my appearance set that Sarah off.   
I smiled at her and nodded to let her know she wouldn't have to play   
referee.  
  
We moved to the loveseat. Sarah helped me sit but wasn't obvious   
about it. I picked up her hand and placed it on my thigh. I had to   
grin when she immediately agreed to room service.  
There were only two predictable things about Sarah, her appetite and   
her devotion to her friends. Every thing else about her was hard to   
read if she didn't want you to know.  
  
Ramon asked Jim and Sarah to tell us what they found out in Jarot's   
office while we waited for dinner. Between the two of them we were   
told the events of the visit. The fact that two individuals from   
the Middle East were possibly were involved was interesting. The   
source in Afghanistan was either lying or didn't know the entire   
story. He had always be a good source in the past and my gut told   
me that he told us all he knew.   
  
Ramon spoke up. "Clay, Bud and I made some progress in the money   
trail. From Suriname it bounced to Jakarta, as you know. But it   
appeared to stop there. Bud was able to hack into the records of   
the Bank of Jakarta. It seems your chemical engineer removed the   
entire amount in cash. Banking laws aren't as stringent here as in   
Western nations so no one informed of such a large withdrawal. I   
looked at immigration records. Your man arrived just under two   
months ago, but listed hip profession on the emigration records as a   
college professor. I don't have a clue why he changed professions,   
but Bud suggested that he was trying to get in under the radar. A   
professor may not set off as many alarms as chemical engineer. The   
trail went cold for a few days, but Bud noticed that deposits into a   
Sulawesi hotel's account totaled the same amount a week later. The   
owner of the Hotel Manado is Josef Balik. He's an Indonesian   
national of Javanese/Dutch decent. We haven't found any ties to   
Suriname but we are still looking. He isn't on any international   
terrorist watch list. So we are trying to tie the engineer together   
with Mohammed. The engineer has dropped out of sight, but we are   
still looking."  
  
After thinking things through I came up with a plan. "This is what   
I think we have to do. One, interview the suspects in custody. We   
may have to let the Indonesians get rough with them. And before   
anyone gets his or her sense of justice in an uproar, I DO NOT like it   
either. But it may be the only way." After this statement I looked   
around the room. Rabb surprised me by not making a comment; he   
actually seemed all right with that. Will wonders never cease?  
  
Two, the money trail and Mohammed. We definitely have to continue   
working that angle. Three, we are going to have to go to Sulawesi.   
All the trails are leading there. We've exposed ourselves too much   
here so we'll need a cover. Since the island is a dive vacation   
paradise we should go as American tourists on a dive trip. I   
suggest we rent a dive boat so we can decide where we go. We can   
spend the morning diving, and afternoons and evening developing   
leads. Moving the boat to different locations will help us move   
around without drawing too much notice."  
  
"Ah, Clay you are not exactly up to diving," Sarah said.  
  
"I thought of that. I fell getting off the plane. So I can be the   
ugly American bitching about everything. Don't give me that look   
Rabb. I know I fit the part too easily. The boat operators will   
hopefully ignore the fact that I spend a lot of time on the laptop.   
I'll be in communication with Bud. Unfortunately with this face I   
will be too obvious moving around the island. I'll leave it up to   
the rest of you. This will also give me time to heal in case things   
get out of hand. Any suggestions?"  
  
Everyone chipped in a bit here and there refining the plan a   
fleshing out the cover story. Tracy shyly held her hand up.  
  
"Tracy, we aren't in school so just speak up, if you can get a word   
in," Rabb teased.  
  
"OK, but guys, I don't know how to dive."  
  
"No problem, you can snorkel. It's common for a diver to have a non-  
diving partner along," I reassured her.  
  
Dinner arrived just after we concluded the planning. Good-natured   
ribbing accompanied the meal. I don't think Tracy knew how to take   
the rampant sarcasm going back and forth. Sarah tried to rein us in   
but was totally unsuccessful. She gave up and joined in. Tracy   
finally realized she was sitting with a group of friends that worked   
well together and were trying to include her.  
  
After forty-five minutes I decided that I had to get some rest. It   
was only 8:30 but it might as well have been 3 a.m. I squeezed   
Sarah's hand and murmured to her that I was retiring for the   
evening. She surprised me by making excuses for both of us. A time   
was set to meet in the morning at 10 a.m. Everyone was extremely   
tired. It wasn't going to do us any good to start out tired. We   
said good night to all and, as before, arms around each other went   
to what I surmised was our room. As tired as I was I don't think   
that I would be able to take advantage of this.  
  
We entered the suite and walked to the bedroom I had been using. I   
immediately noticed the bed had been slept in and that one of my   
dress shirts was lying across the foot of the bed. I turned to   
Sarah, "Have you been playing Goldilocks, sleeping in the spy's bed?"  
  
She surprised me with her comment, "You bet your sweet ass, I slept   
in your bed. I think we may be doing more than that, in the future   
but not tonight or the next few days. The doctor spoke with me when   
I was checking you out. His discharge instructions specifically   
outlined what you could and could not do. He excluded any strenuous   
physical activity, and boldly said that included sex. It seems that   
elevated blood pressure will not be good for your eye injury."  
  
"So you think my ass is sweet?" I said while grabbing her around the   
waist.  
  
"Did you just hear anything I just said?" She was a bit exasperated.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I couldn't resist teasing you. I need a shower and   
then bed. And if it isn't considered too strenuous I'd like you to be   
in my arms while I go to sleep. I want to talk more about us, but   
in the morning. Hopefully we won't be disturbed this time.  
  
"I'd like to do both, ah, sleep in your arms and talk. Need any   
help in the shower??"  
  
"Now who is teasing whom? I think I can manage, but listen for me.   
I don't need to crack my head again." I turned and went to the   
bathroom. I walked into the shower and let the hot water beat   
against my battered body. By the time I was finished I was feeling   
a little weak in the knees. I opened the shower door and before I   
could call for Sarah, she was there wrapping an arm around me to   
hold me steady. When I could stand by myself she dried me and   
helped me on with my pajama bottoms. She moved with me to the   
bedroom and got me into bed. I was almost asleep before my head hit   
the pillow.  
  
A little while later I felt her move into bed next to me. Her lips   
kissed mine and she settled in at my side with her hand on my chest.   
I entwined my hand with hers and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sarah's POV  
  
Hilton Hotel  
0630 Hours  
  
I woke slowly. I felt a hand gliding over me from my mound to my breasts and back again. The touch was light using only fingertips. It grazed over my nipples and back down my abdomen. It stealthily moved under the elastic of my panties and down to my mound. I was very wet. Apparently he had been doing this for a while. My sexy dream had turned very real. I peaked through my lashes at the owner of that hand, then into green eyes that were dark with arousal.  
  
"I know you're awake. Your breathing and your nipples are giving you away."   
  
I stretched and smiled at him. "Don't start something you're not allowed to finish."  
  
He almost pouted. "Okaaay, I'll stop. But just because I can't finish doesn't mean I can't help you. Do you really want me to stop?"  
  
"As much as I want you to continue, I'd like to wait so we are together."  
  
"You don't have to wait. I'll enjoy watching you come. I'll share vicariously."  
  
"Can you actually tell me that you won't be the least bit excited by my enjoyment?" I hated to turn him down, but I was worried that the activity we both wanted would set him back physically.  
  
"No, I can't. Just being this close to you excites me, but I guess I'll control myself." This was said with a long sigh as he was tugging my nightshirt into place. "Like the shirt by the way."  
  
I looked down at the statement on the shirt and read it aloud. "Marines do it in Olive Green." I looked back into his eyes, "And this Marine will do IT with YOU soon." The look he gave me doubted that soon was ever going to come.  
  
"It's only seven, if you don't want to fool around what do you want to do?" he said in an aggrieved tone.  
  
"Let's order room service, and while we're waiting we'll talk."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. You order. I'll eat anything you feel like. I've gotten used to an eclectic diet while on missions." With this he slowly and carefully got up, and went into the bathroom. I listened in case he needed me again. When I walked into the bathroom last night he was getting ready to take a header.  
  
I ordered, then exchanged places with him when he was done. As we passed he snagged several deep kisses, I had to give him points for persistence. When I joined him on the loveseat he pulled me close to him. We held each other for several minutes enjoying the only closeness that he was allowed to have for the next several days.  
  
As he began talking he held me even tighter as if I would leave when he finished. "I never thought I would be fortunate enough to have you care for me. Ever since Afghanistan I've been thinking of you. You've haunted my dreams both night and day."  
  
I smiled thinking of his laptop password. He knew what I was thinking about and grinned at me. "I've had relationships before that meant a something to me. Unfortunately due to my profession, the relationship would wither before it could get strong enough to stand the strains involved. One of the primary problems was the secrecy. I know many operatives that are married or in committed relationships, but I could never make it work. I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to ever have anyone. Sarah you know what I do, you know the secrecy, the dangers, the long separations. And yet you seem willing to chance it."  
  
At my encouraging smile he continued. "From what I have observed Rabb isn't in the picture any more. He had more than enough chance to be an ass last night when we left together. He just told us to sleep well. No sarcastic remarks, no warning you away from me. Am I right; please tell me I'm right?" He seemed to be holding on for dear life waiting for my answer, bracing himself for disappointment.  
  
I pulled his face toward me so he could see mine as I had my say. "Clay, an hour before we found out about your involvement in the bombing I had a talk with Harm. Something came over me as we were eating lunch compelling to discuss the relationship that we had. We had been avoiding it for over a year. In that year we both said some extremely hurtful things to each other. As often as we hurt each other we somehow remained friends. We both said that we weren't 'in love' with each other. I don't know who was more relieved at that admission, him or me. I think our biggest fear that our friendship would be lost if we admitted that. I think our hurtful words were a means of avoiding 'the' talk."   
  
"And you're right, something changed between you and me in Afghanistan. You trusted me, as no other man has trusted me. Both of us have very serious trust issues."  
  
He snorted as I went on. "Yes, we both find it hard to trust. But in that one instant we had absolute faith in each other. That's a very rare thing and I believe that we both realized it on a sub-conscious level. The friendship that started then is the basis for what we're feeling now. I think I may be in love with you. I know that we are friends, and I want more than anything to explore that with you."  
  
His smile was like a sunrise over the ocean lighting his face with happiness. I looked into his eyes and saw my love reflected there. We gazed at each other until we both started laughing at the sappiness of it all. "So, if we can't fool around what do you want to do, in addition to eating breakfast?"   
  
I lightly tapped him in his good arm, "no comments about the appetite if you ever want to do more than fool around, OK?" He rapidly agreed.  
  
There was a tap at the door as it opened. One of the Marine guards rolled in breakfast and we both began to eat hungrily. At 0830 we were both finished. He grabbed my hand; "Let's go talk to Bud. See what he's come up with?"  
  
We walked to the other suite finding no one awake. It seems that we had turned in well before everyone else. Clay walked over to the Laptop and logged on. In seconds Bud was typing his reply.  
  
"Hello, Clay. Is Mac with you?"  
  
"Yes she's here. Can you tell me if you have found anything further?"  
  
"Guys, rather than sit here typing, turn on the satellite set up, and we can talk to each other, there'll be a few second delay but it is easier than typing the conversation. Now just face the camera. I'm going to feed you some documents to the laptop."  
  
We did as instructed and in a few seconds it was as if Bud was in the room with us. Clay was right with Bud all the way. His attitude about Bud had changed so much since they first met it was like night and day.  
  
"OK this is what I found. The money was definitely in the bank account of Josef Balik. Sums of no less than $25,000.00 were withdrawn and sent to various banks all over Sulawesi and Jakarta belonging to different individuals and organizations. Clay two of the names on your list were included in the recipients. I've managed to get addresses on them and several others. I don't know how accurate they are but I've sent you the file."  
  
"Bud that's fantastic. We're going to interview two Indonesian nationals and the two Afghani or Pakistani suspects. We'll take shots of them and send them on. See if you can identify them for us. I want to see if we can tie the gentleman to al Queda. If so, I've got a feeling that there may be more attacks. al Queda may be aiming at small targets rather than the big ones. They are easier to plan and carry out."   
  
Clay turned me, "would you go wake everyone, we need to plan a little more before we start out. I want Rabb and Manetti to go with the NCIS contact here and check out the address that we have in Jakarta."  
  
"Sure. I'll enjoy rousting everyone. Just like boot camp." I know my smile was very evil; I really was going to enjoy this. Ramon proved to be no fun. He was up shaving when I knocked on his door. Jim jumped out of bed when I used my best drill instructor's voice. He stood at attention then started pelting me with anything he could reach. I ran out of the door dodging UFOs and into the adjoining suite prepared to wake Harm and Tracy. The first room I peaked into was empty. This was very interesting. I quietly opened the other bedroom door and looked in. Harm and Tracy were sleeping locked in each other's arms. What would have pained me a short while ago just made me smile sadly. I knew what could lie ahead in their relationship and wished for the best. I backed out of the room, and knocked on the door. "OK Rabb, rise and shine. We've got a meeting and your attendance is required!"  
  
I heard a muffled "Go away Marine" before I yelled back, "Get your ass out of bed now Squid, or ice water is on the way."  
  
"OK, OK, we're up. Give us a few. And order coffee and breakfast. You know about breakfast, that's what you eat in the morning?"  
  
"Out of bed now. We've got to meet and discuss. You've got fifteen minutes from right now." I left them and went back to join Clay and the others.  
  
After everyone gathered, Clay went over the revised plans. Jim called Robert Bitang to have him to pick up Harm and Tracy and to follow up on the addresses Bud provided. Clay had Bud arrange for our dive expedition and accommodations on Sulawesi. Bud also suggested renting a plane. Harm could fly us to the island. There were several small airstrips that we could use as we continued to investigate. The plane would allow us to move quickly around the island as leads developed.   
  
"Rabb, please keep the plane in the air. We don't have time to crash."  
  
Harm put a 'who me' look on his face and chuckled at Clay. "No problem it won't be a Tomcat."  
  
"Thank God for small favors. Let's get going people. Everyone keep in contact. Don't go chasing around without letting Ramon know where you're going. That means you too Rabb. Tracy try to keep him in control, please," Clay practically begged.  
  
"I'll try Clay, Mac gave me several pointers earlier." Her southern drawl was especially pronounced with this comment.  
  
As we left for our assigned tasks Bud and Ramon were conversing on the money trail search.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
When I woke this morning Sarah was lying on her back with her hand on my hip. My morning erection twitched in anticipation of that soft hand touching me. I turned to my side and started to stoke my hands under her nightshirt. I planned on this Marine doing IT with me very soon. I slowly moved my hand from her abdomen, under her panties to her cleft. Her thighs shifted to accommodate my actions. I looked up to see if she were still sleeping, no change there. I stroked her intimately. She made small mewling sounds as I continued stroking.   
  
I shifted my attention to her breasts. They were firm and topped by dark rose-colored nipples. I circled them and they puckered to attention. Her breathing was coming quicker and I figured she was awake at last. I looked at her eyes, peaking out from under her lashes. When I called her on this she stretched languorously and reminded me that this wasn't on my prescribed list of activities.  
  
It pleased me in strange way when she didn't take me up on my offer to pleasure her. Waiting until I was ready was going to kill me. I know I was pouting, but it was totally justified. She suggested talking as a substitute for fooling around. It wasn't an even swap. One had to wait and one couldn't. I agreed to talk while waiting for breakfast with only a hint of reluctance.  
  
We settled on the love seat and talked. There were times I know I held her too tightly but she never complained. When she said that she was more than likely in love with me and wanted to continue to explore the possibilities I felt my heart open up the walls I had built around it. This woman with her own set of troubles was willing to take on my battered heart and emotional baggage. When she confirmed my suspicious about Harm it felt as if the fates has conspired to bring the two of us to this point. We continued to talk until breakfast arrived.  
  
After we ate we went to talk with Bud. The man is a genius when it comes to getting information. The money trail was expanding, I needed to have the team follow through with it. I was seriously thinking of recruiting him away from JAG. He would never be able to advance while serving in the Navy due to his injury. With his abilities he could only go up in the intelligence services.  
  
While Sarah went to wake the others, Bud and I revised our operating plan. We were actually fortunate to have Rabb with us. He could fly us to and around Sulawesi and save us a lot of time.  
  
Tracy Manetti was fitting in smoothly. Hopefully she would be able to keep Harm in line. We all left on our appointed rounds.  
  
Indonesian Security Headquarters  
1030 Hours Local  
  
I was shown into an interrogation room by Captain Jarot. It appeared that interrogations had gotten very 'physical'. The prisoner that was currently being questioned was screaming that he didn't know anything. He was obvious that he had been severely beaten sometime during the night. He was speaking Pashtun. Thus he could either be Pakistani or Afghani. I begin questioning him while Sarah and Jim observed from the next room.   
  
He continued to deny having any knowledge of the bombings. I tried a different tact and began asking him where he was from. He mumbled something about Peshawar, a city on the border between the two countries. The Taliban sponsored madrases, their religious schools, located there churned out Muslim extremists. They were very good and brain washing young men to their extreme view of Islam. I had read the Koran which extoled tolerance and peace. It was a shame that the perception of muslims was being muddied by a few.   
  
I kept up the pressure. Switching questions from direct to indirect innocuous questions . The constant change confused him and loosened his lips quite a bit. After questioning for more than two hours I decided to give it a rest and consult with Jim and Sarah. Jarot's men said they would continue 'softening' him up while I took the break. I merely nodded and left.  
  
In an adjoining office we discussed what I discovered. Sarah immediately asked, "When did you learn Pashtun?"  
  
I grinned and said, "Sarah, I didn't spend the last six months just sitting in the sun drinking Coronas. The CIA has language classes that are offered by Internet. I also learned Farsi and some Arabic. While I'm not totally fluent I can make myself understood. The way world events are going it seemed that they would be of more use than Dutch and Russian."  
  
Jim quietly asked "What did you find out? He seemed to respond to your questioning. Playing good cop/bad cop, Hmm?"  
  
"Yes, after his beating, playing good cop was easy. He gave up Josef Balik. It seems Balik has his own agenda other than the Jihad. He just wants Westerners gone from his country. He sees the wealth going to some rich foreigners and not to him. He sponsored the terrorist cause as long as it met his needs. Right now he's pissed at the group. He thought the bombing was going to be a solely military target not civilians."  
  
"And that's a problem for him?" Sarah wondered aloud. At my 'think about it' look she continued.  
  
"Ah, you hurt tourism, you hurt his income. I can see why he would be a bit miffed at them. Did our man in there tell you if there were any other planned incidents?"  
  
"That's what has me concerned. They want to follow this one immediately and create more terror in Americans, and hopefully disrupt our economy. The fall of the American Evil Empire is their goal."  
  
Jim volunteered to go work with the Indonesian prisoners. This time I had Sarah come with me to further interrogate the other prisoner.  
  
This prisoner was called Ahmad. His eyes bugged out when she came into the room and began aggressively questioning him. We use a variation of the good cop/bad cop routine. He resented a woman in the room questioning him. We used that to our advantage. He finally gave us a location in Manado on Sulawesi.  
  
Between the Indonesian Security staff and the three of us I was confident that we had gleaned as much information as possible from all four suspects. We gladly left them in the hands of the Indonesians, with the proviso that they be kept alive to stand trial.  
  
"Jim get some pictures of all four of them and send them to Bud and Ramon. I don't think we were given their true names. Let's verify that fact. Sarah, contact Rabb and company and see if they found out anything. I'm going to contact Langley, they will probably help me out for now. I might as well use them while I can, my future there is questionable at best."  
  
Sarah looked at me, "What do you mean questionable? You are the one person that figured this out."  
  
"We are talking about DC, politics, and elephants with long memories aren't we? People there always remember their enemies, while leaving their friends along the wayside. I've made a few too many enemies, but I'm keeping my friends." I gave her sad smile, I was weary of it all.  
  
"Those friends of your will keep the elephants at bay. Don't worry, things are definitely looking up." For this she earned a heartfelt hug. We made our calls and left for the hotel.  
  
Hilton Hotel  
1800 Hours  
  
Harm's POV  
  
Our group was looking pretty tired and ragged. We had run all over the city chasing down the addresses. We had the very little success. All but one of the addresses led to empty apartments or houses. The one contact we made proved worthless. There was an eighty-year-old grandmother and five infants. She couldn't or wouldn't tell us anything. We didn't have it in us to interrogate her. At Mac's call we gratefully headed back to the hotel.  
  
The interrogators did very well, but it looks like they took an emotional hit. Webb looked like crap, and it had nothing to do with his face. He was exhausted, but he was assessing what we all learned and planning again. Mac put her foot down and made him go rest If she had not done that I would have. We didn't need a dead on his feet spook. I couldn't believe the change in him. He had never been a team player before. The exile to Suriname combined with Mac has turned him inside out; for the better in my humble opinion, OK not so humble.  
  
When they left the rest of us made more plans. Bud had joined us on the video hook up. "The pictures you sent matched up with two known members of al Queda. They went missing shortly after 9/11 and this is the first time they surfaced. They were foot soldiers but it looks like they've moved up in the ranks. I still don't think they were the planners. There has got to be someone else."  
  
"Harm, there is a ten-seat turbo prop ready for you guys. It's one you are rated for. It will be ready as early as eight. You have an open-ended reservation. I worked out everything with the Indonesian government so you should have no clearance problems."  
  
"Thanks, Bud. I'll have it back in one piece, promise. Well gang let's go eat and get some rest. The next phase of this little operation is not going to be a cakewalk!"   
  
Truer words were never spoken.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sarah's POV  
  
Hilton Hotel  
2000 Hours  
  
I had to put him to bed again tonight. I swear he was running on nothing but his stubborn arrogant will. Letting him leave the hospital early had been a bad call on my part. But I have to admit I'm as mule-headed as he is when it comes to hospitals.   
After we left the rest of the crew, we ordered sandwiches and ate. The promise of showering together is the only way I got him to stop going over the plans. Using the possibility of shower sex as a distraction was unfair but effective. As I helped wash him he proved that his mind and part of his body was more than willing, but the remainder of his body craved rest. He leaned against the shower wall while I washed him, as tired he was I had to constantly bat away his roaming hands. He offered no real resistance as I hustled him under the covers and he was deeply asleep when I joined him moments later.  
0530 Local  
  
Everyone looks younger when they are sleeping and he was no exception. I woke first and propped my head in my hand and studying his face for signs of healing. The swelling was down somewhat, and the bruising was more yellow green than purple, so there was some improvement. Looking at the rest of him I noticed that the two repaired lacerations from the shrapnel were pink and flat, which was good. I was still worried about his eye. He could just open it now. He said that he could see out of it, but things were fuzzy. The doctor had assured him that there was no permanent damage to the eye, but it concerned me just the same.  
  
None of the other men I had been involved with had allowed me to see their vulnerability as Clay has. In the past the only side he showed to me had been the supercilious, arrogant, and heartless operative. The encounter with the prisoners opened my eyes to what was beneath the persona he projected to the world. He let me see beneath to the vulnerable, lighthearted man he could be when he trusted. I plan to live up to his trust in me.  
  
I couldn't resist tracing a line from his brow to his lips. He surprised me by kissing my fingers and smiling. His eyes opened as he moved his hand over my face. When his fingers reached my lips I drew one finger into my mouth sucking on the tip. We both groaned as I moved closer.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" I managed to ask.  
  
He chuckled, "For as long as you've been staring. I felt you move to your side. There are many advantages to sleeping light."  
  
"Well, you look rested. Are you ready to get going? Because I've got a big reason to get this over with. What about you fella?"  
  
"I'd be glad to get going, if you would get off of me. When did you develop this tendency to move like that?" I looked down at our bodies. I was practically lying on top of him. My body was apparently drawn to his like a magnet.  
  
Smiling he said, "Move now, Marine. We've got a mission to complete."  
We dressed and packed then joined the others for breakfast. We were on our way shortly there after.   
  
While doing the pre-flight check Harm and Clay razzed each other incessantly. Tracy watched them and didn't quite know how to take it. A full-fledged Rabb/Webb button-pushing contest was something to behold and not for the un-initiated. Jim stepped and told them to cool it and save it for the enemy. They both had the nerve to return identical 'who me' looks. Luckily the plane was ready, and the adults led the pilot and co-pilot on board.  
0900 Local  
  
Clay's POV  
  
The hours of careful planning for this phase of the investigation were shot to hell on our arrival. We were met by Indonesian Security (IS) I when we landed in Manado, the largest city on Sulawesi. The Lieutenant in charge proudly informed us that they had arrested Josef Balik. I lost it, and Harm had to pull me off him.   
  
"Why the hell did you arrest him? We were going to use him.." I walked off before I grabbed the frightened man again. The headache that had been gone for twenty-four hours was back in full force. I heard Sarah come up behind me. She simply stood there waiting for me to gain control.  
  
I felt darkness descend on the situation. The only light was standing behind me offering me silent comfort. When I had regained my composure I squeezed her hand and rejoined the group.  
  
"OK, let's look at what we have now. Balik is in custody. No doubt any of his associates have fled. We are going to have to accelerate the plan to go the island interior and get the suspects there."  
  
"Harm we need you to fly your group to the interior. You will work with the IS to try and round up the men we have identified. Jim and Ramon will go with you."  
  
I turned to Sarah. "Since you are the other language expert you'll go with Harm and company. If you run into any al Queda members you may be useful during initial interrogations."  
  
We exchanged silent looks. It acknowledged the need for the separation and regret for it at the same time. With that one glance I knew that my future with this woman was sealed. I turned back to the group.  
  
"My team will start interrogating Balik and work the leads here. I hope he'll roll on the others or we are supremely screwed."  
  
"Clay I want to take at least two of your Marines with us. I'd feel more comfortable with them along where we are going. Their skills will hopefully prove more useful in the jungle than the city. As you said you weren't the target," this from Jim. I could see him adapting our shredded plan and make it workable again.  
  
"That leaves me with the Tracy, Robert and two of the Marines. Whatever you do, watch each other's backs. These guys will not be fooling around."  
  
"Now we need to set up the command center before you head out. The dive boat is a worthless option now. We'll get it cancelled and check into a hotel. Robert where do you suggest?"   
  
At his suggestion we went to a small urban hotel that catered to the locals. After securing the rooms necessary we had a few minutes downtime. I noticed Rabb leading Tracy back to their room as I did the same with Sarah.  
  
"Here are the rules: You will not let that idiot lead you into unnecessary danger. You will check in regularly. You will come back to me in one piece or I will hunt you down and.. Just come back. I have every confidence in the world that you'll be successful. I trust you with my heart, just bring it back, OK?" I don't ever remember being this concerned about a mission before. Something about it was bothering me but again I couldn't put a finger on it.   
  
She held on my shoulders to anchor me.   
  
"Clay, the rules I can live with. It's what I would do anyway. You make sure that you are just as careful. I'm as concerned about you. Now tell me what has you about to crawl out of your skin?"  
  
"Why did they arrest Balik? Jarot knew how we were going to play this. It just doesn't make sense."  
  
"I know, keep it in the back of your mind, but for now stop it. We have just a few minutes. You give me a proper send off, and I can promise you that you will enjoy the return greeting."   
  
I grabbed her and pulled her to me. Her arms went around my waist and held me tightly. Our lips brushed lightly once, twice then she opened her mouth and her tongue met mine. Our tongues dueled with each other, each trying to get the upper hand. It was a draw. Our hands were just as busy. I tried to memorize her every curve from her breasts to her ass. She moved her hands from my waist under the loose shirt I wore to my chest. Her nails moved scrapped over my nipples drawing a groan from deep in my throat.   
  
I pulled her away from me, our lips straining to keep contact.   
  
"I hope that was an adequate send off mademoiselle? I'll be waiting for the return greeting. Now, let's go see if Harm has come up for air."  
  
Later Tracy and I watched the plane take off. I looked at her forlorn face. I knew that she was an excellent lawyer but Rabb had her turned her inside out.   
  
"Trace, I promise not to cry if you don't." She giggled at this.   
  
"OK, Clay let's go interview Balik. That slime has really got me pissed off."  
  
With that the tiny dynamo took off. Balik didn't stand a chance.  
  
In the Air Over   
1030 Local  
  
Harm's POV  
I have been part of many of Webb's plans that have gone south and had always placed the blame solidly at his feet. I don't know why I let the fact that this one has done the same surprise me. The old saying about the 'best laid plans of mice and men' has once again held true. The difference this time was the simple fact that I had been in on the planning from the beginning. It was now easy to see that Clay had not been responsible for the past mission 'idiosyncrasies' that had developed. Watching him accept that things were 'FUBAR' then plan again was pretty damn amazing. I can see why he had gotten as far as he had in the agency. And I can't figure out why he still calls me friend. I've accused him of being arrogant, but I need to look into my own mirror.  
  
Mac was sitting in the co-pilot's seat on this trip. Ramon offered, but she insisted on sitting up front with me. Per usual she had practically squeezed my bicep in two during take off. She was pensive and I know why. It's the same reason that I was. There was something wrong and we couldn't figure it out. The dynamic duo was in action again, but they had changed sidekicks and left them behind in some unknown danger.  
  
"Hey partner, what's wrong?"  
  
"Something is, and I don't know what it is. I can feel it."  
  
"Having another vision?"  
  
"No, I can't call them up at will. But something isn't right. It started when we found out Balik had been arrested and we had to change everything."  
  
"Yeah, I felt the same. What aren't we seeing? It's got to be something obvious. I thought it was the arrest, but that's not it. We already had him for being part of the conspiracy. He wasn't going anywhere."  
  
Jim and Ramon overheard our conversation and came forward.   
  
"You two are having the same questions we are and we can't come up with anything else. It's Balik, he's the key," said an obviously worried Jim.  
  
Ramon went back to the cabin and started to work on the computer. Shortly after I heard a conversation start up. Mac got up and went back to join him, and Jim took her place.  
  
"I feel that we are flying into and away from danger at the same time. How long until we get there?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes. The IS team will meet and take us to the first location. If that doesn't pan out the next place is thirty-minute drive away. Then we come back here for a half hour flight to the next town."  
  
We landed and met up with the IS forces. Ramon called Webb and told him we had arrived and were on our way to the first of the locations. He said that they were at the local jail waiting to see Balik. Everything was fine on their end. We made arrangements to check in again in two hours.  
1330 Local  
  
Our first stop was at the home of Ahmad, one of the men Webb had interrogated in Jakarta. There was no on there. It looked like someone had packed in a hurry. Checks with neighbors were fruitless.  
  
We gathered around our ground transport discussing the zero we had come up with. Ramon was looking around at the dog and pony show we had turned into. In addition to the six of us there were ten IS men that had met up with us.  
  
"Harm we are never going to find anyone with this group going around with us. Let's talk with them and see if we can cut it down to two. We need them to advise us regarding the lay of the land and to translate."  
  
"Yeah, Harm. This is a bit much. The next stop isn't that far away. Hopefully by the time we're finished there it we'll have time to fly to the next stop and check into a hotel. We'll get some rest and start out first thing in the morning." Jim turned to go speak to the IS Lieutenant about the change in plans. He didn't seem too happy about the change in plans but Jim was able to convince him.  
  
Ramon and Sarah were talking on the satellite phone with Bud. He had heard from Tracy and Clay. Balik wasn't talking even with encouragement from IS. Jarot had shown up and was talking his turn with Balik now. They were going to stay there and continue the interrogation.   
  
1700 Local  
  
We were quite a bit luckier at the next place. We didn't find anyone to talk to, but it was a treasure trove of paper. The chemical engineer had definitely been here. The plans for the bomb were found in a box along with bank statements, his passport, and contact names and places. A real find was the receipts for a stay at Balik's resort. We called IS to have them send in forces to secure the location.   
Mac put a call through to Bud. He was proving to be invaluable asset several thousand miles away.   
  
"Bud, get a hold of the FBI team in Jakarta. We need them to go over this site. It's part of the main planning operation from what we found. There is information that leads us to believe that our next stop, Kartai will also be useful.   
  
"When are you going there?"  
  
"We're on our way there now, one of the marines will stay here to keep an eye on everything. We'll contact Clay and let him know what we found."  
  
"I just talked with Captain Jarot. He called for Clay. He said that they were on the way to talk with some suspects in a town not far from Manado. They'll probably be out of touch for a couple of hours."  
  
"OK, I'll contact them later tonight. Thanks for the help. We'll talk before we leave in the morning."  
  
Mac turned to us and repeated Bud's side of the conversation. We agreed on our plan and flew on to Kartai.  
  
It was dark by the time we arrived and checked into our hotel. A strong storm front had moved in and the monsoon like conditions had made flying a real picnic. We were all tired and after dinner we tried to contact Webb. We had no luck. We contacted the jail where the interrogations had taken place and were told that he and Tracy had left with Jarot several hours earlier. There had been no contact since then. Bud had no more luck that we did. Webb, Tracy, Robert and the Marine guards had disappeared.  
  
We looked out into the storm and realized we weren't going anywhere tonight.  
  
TBC  
BTW: FUBAR=military term for a bad outcome  
(F...d Up Beyond All Recognition) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Clay's POV  
  
1130 Local  
  
We left the airport and headed to the jail where Balik was being held. Jarot interestingly enough was there. He had apparently come over from Jakarta after we left. He invited us to begin talking with the prisoner and left. He told us he had a meeting with his superiors.  
  
Robert Bitang accompanied us into the interrogation room. Josef Balik was standing looking out of the small window. As we entered he turned to look at us. His features were Malay but he got his height from his Dutch ancestors.  
  
"Ah more interrogators. I'm not going to tell you anymore than I've already told IS. I had nothing to do with the bombing, I didn't even know about it until the next morning."  
  
"Mr. Balik. Why don't you wait until we ask a few questions?" Tracy responded.  
  
Like the lawyer she was she began laying out the evidence we had collected against him. By the time she was finished Balik was pacing the room and sweating.  
  
"So, Mr. Balik. Can you explain the money that was mysteriously deposited to your bank account? We were unable to justify it with the accounts receivable from your businesses. Why did this money leave your accounts and go to known terrorists? Why did one of the bombers tell us that you had allowed them the use of your resort as a gathering place for the planners?"  
  
I silently watched Tracy grill the man. He didn't respond to her rapid fire questions other than to get more and more nervous. He looked everywhere but at the three of us. Robert walked over to him and sat him forcefully into a chair.  
  
He began speaking to him in Malay. Balik didn't respond until Jarot's name was mentioned, then it was as if floodgates had opened. At the end Robert turned and gave us a worried look and motioned us out of the room.  
  
"I told him that Jarot had him arrested not us. He said that Jarot would not have arrested him. Our friend Jarot is the key player in all this. He is the one that got the Timorese separatists and Balik connected to al Queda. Clay we have got to get out of here. This stinks of a trap."  
  
"That's an understatement. Let's get out of here." The reason for the feelings of uneasiness that we had all had was now all too evident.  
  
1330 Local  
  
We left the interrogation room and told the guards we were going to get some food. We informed the Marines about the situation and headed to the hotel. Half the way to the hotel our SUV was surrounded by four other cars. Men jumped from them and began firing. I pulled Tracy down to the floor and lay on top of her.   
  
The Marines, Robert and I began returning fire. We were in a hopeless situation. Robert appeared badly wounded, and one of the Marines was dead. When we could no longer return fire the doors were ripped open and Tracy and I were pulled roughly out with the other Marine and forced into one of the cars. We were tied and blind folded as the car sped away. The pulled my backpack off and tossed it on the floor, idiotically not bothering to inspect it.  
  
I didn't get a chance to see which way we were headed. I could only tell we were weaving in an out of traffic. After what seems like a half hour we stopped weaving and were moving a steady pace. We must have made it out of the city into the countryside. Going who knows where.  
  
Tracy was leaning against me. I could feel her body shake, and believed that she was angry rather than crying. I know I was pissed. I tried to reassure her by moving closer and placing my head on hers. She nodded her head and slowly stopped shaking. We had to think our way out of this one.  
  
I could have used Sarah's sense of time, I could only estimate that we had been traveling about ninety minutes when we came to a stop. The last hour the motion of the car meant that we had been moving up a mountain.  
  
We were removed from the car and were forcibly moved into a room. Our blindfolds and bindings were removed and the door locked. We looked around. The room was small, the only furnishing a single bed, a small table and a stool and the single bulb overhead shed minimal light over the dismal interior. There was a very small window set high in the outside wall that I could't look out of. No one had spoken to us since we had been picked up and we had no idea how many held us captive.  
  
The Marine pulled the stool to the window and looked out.  
  
"Clay, who's holding us, do you think its Jarot?" Tracy questioned.  
  
"Either he or his compatriots. We have got to get out of here. Jarot knows we are on to him. They don't need to question us and holding us only puts them in more danger. Killing us is their only option."   
  
The Marine spoke up. "Ma'am, do you think you could shimmy through the window? When I looked out I didn't see anything behind the building except thick jungle. If you could make your way to the road you may have a chance to get some help."  
  
Tracy looked back at us. You could see the determination light up her dark eyes.  
  
"You bet your ass I could. Get me up there and I'll be back here with the Marines!"  
  
"Tracy, you don't have to go far. Get to the car we were brought in. They pulled my backpack off and threw it on the floor. Thank God laptops are a pain to carry around, the backpack may be our savior. If it is still there, the laptop and satellite phone are inside. The satellite phone has built in GPS. Call for the Marines then get YOUR ASS out of here. They'll be able to pinpoint our position from it."  
  
"Sir, it's best if we wait until dark. She'll have a better chance sneaking around then."  
  
I looked at my watch, "it looks like we have about four hours then. Marine I think you could let us know your name. We've got some time to get know each other."  
  
Our Marine friend smiled, "It's PFC Alan Phelps Sir, Ma'am from Leesburg, Virginia."  
  
"Clayton Webb, CIA. And our escape artist is Lt. Cmdr. Tracy Manetti also of Virginia. Let's give our fair state a good showing then."  
  
We continued to talk for an hour. Tracy and I were sitting on the bed and Alan on the stool. I touched Tracy on the arm, "listen, why don't you nap for a while. You need a little rest before your big adventure."  
  
"OK, I'll lie down, but I don't think I'll sleep I'm too wired."  
  
"Just give it a try."  
  
She lay down at the head of the bed and curled into a ball. I remained at the foot while Alan and I continued to discuss options. We didn't have many. We were unarmed against an unknown number of aggressors, in a locked room. Conversation lagged then stopped while we waited. Alan pulled the stool to the wall and leaned his head back and rested. I looked over at Tracy, who thankfully, had managed to fall asleep.  
  
I sat cross-legged on the end of the bed on guard, and thought of Sarah, hoping she was safe. The sky had darkened shortly after we arrived and now the rain was pouring down; things were just getting better and better.  
  
At nine I woke Tracy. Alan was instantly alert. We hadn't been disturbed since we were shoved in here, and I prayed that the situation wouldn't change. There were not many atheist operatives, we prayed too much.  
  
I helped Tracy climb on Alan's shoulders, luckily his height helped Tracy maneuver through the window easily. She went out the window feet first, hips and shoulders barely clearing. Alan held her hands and let her softly drop to the ground outside.  
  
Now we wait.  
Hotel Kartai  
2130 Hours  
  
Sarah's POV  
We couldn't leave the hotel to begin a search. The rain was torrential and we didn't even know where to begin. Further conversation with Bud told us that Jarot had disappeared, and Robert Bitang had been found barely alive in the SUV. He was now in surgery and expected to survive. Bud was keeping us informed as best he could. We were waiting on word from him when we separated and settled in for the night.  
  
Harm and I shared a room, which is nothing new; We had done it several times before on assignment. When we shared before there had always been an underlying sexual tension in the room. Tonight we were two tired individuals worrying about our significant others. We were lying in the one bed facing each other. I decide to let curiosity to get the better of me. It would help take my mind off Clay's disappearance.  
  
"Harm tell me about Tracy. When did this happen?"  
  
He looked at me, "No, not what's going on now. When did things start between the two of you? And before you get your panties in a wad, I'm not upset, OK?  
  
"Mac, you have a way with words, I've always admired that about you."  
  
"Hey, answer the question. I'm curious, not judging. She's a nice lady and you are my friend. I think because I'm happy, I want you to be happy."  
  
"Thanks. She is nice. Don't give me the death glare. I'll tell you. Naples. It started in Naples. I, ah, walked in my room and she was coming out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel and she was drying her hair." I snorted.  
  
"It was innocent. She had just got there and her room wasn't ready. They let her use mine room to shower and I walked in. I have to confess that I didn't turn away." He paused and said, "She looked cute. I guess it started there." He looked off as if remembering.  
  
I continued looking at him and he resumed talking   
  
"I remember thinking on the flight here that she wasn't you. She has a gentle manner about her that just got under my skin. When you refused to play referee between Clay and I at the hotel, she placed and hand on my arm. She didn't say anything but it calmed me down."  
  
"After you guys went to bed the rest of us talked for almost two hours. Just getting to know each other. Jim and Ramon teased her unmercifully about her obvious Oriental heritage and southern drawl. She talked fondly about her Italian-American father and Japanese mother. She gave as good as she got and was a good sport about it all."  
  
"So why did I see you two in bed together the next morning, huh?" I was holding back a smile. I wanted to see how he explained this.  
  
He blushed. "Don't go there Marine. Just let's say that we got to know each other very well when we went back to the suite, and we may want this to continue. We know haven't had much time to think things out. And we realize that Chegwiddan and the SecNav are going to have strokes"  
  
"That's all the information I need. Thanks for sharing. And before you ask Clay and I are further along in thinking about us. We know we are going to continue and for the long term. We're in love, and Harm, this is it. He's the one. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Mac, this is as much girl talk as I can take and still keep my membership in the Men's Club. I'm happy for you, but let's get some rest."  
  
I pelted him with my pillow as he smiled and turned over. "Give it a rest, I'm ignoring the beating!"  
  
I retrieved my pillow and put my head on it. I knew sleep would be a long time in coming for both of us.  
  
We hadn't settled down more than five minutes when the satellite phone rang. Harm picked it up and I listened to the conversation as best I could.  
  
"Rabb."   
  
"Tracy, honey where are you?"  
  
"OK, just tell me." I listened then Harm motioned for paper and pen. He wrote down a set of coordinates.   
  
"How are the others? My god," he practically screamed.   
  
At my gasp he said, "Clay is alive. He and one of the Marine guards are still being held captive. I'll tell you the rest when I get off."  
  
"Listen, sweetheart is there anything else in the backpack?"   
  
"Can you get it into Clay?"  
  
"OK, do it. Tell them we are coming and go hide and keep the line open."  
  
"Harm, tell me before I strangle you!"  
  
"Calm down. Clay is OK. We've got to get the others. Jarot is our target, not me."  
  
Once we had gathered everyone Harm explained what happened. We decided to call back to DC. We needed backup to get them out and didn't know if all the local IS was with Jarot. We called the Admiral.  
  
"Colonel, what is going on, has Webb screwed things up?"  
  
"No Admiral. He hasn't screwed anything up. We were betrayed by Captain Jarot. He is the one that set up the bombing. We trusted him and now he has three of our people. During the kidnapping one of the Marine guards was killed. The NCIS agent is alive, he was presumably left for dead."  
  
"Tracy got out a window and has given us the GPS coordinates of their location. She has managed to get a weapon to Clay and Alan, the other Marine. Sir, we need a retrieval team in country immediately to get them out."  
  
"Mac, there is a SeAL team waiting in Jakarta for orders. They will be in the air in five minutes. Give me the coordinates."  
  
I relayed them to him. "Ok, I'm going to put you on hold while I get them going."   
  
While I held on I relayed the Admirals plan. Everyone's relief was evident. We felt useless where we were, then Jim spoke up.  
  
"Let's go to the address we have. We'll have the element of surprise. No would expect us to be out in this crappy weather though the rain has let up somewhat. Let's look at the satellite weather."  
  
After a swift computer consult it looked like there would be at least a one-hour window of relatively clear air.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Harm said. I could tell he wanted to get to Tracy as bad as I wanted to get to Clay. But we were going to do what we could and meet them at the bottom of the mountain.  
  
The Admiral came back on the line. "Listen up people. The SeALs are airborne and have an ETA to the coordinates given of forty-five minutes. They are going in by helo. Do you think Tracy can get word to Webb? Tell her to lay low until it's over. They don't want to take her out by mistake."  
  
"I believe so Sir. I'll get Harm on it."  
  
While Harm informed Tracy, I told the Admiral of our plans to go after the target here. He gave his approval.  
  
I looked up at the two IS agents. "Are you in this with us; or do we take you out now?" There must have been fire in my eyes. They immediately said that they had nothing to do with Jarot and would give us whatever assistance we needed.  
  
We immediately set ou for the address. The target house was off by itself surrounded by jungle; there were no cars in sight. Our two Marines, Dave and Andy, disappeared to do recon.  
  
When they returned they told us they saw seven men in the house. There had been no curtains on the windows so they got a good look. Two looked to be Middle Eastern. And to top it off, one the others was Jarot. Pay dirt!  
  
"Ma'am they were really yelling. I couldn't understand what they were saying but they were sorely pissed." Andy reported.  
  
"Well that's a plus. They're distracted. We need to take these guys, especially Jarot, alive. They're worthless to us dead." Jim said.  
  
I could see Jim's mind whirling. "Harm, I can use the sniper rifle to take one, maybe two out. I'll go for a disabling shot. Corporal, show us a floor plan, and the positions of the targets."  
  
As Dave drew a floor plan Tracy reported in. She had informed Clay that the cavalry was on the way. She had m into a ravine at least three hundred meters from the house and would wait there. The SeALs should arrive there in fifteen minutes.   
  
We took our positions in the muddy jungle surrounding the house. When Jim's shots rang out we made our move.  
Clay's POV  
  
2300 Hours Local  
  
Twenty minutes after Tracy dropped out of the window we heard a faint hiss from the window. It was Tracy. Alan stood on the stool and was able to grab the 9mm. I grinned like an idiot. Sarah had packed the pack. She must have been a girl scout in a prior life. Two clips of ammunition flew in the window after he stepped from the stool. She whispered that she had made contact with Rabb and was maintaining communication. I told her to get away and go hide. I know what Harm went through with Sarah. They both listened, NOT. To top it all off she came back ten minutes later and said that SeALs were fifteen minutes out. We bided our time. I only hope she went and hid this time.  
  
Right on time I heard rotors. It must have spooked our captors because they started yelling and doors began slamming. Alan and I took positions on either side of the door. We waited and a few seconds later the door slowly opened, two men came through. Alan grabbed one around the neck and snapped it. I hit the other with the butt of the nine mil. At almost the same time the SeALs started their assault. We moved to the exterior wall as far away from the door as possible and waited out the firefight. Less than five minutes later is was over.  
  
"Mr. Webb, Cpl. Phelps? Are you still with us?"   
  
"We're in a back room," I yelled. A few seconds after my reply two dark clad men entered the room.  
  
"Welcome gentleman. If you haven't been told yet, you've got a Lt. Cmdr out in the jungle waiting for a heads up. Let's go get her and get the hell out of here."  
  
The SeALs had taken out three of our captors. There had been a total of five now We had two alive to question. Three of the team were going to remain with the captives while we got on the helo back to Manado. We would send trucks back to transport them down the mountain.  
  
Tracy came out of hiding and ran into my arms. Even in the dark I could see that there were tears in her eyes.   
  
"Hey we're OK. What's going on in Kartai?"  
  
"They are taking part in their own firefight. Jarot is there."  
  
"Son of a bitch. Have they checked in?"  
  
"Not yet, here take the phone. I'm going to collapse now."  
  
I held her in one arm, and listed on the phone with the other.  
  
I told the Lieutenant in charge of the SeAL team that I didn't want to take off until I heard from Sarah and Harm. We wouldn't be able to hear in the helo.  
  
"Tracy, Tracy can you hear me?"  
  
"Harm, it's Webb. She's OK. How are you guys?"  
Sarah's POV  
  
Once we heard the rifle shots we went into action. Harm, Ramon and I took the back, Dave and Andy and the two IS agents the front. We had the floor plan memorized and we made sure everyone knew to keep Jarot alive. As firefights go this was typical, a lot of gunfire and yelling. The targets were acquired and taken out. Jarot tried to go out a window, Harm caught him and was well on his way to beating him senseless when we pulled him off.  
  
"Harm we said we wanted him alive." Ramon yelled at him.  
  
"But we didn't say what kind of condition he had to be in!"  
  
"Back off big boy. We've got him. Let's secure the scene and get the hell out of Dodge." Dave and I remained in the room after Harm and Ramon left to check on the other prisoners. I walked over to Jarot's slumped body and kicked him in the balls.   
  
"That's for all the people you killed, and for someone I love."   
  
Dave broke out laughing.  
  
"Ma'am I don't ever want to get on your bad side!"  
  
"See that you don't corporal. See that you don't."  
  
A few minutes later I heard Harm yelling into the phone for Tracy. I ran out of the room and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Clay was on the other end of the line.   
  
"Clay, are you all right? Is everything OK?"  
  
"Honey, calm down. We're fine. No one was hurt. What about you?"  
  
"No problems. We're OK too. We're taking the suspects into custody now. It's going to take us a while to get things cleaned up here.  
  
I'll meet you at the resort where we had the dive boat booked. I'll have Bud book us the best rooms. I love you."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt.10/?  
Author: Sheila  
Category: Romance   
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: As If  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
Sarah's POV  
  
Bentenan Beach Resort  
Manado, Sulawesi  
1000 Local  
  
After telling our story and turning over the captives to the Indonesian authorities we still had the two-hour drive back down the mountain. Flying the plane out wasn't an option. The rain had washed out part of the airfield. Life in a third world country!   
  
The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that Clay was at the bottom. It felt like I was hurtling down the muddy slope to a destiny that I had been waiting for my entire life. As I had told Harm once, all I wanted out of life was good career, lots of comfortable shoes and a family. Well I had found the man who was the beginning of that family, and I was hell bent on reaching him.  
  
Finally we tramped back to the lobby of the resort. We were a sorry sight. We were covered in mud and bone tired, and I'm sure the eau de jungle was ever so inviting. I didn't want to greet Clay like this, but as it turns out I had no choice.  
  
Ramon, Jim and Harm were at the desk getting room keys, and I was looking around the lobby for Clay when suddenly two arms snaked around me from behind and lips kissed my neck.   
  
"Hello, princess. It's about time you got here. I was about to send out more troops to find you."  
  
I turned in his arms and we stared into each other's eyes. My joy was mirrored in his tired eyes. Then we were hugging each other with all of our strength. He began raining kisses anywhere on my face that he could reach. My hands were running up his arms, over his shoulders and back while his grasped my waist holding me close. He kisses finally settled on my mouth and we practically engulfed each other tongues. We finally came up for air when once again our so-called friends made themselves known.  
  
"We've told the two of you before, GET A ROOM!" We turned to our audience. Jim and Ramon were, as usual were grinning like fools. Harm was busy with Tracy. They too surfaced. When Harm glanced at me I could see that he understood the feelings that Clay and I shared. He gave me a nod of approval. At that moment I knew that our friendship would survive and continue the rest of our lives.  
  
Clay hugged me to his side and kissed my cheek. "Sarah I'm told that there is a lovely jet tub in the room upstairs. I'm sure that you wouldn't mind putting it to use. Why don't you go up to the room and relax in it. I'll be up after I talk with the guys."  
  
"Clay, I can wait for you..."  
  
He cut me off by kissing me again. "Please? I'll be up in just a few minutes. You are tired and.."  
  
"I'll go." I kissed him, making sure the peanut gallery could see as much tongue as possible. I caressed his cheek one last time and turned to the group. I couldn't help myself, I stuck my tongue out and gave them as raspberry as I left for the room.  
  
I know Clay didn't necessarily want to stay and talk with the guys. The confirmation of this was hidden by his baggy shorts. I hope he wouldn't be too long. I was tired but I was sure that I had enough life left in me to let him give me a memorable welcome home. From now on 'home' was going to be where he was.  
  
I walked to the room and found out that it was a suite. The man certainly knew how to travel! I began stripping out of my soiled clothing as soon as I entered. He was right, the jet tub looked very inviting and it was more than big enough for two. I found a large assortment lemon grass/ginger scented toiletries. I poured some of the bubble bath into the tub and let it begin to fill. I then went into the shower enclosure. I was going to wash off the dirt and clean my hair before soaking in the tub. The shampoo and shower gel also had that great scent. While in the shower I shaved feeling like I was preparing for some ritual. It better be an erotic ritual or I would be screaming in sexual frustration.  
  
I left the shower and immersed myself in the tub. The jets had created bubbles that covered me up to my chin. I don't know how long I lay there, but a flash startled me from my doze. I looked up and Clay was standing there with a camera in his hands and a smirk on his face.  
  
"That had better be a digital camera mister so I can erase its' memory!"  
  
"Now, sweetheart, it was only from the chest up."  
  
I looked down and the bubbles had dissipated to the point that my nipples were visible. "That covers quite a bit of real estate"  
  
"And very nice real estate, if I may say so." He came and perched on the edge of the tub and began to slowly move his fingers over my shoulders and breasts. Clay was very sensual, he loved to touch my skin. Although we hadn't made love those nights we slept together he had managed to touch me everywhere.   
  
"You may say so, but the picture still goes."  
  
"I'll keep it on my laptop so that I am the only one who sees it."  
  
I had to laugh at this. "Excuse me, a hacker I know was in your computer and revealed your secrets before and could do so in the future."  
  
"You are going to hold this over me forever, aren't you?" He began to strip out of his clothes as I responded. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was beautiful in my eyes.  
  
"That and everything else. Let's see, I've got your sappy romantic side, your Jimmy Buffet music collection, ...." He started laughing.  
  
"If you want me in that tub you'll stop listing all the things you can blackmail me with and scoot forward a bit."  
  
At my sniff of disdain he laughed even harder. "Move or I take my body and go home!"  
  
I moved. He climbed into the tub behind me and continued to laugh.  
  
I lay back against him and he placed his arms around me, he continued to shake with laughter. I also felt that more than laughter was on his mind. As his laughter subsided his erection grew against my back. His left hand moved slowly over my breasts massaging and tweaking my nipples, his right moved down my abdomen and between my thighs. I let my thighs fall open to give him better access to my lower lips and clit. My hands were moving up and down his thighs and legs. There was no laughter now. We were both sighing and moaning. I was enjoying the sensations but wanted to share more than touches. I pulled away and turned in his arms. I brought my knees up and placed them on either side of his hips and sat in his lap. As far as I was concerned he was healed enough for what we were about to do.  
  
"I like this tub, what about you?" I said and settled down.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and said, "It has definite possibilities." He then lifted my hips and slowly moved me. He felt so good inside of me that I moaned. He looked at me in concern.  
  
"Are you all right? You are so tight, you feel wonderful?"   
  
In answer I plunged my tongue into his mouth, and began to move. He moved his hands from my hips and let me move at my own pace. He didn't have control issues. One hand went to my breasts, caressing each in turn. The other began to rub where we were joined. I was busy pinching his nipples and massaging his chest. Our movements became more frantic as he moved in an out of me. I felt the tell take tightening in my belly of impending orgasm.   
  
"I'm ready, you can let go." I pleaded.  
  
At this, he grasped my hips and began plunging me down as he forcefully thrust his hips up. This action only lasted a few seconds before my muscles tightened on him and I screamed my release. Clay was just behind me calling my name as he came.   
  
I collapsed in his arms and laid my head between his shoulder and neck. We were both breathing heavily and when we finally calmed he smiled. "Do you think we can fit the tub in the luggage? I really think we need one of these."  
  
I giggled, "I think they have these at home. But this particular one will always be special to me."   
  
We continued to lie against each other and simply enjoy being in each other's arms. The water gradually cooled and Clay suggested that we get up. We left the tub and dried each other. "Your shoulders are really tight. Been worried lately? How about a massage?"  
  
This man was definitely the one. "That would be wonderful. There's only one thing that I would want more. And I think that you'll be able to handle that too!"   
  
I walked out of the bathroom, "I'll be waiting for the masseuse in bed."   
  
With that he snapped me on the rear with the towel he was holding. I yelped and he smirked. He followed me into the bedroom a few seconds later.  
Clay's POV  
  
We were back in Manado around one a.m. I didn't even know what day it was. One of the SeALs told me it was Thursday. I kept the questioning from the authorities to a minimum. Tracy looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion, and I know I was. Alan looked ready to go another few rounds, I don't know if I wanted to be that young again.   
  
Jarot and the bombing suspects would be transported to Jakarta as soon as possible and be questioned there. We wouldn't be responsible for the interrogations, we would leave it to a task force that had been formed. I was grateful for that, I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime. Our part in this was over.  
  
We found out that Robert was out of surgery and would make a full recovery, for which we breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately Alan had to report back to his unit. I shook his hand and Tracy hugged him goodbye. He came to attention and saluted us as he left.   
  
The other team wouldn't be back here until mid morning. They had to take ground transport down with the prisoners and road conditions were bad. Thankfully Bud had rooms ready for us at the resort as requested.   
  
During our short confinement I had spent the time thinking of my future. I decided that I wanted that future to begin immediately with Sarah. I began my planning then, and with the help of Tracy, I completed them. By two-thirty Tracy and I said goodnight, my plans mapped out and ready for implementation.  
1000 Hours Local  
  
Tracy and I had just gotten off the elevator when we spotted the weary warriors in the lobby.  
  
Sarah was standing in the middle of the lobby looking around, I came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Hello Princess. It's about time you got here. I was about to send more troops out to find you."  
  
She turned in my arms. All I could do was stare into her beautiful face. Suddenly we were hugging for all that we were worth. I started kissing her face everywhere I could. Our hands weren't idle. We were practically on fire. Then our mouths met and we had our tongues down each other's throats. I was glad the baggy shorts I had on hid how glad I was to see the woman in my arms. A rude comment interrupted us. I guess we should be grateful. A few more seconds and I would have taken her on the lobby floor.  
  
I convinced Sarah to go up to the room and relax even though the last thing I wanted to do was be separated from her. When she left she blew a raspberry at our friends. She will never cease to amaze me.  
  
"Gentleman, Miss, come with me. We have something big to discuss." I led them to a private dining area off the coffee shop.  
  
Harm spoke for the group, "Clay if you think we are going to debrief now you've got another thing coming! We are exhausted." Tracy patted his hand and told him to wait for the explanation.  
  
"Harm, this has nothing to do with a debriefing. It's personal. Tracy and I have already sent a preliminary report to AJ three hours ago. We are set for a formal debriefing tomorrow. A joint task force team will be here for that. Everyone has 24 hours of downtime. So you can relax."  
  
"I've had help from Tracy and Bud to plan this. So I need cooperation from you. I asked AJ to give everyone several days leave. He gave you a week starting after the debrief." This was met with grateful smiles from everyone.  
  
"You'll be my guests here at the resort. You came to my rescue and this is a small expression of my gratitude for that. My circle of friends is very small, and I'm grateful that you are part of that circle." I was trying not to be maudlin, but it was very hard. The people at this table had risked their lives for me and I would never be able to repay them for their actions.  
  
They gave me embarrassed looks of thanks. Ramon joked, "Hell, we would have come just to enjoy you and Harm bashing each other." I smirked, and Harm grinned. I don't think we would ever change how we related to each other.  
  
"Now for the other reason. I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me and I want to have an engagement party here."  
  
"Webb, it's no secret that Mac hates surprises. Do you think that this is such a great idea?"   
  
Thankfully I sensed no hostility from Harm's question, only concern.   
  
"Tracy assures me that this surprise will be acceptable." Tracy nodded her head in confirmation.   
  
"I've made arrangements to have AJ and Meredith, Bud and Harriet, and Tessa and Marita flown out here. They will be here Friday morning. The debriefing will keep us occupied most of the day on Friday. While we are busy they can rest up from the flight. That evening everyone will gather for the party. I'm going to ask her before we come down, and surprise her with the party."  
  
"Your jobs are to keep this under wraps. The hotel is taking care of the party arrangements. I've got to get a few hours alone to buy an engagement ring."  
  
Jim gave a knowing smile. "That won't be a problem. This place more than likely has a spa. Treat Sarah and Tracy to an afternoon at the spa. I think that will keep her occupied."  
  
"I believe that will work Clay. Marita will do about anything for the complete spa deal. I use it as my bribe of choice when I need to convince her of something."  
  
"Sarah doesn't seem susceptible to bribes, I'll have to remember that if this works. That's it from me. Does anyone have anything to add?"  
  
"I just want to say, good luck. I hope the two of you will be happy. Now can we go to bed?"   
  
"Thanks, Harm that mean a lot to me. And yes hit the sack. We can meet up for breakfast tomorrow, OK?"  
  
Everyone nodded gratefully and we headed to our rooms  
1045 Local  
  
I entered the suite quietly, I didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. She was still in the bath. I called and made reservations at the spa and arrangement for a wake up call at three-thirty.  
  
I followed the trail of clothing on the floor to the bathroom. She was dozing in the tub. The jets had collapsed most of the bubbles exposing her lovely chest to my gaze. I retrieved the camera from the other room and snapped of picture. She woke with a start and demanded that the picture be destroyed. This wasn't going to happen. I wanted to remember what she had looked like forever. I was going to have to get help with laptop protection!  
  
I began stripping when she started talking about blackmail. It all struck me funny and I couldn't control my laughter. She eventually moved enough for me to get behind her. All thoughts of laughter left me as I moved my arms around her. Her softness only increased my hardness. I don't care how much longer I was supposed to wait, I wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
I never thought that we would make love for the first time in a tub. The location wasn't important I found out. I wanted it to last longer, she was so tight and it had been so long that we both were shouting completion a few minutes later.  
  
After joking about taking the hot tub home with us, we just enjoyed being together. I offered her a massage and she promptly took me up on the offer.  
  
I grabbed some body lotion off the bath counter and joined her in the bedroom.  
  
She was lying face down on the bed. She looked relaxed but she really needed a massage. I climbed into bed and kneeled astride her butt. I warmed a bit of the lemon scented lotion in my hands and started my ministrations at her shoulders and moved down the center of her back. There were a few small scars scattered here and there. I bent and kissed them as if to make them better.  
  
Working my way back to her shoulders I used firm strokes and the heel of my palm to work out the knots. It took almost fifteen minutes to work them all out. Other than make a small moan here or there she hadn't said a word the entire time. I scooted down her legs and started working her lower back and buttocks. Her ass was incredible. I had admired it from afar for years. Now it was mine to touch. I kneaded the firm orbs then lower back with loving strokes.  
  
The massage had been for her benefit. It had left her completely limp, but I was stiff as I could be. I moved to the side her face was turned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just very relaxed. You can be my masseuse anytime. I'll put you on permanent retainer."  
  
"Than can be arranged. What do you say to a late afternoon at the spa? You can get another massage, facial, get your hair done. You and Tracy can get the works and we'll meet for a late dinner."  
  
"Very nice, we'll do that. But it seems that you have something that I need to massage." And she did.  
  
"Sarah, we didn't talk about the adult things. I'm clean and I know you wouldn't do anything if you weren't. What about birth control?" I stated in a near panic, what she wanted was important. A child with her would be a bonus that I would love, but it was her choice.  
  
She placed a hand on my lips. "Yes, I'm clean, and I know the same about you. Birth control is a different matter. I didn't think about it either. I got a little carried away earlier. I'm not on anything. Do you think we are ready for something this big."  
  
Her eyes were large and the look on her face was beautiful. I could tell that the prospect of a baby was something she had no problems with. I gave her a smile, "Yes I think we are ready for that. So where were we?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Just about here," and she began to kiss me. Her tongue was mimicking what I wanted to be doing to her.   
  
"It's time to insert Tab A into Slot B, don't you think?"  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. Making love with her was never going to be boring. So I inserted my tab into her slot and we commenced to move. We were sweating and groaning and working our way to a mind altering orgasm. We both shouted when we came within seconds of each other. I collapsed on top of her and she held me tight.  
  
I rolled to the side and pulled her against me, "You do know I will always associated the smell of lemons with sex?"   
  
"So I can use lemonade as an aphrodesiac?" she said sleepily.  
Yes, life was never going to be the same. We fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sarah's POV  
  
Something was ringing. I picked up the phone and looked at it. I was so out of it I didn't know what it was much less what to say into it, I just held the receiver in my hand and looked at it.  
  
Clay reached over me and took the receiver from my hand, he told someone, "Thank You," and hung up.  
  
He looked at my befuddled expression and had the nerve to laugh at me.  
  
"It's time for you to meet with Tracy and go to the spa." He settled back next to me and began rubbing my tummy.  
  
"I don't want to go. I want to stay here and fool around with you." I rolled over and lay over him. I kissed his chin, then moved to his cheek, then his lips. I think that I could stay here in bed with him for the rest of my life, barring going to open the door for room service.  
  
While I was busy kissing him, he was caressing me from back to my ass, drawing circles with his fingertips. If what was pressing against my hip was any indication, we would be staying. Suddenly he popped me on my butt, and then soothed it with a gentle rubbing motion.  
  
"As much as I want to stay in bed with you, I promised Rabb that I would talk with him. He's got some kind of problem with Tracy."  
  
I raised my eyebrow, "Since when doesn't he have trouble with women, and does he think that you are going to impart any secret knowledge?"  
  
"He must think I have something to give, I've got you don't I?" His grin was smug.  
  
"Don't get too cocky there, I can still take you down a peg or two!"  
  
"Oh, don't I know it. Now let's get up and get dressed. You've got fifteen minutes to make your appointment."  
  
I reluctantly crawled out of bed and we both walked into the bathroom. We both got into the shower and rinsed off quickly, only pausing for a short kiss. Dressing with him for the first time was interesting. Before this trip I've only seen him in three piece suits and desert gear. Here he's been wearing casual wear, like dockers and polo shirts. Today was the first time I ever saw him in shorts. It looks like he was going to continue this ultra casual wear. I must admit that I liked the shorts. He had great muscular legs and his butt was well defined. I wonder if he would mind if I just followed him drooling all the way?   
  
I just put on shorts and a simple tee. He seemed to appreciate the look from the look he had in his eyes. We talked as we rode down to the lobby.  
  
"I told Tracy and Harm earlier that we would meet them in the lobby. You can go with Tracy while I get Harm to talk. I hope I'm not going to regret this."  
  
"Just make sure he's got his head on straight about Tracy. I don't want her to get hurt by his commitment phobia. I'll talk to her, to try and help her understand him. Now that I'm not thinking about him as a potential partner, I can more objectively see what his problems are. I think he's more worried about someone leaving him than making a true commitment."  
  
"That sound about right. He is much more screwed up about his father than he or anyone of us suspected. I like Tracy, and I agree that she could get hurt. I'll make sure he understands."  
  
We left the elevator and saw Harm and Tracy across the lobby. When we met up with them Clay gave me a kiss and told me to go relax. Tracy and I left the two of them there and went to get beautiful.  
Clay's POV  
  
The phone woke me from a very lovely dream featuring Sarah and I on a gently rocking boat making love. I heard Sarah pick up the phone but nothing else. I opened my eyes and she was just staring at the handset, looking like it was some unknown object. I took the phone from her and told the operator thank you and hung up. I had to laugh at her confused expression; she looked adorable.  
  
We continued to lie against each other as I smoothed my fingers over her abdomen. I was addicted to touching her, and I never wanted to stop. She moved over me and said she wanted to stay in bed and fool around. I know she could feel my erection, but I had to go buy the ring. I had an idea what I wanted and hoped to find something that would match it. I had to distract so I popped her lightly on her rear and rubbed out the sting. I didn't want to hurt her in any way.  
  
After a regrettably brief shower we dressed. The way she was staring at me I think she liked my clothing choice. I certainly liked hers. Her shorts were very short and the tee was very tight. Tessa only has to ask for what she wants and it is hers. I saw the bikinis she purchased and I couldn't wait to see Sarah in them.   
  
Which reminds me along with the ring I want to get Sarah a cocktail dress for the party. Tessa didn't include that in her shopping spree. And that means shoes and some jewelry in addition to the ring. Harm is just going to have to grin and bear it; I'm a power shopper. I've been with Mother when she is into shopping mode and it's not for the weak of heart.   
  
On the way down in the elevator we discussed Rabb's relationship problems. I didn't plan on talking to Rabb at great length today, but would do so in the future if necessary. Tracy did not have to be treated as Sarah was. I just wish I had given in to my desires to approach Sarah earlier, maybe we would have clicked then and she could have avoided some of the pain she went through.   
  
  
  
When we were watching the two walk to the spa I looked at Rabb and simply said, "Harm, I hope you have got your act together. Tracy is a good woman and deserves to be treated well. Don't mess around with her head."  
  
He looked at me strangely, "Clay, that's the last thing I want to do. I like her; I like her very much. I'm screwed up I know, as far as relationships go. Look what I did to Mac. I don't want to make that mistake again." He shook his head in regret.  
  
"Mac and I never made love, I want you to know that. I mean, we had chances, but things never worked out. I hurt her I know. Now Tracy and I jumped right into intimacy and I don't know where this is going to end up. The regs are a big problem, and we will both have to work this out between ourselves and Chegwidden."   
  
I was stupidly pleased that the two of them had never been together.  
  
"Harm, all I would like you to do, is do what is best. If you can't give your all to her, break it off before things get out of hand. That's the only advice I can give you. I mean my relationships in the past have sucked."   
  
He gave me a 'who you' look.   
  
"I feel incredibly fortunate to have Sarah in my life now, and will do everything in my power to see have that fortune continue. Um, now psychoanalysis time is over. We only have three hours to finish this project, so let's go."  
  
Just as we were walking out the lobby Jim and Ramon joined us. Jim said, "I want to vote on the ring. Ramon said you should get a diamond, I think a pearl would be nice. What do think Harm?"  
  
"I am not going there. He is the one who is going to have to live with the choice. Let's just go along for the ride. It should prove interesting."  
  
I managed to find a very nice upscale jewelry shop. Manado is a tourist town, and tourists that can afford to travel there can afford some nice jewelry. I looked in several cases with the three stooges hanging over my shoulder pointing at their particular choices. After my third glare they stood back muttering to themselves as I continued to look. Then I saw it, and asked the clerk to take it out. It was a square cut emerald in an open setting with two rows of diamonds on either side. It wasn't too gaudy or ostentatious, and she could wear it with her uniform. It was perfect for her. If I remembered correctly the emerald stone had links to the mystical and the wearer had the ability to foretell the future. This was it. I quickly picked out matching earrings and a simple necklace. I gave the man my card and asked that he place it in his nicest jewelry box. The ring would be a little loose on her, but it could be sized when we got home.  
  
"Clay, are you sure? An emerald engagement ring, I mean a diamond is more traditional." Ramon was still pitching for his choice.  
  
"Ramon, correct me if I'm wrong, but Sara McKenzie is the least traditional woman I know!"  
  
He looked sheepish and agreed. "Yeah, she is unique. What's next on the shopping list?"  
  
"Clothing, she needs a cocktail dress and everything to go with it." This was going to be fun. I felt extremely comfortable purchasing clothing for Sarah. I had done it before, and planned on doing it many time in the future. Harm was looking antsy all ready and we hadn't entered a store yet. Ramon and Jim had obviously been shopping with their wives before. I was going to enjoy seeing Harm squirm, this was proving to be an entertaining experience.  
  
I found a clothing shop on a street not far away. It was a exclusive clothing shop and I had a hunch that I would find what I wanted there. We all trooped and began looking around. A saleswoman approached Harm and asked him what she could show him. He got red in the face and pointed at me, "He's the one buying."  
  
"I would like to see something in emerald green, silk if you have it. A cocktail dress. Form fitting. The lady in question has a beautiful figure, and nothing to hide." I gave her the size and sat while we waited for her to make selections.   
  
"You know Harm, I doubt that Tracy has anything to wear either. Why don't you pick something out for her."   
  
"I wouldn't know what to get her, I mean I really don't know her likes and dislikes. She's so tiny, um, ah..."  
  
"Harm, all you have to do is give her Tracy's coloring, size, and height. She will guide you through the process."  
  
By this time the saleswoman, Sukit, brought out three silk dresses, all in shades of emerald. One immediately caught my eye and I told her that was the one. Jim and Ramon voiced their approval, not that I needed it.   
  
I looked at Harm, waiting for him to speak up when he didn't I did.  
  
"Sukit, we will also need another dress for this gentleman's lady friend. She will need a cocktail dress, but something in sapphire blue. She is tiny, of Japanese decent, about five foot one or two. No more than a size two I would think."  
  
Sukit proved to have an excellent eye. She showed Harm several lovely dresses. When he couldn't make a decision, she recommended a beautiful dress that we all thought would be great. He nodded and we made the purchases. I then asked if Sukit would recommend a shop for lingerie and shoes. She gave us two nearby shops that would fulfill our needs.  
  
If I thought Harm was uncomfortable in the dress shop, the lingerie shop practically gave him hives. They had some lovely things; it was a Far Eastern version of Victoria's Secret. I could picture Sarah in quite a few items, but I resisted and purchased only what would go with her dress. I also took pity on Harm and told him what to get. What has this man been buying his girlfriends? I don't know many women that don't like beautiful lingerie, even if they hide it underneath a uniform.  
  
We moved on to the shoe store. I knew Sarah's shoe size, I had peaked a look at her shoes while she was dressing. Before Harm even started looking, I again told the clerk what we needed. Within ten minutes we were on the way back to the hotel.  
  
We had accomplished everything with forty-five minutes to spare. Jim recommended a drink in the bar while we waited for the ladies. After ordering, we sat around talking about Jarot and how he betrayed us all.  
  
"I can't believe that guy. He was playing three ends against the middle. He promised to deliver to the Timorese, al Queda, and Balik what they wanted. All three parties wanted a different outcome from the bombing. And to top it off he collected big time from all of them. What balls! The separatists wanted to get rid of the current regime, al Queda wanted to hurt Americans, and Balik wanted to get rid of western ownership of hotels and resorts. He is a real piece of work."  
  
Ramon continued on telling about the short interview they had with him before he was shipped to Jakarta.   
  
"When we told him Balik rolled on him he started screaming that the man just didn't see the big picture. Just because tourism was temporarily damaged, it would come back. I was really surprised that he could talk at all after Sarah kicked him in the cajones. The Marine guarding him, Dave, said he never wanted to get on Sarah's bad side and that he would be proud to fight at her side anytime." Ramon finished this with a wide grin on his face.  
  
I had to chuckle at this. She was very tough, but none of the men at this table had really seen beneath that exterior. She had to be tough; she was woman who had succeeded in a man's world. But she was vulnerable and could be hurt all too easily. I would never have to protect the marine, but would do my best to protect the woman as much as she would let me.  
  
"Clay we are fortunate that your efforts prevented any further loss of lives." Harm said.  
  
"I just wish I could have been just a few minutes earlier. I feel so responsible.."  
  
Harm spoke sharply, "Clay, you are not responsible for the actions of these animals. You worked alone with no support from your boss. You were able to piece together random information and come to the correct conclusion. Your actions may not have been in time to prevent the bombing, but they certainly put an end to any future ones coordinated by Jarot. If he had been successful no telling where this would have ended." Jim and Ramon voiced their agreement with Harm's statement.  
  
I was surprised by Harm's vehement defense. Even though I considered him a friend in the past, his words cemented that friendship.  
  
"Thanks Harm, um, that really means a great deal to me.  
I heard someone clear her throat. The others were just staring behind me. I turned to look at what they saw. Sarah and Tracy were standing there in all their glory. They wore simple sundresses and sandals. It was obvious that their hair had been done, but the makeup was subtle and accentuated their natural beauty. Ramon gave a wolf whistle, and they both blushed.  
  
"Is someone going to take me to dinner? I know it's early but I missed lunch for some reason." Sarah joked.  
  
Jim replied for the group. "I think that we could be convince to escort two lovely ladies to dinner."  
  
We decided to go to a restaurant in the resort. As I escorted Sarah into to dinner I whispered to her that she was really turning me on, and that I hoped to contain myself while we ate. All bets were off for after dinner!  
Sarah's POV  
  
Tracy and I left the men and walked to the Spa. Once there we were whisked away to our massages. The masseuse was good, but I still preferred Clay. His massages came with very unique fringe benefits.   
  
I decided that any discussion with Tracy could wait until after we enjoyed the spas amenities. When we were done I suggested that Tracy buy something in a Resort shop to wear tonight. I know she probably left DC with the same types of clothing that I had, uniforms and jeans or sweats. We found something quickly and dressed in my suite.  
  
The discussion went surprisingly well. Tracy has a good head on her shoulders and apparently a lot of control over her emotions. She realized that Harm had commitment problems and didn't expect anything from him. They didn't know each other that well and she felt the events of the last few days impacted the way they were relating to each other. She would wait until they returned home before she allowed herself to feel more than 'intimate like' for him. Meanwhile she was going to have a good time. I know I couldn't approach a relationship like that. She was an interesting lady and I think Harm had a tiger by the tail.  
We joined the male crew in the bar. I know we looked good, but the stares they were giving us were a little overboard. After agreeing to dinner Clay and I trailed the group on the way to the restaurant. His arm was around my waist and he was telling me what he wanted to do with me after dinner. We had to eat, but we were going to have each other for dessert, in our room.  
  
Dinner proved to be a lively affair. Ramon was in rare form. He told story after story. Some were about Harm, others about Bud, and a few about me. Then he started in on Clay. I was glad to see that he could laugh at himself. He had changed so much since I had first met him. In Arizona he had been an uptight, arrogant, heartless control freak. He was still two out of four. He had gained experience to exude a confident power rather begin uptight in situations. He was still arrogant, that was Clay, and even though he had shared freely on this mission he would always be a control freak. The one thing that he truly wasn't anymore was heartless. Over the years he had gradually shown that the tin man truly had a heart.  
  
During our conversations and e-mails while he was in Suriname he had shared things about his personal life that I doubt he had shared with any one in a long time. At first our conversations had been stilted and short, talking about the mundane. Then he e-mailed that he had a bad day. DC wanted busy work reports that anyone could compile from their desktop PC. He felt his skills were being wasted so I encouraged him to use his skills and find something. That little piece of advice led us here. Over time we talked about our lives sharing bits of information from our pasts. The anonymity of phone conversations and e-mail allowed us to share more openly, but we shared. And that is why, I believe, that our relationship went from friends to lovers so rapidly. We knew each other, better than most who had reached this point.  
  
As the conversation around the table began to die down Clay made our excuses. We had been touching each other sureptiouly through out the meal. When we got back to the room he puposely fumbled with the room key. I was going to smack that smirk off his face if he didn't move. I resisted the urge because his bruises were beginning to fade, but he was cruising.   
  
"Spook, paybacks are hell, I can and will get you back!"  
  
"OK, OK, the door is open, what are you waiting on?"   
  
When I didn't move he picked me up in a fireman's carry and dumped me on the bed I pulled him to me wanting to relish his weight. We made slow langorous love enjoying each other to the fullest. When we were done we just lay together enjoying the presence of the other.  
  
He looked up at me, not moving his head. "Are you going to retaliate now, or are you going to lie in wait and get me when I least expect it?"  
  
"What do you think? As soon as I can move you don't stand a chance."  
  
"What about a nap? I'll let you retaliate all you want when we've rested up. I need all my strength to withstand your evil plans."  
  
"As our friend Bud would say, 'Resistance is futile'!"  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 12/?  
Author: Sheila  
Category: Romance   
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: As If  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
Clay's POV  
  
When I whispered in Sarah's ear on the way in to dinner the scent of lemon tickled my nose. I had joked with her earlier about associating lemons with sex, and it was proving to be true. She turned me on by just looking at her. When we sat I pulled her chair as close as possible and place my arm about her shoulders and removed it only to eat. Sarah had asked for iced tea, when it was served she looked at me as she squeezed the lemon between her fingers. As Harm and I were talking about his tendency to have his planes crash I was running my hand through the hair at the nape of her neck and to the sensative spot behind her ear. She must have liked the touch because she started squirming.  
  
"Are you all right?" I didn't remove or stop moving my fingers.  
  
She gave me a mild glare, "Yes, no problem."  
  
Conversation continued on. We had all been the topic of one Ramon's stories and I took mine with as much grace and laughter as the others. When I had first met Rabb and Mac I could have never imagined my self in this setting. My line of work didn't allow for many friendships to develop much less be maintained. I had changed, for the better. Ideas about more changes were flitting around my mind as we continued to talk. Then a hand began caressing my knee and moving up my thigh and it was all I could do not to move. I removed my hand from neck and she patted my knee.  
  
A few minutes later the game of 'footsie' began again. We alternated touches until we left to avoid embarrassing ourselves. We just made it to the room before we made love wildly.   
  
"You know I am going to retaliate for all the teasing at dinner?" She said with an evil grin.  
  
I was exhausted, neither of us had much sleep in the last several days. Moving only my eyes I looked up at her. I definitely knew I was going to have to pay for all of my teasing.  
  
"Are you going to retaliate now, or are you going to lie in wait and get me when I least expect it?"  
  
"What do you think? As soon as I can move you don't stand a chance."  
  
"What about a nap? I'll let you retaliate all you want when we've rested up. I'll need all my strength to withstand your evil plans."  
  
"As our friend Bud would say, 'Resistance is futile'!"  
  
At that comment I sighed. I was definitely in for it. I moved my head enough and lightly kissed her. Sleep overtook us both.  
I woke to her retaliation that any man would appreciate. We both enjoyed her version very much, and I didn't fight her in the least.  
  
"Thank you for offering no resistance." She nipped and kissed all over my face.  
  
"I didn't think I had a choice." I said around her kisses.  
  
She giggled and snuggled to my side. "I want to sleep some more. What time do our debriefings start?"  
  
"Ten. What time is it now?"  
  
"Zero one thirty hours."  
  
"How about we sleep until seven and meet the others at eight-thirty for breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Sweet dreams." She turned to her side and I curled around her and she fell asleep again.  
  
I stayed awake thinking about how I was going to propose. I had never asked anyone to marry me before. I had never thought to get married. I had been in love before, but not like this. Sarah filled the empty places in my soul. And children would complete us both.  
  
Plans for tomorrow were in place. The items I purchased were now in Ramon's room. He would make arrangements for them to be brought to our suite. After the debriefing we would adjoin here where I would present her with the ring. But what would I say. 'Will you marry me' is so old, so is 'will you be my wife', I hope it will come to me. I closed my eyes and gave into sleep.  
Sarah's POV  
  
I woke slowly. I had dreamed about children, ones with green eyes and dark hair. Clay's hand was resting on my abdomen as if protecting a life nestled there. I didn't think I was pregnant, the time was slightly off, but possible. I have always wanted children and this was the man who would give them to me.  
  
I wondered about marriage. I had waited for Harm, but I wasn't going to wait for Clay. If he didn't ask I was going to. I had absolutely no doubts to his answer if I asked. I would give him a month, then all bets were off, and then I would pop the question. I wonder how men plan to propose or if they just wing it?   
  
I turned in his arms and looked at his face, he was still deeply asleep, possibly dreaming as I had.   
  
I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve myself. I was brushing my teeth when he stumbled in. His hair was sticking up everywhere, much like mine had been. He gave me a smile and went into the enclosed toilet. When he came out he also brushed his teeth.   
  
When he was finished he walked over to me and gathered me in his arms, "You know it's only six, don't you?" He looked so adorable sleepy.  
  
"Yes, but I had to pee, and here we are. Do you want to shower? We have time for some hot sex without getting sweaty." I waggled my eyebrows at him and he responded with a chuckle.  
  
"I think we could manage that. No acrobatics, I don't think my arm is up to much."  
  
"We can keep it simple, but satisfying, I would think." I gave him my version of his smirk.  
  
He bowed and opened the shower door, "After you mademoiselle."  
  
He showed me how acrobatics weren't necessary for fullfillment so strong that we slumped to the floor of the stall.  
  
When I came more or less to my senses I was sitting in Clay's lap with my head laid back on his shoulder. His arm was around me and his head was lying on my shoulder.  
  
"If we don't stand up we're going to drown," I joked  
  
"I may never move again. Lord, woman, what you do to me." He stood and helped me up.   
  
"I am going to remodel my bath. I have a shower and a tub, but we need ones identical to these." I agreed with him as I grabbed the poof and poured on the lemon liquid soap and washed both of us. He leaned against the shower wall with a silly grin on his face as I washed him.  
  
We dried each other and dressed in shorts and tees. He suggested a walk on beach until we had to meet the group for breakfast. When we got to the beach the sun was just coming up. Clay stood behind me his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. We gently swayed with the trade winds and watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon. We were both at peace, totally sated, and enjoying just being together.  
  
We turned and walked up the beach, speaking of small things, getting to know each other better. After a mile, we turned and retraced out steps. We met the others in the restaurant. They had ordered coffee, but were waiting for us to order. Once the order was placed, we began discussing the mission. We had avoided talking about it last night, needing to be free of the stress. Today was soon enough to talk about it.   
  
After breakfast we all left to get dressed for the meeting. Clay and I put on our uniforms, he in his three-piece suit and me in Marine green.  
We met with the joint task force members, and separated to be debriefed. During a break I noticed Clay talking to someone across the large lobby. The person was hidden behind a column. That was the closest I got to him all day. I know debriefing is necessary but this one lasted all day. My interrogator and I shared a whopping thirty-minute lunch, and then went back to it. We finally wrapped everything up at 1800 hours. I was hoarse from all the talking. The FBI agent that interviewed me was nice enough, and complemented me on my recall of events. He told me that if this came to trial that I would have to testify. I told him as long as it wasn't tomorrow, that I would be glad to help put Jarot and company away. He thanked me and I left.  
Clay's POV  
  
Our walk on the beach was peaceful. We shared some more of ourselves, that by themselves were inconsequential, but together let us know each other better. After breakfast with our team, we dressed and met with the task force. We were separated for the debriefings, which was SOP. A National Security Agency representative interviewed me. He had studied the preliminary report that Tracy and I had sent to Chegwidden. He was interested how I came to my conclusions. The information I had collected in Suriname seemed pretty slim for me to have connected the dots. How do you explain hunches and leaps of faith? I explained as best I could.  
  
When we broke for lunch I spotted Chegwidden and company. I told the NSA guy that I had to meet up with someone and to eat without me and that I would get back with him within an hour. This was not SOP, and he balked, but I insisted in my most arrogant and pain in the ass tone. He finally gave in, but told me not to talk with the others. What did he think we had been doing for the last few days, maintaining a vow of silence? I shook my head and walked over to my guests.  
  
AJ saw me coming and told the others. They turned to look at me. I had forgotten what the bruising on my face looked like. The women made sympathetic noises, embarrassing me somewhat.   
  
"Webb it's good to see you in one piece, how are the others?" AJ didn't beat around the bush.  
  
"Everyone is fine, they are still being debriefed. I'm on a lunch break now."  
  
AJ introduced me to Meredith. She seemed to be a nice woman and you could tell that AJ felt something quite deep about her. I hugged and kissed Marita then Tessa. I whispered to Tessa that I loved the clothing she had picked out for Sarah. She told me any excuse to shop was fine with her.  
  
Harriet was beautiful at seven months pregnant. I imagined Sarah that way and smiled inwardly.   
  
"Harriet, thank you for coming. I didn't know if you could make it. I wouldn't want to endanger you in any way."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Webb I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Buddy and the Admiral coddled me the entire way. I had room to walk around and space to elevate my legs. I'm just a little tired now. Thank you for having us here."  
  
I turned to Bud last. I didn't know how to thank him. Without his help I don't think this mission would have had the outcome it did. He was the lynchpin for all of us.  
  
"Bud, I don't know what to say, you held us together. You are the best I have ever worked with, don't let the Navy tell you can't offer them anything." Now he was the one looking embarrassed. I shook his hand and placed my left hand on his shoulder. I looked him in the eyes and simply told him, "Thank you."  
  
"Clay, you are very welcome. Your words mean a lot to me. I want to talk more later, but let's talk about this engagement." He gave me his typical goofy smile and I couldn't help but smile in return. He was right we were going to talk later.  
  
"OK, everyone. Your rooms are ready. We are all on the same floor, so if we are going to maintain this surprise you'll have to stick close to your rooms after six. We will be out of the debriefings around that time. Tracy and the hotel have everything organized. Meet her in the lobby at about seven-thirty. Sarah and I will join you at eight and the party will begin.  
  
"Clay, aren't you going to greet your Mother?" I was stunned. When I called her early Thursday morning, Frederick, her major domo informed that she was in Florida visiting friends. When I contacted them, I was told that they were cruising off shore. I figured that I would call her when Sarah said yes.  
  
I went to her and hugged her tightly. I know there were happy tears in my eyes. The fact that she was here meant everything to me. "How did you find out? I tried to get you."  
  
"Frederick tracked me down a few hours after you called. He told me everything. I contacted AJ, and made arrangements fly out with them. Bud reserved the extra room. Et voila, I am here."   
  
She gently touched my face and asked, "How are you really darling, your face is so bruised?"  
  
"I'm actually doing quite well." The swelling was down significantly, and the bruising was a lovely green-yellow color.  
  
"I've only got a few more minutes until I have to get back. Let me get you checked in."  
  
"Clay, you have had enough to do, we can check ourselves in." AJ took charge naturally, and I left him to what he does best.  
  
"I'll see you all at eight. Thank you for coming. Sarah will be ecstatic."  
  
I left them, grabbed a sandwich and rejoined my interviewer. By the time six o'clock came around I was ready to pound on the guy. The last hour I barely paid attention to him. I was thinking about the proposal. I finally walked out on him and met my co-conspirators and future fiancée as planned.  
  
"Are you guys as wrung out as I am?" Harm whined for us all. We all laughed and agreed that this was the most tiring debriefing we had undergone.  
  
Jim spoke up. "Let's party tonight, get dressed up and do the town. This is over and we are officially on leave. There is a good nightclub right here in the resort. It's on the beach and I am ready to dance. Ladies did you pack dancing shoes?"  
  
Sarah and Tracy gave identical looks of dismay. Tracy asked, "Do you think our sundresses would be OK? It's all we have, and the hotel shop doesn't really have anything more than that."   
  
Ramon said, "Tracy, you and Sarah looked lovely last night, your dresses will be fine." He winked at Harm and I when the ladies weren't looking.  
  
With that settled we agreed to meet up in the nightclub at eight. The ride on the elevator was quiet. We were all occupied with our own thoughts. I was still trying to figure out how to propose.  
  
When we walked into our suite I convinced Sarah to go draw a bath while I made a phone call to Langley. When she entered the bath I removed the dress, shoes and undergarments and laid them across the bed. When I followed her into the bath she was in the shower shaving her legs, so I decided to shave myself. When I was done I stripped and we both relaxed in the tub. Once again the room was filled with the scent of lemons. Even with that inducement we just let the jets relax the tension from our muscles. I gently held her in my arms and occasionally kissed her neck and shoulders. Sarah leaned forward several times and added more hot water. After forty-five minutes I told her we were pruny enough and we had to get dressed. I dried her off and gently massaged her shoulders. She wrapped herself in a bath sheet and began applying her makeup and doing her hair. She sighed when she was done.  
  
"I just wish I had something other than a sundress to wear tonight. I know we looked good last night, but I'd like to have something special."   
  
"Don't you have another sundress, just wear that one." She gave me the 'you poor stupid man look.'   
  
I gave her a hug and said, "Let's go get dressed. I would dance with you in this towel if you ask nicely." She tapped me on the butt and walked into the bedroom.  
  
I stood in the doorway waiting for her reaction to the clothing. She let out a very feminine squeal and ran to me.  
  
"You bought these yesterday, didn't you. You went shopping with the Three Amigos? You have got to tell me about that. I don't think Harm knows how to shop. What.."  
  
"Sarah, I'll tell you while you get dressed." I told her about the shopping trip except for the jewelry. I watched her as put on the strapless bra and matching panties. She was still babbling about the clothing as she put on the garter belt and stockings. She laughed about Harm's difficulty in buying for Tracy.   
  
By this time I had on my slacks and shirt. I bent to put on my shoes, when I looked up she had the dress on. She was magnificent, the dress only added to her natural beauty. It was form fitting with spaghetti straps and a deeply scooped neckline; the hem was embroidered with a darker emerald.   
  
I walked over to her pausing long enough to pick up the jewelry case from the dresser where I had placed it earlier.  
  
"I think you need something to wear with that." I opened the case and took out the necklace and placed it around the neck. The single pendant emerald nestled between her breasts. I next took out the earrings and put them on her ears. The entire time she was looking at my face with tears rolling down her face. She hadn't noticed the ring yet. Well this was it. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being. You complete me, you make me whole. I always felt that I would be alone in my life. Then I met a dark eyed beauty and fell in love. It has taken me too long, much too long to take the chance at love, so will you take that chance with me? Will you be my wife?"   
  
My heart was beating so hard it was about to burst out of my chest, and then she nodded. My entire world coalesced in that moment. My future was there in front of me. I picked up her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. We embraced and sealed our engagement with a kiss that left us breathless.  
  
She placed her hand on my cheek and spoke softly, "Clay, I love you. I began to love you when you gave me your trust. It's grown and I expect it to keep growing until we are both old and gray. Thank you for loving me." Now I had tears on my face. We both smiled and kissed again. I didn't want to let her go, but there was a crowd waiting for us downstairs.  
  
"Are you ready to go face the well wishers?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"They knew you were going to propose?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't intend on bringing the posse when I purchased your ring, but it worked out that way. But at least Tracy has something nice to wear also. I'm glad she was here; she helped me plan tonight's festivities."  
  
"Let me repair my makeup and we can go. I want to see what Harm picked out for her." When I shook my head, she questioned, "You picked out her dress?"  
  
"No, I gave the sales woman the basics and she picked out the dress. I picked out your dress. You are the only one I will be shopping for so don't get that look in your eyes."  
  
"Just make sure that you do. I keep what is mine, so you should consider yourself kept."  
  
"Hmm, I could be a kept man. Are you going to keep me naked in your lair?" I burst out laughing at her expression.   
  
"Come on Princess Charming, I want to show you off to our friends. But I don't share, so don't accept dances from strange men." With that I kissed her on her nose and escorted her downstairs.  
  
They were waiting like vultures when we met up. Tracy gave me a nod on the sly. Everything was in place.  
  
Harm was the first to offer congratulations. He shook my hand and asked permission to kiss Sarah. I nodded.   
  
"Mac, I could not be happier for you. He loves you and I know he will take care of you. May your life with Clay give you every happiness."  
  
She whispered something to him and they hugged. Just two weeks ago I would have been jealous of their closeness. Now, I could acknowledge their deep friendship and know that she had enough love to share with us both.  
  
I accepted Tracy's hug and congratulations. Ramon and Jim offered their congratulations with hugs and handshakes. Sarah was crying again.   
  
"I've cried more in the last week, than I have cried in the last year. Thank you for sharing this time with us. Now let's go dance. Tracy and I are dressed for a night on the town."  
  
We walked out to the nightclub, arms around each other. Soft music drifted across the sand dunes to the walkway from the hotel, small lights lit our way, creating a romantic setting. Sarah and I paused every few feet to softly kiss. This allowed the others to make it inside well before we did.  
  
I let Sarah enter before me, my hand at the small of her back. We were greeted by a yell of "Surprise."  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt.13 /?  
Author: Sheila  
Category: Romance   
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: As If  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Sarah's POV  
1600 Hours Local  
  
When Jim suggested that we go out dancing I was delighted, at first. A night on the town meant dressing up, and I knew all that I had to wear was one of the sundresses Tessa had purchased for. It was a great dress, but not a party dress. I could see that Tracy felt the same.  
  
Ramon told us that our dresses would be fine; that we would look as lovely as we had the night before. I wanted to go dancing with Clay, and what I wore wouldn't affect how we danced. I smiled and agreed.   
  
We had two hours to rest and dress up for the big night. Everyone was quiet on the way up to the rooms, especially Clay. He held my hand and smiled at me, but I could tell he was thinking deeply about something. He would tell me, I'm sure, when he was ready.  
  
We were both tired, and when we got back to the room I wanted to collapse.   
  
"Why don't we sit in the tub and soak our muscles?" he said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"I could do that. You did say 'we', didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I've just to make a quick call to Langley. Go ahead and fill the tub I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
"OK, but it better be only a few minutes, or I'm coming to get you!" I flipped this last comment over my shoulder.  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
I began filling the tub, adding some of the lemongrass bubble bath. I was going to have to find out who manufactures this stuff, and get a supply. While the tub filled I went to the shower and began shaving.  
  
A minute later Clay came in; he noticed me in the shower, and began shaving himself. We were done at about the same time and entered the tub together.   
  
The jets were helping relax my tense muscles. Clay held me gently in his arms as I leaned against him, he occasionally kissed me, but other than that we enjoyed being with each other. I was so relaxed I was limp in his arms. I was startled out of a daydream when he spoke.  
  
"Do you thing we are pruny enough?" He was holding up my fingers looking at their wrinkled appearance.  
  
"Yes, this is just the look I was going for," I snickered.  
  
"While I appreciate the 'look' we have got to get dressed. Aren't you the one with a perfect sense of time?"   
  
"Yes, but you do something to me, and I just ignore it." This was said with a kiss as he began patting my dry. The pats were very sensual but nothing overtly sexual. I didn't quite understand his restraint. Whatever was on his mind was really distracting him.  
  
Wrapped in a bath sheet I began applying my makeup and doing my hair. When I was done, I sighed loudly. Clay had been watching and asked me what was wrong.  
  
"I just wish I had something other than a sundress to wear tonight. I know we looked good last night, but I'd like to have something special."   
  
"You have another sundress, just wear that one." As wonderful as he had been to me, he was only a man and just didn't understand.  
  
He hugged me and said, "Let's go get dressed. I would dance with you in this towel if you ask nicely."   
  
As I left the bathroom I couldn't resist popping him one on the butt at that comment.   
  
When I passed the bed on the way to the closet I noticed the dress and lingerie on the bed. It took a few seconds for their presence to really register. The dress was beautiful and the lingerie was perfect. I let out a girly squeal, which was totally unlike me. I looked up and he was leaning against the door jam with his arms and legs crossed. The towel he wore hanging low on his hips. He was smiling widely at my delight and gathered me in his arms when I ran to him.  
  
"You bought these yesterday, didn't you. You went shopping with the Three Amigos? You have got to tell me about that. I don't think Harm knows how to shop. What.."  
  
He put a hand on my mouth mid question. "Sarah, I'll tell you about it while you get dressed." He then turned me back to the clothing and went to get dressed himself.  
  
The story he told about the 'expedition' was hilarious. His description of Harm was dead on. As I put on the underwear I tried to make my motions as sexy as possible. Clay's physical response betrayed him, but he did nothing about it. He eventually turned his back and finished putting on his clothing. I put on the dress and was looking over my appearance reflected in the mirror, it was everything I would have wanted to wear tonight. Then he looked back at me.  
  
I could see the look of love shining in his eyes. My eyes began tearing, I couldn't help it, my heart was overflowing with the love I felt for him.  
  
He walked toward me picking a box off the dresser. I could only look at his face. He looked a little scared and hesitant and I couldn't recall seeing him that way before. He removed something from the box, walked behind me, and placed it around my neck. It was a simple gold chain with a square cut emerald pendant. It hung down to my cleavage that was well displayed by the dress's neckline. He next removed matching earrings and put them on my ears. I hadn't stopped crying since I first saw him look at me. He lifted my chin and took a deep breath, then proposed to me.  
  
It was simple yet eloquent, telling me what was in his heart and soul. We both at tears falling by the time he was finished. I could only nod my acceptance; I was too choked to form words.  
  
He placed a ring on my finger, and we kissed until I saw stars from a lack of breath.  
  
I caressed his cheek and told him of my love and hope that we would grow old in that love together. These last few moments were the most romantic in my life, and I know I would remember them forever. I didn't want to go dancing; I just wanted to spend the evening close to Clay. But he seemed to have different plans.  
  
"Are you ready to go face the gauntlet of well wishers," he whispered.  
  
"They knew you were going to propose?"  
  
He explained further about the 'expedition' and the 'posse'. I could hardly repair my makeup because I was laughing so much. We traded quips about belonging to each other for a few more minutes. I was really enjoying the ribald side of my fiancé.   
  
"Come on Princess Charming, I want to show you off to our friends. But I don't share, so don't accept dances from strange men." He teased ashe placed a kiss on my nose and accompanied me downstairs. I take it that Princess Charming was going to be my pet name. I was going to have come up with one for him.  
  
We were meeting in the lobby again; I suppose meeting in one of the suites would have made too much sense for this crazy group. As Clay said the gauntlet was waiting. They knew from our faces that I had said yes. Harm was the first to step forward. He shook Clay's hand then gave me his blessings. I whispered that I had found my soul mate and I wished for him to find his. He gave me a bear hug lifting me off my feet. Clay gave me a wink, and I knew he was all right with things.  
  
Jim and Ramon then continued the round of kisses and hugs. When Tracy and I hugged I noticed her dress. It suited her perfectly; she blushed telling me Harm purchased it for her. While the statement on the surface was true, Harm was being Harm and not telling her quite everything. I looked over at him and just shook my head. He gave me his grin and I rolled my eyes.  
  
I had tears in my eyes again. Swiping them away I said, "I've cried more in the last week, than I have cried in the last year. Thank you for sharing this time with us. Now let's go dance. Tracy and I are dressed for a night on the town."   
  
Clay and I walked with the others to the beach side nightclub. Soft music was drifting across the dunes, and fairy lights lit the way. Clay stopped and kissed me every few feet. The others were already inside the club by the time we arrived. Clay opened the door, and I walked in ahead of him. There was a large group standing just inside the door, with the dim lighting I couldn't make out the faces. All of a sudden there was a yell of surprise and the lights got brighter.  
  
I turned to Clay, then back to the crowd. Bud and Harriet,Harm and Tracy, the Admiral and Meredith, Tessa and Marita with Ramon and Jim were all standing there grinning at us. Clay left my side and walked over to a elegant looking older woman and kissed her on the cheek. He took her hand and walked her back to me. The others in the group stayed back as they came to me.  
  
"Sarah, I would like you to meet my mother, Porter Webb. Mother, may I present. Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie, my fiancée." Porter immediately hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't believe that she and the others were all here.  
  
"Welcome to the family Sarah. If you feel comfortable I would love you to call me Mother, or Mom, or Mamie (ma-may) as Clay called me as a child." I was overwhelmed her acceptance. I returned her hug with one of my own.  
  
"I like Mamie, and will be glad to call you that. Thank you for your welcome."  
  
"Child, I have known Clay has loved you for ages. I'm so glad that you two have found each other, finally."  
  
Clay spoke, "Mother, please let's end any embarrassing comments now. I promise you later that you can embarrass me until your heart is content, but tonight is for celebrating."  
  
She turned to him and patted him on the cheek like an errant school boy, "Yes, dear. I'll behave, but only for tonight. Sarah and I have much to discuss! Now show me the ring!"   
  
As she picked up my hand the other women gathered around and looked at it. I'm ashamed to say that I actually had not looked at to note any detail. It was beautiful, and now I could appreciate the all emerald theme. They all oohed and ahhed over it. I caught Clay's eye and mouthed that I loved it. He winked back at me and continued receiving congratulations from the men.  
  
Harriet, for once addressed me by name, "Sarah, congratulations, you look so beautiful, and the ring is gorgeous. We are going to talk when you get home. I want to know everything!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I tell you later, but not everything." At her frown I added, "Most everything, I promise." We laughed together knowing what I wasn't going to share.  
  
"Mac, where did you get that dress? I have to get one similar to it. And the jewelry is perfect. Dish, girl." Tessa was firing up her shopping afterburners. Jim was going to go off the deep end this time.  
  
"You'll have to ask Clay, he bought them all."  
  
"NO, you mean I've missed a primo shopping partner all these years. He's is not long for this world."  
  
"Tessa, I'm sorry he has promised that I'm his only shopping partner. You had your chance." She pouted and laughed.   
  
"You are lucky in more ways than one." She left and walked over to Clay, I'm sure to pump him about the shop. She would never change.  
  
Marita spoke up next, "Ignore her Mac, I always do. Luckily she gives to charity a donation equivalent to what she spends on clothing. And she also gives her old business suits to an organization that helps women enter the workplace."  
  
"I don't have to ignore that side of her, often. Living on the east coast does help." It seemed that I was going to be either laughing or crying tonight.   
  
"I hate to repeat what the others have said, but you are looking beautiful, you are practically glowing. Are you glowing?" She whispered the last.  
  
"No, Marita, I am not glowing, well at least not like Harriet. There hasn't been time. But I hope to in the future. You know, you are as bad as Ramon with the comments."   
  
"I learned at the feet of the master, my dear." We both broke out in loud laughter drawing the attention of the others.  
  
Meredith came and gave me a brief hug. "You know I told AJ that love was in the air. But I really thought it would be someone else. Do you love him Sarah, because this is a really big step."  
  
"Yes Meredith, I love him. I've found laughter, passion, romance and peace in one fantastic package!"  
  
"All that in one. Pretty good deal, I guess you can keep him then."  
  
"Why thank you Meredith, glad you approve. Although I was going to keep him anyway." She smiled at me, and just shook her head and went to congratulate Clay.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find the Admiral standing there smiling at me. It was silly but I desired his approval for my marriage, as he had been a father figure to me for years. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for him and at one time, if not for the regs, we may have gotten closer. But that was not to be. He has always been protective of me, which many times drove me crazy. He knows how capable I am but would prefer if I didn't risk life and limb as often as I have.  
  
"Mac, congratulations. Did it have to be Webb? I won't be able to threaten him anymore or I'd have to deal with you." We had both turned and were watching Clay try to deal with a curious Meredith.  
  
"Don't worry, Si.." He gave me a look. "OK, AJ. He hasn't changed that much. He's still going to be a pain in the ass, and I doubt that you will restrain yourself if he really needs to be kicked in the ass. I'll just be there to do mop up."  
  
He chuckled, "Mac, I can see that you love him, I have no doubt that he will do everything in his power to see that you are happy. Have you discussed the ramifications of the marriage?"  
  
"If you are talking about going on missions, no we haven't. But I think we both know that I won't be going with him anymore. Our objectivity would be non-existent and I don't think I could watch him put himself in danger, or vice-versa for that matter. We were able to do it this time because we had not really declared ourselves."  
  
"It seems you have thought this through. What about the future, will you continue your career? No pressure intended."  
  
He was smiling, and I really felt no pressure. "AJ, for now I plan on working with no changes. We have both discussed children and we want to start a family right away. So expect a request for maternity leave."  
  
"Just don't deliver in my office, try the SecNav or the DCI. I'll enjoy hearing stories about that."  
  
"AJ, when I have a baby it will be in a hospital, with my husband, delivered by my OB/GYN. Not that I doubt your skill as a midwife, but I would like that aspect of my life to have some normalcy!"  
  
"I'll definitely hold you to that." He kissed my on the cheek and started to join the others.  
  
"AJ, one more question. Will you give me away? You'll have an opportunity to it this time. There is no uncertainty this time."  
  
He smiled, and hugged me again. "It will be my pleasure, even if it is to Webb."  
  
He didn't see Clay walk up to us. "AJ, no comments about me to my fiancée please."  
  
AJ shook his head; "Webb it's going to be a hard habit to break but I will make an effort for Mac. You'll just get the benefit."  
  
"I can live with that. My nose can too." They both started laughing. I believe that since Afghanistan that the Admiral had gained more respect for Clay, however I think that they will always relate to each other the same way.  
  
As the Admiral walked off Clay asked, "Was this OK? I mean, I was told you didn't like surprises. Tracy said that this would be an acceptable surprise. Please, I'm sorry if it.."  
  
I kissed him to shut him up. "This was very acceptable. Usually I don't like surprises, they usually turn out bad for me. But I think my luck has changed with you."  
  
"Thank God. I wanted to make this night extra special. I've been on pins and needles since we put the plans in place."  
  
I kissed him, "the only thing that will make this night more perfect, is when we get back to the room where I can really show you my appreciation."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Can we leave now?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I don't think we are expected to close the place down. We can get out of here after dinner and some dancing. I don't think anyone will miss us."  
  
"That's a plan. I would like us to have breakfast with Mother. I'm sure she will want to discuss the wedding. I know we haven't talked about it ourselves yet, but don't let her pressure you into anything. I can see the wheels spinning from here, planning already."  
  
"We'll discuss it before we meet with her, or it just may come up tonight. This group will not hesitate to give their two cents about the wedding. Our friends are not shy."  
  
"Tell me about it. Ramon thought you should have diamond, Jim wanted a pearl. They wanted to vote on it. I hope you like my choice. I wanted to give you something non-traditional, to match your uniqueness."  
  
"It's perfect. Anything you would have given me would have been perfect, but an emerald is my favorite stone. So you did very well."  
  
We were both looking down at my hand and Clay was tracing the ring on my finger. I'm sure we had silly grins on our faces. Both of us were enjoying the moment.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me." Bud was standing in front of us, smiling at us like he knew a secret. I looked at him.  
  
"What is that grin for?"  
  
"The two of you. I was remembering the first time we met Clay. We got along soooo well."  
  
Clay and I both snickered at that. We remembered the same thing.  
  
"Clay, I want you to know that Sarah McKenzie is the finest woman I know, other than Harriet. And Mac, I don't know what you did to this man but keep it up. He has changed, for the better. I've enjoyed working with you both. It made me feel whole again somehow."  
  
Clay spoke up instantly, "Bud, you don't need us or anything to make you whole. You were never less than what you have always been. Yes, you are missing a leg, but that didn't make you what you are. It's the heart inside your chest, and the brain inside you head. I told you before that we could not have accomplished what we did without you. You are more than an investigating lawyer; you are our friend. You knew what we needed before we even knew we needed it."  
  
Bud was blushing at the praise from Clay. Clay did not give kudos to anyone if they didn't deserve it.  
  
"Bud, I'm proud to call you my friend. I have a question for you." He looked at me as to ask permission for something. I nodded in agreement; I guessed what he was going to ask.  
  
"Bud would you do me the honor of being my best man? I can think of no better man for the job."   
  
If Bud had been embarrassed before, he was flabbergasted now. I was proud of Clay for asking him. Bud truly was a friend, and even though it wasn't my job to choose, he would have been my choice also.  
  
"I would be honored Clay. I'm sure your people can get us out of jail with no problem."  
  
"LISTEN UP. There will be no trips to jail for anyone. Do you two understand me? I will not be as forgiving as Harriet on this." They had the nerve to laugh at my indignation. Clay just grabbed me around the waist and asked if I wanted to dance and Bud went to Harriet.   
  
Surprisingly the nightclub was not playing dance club music. Each night of the week had a different theme I later found out. Tonight's theme seemed to be romantic dance music, everything from big band and show tunes to Billy Joel. Clay took me into his arms and began to guide me around the dance floor. "The Way you Look Tonight" was playing and Clay was humming and occasionally singing some of the words.   
  
I smiled at him and asked, "Am I Ginger Rogers to your Fred Astaire?"  
  
He nodded and kissed me gently. "Always." We didn't notice the rest of our party looking on; making comments about the romance they were viewing.  
Clay's POV   
  
Sarah jumped slightly when she heard 'surprise' erupt from the shadowed crowd. The lights came up and she turned to me, and back to our guests, recognizing who was here. She was smiling in delight, I think.   
  
I went over to Mother and brought her back to introduce her to Sarah. Mother immediately did her best to set Sarah's mind at ease by asking her to call her one of many names for mother. She chose Mamie, a French version of Mommy. It's what I called Mother when I was a small child; it was a perfect choice. Mother always wondered why I stopped calling her that. I had stopped when I found out my father was missing. I think I tried to grow up over night. Sarah was giving my mother back a part of her little boy.  
  
A round of congratulations began. I was talking with the men and the ladies were exclaiming over Sarah's ring. I know she hadn't really looked at it before. She looked up and mouthed that she loved it. I had hoped that she would.  
  
Harriet came up to me and asked for a moment. We stepped out to an exterior deck. "Clay, I don't know every thing that Buddy did for you, but he has never been more alive since the accident. You and Sarah relied on him, made him feel that he was essential. I can't tell you what that did for him. He is a new man, he has his confidence back."   
  
She had tears falling down her cheeks. I stepped closer to her and wiped them. "Harriet, we didn't do anything more than treat him like the man he has always been. He used his investigative skills and helped us more than we can ever repay. It was my good fortune to have his help. Now stop crying and smile, we have a party to attend. Remember to save me a dance."  
  
We rejoined the party inside and Tessa immediately attacked me. Jim shook his head and told me not to encourage her. I managed to disentangle myself from her only to be cornered by Meredith Cavanaugh. I don't know what AJ saw in her. From what I could determine from Sarah and Rabb, she was more than a bit eccentric. To each his own I guess.  
  
I looked up and noticed AJ and Sarah talking. I walked to them and overheard her ask him to give her away. I could see he was touched by the request. His comment was typical and I had to call him on it. Our snarky comments to each other would never change, but I knew he was also a friend. It was amazing. I had gone from having few friends, to having several that would lay down their lives for me. It was overwhelming.  
  
When he walked away, we were temporarily alone. She assured me that the party was a wonderful surprise. We had not discussed the wedding, but she was open to having breakfast with Mother, and beginning the plans. We were talking about her ring when Bud walked up.  
  
He talked of when we had first met. God, I was such as ass then, I had treated Bud with no respect. He made a fool of me with the satellite joke, but it was a gentle humiliation if there is such a thing. Over the years we had built up a grudging respect, that was now a deep friendship. When he tried to thank me for making him feel whole I wanted to take the Navy board that broken him more than loosing a leg had, and deep six the lot.  
  
I looked at Sarah, and was able to convey to her what I was about to ask. She nodded in agreement. His reaction was atypical.   
  
"I would be honored Clay. I'm sure your people can get us out of jail with no problem."  
  
Sarah almost went ballistic at the mention of jail. Bud and I laughed and to calm down her ruffled feathers I asked her to dance.  
  
The song was very appropriate. The way she looked tonight would always stay with me. Her question about Astaire and Rogers could only be answered one way, Always. We continued to dance for several songs, and then the others began to cut in. Dancing with Harriet was interesting with her seven-month baby belly. Mother and I danced a requested tango to the entertainment of all.   
  
Sarah expressed relief when the maitre'd announced dinner. Practically everyone offered a story or toast. Sarah and I took all the kidding and comments in stride. The toasts got more and more risqué with each person. Harriet's, of all people, was the worst. She and Sarah were the only two who had not been drinking. When she finished she and Sarah were draped across each other laughing so hard I thought one or both of them were going to slide to the floor. Everyone else seemed stunned, except Bud. It seems that he's seen this side of his wife many times. After a few seconds of silence everyone else broke up to.  
  
We danced several more songs, then made arrangements to meet Mother in the morning. We slipped out a side door and made our way down to the beach. I slipped Sarah's heels into my pockets and we walked in the moonlight on the wet sand. We strolled along for an hour before we made our way back to the room.  
When we entered the suite we kissed each other lightly, gently embracing. We slowly undressed each other kissing each bit of skin as it was exposed. We were in no hurry; we took time to savor every nuance of each other's bodies, returning repeatedly to places that made the other gasp or groan. We reverently touched each other over and over again. When we joined we slowly rocked each other to completion. It was one of the most profound experiences of my life. Sleep claimed us, as we lay wrapped around each other.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 14/?  
Author: Sheila  
Category: Romance   
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: As If  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
Sarah's POV  
  
0730 Local  
  
I woke slowly to two green eyes staring at me. Clay was propped up on one arm, while the other was slowly stroking through my hair. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.  
  
"G'morning, I've been waiting for you to wake up forever," his voice was scratchy with sleep.  
  
"That long, huh? Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I've never slept better before in my life. I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep alone again." He smiled and lay his head down on my breast.  
  
"Barring unforeseen circumstances, you never will. But between your job and mine we will be apart some of the time."  
  
"Yes, that part of our jobs sucks. I would never ask you to give up your job. It is so much a part of you," he said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you. But when we have children I will re-evaluate."  
  
"I will to. I don't want my children to grow up without a father, if I can do anything about it."   
  
Our thoughts were getting too dark so I changed the subject.  
  
"OK, that's enough of deep thinking. Now let's talk about the wedding. When do we get married?" He grinned up at me and thought for a moment.  
  
"It's March now. Depends on how big a wedding you want. You could be a June bride."  
  
"I don't want a big elaborate wedding. My ideal would be close friends and family, no more than fifty people. Pomp and circumstance is not my thing, I just need you and a priest actually. I think we could organize a wedding by June."  
  
"That's all I need to, but we may have a bit of a problem with mother. She has wanted to marry me off since I graduated college. She has years of frustration built up. But this is our wedding and what you want goes. So we've decided size, what about where."  
  
"The National Cathedral is out, I'm firm on that! That is the height of pomp."  
  
"Not a problem. Do you want to get married in the church? If we decide to do that we will have to attend Pre-Cana classes."  
  
"Yes I would. Even though I go to mass irregularly, I still believe in the traditions. What parish do you belong to?"  
  
"St. Mary's. It's an old parish in Alexandria. The family has been members for years, and I also attend mass irregularly. Would you like to get married there?"  
  
"That will be fine with me. Do you think we can attend the classes with our erratic schedules? And what about the wedding date? Do you think we can both manage to be in town the same day?" I was beginning to worry about the details already.  
  
Clay moved to his back and pulled me into his arms. "We can do this. I'm sure that after the recent events I will be in town for quite a while on a desk job. If AJ is right the DCI is going to have to resign or do some major ass kissing to stay in his position. And one of the first things he is going to have to do is call me home. And you know AJ will keep you home for your wedding. So being home is not going to be a problem."  
  
"Now we have how big, where, and basically when. You've asked Bud to be best man, I'll be asking Harriet a matron of honor. AJ will give me away. What about groomsmen and bridesmaids? If we're trying to keep this small I don't want too big of a bridal party."  
  
"Harm and Tracy?"  
  
"I don't know. Will they even be together then? I'd hate to ask the both of them, then have them breakup before the wedding."  
  
"What about Harm as an usher, Tracy as a bridesmaid, and I have a close college friend, Stan Baldwin, who would stand as a groomsman."  
  
"That would work. You know I'm looking forward to meeting your friends. I want to see who's put up with your sarcastic attitude all these years!"  
  
"Sarcastic? You forgot arrogant, pushy, sneaky and secretive!" Just after the word sarcastic he began tickling me, and it got worse with each additional word.  
  
"Stop. Clay stop. I haven't been to the bathroom. Stop. Please stop."  
  
"That's not what you said the other night." He didn't let up on the tickling.  
  
"You weren't tickling me then, please, I'm going to pee in my pants."  
  
"In case you didn't notice you don't have any pants on."  
  
He finally relented. I lay next to him gasping for breath, trying to control my bladder. When I could manage to turn my head I said, "You are dead meat."  
  
"You'll have to catch me." He popped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I gave chase but he was behind the enclosure door. When he came out, he smirked. "Toilet's yours Princess."  
  
I muttered 'dead meat' again as we passed. He only smirked more and went into the shower.  
  
I joined him few minutes later. We came together under the spray and held each other. He kissed me softly and murmured, "Sorry, but you were so cute."  
  
"That doesn't cut it as an apology mister. You are going to do some major groveling."  
  
"Can we negotiate? I'll grovel, and to sweeten the pot I will kiss you, and make mind blowing love to you."  
  
"You call that negotiation? You would kiss me and make love to be anyway, so think of something else?"  
  
We continued to negotiate for several minutes. The kisses and touches eventually led to making love. We dried off and dressed and went to walk on the beach again. He heard me mutter dead meat again, and just laughed and hugged me to his side as we strolled along. Life with him was never going to be dull.  
Clay's POV  
  
When I woke the stars were still shining, the moon was low in the sky and dawn was at least an hour off. Sarah was snuggled close to my side, breathing with a soft feminine snore. I loved this woman. And I was still reeling from the fact that she loved me in return. I hoped that I could live up to that love. Now we were getting married. It was still a little unreal and a major adjustment in my life was going to have to be made. In my profession brushes with danger were the norm, I was going to have to make changes there. I could no longer put my life in harms way when I had someone waiting for me to return.  
  
I had been lying here thinking and staring at Sarah for almost an hour before she opened her eyes. After exchanging good mornings we began talking about the wedding. I was willing to go along with anything she wanted, but was pleased with her choice. The only problem we may have would be with my mother. Her plans and our ideas would clash I'm sure. Hopefully we would reach a reasonable compromise.  
  
Our discussion deteriorated into a tickling session. With Sarah I was able to enjoy the simple, silly moments of life, as I had never been able to before. Our lovemaking has been everything from fast and furious to sweet and tender. Undelying all has been love and passion.   
  
I think we have what it takes to make this last. I liked Sarah McKenzie long before I loved her. I remember an old movie where a father is talking to his prospective son-in-law. He asks the young man if he likes his daughter. The young man replies, "yes he loves her." The father says, "No, do you like her, because if you don't the marriage won't last. If you don't like the one you love, the love won't last." For some reason that discussion has always stuck with me.   
  
After making love in the shower we decided to walk on the beach before meeting my mother for breakfast. Mother has known that I loved Sarah for over a year. When she was here before she showed her mettle as a Marine officer. I was at Mother's when a colleague called me about the incident. I threw my phone across the room after he relayed the information; luckily it landed on a chair and didn't shatter.  
  
Mother, to say the least, wanted to know what had me so upset. She should be involved in interrogations. After twenty minutes she knew about Sarah, and knew that I loved her. It took several hours to find out that she was OK. Only then did I begin to calm down. Mother asked one question, "Do you love her?" It was then I realized even though I loved her, nothing would come of it because of Rabb. Thankfully things had changed.  
  
The meeting with mother went better than expected. We compromised on a small wedding in June, and a larger social introduction/reception during the holidays. Sarah agreed to let mother plan the wedding. The only thing Sarah would have to do was decide on colors, flowers, and her wedding dress. Mother was in her element and Sarah seemed glad to let her take over.  
  
As Sarah and I were going to escort Mother to her room we met up with the others. Wedding plans began flying back and forth. Sarah and I left them to it and returned to our room.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
After wedding negotiations with Porter we went back to the suite. The satellite phone was ringing as we entered. Clay answered and began talking rapidly with someone. He started pacing back and forth and his face began to get red with anger. He looked over to me and beckoned me to his side.  
  
"I don't understand why I have to be back there immediately. The situation there is well under hand." He hugged me close and listened to the reply from the other end.  
  
"I don't like this, it's not that necessary. I understand, but... OK. I'll be out on the next flight." He hung up the phone and turned back to me and placed his forehead against mine.  
  
"If you haven't figured it out they want me back in DC immediately. The shit is really hitting the fan, and Watts is going down swinging." I gasped, and he hugged me tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not taking me down with him. The capture of the bombers and intervention of the Joint Chiefs will keep me safe from the fallout. But, I need to be there to protect my turf so to speak."  
  
"I'm going back with you, I don't want to stay here without you."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. Let's check on flights out and then tell the others."  
There was a flight out this evening at seven. Clay booked tickets for the two of us and found out there were enough seats for everyone else if they wanted to leave with us. While he contacted Harm, I called the Admiral. Both decided to return with us. The Admiral said he'd better be there to try and control the situation since his people were involved. The other three couples decided to stay a few more days. The ladies were going to shop and sun themselves on the beach. Ramon wanted to deep-sea fishing and talked Jim and Bud into going.   
  
Their downtime will continue while we were flying back to DC. I didn't mind returning to DC, Clay would be there. I had worries about Harm and Tracy. I wonder how the real world will affect them.   
  
Clay was currently trying to talk his mother into flying back with us.   
  
"Clay, I've never visited this part of the world, and I think that I will spend a few days looking around. Don't worry.'' She actually patted his cheek like he was a five year old. I giggled inwardly.   
  
"Mother, American tourist safety is far from guaranteed. Even though a group of terrorists has been captured, they weren't the only ones. This part of the world is extremely unsettled. I really wish you reconsider."  
  
"Clay, I am a grown woman, far from my dotage. I don't plan on going into any dangerous areas, and will only be here a few days. Besides you don't want me on the flight home with you." She had the temerity to waggle her eyebrows at Clay. I thought he was going to sink into the floor.  
He tried to form a reply, he finally gave up and kissed her, thanking her for her consideration.  
  
He turned to me. "Let's go pack. The 'world traveler' here has things to do and people to see." I kissed Porter also and told her we would see her before we left.  
  
When Clay closed the door to the suite, he pulled me to him and began placing soft kisses on my face and neck. "Packing can wait for a while. We are going to spend the next eighteen or so hours on a plane, and as much as I would like to join the mile high club with you, I'm not about to do it with both Rabb and Chegwidden on the plane." Joining the mile high club was definitely something that could wait until my boss wasn't on the same flight.  
  
Never loosing contact with my mouth he walked me backwards to the bed slipping my t-shirt over my head while I was busy with his shirt. Kisses fell on each inch of skin that was exposed. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards, Clay fell with me bearing his weight on his arms. I tugged at the waist of his shorts trying to get them down, while his were tugging at mine. He stood to take off the rest of his clothing, then he unbuttoned mine and told me to lift up. I don't know where the stuff flew, and didn't really care.  
  
He was standing at the side of the bed breathing rapidly with excitement. I fluttered my lashes and said, "Come here, you're too far away."   
  
He obediently moved to lie beside me. We started to caress the other's erogenous zones. We traded comments like 'yes, there, or 'more', and 'don't stop.' Until we both soared over the edge to completion.  
  
He moved to my side and smiled smugly, "I think I can last until we get home."   
  
I moved closer and lay my head on his shoulder, "Glad to oblige kind sir. I need to know if cuddling on the plane will be allowed? Or will my CO's presence disallow that?"  
  
"Cuddling will be absolutely necessary, if I'm going to last until we get home. Speaking of home. Where will that be?"  
  
"That's one of the things we are going to have to discuss. Do you want to live in your townhouse or buy a house?" I wanted to know his answer. I would like a house, but my home would be with him no matter where.  
  
"Let's look for a house. Since we have been industriously working at having children, and I think they should have a yard to play in, with playmates in the neighborhood. What about you?"  
  
"A house would be good. I think I would like a house with a garden and a big porch with swings, and a jet tub and big shower. And.." He silenced me by kissing me senseless.  
  
"Been thinking about this house long? You seem to have some specific wants."  
  
I sheepishly looked at him, "Well, I don't know many women that haven't thought about their ideal home."  
  
"Your home sounds wonderful, we'll get an agent right on it when we get back to DC. Do you want anything else in this house?"  
  
"You," I said simply. My response took his breath away.   
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt.15/?  
Author: Sheila  
Category: Romance   
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: As If  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
A/N:Sorry for the delay. Real Life and All That Jazz  
Clay's POV  
  
Talking about buying a home made the engagement very real. I wanted to get Sarah the home of her dreams, and she had obviously planning this for a long time. She said it was a girl thing, like a man never planned on the 2.5 kids and the picket fence. She knew me pretty well; I had never allowed my self to think about it, there seemed no hope for it ever happening. Now my buried dreams were going to come true and it made me breathless.  
  
"What else do you want in this house?" I added jokingly, she had quite a list going already.  
  
"You." That's all she said, you. I couldn't say anything; to say I was stunned was an understatement. I realized that her request meant that I was her home; she would live with me anywhere, and the hell with her career.  
  
"Thank you, you are all that I need too." I leaned down to kiss her and she met me halfway. The gentle touch of lips was an affirmation of our commitment to each other, more than our words could ever say. Kissing Sarah was getting to be an addiction that I never wanted to cure. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were our sighs until my resident timekeeper voiced the hour.  
  
"We have to pack you know," she said around my kisses.  
  
"Luckily it's only clothes. Ramon and Jim are going to ship the gear back on Military transport; it'll save time with customs and airport security. Are you ready for a short flight on Air Rabb?" She really hated flying, and flying with Rabb was always an adventure.  
  
"Did you have to remind me? I've gone a few hours not worrying about flying with him."   
  
"I'll hold your hand, and anything else you want." I smirked and she popped me on the butt.  
  
"Hey stop the hitting. I was just volunteering my services and that's the thanks I receive," I said in my most aggrieved tone.  
  
"Stop pouting about a love tap. Let me up so we can get going." I rolled off her and helped her up. Packing took much longer than necessary because we stopped every few minutes to touch or kiss. I noticed the lemon toiletries go into the bag. I made a note to order a supply; lemon was now my favorite scent right after the special scent that was all Sarah.  
  
For once everyone met in our suite. We had finally leaned that we didn't need to make a public spectacle of ourselves. Congratulations and words of advice were given once again. It was amazing; I had gone from a small family to this large extended one in a matter of days. It was overwhelming to someone who had led a relatively solitary life, but the presence of my Marine grounded me.  
  
The flight from Sulawesi to Jakarta was uneventful, but my hand may never be the same. Ramon related the 'Flying with the Marine' rules and I should have heeded them. Our fist leg was on JAL to Honolulu. We were still on the CIA's dime so we were booked first class all the way to DC. The bill for this trip would be astronomical, and hopefully it wouldn't be coming out of my hide at a later date. There were only two other passengers flying in first class with us and I had arranged our seating so that we were well separated.   
  
2000 Hours Local  
Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean  
  
After reaching flying altitude the flight crew began the meal service. Once the trays had been removed I stood and gathered pillows and blankets, moved the armrest from between the seats, and reclined the seatbacks. I gathered Sarah to my chest to snuggle and we talked about the wedding and home buying. In addition to the aforementioned porch and deluxe bathroom, we needed a large study. Both of us brought work home with us and needed an office area big enough for the two of us. We debated on four or five bedrooms. I finally won, with five. We had discussed having at least two children, and I secretly planned on more. Now that I had the opportunity for children I wanted as many as possible. Sarah would be a wonderful mother, you only had to look at her with AJ Roberts to know that. Our conversation gradually slowed until we both fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke when the attendants announced that we would be shortly landing in Honolulu and local time was seven a.m.  
  
I placed a kiss on Sarah's brow and said, "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up." She just shifted a little in my arms and snuffled. I decided to let her sleep a little more, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. Our landing was very smooth and she didn't stir. I shook her again when everyone else left the plane. "Come on wake up, we have to change planes."  
  
"No," came her adamant reply.  
  
I moved her into an upright position and kissed her. "The flight attendants want to go home, now you have to wake up." I stood and began getting our gear out of the overhead.  
  
She stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Do you know that I normally can't sleep on a plane? Whatever you are doing to me keep it up."  
  
"I can't guarantee to keep it up all the time, but will do my best to have it up and available when you need it." She popped me on the butt again and gave me a wicked grin. Even if it was a love tap, she hit like a Marine. I was going to have to watch my mouth if I wanted to sit down on the remainder of the flight.  
  
After forty-five minutes in customs we walked to the concourse and into the airline VIP suite. We had an hour layover to kill before we left for the mainland. Harm and Tracy were sitting on a sofa drinking coffee and talking when we walked in.  
  
"So, Mac you decided to join the land of the living. Haven't you been getting enough sleep lately?" Harm teased.  
  
"There is sleep and then there is sleep. You decide." She threw over her shoulder as she poured us coffee a picked up some Danish.  
  
"Harm, don't mess around with her, she is in a hitting mood." I told him. Sarah returned with the refreshments and sat next to me, curling her legs under her. I noticed that AJ and Meredith were on opposite sides of the room seemingly trying to ignore each other.  
  
I spoke softly to Harm, "What is going on with those two? Did they have an argument on the plane?" Sarah was also looking at them with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Oh Lord, you two missed it. I can't talk about it now, but put it this way, someone wanted to join the mile high club and was firmly rebuffed." Harm murmured. I looked at Sarah and recalled my comments earlier in the day. I'm glad that we decided against trying ourselves.  
  
"They, um, had a doozy of an argument. Meredith moved to an empty row of seats half way through the flight. They've hardly spoken a word to each other since," Tracy added.   
  
Sarah and I looked at each other and sighed. This was not good, we still had a ten-hour journey ahead of us and I didn't want to spend it in an emotional war zone. Just then AJ walked over to us.  
  
"Webb, may I talk with you?" He asked, but it came out like an order.  
  
"Sure AJ, let's go outside and walk." We left the suite and moved down the concourse.  
  
"I'm going to arrange to take another flight. As you saw Meredith and I are at an impasse right now, and I think it would be best if we were as far from each other as possible. Our meeting with the brass and the CIA hierarchy is at 0900 Monday at the Pentagon. I want everyone to go together to present a united front. If you would will bring my luggage with you I would appreciate it."   
  
"AJ, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll have your luggage delivered to your home and we'll meet you at JAG HQ. Is there anything else we can do for you?"  
  
He gave me a sad smile. "Webb, take care of the Marine. That's going to be a full time job for you, don't worry about me."  
  
"AJ, I don't think you need me to worry about you, but I am concerned about you my friend." I know he heard the sincerity in my voice.  
  
"Thanks Clay. It's good to know you are a friend, and your concern is duly noted. I just need time to think right now. I'll talk with you on Monday."  
  
He turned and walked down the concourse, a solitary figure, in the crowded throng of travelers. I shook my head sadly and returned to the VIP suite and sat next to Sarah. She raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what was going on.  
  
"AJ is taking another flight back. He'll meet with us at JAG HQ on Monday morning."  
  
Sarah looked over to Meredith and turned to us, "I'll go talk with Meredith, she seems to be quite upset."  
  
"She and AJ both. I've never seen him look like that; he looked defeated. That must have been one hell of an argument."  
  
"Meredith is a bit of a free spirit, not exactly the type I think the Admiral usually is attracted to. Not that I think he is a stick in the mud, but I've had experience with her and she is unusual to say the least." Harm answered.  
  
Sarah and Meredith were talking softly across the room. Meredith looked more angry than tearful from my perspective. As Harm, Tracy and I continued to talk, I kept stealing glances of the two of them. The words were getting louder and Sarah seemed to be trying to calm Meredith. Suddenly Meredith stood up and practically screamed.  
  
"The man does not know how to live. I cannot be with someone that does not recognize that I have to live my life to the fullest. He doesn't take risks, he's, he's too sedate for me!"  
  
Sarah stood and placed a hand on Meredith's arm and spoke too quietly for me to make out. Apparently it wasn't what Meredith wanted to hear and she turned abruptly and swept out of the room. Sarah watched the closed door for a few moments and walked over to us.  
  
She sat down, moved into my embrace and placed her head on my shoulder. "Well that went well. I thought she might be upset about his leaving. She's upset all right, but because he wouldn't fulfill her wishes. She called him a fuddy duddy, and several other derogatory names. The Admiral doesn't like to take risks? I don't think we know the same man."  
  
Tracy observed, "I would call the Admiral reserved, especially, in front of his staff. But I would think that he would be more relaxed with his girlfriend."  
  
Harm snorted. "Her definition of stick in the mud is anyone that doesn't risk life and limb to 'live'. I think that every one of us risks his or her life every day in their job. When it comes to our personal life we want 'live' but want that 'living' to be peaceful and relatively safe. I like to fly my Stearman, and Clay; you like to ride during downtime. Both of these have degrees of danger but there is some control. She wants to live with no controls, and I think the Admiral came to the conclusion that he couldn't live up to her expectations."  
  
Sarah asked, "What exactly happened on the plane?"  
Sarah's POV  
  
Apparently Clay and I had created a separate world on the plane. According to Harm and Tracy there was quite a loud blow up between the Admiral and Meredith. During our discussion she didn't explain what happened, she just kept repeating how AJ wouldn't do one simple thing. He wouldn't take risks, he wouldn't 'live', and he was a fuddy duddy. This didn't describe the man I had come to know.  
  
Tracy and Harm looked sheepish, and were having a hard time deciding who was going to tell the story. Clay finally spoke up.  
  
"Will one of you spill it? We slept through the break-up of the century and I would like to know what started it." He was really exasperated with them, he wasn't asking out of prurient curiosity. He wanted to know what had upset a friend. I wonder what the Admiral told him?  
  
Finally Harm gave a small smile and spoke up. "You two must have been really sleep deprived to have slept through it!"  
  
"Harm enough, talk," Clay practically screamed. I think Clay was getting ready to slug him.  
  
"Harm, I don't want to have to pull Clay off of you, so please tell us what happened." I implored.  
  
"After the movie had been on about an hour I got up to go to the bathroom. The Admiral got up at the same time and followed me down the aisle and we went into the adjoining cubicles. I was washing my hands when I heard him yell. "Meredith, what in the hell are you doing?""  
  
"He must have been opening the door when she pushed her way in. Their conversation got quieter and I left and went back to my seat. I hadn't been in the seat more than two minutes when the Admiral came stalking past Tracy and me. He was livid. Meredith followed him closely. They sat down and the argument really got heated."  
  
Tracy took up the tale. "She started ranting about him not wanting to live. She has really got a thing with living. She then asked why he wouldn't join the 'Mile High Club' with her. Doing 'It' would have been exciting and they were adults. He returned with that he had done the Mile High Club thing with someone and didn't feel the need to repeat the experience with her. She came back wasn't she worth the effort? Things just escalated from there. He talked about her terrible cooking and she talked about how he wouldn't risk anything. By this time the flight attendant had to ask them to be quiet, they were disturbing everyone, except the two of you. Did you take sleeping pills?"  
  
"No we didn't take sleeping pills. I just sleep well with Sarah in my arms." Clay hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled at him and returned the hug.  
  
"Then what happened? Would you just finish telling us," I begged.  
  
Harm looked at Tracy, and began talking again. "They continued to argue in a loud whisper. The Admiral didn't say much, but Meredith wouldn't shut up. She finally told him that if she wasn't worth the effort there was no longer any need for them to continue seeing each other. She then got up and moved to a seat in an empty row. I don't know who was more embarrassed Tracy or I for overhearing the entire thing or the Admiral for having to experience it. When the plane landed he was off the plane like a shot. Meredith followed us off. And Customs was a real peach. He had the tickets and passports, and the luggage receipts. Then a lot of their belongings were mixed between suitcases. When we got in here they just went to opposite corners pretending the other didn't exist."  
  
"I think I'm glad I missed all of that. I knew Meredith was a fun person but didn't think she was a 'living' junkie. Harm were you referring to her flying lessons when you spoke of your experience with her?"  
  
"Ah, yeah. She practically crashed the plane before I was able to get control back. She just laughed it off, saying how exciting it was. Almost crashing is not exciting. I've crashed one too many times to appreciate almost crashing. The woman is truly a menace. I could never understand what the Admiral saw in her."  
  
Clay laughed sadly, "Now Harm, tell us how you truly feel. When I talked to AJ outside he was almost despondent. Hell, this weekend was the first time that he really smiled at me."  
  
The breakup really put a damper on everything. I felt bad for both the Admiral and Meredith, although I sympathized more with AJ. Clay could tell I was upset and held me a little tighter. Tracy and Harm were upset also, but I couldn't tell how much it affected them. The Admiral obviously hadn't said anything to them about their relationship. He may have been giving them a little slack until we got back to DC. Now I hope he wouldn't jump their case.   
  
"It's time to board the plane, let's try and round up Meredith." Clay said as he rose and helped me to my feet.  
  
Meredith was at the gate with her ticket in her hand. The Admiral must have given it to her after they went through Customs. We boarded and took our seats. Harm and Tracy were across the aisle, and Meredith was in front of them. Everyone was quiet on the flight to LA. Clay and I were lost in our thoughts, snuggling together, fighting off the depressing feelings trying to overwhelm us. When we first started to sleep together I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Clay was a cuddler, not all men were. None of my past sleeping partners had liked to, I thought he would have been the same. I am sure he will continue to surprise me in the future.   
  
1400 Local  
Los Angeles  
  
The layover in LA was only a few minutes and we didn't leave the plane. Clay and I got up and stretched our legs, the first class seats were comfortable but it was a long flight. I thought about talking with Meredith but she had withdrawn so much I doubt that she would talk to me. Clay held my hand as we took off joking about my fear of flying. I told him it wasn't the flying; it was the crashing that bothered me.   
  
"I heard that Mac. You've never exactly crashed with me. Punched out yes, crash no." Harm defended his flying honor. I leaned over Clay to return fire.  
  
"Punch out, crash. What's the difference? I still had a hard landing." I could smile about it now, but I occasionally had nightmares about it. Harm and I continued to trade barbs until Clay and Tracy called a halt to it.  
  
"Children behave yourselves. I don't want to stop the plane and beat the both of you senseless," Clay quipped.  
  
"And if I hear, 'Are we there yet?' you will both be grounded," Tracy managed to get out between giggles.  
  
I think we were all punch drunk. Stinging one-liners continued to flow back and forth across the aisle, no blood was drawn, but those overhearing our conversation wouldn't believe we were close friends. Another meal and we were ready to nap again. We had been traveling forever it seemed, and only had a few more hours to go. Clay was exhausted and I felt guilty. He had been injured just a few days ago as his Technicolor bruises could attest. He had never complained about his injuries but I'm sure the facial fracture must hurt. This time I tugged him against my chest to sleep. He complimented me on my 'pillows' and dozed off as I moved my fingers slowly through his hair. I stayed awake marveling about how much my life had changed in the past few days.  
  
I had fallen in love with someone that I least expected to. Our life would not always be smooth and we would have to learn how to live with each other, Clay would have to temper his sarcasm, and I would have to learn not to run away. I believe what we have would last, and I was certainly going to give it my best and not give up when the going got rough. Clay, I knew, rarely gave up on anything, and we were two of the most stubborn people that either of us knew. Leaning to compromise was going to be a way of life with us!  
TBC 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 16/?  
Author: Sheila  
Category: Romance   
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: As If  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
Archiving:Just ask me  
  
A/N:For Paula who is out of commission this weekend. I hope this helps a little.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
2315 Local  
Regan National Airport  
  
The final leg of the trip was mostly uneventful. After Sarah and Harm quit riding each other we had settled in, this time I slept in Sarah's arms. When I woke just before we landed she was deep in thought with a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I said as I sat up yawning and stretching.  
  
Her smile got broader. "About us, what our children will look like, how we will manage our lives. You know, simple things, good things."  
  
"I don't think we will have to worry about our children's looks. They will be ours not matter what they look like, and we'll love them. And as far as us, well we are compatible, in bed at least." I grabbed her hand as it was descending to 'tap' my thigh. "No hitting." She just laughed at me.  
  
"One thing I do know, there will be laughter. I have laughed and smiled more with you in the last week than I have with any woman I've known combined. You are very good for me."  
  
"Glad to be of service. Not to change gears, but where do we stay tonight? I need a clean uniform and you need a suit and my car is at headquarters."  
  
"Mine is at my townhouse. Let's grab a cab and go to your place and pack some things then take cab it back to mine. It's closer to Falls Church and we can get a few more minutes sleep in the morning."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I am so ready to get home with you." She picked up my hand and held it as we landed. Surprisingly she didn't have a death grip on me. Falling in love had definitely altered her fear of flying.  
  
After the plane landed Meredith left without saying anything. As the rest of us made our way to the luggage I heard a feminine voice calling my name from beyond the security lines. I turned trying to locate who made the call and noticed my cousin waving her arms to get my attention.  
  
"Clay, over here. Are you blind!" It actually was hard to miss her. She was only a little over five feet and she was in a big crowd.   
  
"Sarah, do you remember our conversation about my relatives and how I was close to Morgan in particular?" I could tell she was wondering who the little blonde was.  
  
"Yes, and I'm looking forward to meeting her. She sounded like someone I could really like."  
  
"Well, you are going to get to meet her now." I clasped her hand in mine and we walked over to the bouncing sideshow. Rabb and Tracy followed.  
  
As we passed the security barrier I was immediately assaulted by five foot nothing of excited female.  
  
"Cnew, what took you so long? Aunt P said you'd be in a hour ago." (A/N: Cnew is pronounced 'snew')   
  
Morgan was a year younger than I and we had grown up like brother and sister. Her father was my paternal uncle and he acted as my surrogate father after my own had died. I loved her and her family dearly.  
  
I hugged her back almost crushing her. We hadn't seen each other since I was in Russia during the Atef affair. She worked for State as a linguist, speaking close to fifteen languages fluently. When I left for Suriname she was getting posted to France and we hadn't been able to connect. I had missed her so much; the e-mails that we had shared weren't enough.  
  
"L'Pew, it's great to see you. Now let go and let me introduce you to my fiancée. She turned to Sarah with a brilliant smile then proceeded to give her a bear hug.  
  
"You must be Sarah. I've been dying to meet you since Aunt P told me about the engagement. We have got to get together and talk about Cnew here. I have been saving up information on him forever and have had no one to share it with. Thank to the Gods for sending me a sister finally."  
  
"I guess Clay is Cnew and did he call you L'Pew?" Sarah asked with a confused look in her eyes. I couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. Morgan and I had been using the nicknames since we were children.  
  
Morgan giggled also. "Cnew is my name for Clayton Neville Edward Webb, and L'Pew is for me, Laura Patricia Elizabeth Webb. I didn't like any of my names when I was little and wouldn't answer to anyone of them. We had just learned to write our initials and as kids do tried to pronounce them as a word. Then we saw a Pepe L'Peu cartoon and the rest, as they say, is history." Morgan had always made me laugh no matter what the situation. We were such polar opposites; I had been a very serious child, and she was the comic relief. Sarah, Tracy and Rabb laughed at the explanation and Morgan's antics.  
  
"I understand, but where does Morgan come from?" Sarah was still confused.  
  
"Well, even with my nickname, I didn't like Laura. Then I saw a TV show called Flamingo Road with Morgan Fairchild. I was convinced I was going to look like her when I grew up. You know the best laid plans and all that. I've got the curls, blonde hair and blue eyes, but someone forgot to add the upward inches. I'm 39 years old and I'm still getting carded," she said in mock frustration. Sarah smiled and shook her head.  
  
When Morgan finished her explanation I introduced our companions. She greeted them with her usual outgoing nature. "Oh. My. God. You're Rabb? I've heard about you for years. I guess you're as big a pain in the ass as Clay is. You know you two really deserve each other." She paused to take a breath and gave Tracy a warm smile and a handshake. The two of them looked a little shell-shocked. Morgan definitely had that effect on people.  
  
"OK, guys. I've got the limo. Give me the luggage tickets; Frederick should be outside waiting for you. I'll get a skycap, get your bags and meet you outside in a few minutes." We gave the tickets to Morgan and left for the limo. We were all tired from the flight and were grateful to have someone take over.  
  
A few minutes later the diminutive 'general' showed up with the skycap and instructed him how to load it in the trunk; she commanded without being over bearing. When they were done she climbed in beside me and asked where we needed to go. After a few minutes discussion we decided Harm and Tracy would come with Sarah and I to my place after a brief stop to pick up uniforms for everyone. Cars were scattered at a different airport and at JAG HQ, and with the early morning meeting this allowed for the most rest for everyone.  
  
An hour later we arrived at my townhouse ready to drop. Morgan usually stayed with me when she was in town. She had let her apartment go because she barely spent more than a few days every several months in the states. She shooed all of us to bed. Harm and Tracy would take her room, and she would prepare the other guest room later for herself. I learned long ago not to argue with her, it wasn't worth the effort as she won every round when I dared to anyway. Sarah and I gave her a kiss goodnight and tiredly climbed the stairs to my bedroom.  
  
When I closed the door Sarah gave me a tired look. "Shower now or in the morning?" I asked, hoping for now, I wanted to sleep in as long as possible in the morning.  
  
"Let's do it now. After that many hours on a plane I feel pretty grubby." With that she turned to the bathroom and started stripping her clothing piece by piece leaving a trail like breadcrumbs as I followed in her wake.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
I was surprised a Meredith's attitude. She hadn't spoken a word to us since the VIP room in Hawaii. I was really worried about the Admiral. He had seemed happy in the relationship with Meredith, even putting up with her dingy ways far longer than I had expected. When I got them together I only knew her through the classes she taught Chloe so I really had no idea how wild she was. He needed someone to lighten him up, but she wasn't that person.  
  
When we approached the security barrier separating arriving travelers from those waiting for them someone called Clay's name. He seemed to recognize the voice, but he couldn't locate her in the crowd.   
  
"Over. Here! Are you blind?" The voice called out. Then I saw what I first thought was a teenager waving her arms to get Clay's attention. She was small and blonde, and definitely a not a teenager. Clay told me that we going to meet his cousin Morgan. This woman was 39? She looked 30 at most. I got a brief look at her face before she launched herself into Clay's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on her forehead. You could see the love between the two. I'm glad he told me who she was, or I would have been very jealous right now.  
  
"Cnew what took you so long? Aunt P said you would be here an hour ago." Cnew? Oh, the man has a nickname, a really odd one at that. Thank you Morgan for that piece of ammunition.  
  
Clay introduced us and she gave me a bear hug, welcoming into the family and offering to share Clay's secrets with me. I could tell that we were going to become bosom buddies in no time. She explained their, I guess I can say it, weird nicknames for each other and the explanation actually made sense. I visualized a small dark-haired boy being followed about by a blonde pixie. I suddenly realized that I had a clear image of what my children would look like. Both had their father's green eyes and beautiful smile. I can't wait to welcome them into the world!  
  
Morgan was a dynamo. In no time she had thrown Harm for a loop and hustled us into the limo. She explained to the skycap how she wanted the trunk packed, in Hindi, no less. I guess that was one of her fifteen languages. Clay said the first thing she learned in any language were the curse words. When she lost it her language was quite colorful fifteen different ways!  
  
A decision was made by everyone to sleep at Clay's. I say everyone, but I'm sure Morgan had already planned it long before she picked us up. We were so tired I think we would have agreed to stay anywhere as long as there was a bed.  
  
Clay and I decided to shower tonight rather than in the morning. We had joked about our dream bathroom, but the one he had now wasn't too shabby. The shower stall was large with a bench to rest on. We stood together under the warm spray almost falling asleep where we stood. Clay picked up the soap and a sponge and began bathing me, there nothing sexual but everything sensual in the way he moved the sponge over my tired body. When he was done I returned the favor.  
  
"You know that I would really like to make love with you right now, but I'm so tired that I think I would fall asleep in the attempt." He sleepily mumbled.  
  
"And I wouldn't appreciate the effort anyway. Let's dry off and hit the bed." He nodded his agreement and we dried off and more or less stumbled in to bed. I lay on my side and he spooned behind me placing his arm over my waist to rest his hand on my breast. We fell asleep almost immediately.   
0630  
Webb Residence  
Alexandria, Virginia  
  
The next thing I knew someone was calling my name and I smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Clay was on his back and I was draped over his chest. I opened my eyes to see Morgan placing a tray on the bedside table. When she noticed that I was awake she smiled.  
  
"It's six-thirty. If you have to be at your office by eight you guys are going to have to get up now. There is coffee here. Breakfast will be finished by the time you dress and get downstairs." Clay woke and moaned.  
  
"Cnew, get your lazy butt out of bed, you've got places to go and people to meet."  
  
"I will when you leave, I'm not exactly dressed for company." He grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I've seen your birthday suit before." She managed to get birthday out before he pelted her with a pillow. She stood with her hands on her hips, much like Clay, and blew him a raspberry.  
  
"You are no fun. I'm going to irritate Rabb. That should be fun." She turned and got hit with another pillow as she left the room. She poked her head back in and stuck her tongue out at him, and then pulled her head back. We could here her laughter as she went down the hall to wake Harm and Tracy.  
  
"Clay, I like her. I'm glad the two of you had each other growing up. Your personalities must have balanced each other.  
  
"Yes they did. No one could be around her and be serious all the time, and I think I calmed her boisterousness. I don't know what I would have done without her after my father died. She just sat by me and let me cry or scream. She never told me to be a little man, or to stop crying. She knew what I was going through and was just there for me. When I wanted to talk she listened and didn't judge or offer useless suggestions on how to cope. I think that is the big difference in how I handled my father's death and how Harm did. I don't think he had a Morgan to help him through the nightmare."  
  
It was very strange; everyone knew how Harm handled his father's death. His obsessions resulted in a lifelong problem with commitment and the fear of loss of anyone that he loved. Clay had Morgan and grew into a well-rounded self-assured man. He had never committed to anyone because of his job; the secretive nature precluded telling a casual girlfriend about it. And if the relationship became serious most people could not handle the 'not knowing' all the time. I suppose we are perfect for each other. I knew about his job and loved him in spite of it. And he loved me. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.  
  
"What is that smile for Princess?" He asked while nuzzling my neck.  
  
"Because you love me, with all my faults and foibles," I answered honestly.   
  
"What's not to love about you? You are loving, loyal, brave, a kick-ass Marine, and you love me."  
  
We looked at each other and started giggling. "We are getting too sappy. Let's get dressed before Morgan decides to dump us out of bed.  
  
We performed our morning ablutions and dressed in our uniforms, me in Marine green and Clay in a blue pinstripe and red tie. We brought our coffee with us down to the kitchen. Our chef had prepared a simple breakfast of French toast and sausage and Clay and I began devouring the moment we sat down. A few minutes later Tracy and Harm joined us and began eating.   
  
"Morgan when did you get back in town? The last you told me you were going to be in France for several more months." Clay asked his cousin.  
  
"Friday afternoon. Frederick told me where you and your Mom were and the reason. If there had been time I would have flown over, but by the time I contacted Aunt P you were beginning your flight home. I got everything ready here, Frederick laid in the groceries then we met you at the airport."  
  
"I for one am grateful for you assistance Ms. Webb. Air travel is so exhausting." Tracy offered.  
  
"Tracy, it's Morgan, please. And you are very welcome. I see that everyone is done. Let's get the show on the road."  
  
"Are you planning on coming with us?" A puzzled Rabb asked.  
  
"Certainly. The joint chiefs have requested my skills. They found quite a bit of material they want translated and since I'm in town and have the clearance my boss volunteered me. You know no rest for the wicked or the weary!" She smirked, just like her cousin, an expression that was just as endearing on her as it was on him.  
  
Within a few minutes Morgan had hustled us out to the limo and we were on our way.  
  
We walked into JAG at exactly 0800 and Tiner jumped up to greet us.  
  
"Commanders, Colonel, Mr. Webb. It's really great to have you back. The Admiral asked that you go to the conference room when you arrived. I'll tell him that you are here."  
  
The Admiral joined us within a few minutes. The dark circles beneath his eyes and the haggard expression told me that he hadn't slept much recently. I doubt if he had slept since Hawaii. I looked at Clay and my glance told him of my concern. He placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed it in comfort.  
  
"People, we have a few minutes before we leave. I know you all gave statements on Sulawesi, but I'm afraid that you'll have to go over it again. Jim, Ramon, and Bud will be back tomorrow and will give their statements then. Is there anything that you left our of your statements that is going to bite us in the ass?"  
  
He finished his opening statement and looked at each of us, and then he finally noticed Morgan.  
  
"Miss, what are you doing here?" God, he was in worse condition than I had suspected. I couldn't believe it took him that long to know that she was there.   
  
"Admiral, I'm sorry. This is Morgan Webb. Her skills as a translator have been requested by the JC. She works for state." At his 'hmph' of doubt I added, "Sir, she actually is an employee of State. And she is Clay's cousin."  
  
"Yes, Admiral, I'm a translator with very high clearance. My skills are often co-opted by different areas of the government. Being Clay's cousin is a bonus."   
  
He gave a doubtful look, and her smile got bigger. We had given her a synopsis of the events of the past week including Meredith's exit from the Admiral's life. She was looking at him with interest and something I couldn't quite identify. There seemed to be some kind of silent communication going on between them. Clay noticed it too, and rolled his eyes. I don't know what was happening but, I hoped wouldn't be bad.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 17/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Archiving:Just Ask  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
0820 Local  
  
Clay's POV  
  
AJ is a dead man. I've seen that look in Morgan's eyes before, but not for a very long time. To use an old expression, he's pricked her fancy, and her fancy was nothing to be played with. I didn't know who to warn, AJ because he was in for an unrelenting pursuit by my cousin, or Morgan because he was such a solitary man. It was useless on both counts. Morgan wouldn't pay attention to my warnings and AJ probably would ignore me. Sarah looked at me during the exchange between AJ and Morgan and I rolled my eyes to let her know I saw what was happening. Good or bad it was going to be quite a ride.  
  
"Well, um, that's ah, good. Everyone ready to leave for the Pentagon?"  
  
At our nods or words of ascent, we rose and left the room.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden, we have the family limo, there's room for all of us, would you like to drive over with us?" Lord, she was starting already.   
  
I leaned close to Sarah and whispered, "Stay out of her way, it's no use interfering and you don't want to be in her firing line when she is in pursuit." She smiled serenely at me; I wanted to know what was going on inside of her head but we had no time discuss current events.  
  
Somehow Morgan maneuvered the seating in the limo so she sat in the forward facing seat with she and Sarah on either end, and AJ in the center. Harm, Tracy, and I sat facing them. Military protocol stated that AJ be last in and first out, Morgan had conveniently forgotten this. She knew protocol, military or not, she was after all in the family business and worked for State. But she didn't give a fig about protocol when it stood between her and what she wanted.  
  
The ride to the Pentagon was relatively quiet, everyone seemingly lost in his or her own thoughts. I was trying to silently communicate with Sarah, but she was ignoring me. I could tell she knew what I was thinking, but she continued to ignore me. It was obvious that the matchmaking bug had just bitten her and the bite turned on her plotting gene. AJ wouldn't reprimand Sarah; he would just kill me.  
  
When we arrived at the Pentagon I got out first and helped out Sarah, and then Harm did the honors for Tracy. Morgan had forced the issue, AJ had to assist her out of the car. The minx thanked him kindly and, I couldn't believe it, fluttered her lashes at him. I broke protocol and took Sarah by the hand and led the way into the building, I didn't want to be a witness to Morgan's further antics. Sarah had the nerve to quietly giggle at my strategic retreat. I was hurt, truly hurt, but the smile on my face proved that I was lying to myself.  
  
We were separated for the debriefings, and I had the honor of being interviewed personally by the Joint Chiefs. They and their staffs were unrelenting in their questioning. Explain everything, in detail, that happened from the beginning. When did I report my suspicions to my superiors at the Agency? Who did I tell, what was I told in return? Did I try to go over their heads? Why did I set out on my own? Did I do everything to prevent the bombing? Why was I late to the nightclub? I jumped up and left the room after the last question. If I hadn't I probably would have punched out a four star Admiral. After five minutes pacing the hallway I went back in. God I wanted to see Sarah, but she was being interrogated herself.  
  
"Gentleman I have answered your questions to the best of my ability. As to your last question, I was not late to the nightclub. I knew something was going to happen, not where and not when. Going there was a gut instinct. I almost lost my life, and I blame my self for not figuring things out sooner and having the chance to save the lives that were lost. I was working without backup until you provided it, for which I will be forever grateful."  
  
"Well, Mr. Webb, you and your 'team' did an excellent job of apprehending the suspects and breaking up a terrorist ring. A commendation will be sent to the new DCI." At my pleased look, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs smiled. "Yes, Mr. Webb, DCI Watts has resigned yesterday and the President is in the process of selecting a new DCI. And by the way, you are being restored to your former position in the CIA."  
  
I was not surprised that Watts was gone, apparently without too much of a fight. The Angel Shark incident stuck in the craw of the Navy, and with the loss of the sailors in the bombing, they had plenty of ammunition to get rid of him. I hope the President appoints someone from within the intelligence community in his place. The events of the Angel Shark could have been released to the families without compromising National Security, but as usual he protected his ass, a typical trait for a political appointee.  
  
It was now six p.m. I hadn't seen anyone from the group since we were separated for debriefing shortly after our arrival. Lunch had been coffee and that was hours ago. I was ready to go home and crawl into bed with Sarah and sleep for twenty-four hours. I had been pushing myself since the injury, was it only a week ago?  
  
An aide came to me after we adjoined. "Mr. Webb, the rest of your party is waiting for you down the hall. They finished their debriefings a short time ago. If you come with me I'll show you the way."  
  
I found the 'group' waiting for me without Morgan. I immediately went to Sarah and gave her a hug. I could ignore military protocol with the best of them, and I never wanted to by out done by my cousin.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"I am now. I never want to go through that again. At one point I thought they were going to blame me for the bombing. Instead I'm reinstated and Watts is gone." Just then my cell rang.  
  
"Webb. How much longer are you going to be? OK, we'll go on home. Give me a call and I'll come pick you up. You are hardheaded, OK, just don't wake us when you get home!"   
  
"I take it that was Morgan? Sarah said.   
  
"Yes, she is knee deep in translating some of the documents and doesn't know when she'll be finished. She have someone here drive her to our place." I explained.  
  
"I like the sound of that, 'our place'." Sarah murmured, she then turned to the others and said, "Gentleman, Tracy, let's go home."  
  
We trudged out to the limo and collapsed. I asked Frederick to drop Sarah and I off first, than drive the others where they wanted.   
  
"I'm sorry guys, I'm wiped out. I talked with the Agency today. They are being usually understanding and are willing to wait until next week for their chance at me. I just want to go home and crash."  
  
"No problem Clay, you shouldn't have been working as it is. We can be dropped at JAG. I'll have Tiner get my car from Andrews tomorrow." Harm offered.  
  
"Sure Webb, get some rest. Mac, you can report in next Monday. Harm,Tracy I'll see you on Wednesday. I believe we have a few things to discuss. Meet me at 0730." It was hard to read AJ's face but I think Rabb and Manetti weren't in for an easy time. The blow-up with Meredith was going to color his decision for these two and I felt sorry for them.  
  
Sarah and I stood on the sidewalk watching the limo drive off. How life could go to hell in a hand basket so quickly never ceased to amaze me. I took Sarah's hand and kissed it and we turned and walked into the house.  
  
"I love you." She said while cupping my face, looking into my eyes to make sure I understood her. We had both gotten melancholy watching AJ in the car.  
  
"Thank you, and I love you too." I returned with fervor. "Hungry?"   
  
"Very, let's order in. I don't think either one of us are up to cooking."  
  
"Delivery it is. Thai, Chinese, Pizza, Mexican, any of these suit you?"   
  
"Mexican, I think. Beef fajitas and extra guacamole and salsa."   
  
"OK, sounds good. Why don't you go relax and put on some music and I'll call it in." After a quick peck she walked into the den and I phoned in our order. I found her curled up on the sofa, listening to a CD that I don't recall owning. I handed her a glass of tea, and sat next to her.  
  
"That guys got a great voice. Who is it?"  
  
"Josh Grobin." I lifted my brow in question.  
  
"I take it that it's not your CD. Morgan's?"  
  
"Probably. Our taste in music is much the same, eclectic." I smiled thinking about my Parrothead status and the fact that Sarah knew about it.  
  
"So do you go to Buffet concerts?" She tried to smirk and giggle at the same time and she ended up snorting her tea all over herself.  
  
"Yes, Morgan and I have gone to quite a few of them and have the t-shirts to prove it. And a word of warning, no matter how ratty they get, you are not allowed to toss them. Is that clear?" I teased.  
  
"OK, I won't throw out your rags." She teased back. "Here, lay your head down in my lap, I know you are exhausted."  
  
I turned, put my head in her lap and she began massaging my temples. I sighed in relief; I hadn't realized how tense I was. "Thanks, that feels great, please don't stop." I begged.  
  
"Only until dinner gets here."  
  
"Am I always going to come in second to your stomach?"  
  
"Yes, get used to it. But I'll always be available afterward." She leaned down and gave me an upside down kiss. As she began to pull away and I placed a hand on her neck and kept her there. It was an interesting position to be sharing kisses but I wanted more. I finally sat up and took her into my arms. Our kisses were soft and sensuous, and our touches were gentle, lingering where a moan or sigh voiced approval. I had just unbuttoned her uniform blouse when the doorbell rang. Our foreheads touched, and we both sighed.  
  
"Foiled by the bell." I moaned. After one last kiss I rose to pay for the delivery. We practically inhaled dinner, and even though it was only eight p.m. went arm and arm upstairs to bed. I shaved at the sink, while she shaved and showered. We switched places, exchanging a couple of kisses when we passed.  
  
When I got out of the shower she was standing at the sink towel wrapped, with tears running down her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I managed to get out.  
  
"Um, sniff, no baby this month." I took her into my arms and just rocked her from side to side.  
  
"I guess we're both pretty disappointed, huh?" She sniffled and nodded her head. "Do you need me to get you some tampons or whatever? Morgan must have something in her bathroom."   
  
"No, I've got some things in my bag. Just hold me for a few more minutes." I couldn't believe how upset I truly was. Having a child had never been a possibility before Sarah, and now I wanted that child badly as much as she did. I stood with my chin on her bowed head and silently loved her.  
  
She looked up. "Thank you, I needed that so much. My hopes were really up and it just hit me kind of hard."   
  
"I know, honey, I know. Now go get what you need. Want some hot chocolate or anything else?"  
  
"No, I just want to snuggle until we fall asleep, OK?" She looked so sad, if only a kiss would make it better. When she came out of the bathroom I lifted the covers and she crawled in a lay against me with her head on my chest.   
  
"Princess, I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too. I so need to come up with a nickname for you." I could feel her smile against my skin.   
  
"You do that." I smiled. We lay at peace with each other and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
1200 Hours  
  
Webb Residence  
  
Bright sunshine was filtering through the drapes when I awoke. I touched Clay's pillow and found it cold to the touch, he must have been up for quite some time. I remembered how we fell asleep last night, cuddling and comforting each other and smiled. He showed me his love in many ways, but I think I like the small demonstrations best. He accepted my period as naturally as my need to be comforted. I pulled his pillow to me and inhaled his scent from it. Wishing I was holding him.  
  
"You're awake, and here I was about to tickle you awake." He said as he walked to the bedside.  
  
I pulled him into bed with me. "Well my eyes are open, but why are you up. You're the one who has had the worst of it lately."  
  
"Just shows you what fourteen hours of sleep will do for you."  
  
"Fourteen, it can't be ten already!" My sense of time was totally disoriented.  
  
"No it is noon. You've been sleeping for sixteen hours." He pulled me closer and laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I've haven't slept like that is ages, matter of fact I rarely sleep more than five or six hours at any time. You're good for my insomnia!"  
  
"Glad to be of service mademoiselle. Come on, brunch is ready and I'm not guaranteeing that Morgan is going to leave you any." He rose and pulled me out of bed.   
  
"I've unpacked your bag and put your things in the right side drawers of the dresser. Up now, and get dressed, your food awaits." He kissed me on the nose and left the room.  
  
After washing my face and brushing my teeth I found my unpacked clothing and got dressed. I located the back stairs and went down to the kitchen. I heard Clay and Morgan talking before I saw them. Morgan was asking about the Admiral and Clay was trying his best to sidestep the questions.  
  
"Morgan he just ended a relationship in the most pubic manner I don't think he is ready to start something right now."  
  
"Clay if anyone needs someone it is that man. I have never seen anyone quite so alone, well, except for you and now that problem is solved." Morgan persisted as I walked in.  
  
"Morgan, I agree with Clay, the Admiral is a private man and the breakup with Meredith was anything but. You should wait a while before you pursue him." I implored.  
  
"Good morning Sarah. Sleep well?" Morgan said teasingly, changing the subject and ignoring my request.  
  
"Quite well. What's to eat?" I noticed a few covered pans on the counter and there was a lovely aroma wafting from them.  
  
"Breakfast bake. It's one of my favorites. You throw a bunch of goodies together, bake it, and et voila, breakfast."  
  
Clay stood, "Coffee and breakfast ladies?" At our assent he served us.  
  
In addition to the 'bake' there were hash browns and sliced strawberries. Everything was delicious and we ate with gusto. When we were done Clay spoke.  
  
"Since we are free the rest of the week I thought we would get started on the wedding plans that we are responsible for."  
  
"I have to buy a dress but you are not helping with that, what else is on our list of to dos?"  
  
"One, we have to arrange for the church and the Pre-Cana classes; Two, we need to buy a house; Three, wedding bands; Four, move you in here for the interim. And who knows what else."  
  
"So what's on the program for today?" It had to be something short, it was already 1300 hours.  
  
"While you were snoring I called the rectory and made an appointment with Father James for two o'clock."   
  
"I'll ignore the snoring comment, for now. It looks like we have an appointment to make. Morgan if you will excuse us?"  
  
"No problem. I've got to head back to the Pentagon and do some more translations. Enjoy." She gave us both a kiss, picked up her purse and left. We left shortly after.  
  
The meeting with Father James went relatively smoothly. He asked us how we met, and how long we knew each other, and what made us decide to get married. We both took time answering questions and giving him honest answers without compromising national security. He looked at us with amusement when we told various censored events. He could tell we were not telling him everything but we must have told him enough.  
  
"Clay I've known you for years and I can't tell you how happy I am that you have found someone that returns your love to such a degree. Sarah I understand about your past mistakes and I'm sure you have suffered from them. But I also see someone who has overcome those mistakes to become a strong person. I see no obstacles to your marriage so let's set a date for your marriage and classes."  
  
We were both relieved at his blessing. We decided on an evening wedding, Friday, June 20th. We had to attend three Pre-Cana classes before getting married. Two of the classes would be group meeting with other couples and one would be between the two of us and a counselor. He gave us a list of classes and we could pick the dates. We informed him that in our line of work rescheduling at the last minute may occur.   
  
"Just let me know and we'll work it out." He congratulated us again and we were on our way.  
  
"Let's go out and celebrate. We can call everyone tomorrow and give them the date. Mother called this morning and she will be home on Thursday morning. She has already put plans in motion, I recommend that we stick to our guns or she and Harriet will run us over."  
  
"That won't be a problem. She agreed to the size of the wedding and that's all I really care about. Next week we'll go to the dressmaker she uses and start with the dress. Now let's go feed me." He gave me a cheeky grin as we drove from the rectory.  
  
We went to a steak place not far from his home in Alexandria and I had my fill of steak. Apparently he had a busy morning because we had an appointment at nine tomorrow to start looking at houses. The real estate agent had been given our list of requirements and assured Clay that there were several homes that might fit our needs.  
  
Wednesday  
  
June 11th  
  
Georgetown, D.C.  
  
The next three months were crazy. We found our house after two and a half months of frustrating searching. I think the agent was on Prozac by the time we signed the contract. And she didn't find it, the Admiral did. Over lunch one day I whined about our unsuccessful house hunting. He said there was a house about a mile from his that may meet our picky wants. It was perfect. It was relatively new home built with a Federal façade, five bedrooms, a large den and office, and a beautifully landscaped back yard. The winning feature was the master suite with a huge bath. The tub and shower were the stuff of our most erotic dreams. This lack of the dreamed for bath had been the downfall of most of the other houses we had seen. The owners had already moved out and the house would be ready for us to move into the week before the wedding.   
  
The evening we signed the contract we invited the Admiral to thank him for his help. The Admiral had always been a private man, but since the exit of Meredith he was more so. I ached for him in his solitude, and like most happy people I wanted everyone to be as happy as I was.   
  
Morgan joined us to help celebrate. She had gratefully heeded our advice and hadn't approached him; the fact that she had been called out of town had helped. Dinner was a very pleasant affair. Morgan and to some extent Clay entertained us. The both told stories of their shared childhood experiences which seems to have been filled with one outrageous adventure after another. They were quite the pair growing up, apparently trading turns getting the other into trouble and grounded. I learned more about the events that helped shape my fiancés personality than I had from him alone.   
  
The Admiral opened up also. He told of his summers working on a ranch and about his time serving as Captain of a destroyer. I listened to the conversation swirling around me. I had no desire to share stories of my less than desired childhood. Both Clay and the Admiral knew why and Morgan sensed that I didn't want to talk about it. After coffee Morgan and the Admiral showed no signs of wanting to leave, so we excused ourselves and left them to their own devices.  
  
When we approached the door of the restaurant Clay turned to look at the two we had just left and smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think he knows what is going to hit him. Can you tell me why bought a house so close to him? He'll only have to drive a mile to kill me!"   
  
"Come on love of my life, I'll protect you from the mean old Admiral." I couldn't help teasing him. He actually respected AJ Chegwidden a great deal and counted him one of our friends.   
  
"Promise?" He whined. "You know I think the two of them would be a good couple. Morgan is lighthearted enough to mellow him out without embarrassing the hell out of him, or take insane risks with her life."  
  
"Hey, you gave me hell about playing matchmaker don't you start!" Oh, Lord. Clayton Webb playing cupid was too terrible to think about. I kissed him and instantly got his mind onto a more pleasant track. We got to the car and began the short drive home. I started playfully kissing and touching him here and there. He never knew where I would strike next.  
  
"Keep that up and we won't make it home in one piece." He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the palm.  
  
"When we get to the house you can take up where you left off." Just then his cell phone began ringing. "Oh shit, what now?"  
  
He answered. "Webb." There was a slight pause as he listened to whoever was calling. "You have got to be kidding me. I settled that situation last month. Can't Rawlings go? OK, I'll be ready in an hour. I'll meet you at Dulles."  
  
I looked at him. I don't know who was more pissed him or me. I understood but the timing could not have been any worse. We were getting married in a week. We drove home in silence that continued as I watched him pack.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to go, but they need me. I promise I will be back for the wedding." He embraced me and we kissed deeply.  
  
"I'll hold you to that. Come on let me drive you to the airport."  
  
Little did we know that the 'situation' would last four long months. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 18/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Archiving:Just Ask  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little short; but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
Dulles Airport  
  
Tuesday, June 19th  
  
2300 Hours  
  
"Promise me you will take care of yourself, I'll be waiting here for you to come home." There were tears in her eyes and it was breaking my heart to see her like that. We were standing in line at the security check point and she could go no farther. I pulled her into my arms and we hugged each other with desperation. I pulled back only enough to speak.  
  
"I have a good reason to come home. I'm marrying a beautiful woman next Friday evening." I gave her my best smile hoping it conveyed everything I felt.  
  
"And I am going to be marrying a handsome green-eyed man." She choked out, and I began kissing her with all the love I had in me.   
  
This damn mission could not have come at a worse time for us. Tomorrow we were to supervise painting and wallpapering on the new house, and were supposed to move in on Saturday.   
  
"Honey, I've got to go. I've got to go through more security checks before boarding." We kissed again, and I walked through the scanner. I picked up my case and computer backpack and turned to wave at her one last time. She gave me a forlorn smile and a small wave. I mouthed 'I love you' to her and went down the concourse.  
  
I turned to look one more time and she was gone. I opened up my cell phone and called Morgan. I was betting she and AJ were still out, they seemed like they were going to make a night of it when we left them.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Morgan, its Clay. I'm at Dulles on my way out of town. Sarah just dropped me off and she is on the way home."  
  
"Are you out of your mind, you're getting married next week!" She was beginning to yell into the phone and I deserved it.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my choice. I'm still on thin ice at the Agency, and an Op went sour, and the operative in charge can't handle the fall out." It was the truth, but it was still a lousy excuse.  
  
I heard a 'give me the damn phone' and then AJ was on the line.  
  
"Webb where are you going, and when are you going to be back?" At least AJ wasn't yelling, but that was a small consequence.  
  
"Back to Suriname. My reinstatement at the Agency puts me in charge of Central and South America. The chief of station in Paramaribo is out with gallbladder surgery and my replacement has proven worthless, so I'm it. I plan on being back for my wedding if that is what you are asking!"  
  
"OK Clay. Morgan and I will hold down the fort here, don't worry. We'll handle the move and all the details. I guess your bachelor party is on hold, Bud and Ramon will be really disappointed they have quite a night planned."  
  
"Thanks AJ; I don't know how I will repay you. Please take care of Sarah. Will the two of you meet her at the house; I think she will need someone around tonight."  
  
"Will do, be careful."   
  
"I will, look I have to board now, bye." I hung up and boarded the plane. We were in the air a few minutes later and I tried to sleep because I had a feeling that I wouldn't be getting much sleep in the next few days.  
  
Airport  
  
Paramaribo, Suriname  
  
Wednesday, June 11th.  
  
0400 Local  
  
"Webb it's about time you got here! Things are going down badly and we need to get on the solution immediately." It was everything I could do from snapping Allen's neck in two. I was getting married in eight days and had every intention of standing at the alter waiting for my bride to walk down the aisle. We collected my one bag and got into the Agency SUV.  
  
"What in the hell went wrong with the op? Rawlings told me that you were only to support the local authorities in taking out the drug lord, a simple in and out."  
  
Allen jumped when I started yelling, which he deserved. It was a basic operation that he devised and was in charge of, thus he should have been the one to have solved the problem. But, noooo, he screwed up and now I was down here getting his ass out of the fire.   
  
"The operation went south because we didn't realize that there were US Naval personnel involved with the drug running. And that there are arms dealing involved." I thought he was going to duck when my head whipped around to look at him.  
  
"How in the hell did you miss that?" The information about the drug lord was the last thing that had crossed my desk before I officially handed over my position to Allen two months ago. Apparently he didn't do any additional investigation before he gave the go ahead. I should have known better. He was an operative that had been sent here to replace me, thus he probably screwed up somewhere else. I had been so focused on getting out of here that I hadn't done follow up on him and just turned him over to his handler at Langley. So in essence the whole fiasco was my fault!  
  
"Well, you said that it was a drug running operation and I sort of, um, thought that you had done all the investigation not just the preliminary." If he had not been driving the car I believe he would have escaped out of the window.  
  
"Tell me what you know." I was going to kill him any minute and Sarah wasn't here to stop me. I was going to spend my honeymoon in jail!  
  
"On Monday two men showed to meet Timmerline in Apoera with SAMs to pay for the cocaine. I had to call a halt to the op because I didn't know who they were, how many more people were involved and how deep it went. Clay I'm really sorry to call you back, but you know the players down here and were the best one to intervene. I mean you've got connections with the Navy don't you?"  
  
"I know the players yes, and I have connections with the Navy, but what does that have anything to do with it? We had arrived at the Embassy and were walking into the lobby when he dropped his bomb shell.  
  
"We listened in on the deal, and they used their real names. We identified them within minutes as two CPOs stationed in San Diego. We haven't fully traced the SAM's yet but they are probably from the ordinance depot there."  
  
"What's the problem? You report the situation to the command authority and follow through."  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly informed the Navy about my findings yet." I turned to look at him and now I wanted a hole to open up and swallow me.  
  
"Where are these two now? Please tell me they are still here and that you kept track of the ordinance."  
  
"Yes, they're at a private villa on the coast about twenty miles from here. We have surveillance on them now and they haven't budged for three days. They have quite a party going on, drugs, booze and hookers and it doesn't look like it's going to break up anytime soon."  
  
"Now, where are the SAMs?"   
  
"They are still in Apoera. Timmerline made the deal and stored them in a warehouse. Suriname authorities are watching them and Timmerline."  
  
"You failed to tell me how many missiles we are talking about Allen; you do know how many don't you?" I asked quietly because I was afraid of his answer. I wasn't going to last much longer if I had to pull every bit of information out of him.  
  
"Fifteen." He was white as a sheet and was probably going to pass out any minute. I was more than willing to help him.  
  
"Fifteen SAMs!! Has anyone at the depot noticed that they are missing anything?" I was back to yelling.  
  
"I don't know. I mean this just went down early Tuesday and with that many missiles there has to be a bigger fish out there to buy them. I wanted someone with more authority to handle things."  
  
Frustration is the inability to kick the shit out of someone who so richly deserves it. And I so wanted to drop kick Allen out of my life.  
  
"Allen, get out of here, now. I will not be responsible for my actions if I have to look at you one more minute!" He stood there rooted to the spot. "NOW ALLEN!" He ran out of the office and I collapsed into the desk chair.  
  
I didn't know who to call first, Chegwidden or NCIS. Oh hell, might as well make it a conference call and wake everyone up. And after the call I had to talk to Sarah to get my head on straight. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 19/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Georgetown Steakhouse  
  
Wednesday, June 11th  
  
2145 Local  
  
AJ's POV  
  
Dinner had been very pleasant, and after dinner drinks were leading to something totally unexpected. When Clay called and invited me to help celebrate the signing of his new home contract I was reluctant. I hadn't spent much time with my staff, other than to work, since our return from Indonesia. The breakup with Meredith had taken a lot out of me and I felt old. I wondered if I was the 'fuddy duddy' she accused me of being. Then Morgan walked in a joined us for dinner.  
  
I had forgotten how lovely she was. The attraction I felt towards her that day at the Pentagon hadn't waned much to my pleasure. As Clay and I stood when she reached the table I noticed that she barely came to my shoulder. Her personality was such that you thought she had more inches than she actually possessed. She was so tiny; Pocket Venus is a term I have heard to describe someone of her proportions.   
  
"Clay, Sarah congratulations on the purchase your new home! Here is your first house warming gift." She hugged both Mac and Clay and handed Mac a gaily wrapped package. She then turned to me and gave me a brief hug, much to my secret delight.   
  
  
  
"AJ it's good to see you again. I hope you have been doing well since I last saw you." She had addressed the last statement to Clay rather than to me, and he rolled his eyes and mouthed something to her that could have been 'behave'. She laughed lightly and spoke to Mac.  
  
"Sarah, come on open the gift. I thought long and hard about what to get the couple that has everything, or almost everything for their new house." I gave Morgan an inquiring glance and she continued.  
  
"AJ you wouldn't believe what these two have bought. I went on one buying spree and swore I would never go on another." Mac had ripped off the paper to reveal a brass door knocker with 'Webb' engraved in an elegant script.  
  
"Morgan it's perfect. We'll install it tomorrow. You are going to come with us aren't you?" said an excited Mac.  
  
"Why do I have to be there tomorrow? The painters and wallpaper hangers are going to be there for the next three days. And since I don't know how to do either I see no need to watch the two of you moon over each other!" She looked at me as if to ask me to agree with her. I nodded and grinned at her which she returned with a stunning smile.  
  
"I'll have you know we don't moon, we merely gaze lovingly at each other." Clay's indignant scowl only lasted only until he sheepishly grinned. "OK, we are too much to be around, but we are moving on Saturday. Think you can stand to be around us until then?"  
  
"I'll work at it. Just no more lovey-kissy in the den. You two are giving me a complex that I may never recover from." She kidded back.  
  
"Three more days and you'll have the townhouse to yourself." Rather than sell the townhouse, Clay asked Morgan to live there when she was in the city.  
  
"You know it will be strange not having you around, I've really grown to like having a sister." Sarah added wistfully.  
  
"Listen you two. You are getting married and you don't need me around to be a third wheel. I've felt guilty staying with you the last two and a half months, but I've enjoyed it also. Now let's talk about something else."  
  
"So Clay, tell me about the bachelor party you are going to have? I talked with Ramon last week and can't wait to meet him."  
  
"No, you are not allowed to meet him until the wedding. The two of you in the same room is too volatile."  
  
"Come on Webb, it should prove interesting." I could see the jokester with this irrepressible beauty. Clay just put his head in his hands and shook it side to side then he spoke to Mac.  
  
"Sarah, please talk to her, you know she won't listen to me." Clay begged. Mac leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey don't ask me to defend you against my new sister!" She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"Cnew, give up. This is my last chance to embarrass you before you get married and I'm going to take it. I promise I'll behave at the wedding."  
  
"L'Pew you have promised something like that before and I've lived to regret it." She patted him on the shoulder and giggled.  
  
"Cie la vie, mon frere." The waitress arrived to take our order and the cousins interrupted their banter momentarily. It was amazing; when I arrived I was in a depression that has lasted more than two months, now after only a few minutes my mood had elevated as suddenly as Meredith had made it bottom out.  
  
"AJ did Clay ever tell you about the time he dated the daughter of the French Ambassador?" she said with an evil look on her face.  
  
"No, do tell," I said conspiratorially.  
  
"Well they were almost caught in a compromising position by the Embassies chief of security?"  
  
Clay had turned ten shades of red and now was decidedly white. Mac had merely arched her eyebrows and grinned.  
  
"Morgan, no, please I'm begging you, no!" He pleaded to no avail. Morgan proceeded to describe how she saw the two, partially unclothed, getting ready to do 'the deed' just before a security guard got to the gazebo in the embassy garden. She distracted the guard by asking help in the worst French accent she could come up with which allowed the young couple to escape. Needless to say she blackmailed Clay for years over the incident. She had Mac and me in stitches by the time she was finished with the story.   
  
Clay then related a story about Morgan and her propensity to wreck only new cars. Shortly after getting her license she was driving home from the family stable in her new Mustang and she dropped a forbidden cigarette. She careened off the road and sideswiped a tree. As a consequence her father grounded her for smoking rather than wrecking the car. The next new car wreck happened when she dropped the lipstick she was applying. Rather than get her a new car her father got her an old Caprice station wagon. He said he wasn't going throw money away on another new car. She happily drove the car through college without incident. When she graduated she was presented with a new Firebird. That one lasted four weeks until the inevitable wreck occurred. Since that time she only drove well used station wagons. She wasn't allowed to drive any of Clay's cars.  
  
"Hey it's not me; it's the something about new cars. I've got bad karma with them. It just safer for the world if I drive broken in station wagons," she confessed.  
  
Stories about their mutual childhood continued and we laughed until we were almost sick. Then Morgan asked about my youthful adventures. I told them about working on a ranch and Saturday nights spent in town with the older ranch hands. I told a much sanitized version of how they introduced me to the delights of the fairer sex. I hadn't thought about those events in years and I remembered them fondly.   
  
"AJ did you serve on a ship, I mean you're a lawyer now, but you must have done some sea duty?" Morgan asked, politely curious. There was something about this woman that made me want to open up and so I told them about my time as captain of a destroyer. My XO, Dawson, was like Rabb in many ways, and I told them I didn't know how I attracted such mavericks.  
  
Clay and Morgan laughed, and Mac said that I was just lucky. I noticed she hadn't contributed any of her childhood stories. I understood her reticence; her childhood had been awful by any standards, but she rose above it. Morgan seemed to sense this also and didn't press her to contribute.   
  
We had finished after dinner coffee when Clay and Mac decided to call it a night but Morgan and I decided to stay and listen to the jazz combo playing in the bar. As I watched the two of them leave Morgan spoke softly.  
  
"If I didn't love Sarah already I would love her simply for returning Clay's love. He has been so alone in the last years and I didn't thing he would ever fall in love again."  
  
"They do have an aura about them don't they. The only other couple I've seen like that are the Robert's. Sarah has also had a rough time with love and I am glad that they connected. Now tell me about your love life." I was truly curious about her history. So far I knew about her youth and early adulthood, but nothing about her recent life.  
  
"My love life could be written about on the back of a matchbook. I've never really fallen in love, the forever kind of love. Since going to work for State I've traveled constantly, never in one place for more than six months at a time. That type of schedule really doesn't lend it self to long term relationships. I'm not saying I've never been in love, but it never stood up to my job commitment." She looked pensive and sad after telling me her story.  
  
"Are you willing to compromise for a relationship?"  
  
"Yes, but the man has never been worth it before." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Have you met someone who would be worth the change?" Our comments bordered on flirting and I know I was intrigued by her!  
  
"Yes I have and I'm hoping he is picking up on the hints I'm dropping." Her eyes were sparkling and her smile got more mysterious.   
  
"Oh, I'm getting the hints. Would you like to dance?" At her nod I stood and took her hand and led her to the small dance floor in the corner where we joined several couples. She placed her head on my chest and arms around my waist as we danced to a slow tune. She felt right in my arms, even if she was so small. We danced for several songs enjoying being with each other until the band took a break.  
  
When we returned to our table I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. The summer evening was perfect for a walk along the reflecting pool. We left her car and drove in mine the short distance to the Mall. We walked and talked for more than hour sharing more and more of ourselves until we stopped and looked at each other. I pulled her into my arms but she stopped me.  
  
"Wait, just for a moment." She looked around then pulled me nearer to the reflecting pool. She stood on the raised edge and said, "Now, that's better." The edge gave her enough additional inches that I didn't have to bend in half to kiss her. I again embraced her and we began kissing in earnest. Her lips were soft and pliable and readily opened to the sweep of my tongue along their seam. After only a few minutes we were both breathing deeply in our excitement. Suddenly a cell phone went off and we both groaned. It was her phone and she wasn't happy when she answered.  
  
"Are you out of your mind, you're getting married next week!" She had to be talking to Webb and things weren't sounding good. She was getting more upset and pulled away from me and began pacing.  
  
"Give me the damn phone." I grabbed the phone from her and pulled her to me by wrapping my arms around her. She tried to squirm out of my arms but her back was to me and my arm wasn't moving from around her waist.  
  
"Webb where are you going, and when are you going to be back?" I listened as he explained, the man sounded like he was going to rip someone a new one when he got to his destination.  
  
"Back to Suriname. My reinstatement at the Agency puts me in charge of Central and South America. The chief of station in Paramaribo is out with gallbladder surgery and my replacement has proven worthless, so I'm it. I plan on being back for my wedding if that is what you are asking!"  
  
"OK Clay. Morgan and I will hold down the fort here, don't worry. We'll handle the move and all the details. I guess your bachelor party is on hold, Bud and Ramon will be really disappointed they have quite a night planned." When he didn't return any sarcasm I knew how upset he was.  
  
"Thanks AJ; I don't know how I will repay you. Please take care of Sarah. Will the two of you meet her at the house; I think she will need someone around tonight."  
  
"Will do, be careful." I closed the phone and let Morgan go. "He HAS to leave. You know that as well as I do; he wouldn't leave Sarah without a good reason especially just before the wedding. Now calm down!" I pulled her into my arms again and tried to soothe her.  
  
"He just makes me so mad sometimes. I know it's not my wedding, but I've got a real bad feeling about this. It's like this is his last chance at happiness and I don't' want him to blow it."  
  
"I understand, but he's not going to blow it. That man wants to get married in the worst way, and Sarah McKenzie is a good reason to get home as soon as possible. Let's go over to their place, OK?" I looked down into her face and wiped away the tears. Placing a kiss on her brow, I turned and led us back to the car.  
  
We walked into the living room and found Mac curled up on the sofa staring forlornly into the unlit fireplace. She looked up as we entered and gave us a sad smile.  
  
"He called you didn't he? Hey, it's not the end of the world he'll be back soon, he promised me, and he won't break a promise." She said trying to reassure herself. When Morgan sat on the sofa with her the front she was putting up collapsed. The tears began in earnest and she shook from the force of her crying. I had never seen Mac in this condition and I didn't know how to react. Morgan looked over to me and I was glad her tears had stopped. I don't think I could handle both of them in tears.  
  
"AJ, go make some hot chocolate and put some marshmallows in it. We need a little comfort." That was something I could do. A few minutes later I returned with the mugs and they both took them gratefully.  
  
"Sarah, things are going to be OK. I'll go drag him back myself if necessary." Morgan said consolingly.   
  
"Mac, whatever you need, you have it. We'll all be here to help you out. I'll be over to the new house after work this evening, and your friends will be there on Saturday to help with the move." I looked around the room and noticed everything was packed ready for the move that at least was done.  
  
"Thank you sir, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you help. We've got a lot to do before the wedding. Damn, he wanted to be here for the move, it meant so much to the both of us." The tears began again and with Morgan on one side and me on the other we did our best to comfort her. We held her for a long while, as her sobs subsided and she pulled away and stood.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be very busy and I've got to be at the new house by 0800 hours to meet the renovation people." Goodnight sir, Morgan." She gave us each a peck and walked up to her bedroom.  
  
"AJ, so help me, I'm going to kill him." She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my chest while I moved my arm to hug her closer.   
  
"Morgan, I believe you will have to wait in line. The Marine there has first dibbs on that." She giggled and agreed with me. As we sat I couldn't help but move my hand on her arm and down her back.  
  
We sat together touching and kissing gently for quite sometime, then the grandfather clock chimed once and I groaned. "Morgan, it's one a.m. and I have to go to work in the morning." She reluctantly sat back on her heels and stretched. The movement pulled her shirt tightly across her chest and I the control I had kept in check was slipping rapidly.  
  
"Keep doing that and I won't be able to leave." I growled at her.  
  
"Promises, promises. Didn't you just say you have to go to work?" She flirted back.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Walk me to the door?" We walked slowly to the door and before she opened it she stood on her toes and I bent down and shared a kiss that broke my restraint. I picked her up and pushed her against the door. Our lips opened and our tongues met and swirled around each other. I ground my hips against hers and her soft sighs became moans of need. "I.. have.. to.. go, stop me." I managed to say between kisses.  
  
"Don't want you to. Sarah's a big girl; she know what goes on between consenting adults," she begged.  
  
"Morgan I want to stay, God, you can feel how much I want to stay, but this isn't the right time. Soon, I promise." I gave her one last kiss, and left for a very lonely drive home.  
  
The phone rang at 0515 and woke me from a very erotic dream of Morgan.  
  
"Chegwidden," I barked.  
  
"AJ, its Clay. Things are unbelievably messed up here and I'm going to have to involve JAG and NCIS on this one. The Navy is deeply involved in an arms for drugs exchange of huge proportion. I've got Ramon Gutierrez conferenced in."  
  
"Shit Clay, can't anything ever be simple with you?"  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 20/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Clay's POV  
  
American Embassy  
  
Paramaribo, Suriname  
  
"AJ I want to be anywhere but here. A drug bust that my replacement was monitoring is more than he bargained for. The buyers were two CPOs out of San Diego, and they were paying for the cocaine with SAMs."  
  
"AJ, nothing has been reported here, but things have been eerily quiet. We have to coordinate this investigation. I'm going to join Clay ASAP and Jim is going to start things on this end. At this point we don't have a clue how big this is, but knowing our luck this could get out of hand quickly." Ramon reported.  
  
"Ramon, I'm going to send Rabb to Suri.." I broke in on AJ.  
  
"Ah AJ, no. I don't think he is the one. He is a good investigator but this is going to mean undercover and you know as well as I do, that he isn't the man for the job. I'd like to suggest that he go to San Diego and work that end with Jim. AJ, Victor Galindez has just graduated from the Farm. And.."  
  
"Clay, when did Gunny go to the dark side?" He chuckled.  
  
"Soon after we worked together in Afghanistan. He is still in the Corp, but has been TAD to the Agency. He is an excellent investigator and he will be a help down here. I'll be calling him and he can be here this afternoon."   
  
"Then I'll send Rabb to San Diego. He'll work with Jim and I'll make sure he knows not to tip his hand until we hear from you. Keep me informed through Bud."  
  
"Thanks, I was going to suggest that. AJ if you aren't careful I'm going to steal him away from you; at the Agency he'll advance rapidly."  
  
"Clay, don't push your luck!"   
  
"I know to quit when I'm ahead. AJ how is Sarah? This is killing me, being down here."  
  
"When I left your place she had just finished crying for an hour. Morgan and I will take care of her like I promised. Have you called her yet?"  
  
"No, I wanted to get the plan underway. As soon as we hang up I'm going to call." It was a phone call that I dreaded and longed for at the same time. I needed to hear her voice but I knew I would hurt us both more. This investigation needed to get wrapped up as soon as possible.  
  
"Ramon, call me with your arrival time. AJ as soon as we know anything I'll call. Take care of her for me AJ, please." I didn't feel right about this operation and needed to know that she was going to be taken care of. I rang off and called my life.  
  
0545  
  
Webb Residence  
  
Alexandria, Virginia  
  
"'lo," replied a sexy sleepy voice.  
  
"Good morning Princess." I greeted her with longing in my voice. I hadn't been away from her for more than twelve hours in almost three months and this separation was hard on us both.  
  
"Oh, it's my spook," she said with as much longing as I.  
  
"How are you doing, and don't tell me fine. AJ said you cried yourself to sleep last night." I was practically whispering to her trying to coax her into opening up. She didn't need to shut down, especially now.  
  
"Honestly? Not good. Clay something isn't right with this, but I can't put my finger on it. I know it's not just pre-wedding jitters, but I don't know what it is."  
  
"Honey, I understand. I'm going to wrap this up as soon as possible; you know I can't sleep without you by my side." I don't know who I was trying to reassure, her or me.  
  
"I'm going to have good help; Victor is on the way down from DC and Ramon from San Diego. AJ is going to send Rabb to San Diego to work with Jim. So the gang will be together, sort of. I would have asked for you, but that isn't feasible anymore." I said jokingly, but I really would have liked to have her work on this. Sarah was one of the best investigators I knew, but we couldn't work together anymore. I couldn't knowingly place in danger and still maintain the objectivity needed for an operation.  
  
"What did the Admiral say about Gunny working for the Agency?" Victor had wanted us to keep his assignment quiet until he finished training. He had planned on telling AJ after the fact, but the cat was out of the bag on this one.  
  
"I think he insulted me, no, he did insult me. He wanted to know when 'he went to the dark side'. Funny I don't feel like Darth Vader." We both laughed at the silliness.  
  
"I'm sorry I won't be there for the renovations. Have you decided on the wallpaper yet? The decorator is going to shoot you if you don't make up your mind by this afternoon."  
  
"Yes, I made up my mind two days ago. He had it in stock and it's going up today." We continued talking about the house and wedding for another hour avoiding saying goodbye.  
  
"Princess, I've got to go. I love you." I was back to whispering.  
  
"I love you too. Please be careful, we have a date next Friday evening, and a honeymoon to go on. Of which you haven't told me where by the way." She had been trying to wheedle out our honeymoon destination for the last two months.  
  
"No I haven't, and no I'm not. You don't like surprises I know, but not telling the bride about the honeymoon is sort of a tradition. You will like it, so stop trying; I'm not going to tell you!"   
  
"OK, be that way." She pouted.  
  
"Listen, go pounce on Morgan. You know how she hates to get up in the morning. You can take your frustration out on her. You can get her back for all the stories she told about me last night."  
  
"If the truth hurts…. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye, spook." I heard the receiver click and hung up on my end.  
  
I needed to get a few hours sleep before Victor and Ramon got here. I told Allen to call me if anything came up and went to the room assigned to me and crashed.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
0700  
  
Webb Residence  
  
Alexandria, Virginia  
  
"What the hell!" Morgan screamed as I jumped in her bed. Clay had said to pounce on her and I had decided to follow his order to the letter.  
  
"Time to get up! We've got to meet the people at the house in an hour. Breakfast is ready. So get your buns out of bed lady." After talking with Clay I had decided to make the best of the situation starting with having a positive outlook.   
  
"Why do I have to go? I don't know a thing about wallpapering or painting." She whined, so I swatted her on the butt. That got her attention and she rolled over and glared at me.  
  
"That wasn't necessary Sarah." She said while rubbing her wounded bottom.  
  
"No, but it was worth it. So tell me what happened with AJ last night?" I had been miserable last night but I hadn't been oblivious to the change in their relationship and I couldn't be happier for them. Morgan would be good for the Admiral; she was outgoing without being a 'living' fanatic like Meredith. And he would ground her by giving her wondering soul a home.  
  
"Well I can tell you the man kissed my socks off, and if the shit hadn't have hit the fan last night other things may have gotten kissed off." She said dreamily.  
  
"Do tell. But get dressed while you're telling." I told her and pushed out of the bed.  
  
"Damn! I thought I distracted you," she said as she snapped her fingers and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Webb Residence  
  
McLean, Virginia  
  
"I can't believe how much we bought for the house Mamie." I told my future mother-in-law. Morgan and the Admiral, Sturgis and Bobbie, Harriet and Bud, Clay's secretary Lynn, and Mamie were already unpacking the many things that had been gradually delivered over the last three days. The movers had packed up everything at the townhouse on Friday and were delivering today.   
  
Last night everyone had come over to the house and dragged me out to dinner to celebrate. I had been reluctant to go but Clay had called and convinced me to go. At night we talked and I found that phone sex was better than no sex at all.   
  
The movers arrived with the furniture from Clay's townhouse and my apartment. Anything duplicated from our combined households was to stay at the townhouse for Morgan's use. With all of the help everything was in place by late afternoon. By Sunday evening pictures were hung, clothing and linens put away.   
  
The only thing missing was the man of the house. He had not called since Friday night, and Jim and Rabb had not heard from the team since early Saturday morning. It wasn't unusual, but I was beginning to worry.   
  
AJ's POV  
  
Sunday Evening  
  
Webb Residence  
  
McLean, Virginia  
  
Morgan and I were on the deck swaying on the glider when the phone rang. Sarah was upstairs in the Jacuzzi soaking sore muscles and relaxing.  
  
"Webb Residence." I said into the phone.  
  
"AJ, its Jim and Harm, on the speaker. I've got bad news. Our crew in Suriname went undercover early Saturday and we've lost contact with them. Their contact was found shot in the back of the head an hour ago. Allen, the CIA operative down there said there was blood everywhere. It looks like at least one other was shot if not more.   
  
The arms deals are still on. We don't know what is going on at this time. All we can do is wait. Harm and I are on the way down to Suriname. I'm going to have other NICS agents handle the San Diego end. Inventories have been taken at armories at thirty Marine and Naval facilities. We did the inventories as quietly as possible. So not to alert the smugglers."  
  
"Admiral, they took a whole laundry list of things. There was enough stolen to equip a medium size army. This thing is huge. The personnel involved alone could be close to one hundred spread over the facilities."  
  
"Rabb, what was their cover?" Morgan was unashamedly listening in at this point. I wanted to get and move, but by this time I knew she would follow me. Hell her security clearance was probably higher than mine.  
  
"Clay and Ramon were going to pose as the bosses of the two CPOs that were discovered last week. They took them into custody and were able to get most of the workings of the operation of them. They had the two them scared shitless. Victor was going to be their bodyguard. Things were going well and they had the dealers convinced that they could get more goods for them. That's the last we heard from them."  
  
0600  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
I walked into the office and went directly to the coffee pot. I needed the caffeine badly. After informing Mac about Clay's disappearance, Morgan and I had spent quite a while helping her decide whether or not to cancel the wedding plans. She finally came to the decision to cancel. She had been worried since he had left town and now her fears had come true. She felt deeply that he was alive but in trouble. I had come to trust her 'feelings' and tried to give her as much emotional support as possible.  
  
At 0730 Bud and Harriet arrived and began working. A few minutes later I heard a yell from his office and my phone rang moments later.  
  
"Sir, could you please come to my office?" An excited Bud asked.  
  
"I'll be there shortly." I walked to his office and saw him staring at his computer.  
  
"Sir, look at this e-mail. I signed on to my Yahoo account to check my personal e-mail and found this." He was practically dancing in his chair as I leaned over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Victoria,  
  
You won't believe this. Ray and I have to go with Mom and Dad on their tour of South America. Can you believe this? Me, in South America? Gawd. Do they, like, have malls down there? We are going everywhere. I swear Dad has business associates he wants to talk to in almost every country down here. And Mom just likes to travel. Why can't I stay somewhere where there are Big Macs at least?  
  
Do you want to come? I mean like Mom said I could invite you if you wanted to come? Write me back OK. I need to know like in an hour. I'll understand if you can't. It's, like, real short notice. But I had to make the offer. Oh well. We'll be safe, because Mom and Dad will watch us like hawks. I mean, like, getting to write e-mail will only happen when we can sneak out.  
  
Ray is really pissed. Like he wants to spend the last summer before college doing the world tour of the jungle. I mean if it was Europe he could go the nude beaches or something. His girlfriend is probably going to freak when she finds out he is going to be gone so long. Oh and tell your sister that I'm truly devastated to miss her wedding. I really like her and was looking forward to it. But Mom and Dad wouldn't take no for an answer, and I felt it was in my best interest not to argue the point.  
  
Gotta go, the PARENTS are coming. Ray's keeping watch. TTFN.  
  
PIA062003@yahoo.com  
  
"Bud, what in the hell does that mean?" I didn't have a clue. Bud had a big grin on his face and he obviously interpreted the code.  
  
"It's from Clay Sir. First of all, he is safe and misses the Colonel. He and Ramon are being taken on a tour of the South American operation. It seems they impressed the drug dealers. They will be on their way in an hour. Communication will be infrequent at best. He apologizes to the Colonel for missing the wedding, but they were more or less forced to go on this tour."  
  
"Thank God they are all right. Jim and Harm called last night and told us they had lost contact with Clay, Ramon, and Gunny. Does that gibberish say anything about Gunny?"  
  
"No it doesn't. Hopefully he'll be able to get word out soon."  
  
"I'm going to see Mac and give her the news. Forward that e-mail to her personal account so she can see it for herself. I want you to monitor that account closely. It looks like the spook has found a unique way to get word out."  
  
When I told Mac the good news she broke down, much like she had the night Clay had left; this time in relief. When she read the e-mail she laughed at the way Clay tried to write valley-speak. He did his best for a Harvard educated spook trying to sound like a fourteen-year old girl.  
  
She had not called Porter yet, but was glad to have good new to give her along with the problematic news of postponing the wedding indefinitely. Porter said she would take care of everything, which took a load off of Mac's shoulders.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
The emotional roller coaster of loving one Clayton Webb is quite a ride. I'm glad I have the 'E' ticket. I am going to keep riding this one for as long as I can. Love smoothes the ride enough to make it worth all the bumps and swerves, ups and down.  
  
The wedding isn't off, just postponed. I have a feeling we are going to elope. Maybe go to Las Vegas, he can be Elvis to my Pricilla. Now I was getting silly. I am so relieved he is OK. When Harm and said they had found one dead contact and a lot of blood my mind had worked overtime making up any and all possible stories. I knew he wasn't dead, but he could be seriously hurt. Then the Admiral came by this morning with the news and I read the ridiculous e-mail. That's my man!  
  
On Tuesday Bud got another e-mail,  
  
Dear Victoria,  
  
You aren't my friend anymore. VBEG I invited you along on this boring trip with Artie and Tina. (After this trip I am no longer calling them Mom and Dad!) and you wouldn't come! I am almost an adult now and don't know why I was dragged along on their tour of South America. We have been on the go since yesterday!!! Just because you broke your leg doesn't mean that you couldn't have come. Noooo, you get to stay in some house, safe on the beach having Suri take care of you. I mean she is a good maid but what kind of name is that!  
  
Now let me tell you about my wonderful adventure! I mean, like who wants to go to a zoo! Like the jaguar is really sexy and a native to this country and this stupid zoo has only one. They have tons of lions, the so called king of beasts.   
  
What else to tell you about? Oh yeah the food. I mean I'm like an American. And I want American food. The parents won't even stop and let me get a Big Mac, I miss my Big Mac so much, but Mom says we have to dine on the local 'cuisine', YUCK. Give me a BIG MAC anyway.  
  
So here we are in Argentina. So we do the Zoo, we don't do the Copacabana, Nooooooo, we do a NAVY base, whoop de do. We sneak off in the hotel to write e-mail for five minutes when the parent Nazis are looking. So gotta go.  
  
PIA062003@yahoo.com  
  
Harm and Jim found Gunny a few hours after receiving this e-mail at the beach house the CPOs had been staying in. The contact had been shot because he had talked back to the drug dealers. They were seriously dangerous men. Gunny had been shot in the leg in a freak accident by one of the drug dealer's men. He meant to shoot the contact but had tripped and shot Gunny. Fortunately they allowed Ramon and Clay to move him to the beach house and treat the wound. Unfortunately there wasn't a phone there for Gunny to call for help.  
  
Clay managed to e-mail at least once a week. In each he would drop clues about their location and what arms were being dealt. At the completion of this operation one of the biggest arms smuggling operations would be out of business. He also managed to include a message about how much he missed me.   
  
On August 14th we received the e-mail we had been waiting for, but it had us worried.  
  
Dear Victoria,  
  
Things I miss:  
  
1. Big Macs. You know how much I love them; I miss them desperately.  
  
2. I also want my MTV, or something in English. Do you know how funny it is to watch Star Trek in Spanish? And not the current one either, the original series. That has been my only laugh so far. You remember the one about the Tholian web where the captain is stuck and running out of oxygen and trying to call Spock and them to get him out, and they are like, trying. You just haven't lived to you watch it in Spanish.  
  
I never thought we would be traveling around forever. I am like, so happy that school starts up on soon. Senior year is going to be so cool, if I ever make it. I just wish I were older like Ray. He's going to college this year and he promised that when I start college he will show me the ropes. I am so looking forward college just because I know he will have some good looking friends, but he is like so overprotective. He keeps on saying he will watch over me when I come, 'No harm is going to my little sister'. Sheesh sometimes he is as bad as Mom and Dad but I love him any way. I will be happy to get home after a vacation.   
  
Even though Ray really IS an adult he is not having any more fun on this trip than I am, but at least he is with me and we try to distract each other. Mom and Dad are watching us like hawks. If we even begin talking to someone we like think is cute they swoop in and run them off. I mean like Ray just wanted to like kiss a girl and Mom had a hissy fit. She called the girl all kinds of names and like put Ray and me in isolation. He didn't even get to make any connection. He was just starting to make his move. She was real CIA (cuddly, intelligent, attractive – a code I made up to describe what I'm looking for!) That's why I haven't been able to write recently. No phones, no internet. I was dying for a while but they finally cut us loose for today. Ray and I have escaped to this cyber café and are writing all our friends to tell them we are alive.  
  
We are back in Buenos Aires again but believe it or not we are on our way back home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mom and Dad are coming in now, so we are going to sign off quickly. Please promise you will meet me when the plane lands. I have so much more to tell you but there is no time. I'll be so glad to get back to LA, I think I will go to the zoo and see a bunch of jags or to the aquarium to see squids and seals. I know we operate them better at home than the do here. Oh I almost forgot to tell you when we will be there. August 17th, it's an early flight we get in at 10am. Why the parents wanted to take a red eye back I'll never know. It's not like Buenos Aires is the back of beyond and only has one flight a day out. Got to go. Meet the damn plane OK, I mean, meet the plane. I need to see a face that I like, know. I just don't trust the parents much anymore. I wish you were traveling back with us.  
  
Ray says hi, I think he likes you. (Hee, hee). Bye for now.  
  
PIA062003@yahoo.com  
  
Everyone was gathered in the conference room at headquarters. Bud had printed out the e-mail and we were all trying to interpret Clay valley-speak code. Bud used the over head projector to display our list of interpretations:  
  
1. They are on the way home 8/17 arriving 10 am from Buenos Aires to LA  
  
2. They don't know the airlines  
  
3. They are under suspicion but don't know how much  
  
4. They want someone on the flight with them on the way back  
  
5. The want to be met by SeALs or Special Ops because something big is going to go down when they get back  
  
6. They have noticed CIA and/or NCIS agents that have been watching but haven't been able to make contact  
  
7. Clay loves Sarah and misses her like hell - this was greeted with gentle laughter  
  
It was decided that Jim and a CIA operative would fly out immediately to Buenos Aires to be on the Delta flight to Los Angeles. The Admiral and I, and Gunny, now with the CIA would fly to LA to meet the plane. Final plans would be made with the SeAL team when we arrived in California.  
  
Harm, was being left in charge as JAG, much to his disgust. I couldn't sympathize. I was going to meet the plane come hell or high water, and the pilot could cool his jets in DC for all I cared.  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 21/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer:As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
AJ's POV  
  
Thursday, August 7th  
  
1700 Hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"And that's he last one Sir. Captain Sebring and Admiral Morris and the other judges have decided to delay all current trials and article hearings until Monday and grant a three day weekend. Everyone has been working sixty hour work weeks for months and they felt it was in the best interest of staff efficiency and morale pending your approval." Said my exhausted Chief of Staff. Since her fiancé had been undercover she had lost a significant amount of weight and I knew for a fact that she rarely got more than four hours of sleep a night.  
  
"Consider it approved. Now Mac, you are going home tonight and going to bed and you are going to sleep. Morgan and I are will be there and if I have to force the sleeping pills down your throat you are going to get some sleep!" Morgan had finally convinced her to get her doctor to prescribe a sleeping aid which Mac took only under duress.  
  
"Sir, have I told you how weird it is to have you dating my pseudo sister?" She joked.  
  
"Yes, many times. And it's just as weird for me as it is for you, but don't change the subject. You have got to get some sleep. If the spook gets home and sees you like this, he'll break MY nose, I promised to take care of you. And before you get on your high horse about taking care of yourself, exactly how much weight have you lost? Hmm?" She didn't answer me right away and when she did she avoided answering me.  
  
"AJ, I've always had insomnia, but since he's been gone it's been so much worse. I can't help but worry about him and Ramon and after Gunny told us about the dealers the nightmares only grew worse." She shuddered at the memories.   
  
I knew about the nightmares. She had woken me several times with her screams and I had gone running to comfort her until she could calm down enough to go to back to sleep. Morgan said that when I did not stay over she slept with Sarah; it saved the trip down the hall to wake her.  
  
An excited Tiner buzzed in on the intercom, "Sir, Mr. Roberts said he just received an e-mail from Mr. Webb." Sarah was off like a shot to Bud's office and I was just behind her. Bud was just standing allowing Sarah to sit when Rabb, Manetti, Turner, and Harriet also came running in.   
  
The arrival of a Valley Girl E-mail, as they had come to be known, was now an event in the office. It had become a very serious game to see who could interpret Clay's missives.  
  
Dear Victoria,  
  
Life really sucks. I mean Mother and Father, the PARENTS from HELL; have dragged us to a lovely place on the Amazon River in the middle of the GOD DAMN rain forest. There are gang members galore here. Are they out of their ever loving minds? Ray is having the time of his life here, I thought he was on my side but he has crossed to the dark side, I swear. I just want to slap him silly sometimes. Mom is just impressed with the wild life and taking pictures with her damn digital camera and as usual ignoring me. I'd steal the damn thing and send pictures but I don't have the software program for this Palm Pilot to send them. This thing is really cool by the way. Thanks for giving it to me for my birthday. It's better than the thing the parents gave me, a lovely Mont Blanc fountain pen, with no ink. Planning is not their thing.   
  
There are no places for a normal human being to go. I mean, like there are only soldiers and natives around here. I really don't even see any women or anything. It's like an f'in armed camp, like you see on TV, like what, al Queda, on ZNN or something that hottie Stuart Dunstan would report on. You know I've got it bad when I've resorted to thinking he's a hottie! And I would kill for a Big Mac. Rice and beans suck.   
  
But at least they are telling me we are going home soon. Finally! Maybe my whining is paying off. I mean, I've whined at every chance I could. I could be a professional.  
  
They won't leave me alone, but won't let me do anything. Signing off.   
  
PIA062003@yahoo.com  
  
"Holy shit! I think they've hit the mother lode." Rabb exclaimed, voicing everyone's opinion. Sarah had said nothing and I looked at her face. She had turned completely white.  
  
"Everyone out!" When they didn't move quickly enough I added, "Now, People!" That got them moving. "Harriet, get me some water."  
  
"Yes Sir." She said and rapidly left to carry out my order. I turned Sarah in the chair and squatted down in front of her. "Mac, he's OK. He sent the e-mail and we know he's OK." She still hadn't said anything and was staring off into the distance. Harriet returned with the water and I put the glass to Mac's lips. While I was trying with the water Harriet closed the blinds giving us some privacy.  
  
"Darlin' come on drink this please, open up," I pleaded softly. There was no reaction. "Harriet, would you please try."  
  
"Sarah, open your mouth and drink this water!" She said sternly with no gentleness. Sarah blinked her eyes and sipped slowly from the glass. After several moments color returned to her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened, when I read al Queda the danger of the situation overwhelmed me. I knew how dangerous this mission was but this just brought it all home."  
  
"I know Sarah, we all know. Let's get you home. Sir, will you drive her home? Bud and I will get her car to the house."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Harriet, but with a small change. Would you drive her home? Bud and I will do the car ferrying. There are a few things that I need to take care of here. Tell Morgan, no I'll call Morgan from my office."  
  
"Yes Sir. Ma'am, are you ready to go?" Sarah nodded and allowed herself to be docilely led to her own office in preparation to making her way home. Webb better get his ass home quickly before his fiancée worries her self to death.  
  
I walked back to my office gathering Roberts, Rabb, Turner, and Manetti on the way.  
  
"Tiner get Gunny and Jim Morrison on the horn ASAP. People this last development is, as Cmdr. Rabb so eloquently put it, the mother lode. Clay and Ramon have been extremely lucky to gather the information they have and get it out to us and not get themselves killed. We have got to be ready to extract them at anytime."  
  
"Sir, I've got Gunny and Cmdr. Morrison on the line." Tiner buzzed through.  
  
"Thank you Tiner." Clay had been sending copies of his e-mails to Gunny and Jim after the first one had been sent. We had replied to the several e-mails but Clay had never replied directly and had never mentioned any of our replies in his e-mails. We planned on asking him why when he got back.  
  
"Gunny, Jim we're all here. What did you think?"  
  
"Sir, this is where everything has been leading. I've talked with the DCI. As soon as we have a location we are sure the Brazilian government will cooperate in a take down on the camp, but our guys have got to get out of there first." Gunny stated.  
  
"Jim, are we ready to simultaneously shut everything down at all the bases?" He had been coordinating the NCIS/FBI/CIA investigations at the over thirty facilities where the arms thefts had taken place. It had been decided to allow the thefts to continue and close them down when we knew the scope. Tracking devices had been placed in most of the stolen equipment and so the location of most of it was known.  
  
"Yes sir, we are just waiting for the word. All the teams are in place and ready."  
  
  
  
"Hey Jim, Bud here, how is Marita?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. He's been undercover many times before, but this was totally unplanned and contact has been so minimal. The wife and I have been spending as much time as possible with her. How's Sarah?"   
  
"Sir, do you want to answer?" Bud asked.  
  
"Not that well Jim. She sort of lost it when she read the e-mail this afternoon. She hasn't been sleeping well. If we can get them home soon I'm sure she'll be all right." I replied.  
  
"From the sound of this e-mail it won't be long now. We'll have everything ready to go on this end Sir. I'm going to go talk with Marita now. I'll talk with you when we receive the next message."  
  
"Sir, I'd like to talk with you if I could." Gunny said.  
  
"Hold on a minute Gunny. People thanks to the Judges you all have tomorrow off so go home and relax. The barbecue that was going to be at my home will be at the Webb residence. I'll be staying there for the duration as Morgan won't leave Sarah alone at night. So I'll see you there on Sunday. Bud will you assist me in driving the colonels car to her home?"  
  
"Yes sir, I noticed Harriet leaving with the Colonel when we came in here. I'm sorry this is affecting her so much."  
  
"I am too Bud. Thanks for your help. Turner and Roberts you are dismissed." Manetti and Rabb looked perplexed as I let them stand there a minute.   
  
"Cmdrs. Manetti and Rabb the SecNav has approved Cmdr. Manetti's appointment to the Pentagon's Legal Council office officially 8 August, so the engagement can begin publicly anytime after that. Which means, I believe, the ring can come out from underneath the uniform blouse Saturday Tracy." They saluted, but couldn't help the huge grins on their faces as they said "Aye, aye Sir." I saw them embrace as soon as they got to Tiner's office and they were off.  
  
I heard a chuckle come out of the speaker, "Sir, you haven't lost it. Did Cmdr. Rabb look like a fish out of water when you mentioned the SecNav?"  
  
"Exactly Gunny, you've got him pegged. Now what did you want to discuss?" I thought I knew but I wanted him to say it.  
  
"It's the Colonel Sir. Just how bad is she? I saw her two weeks ago and it look like she lost ten pounds and hadn't slept for a month." He said with a worried tone in his voice. He had always been protective of Mac, a fellow Marine in a naval office.   
  
"She has probably lost more weight now, and she still isn't sleeping. She is having nightmares and tonight she will probably have a doozy. Why don't you come over tonight for dinner? Hell, why don't you cook dinner? She loves your enchiladas and salsa, maybe that will coax her to eat."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now where exactly is Morgan wearing her engagement ring?" He asked with I swear, a patented CIA smirk.  
  
"Crap Gunny, don't even mention that aloud!" I whispered into the phone while looking to see if Tiner was doing his usual eavesdropping. He had the temerity to laugh, and I calmed down and laughed with him. My staff knew that Morgan and I were dating and for all intents and purposes living with each other but our engagement had not been announced.   
  
"So where does she wear it?" He insisted, lord he was as stubborn as Clay.  
  
"On a chain Gunny, on a chain."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
June 27th  
  
Regan National Airport  
  
Washington, DC  
  
To say Morgan and I fell in love at first sight would be pushing it, but the night that Clay left on this mission was the beginning of a whirlwind courtship that ended up with our being engaged the Sunday we moved Sarah into her new home. We hadn't told anyone about the engagement and Gunny had found out about by accident. When he returned home from Suriname I picked him up from the airport. When I removed a bill from my wallet for the parking the receipt for the engagement ring fell onto the seat. Gunny picked it up and noticed what it was for and gave me a look with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"This is a receipt for an engagement ring Sir. Anyone I know?" He asked with marked curiosity.  
  
"Yes, I'm engaged Gunny. Her name is Morgan." I deliberately left off the last name. I didn't know if he knew Clay's cousin or not. I didn't necessarily want to go into detailed explanations.  
  
"Morgan! Morgan Webb! Congratulations Sir! She's a great woman. Clay must be ecstatic. He has wanted her to get married for ever. What does the Colonel think?" I couldn't believe how excited he was by this.  
  
"Gunny they don't know. Clay had left for the mission before we became engaged and we didn't want to rub it in Sarah's face since her marriage was postponed."   
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So are you going to come over and cook dinner?" I asked.   
  
I knew Sarah cherished her friendship with Gunny. It was much more than the Marine thing. Since she and Clay had returned to DC he had been a frequent guest in their home. Apparently Clay was grooming Gunny to be his partner and she trusted him to keep Clay safe. But he wasn't with Clay and it was killing her. Ramon was a good agent but Gunny was a Marine.  
  
Webb Residence  
  
1930 Hours  
  
"Victor, I'll never order enchiladas in a restaurant again in my life. You've got me spoiled!" Said my over-stuffed fiancée. When Gunny had brought the pan of enchiladas to the table I couldn't figure out why he had made so many. Now I knew. The two ladies had eaten their fair share of the spicy food and I was glad that Mac had eaten as much as she had.  
  
"Any one up for Flan?" Gunny asked as he began to clear the table.  
  
"Gunny I'll get that. You cooked." Mac offered.  
  
"Mac, sit down. Gunny and I will clear and serve dessert. Why don't you two go sit in the den and we'll bring coffee and dessert in a few minutes.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on Morgan, let's go put our feet up and relax and let the men to the drudge work." After fifteen minutes we found the two of them going through a family photo album laughing at the hair styles that Morgan and Clay had worn over the years.  
  
I sat between Mac and Morgan and Gunny sat on the back of the couch as Morgan described when and where the photos were taken. Mac's favorite of Clay showed him with long hair in Paris sometime in the 80's on his European Tour. His facial features were the same but the clothing was typical of the times and she planned on blackmailing him with it. My favorite of Morgan had the blonde big hair of her heroine Morgan Fairchild in a sequined dress with the big shoulder pads. It looked gosh awful now, but I'm sure it was very chic then. We laughed for an hour until our sides hurt.  
  
I noticed Mac begin to yawn and signaled to Morgan, she instantly got the cue.  
  
"Sarah, time for bed young lady, and no arguments, you are going to take a pill. Got me?" Mac started to argue, but gave up after Gunny and I both gave her one of our looks.  
  
"OK, OK. I'll go to bed, and I'll take a damn pill. Satisfied?" She said with vexation.  
  
"Yes." said three satisfied voices.  
  
"Good night all. Gunny thanks for making dinner, I can't remember when I enjoyed a meal more. It's late; do you want to stay the night? It would save you the drive all the way to Olney. You do know you'll always have a room here?" She asked in a wistful manner. Having Gunny stay was, in a way like having Clay closer at hand and he knew it.  
  
"Thanks Mac. I'll take you up on that. Goodnight." She kissed the three of us good night and went up stairs. Morgan yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Take a damn pill Webb to be!"   
  
"Nag, Nag, Nag" She yelled back.  
  
"I'm nothing next to Cnew." Another retort was bellowed.  
  
"Him I can bribe." Sarah retorted back.  
  
"What can you use that you can't use with me? Morgan asked curiously.  
  
"Sex!" With that we heard the bedroom door slam. Gunny and I almost fell out of our chairs laughing and Morgan turned red and the face and did fall on the floor giggling.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to here her joking again. She's been spiraling down into depression. Do you think they are really on their way home honey?" Morgan asked with hopefully.  
  
"From what we could figure out from the message they found a terrorist cell where the arms ultimately are ending up. The message also said they were probably on the way home. She lost it when he worked al Queda into the message. That's when I sent her home with Harriet." I explained.  
  
"I've got to hand it to Clay; he's tried to tell us what's going on and reassure her at the same time without blowing anything."   
  
"And he did a damn fine job of it." Gunny added.  
  
"Why don't you two go on up to bed. I'm going to finish up in the kitchen and then dial into work and finish some notes. Then head up stairs. If she wakes up I'll go to her. Neither one of you have gotten a full night sleep either recently if the nightmares have been as bad as you say."   
  
"That won't be nece…" I started to say when Morgan put her hand over my mouth and started speaking.  
  
"Thank you Victor. We appreciate it. If she has a nightmare it's usually between two and three, her cries aren't very loud, but if you don't wake her she won't wake her self and the nightmare will just go on. I'll make the room up next to their bed room. When you go up open their door and keep yours cracked to hear her."  
  
"Good night then. I don't have to be into the office until ten in the morning, so I guess we can all sleep in. See you all for breakfast at six-thirty?" Gunny said jokingly.  
  
"Over my dead body! And make me decent pot of coffee in the small pot, you know normal coffee. You can make the sludge the three of you drink in the regular pot." Morgan said as she led me up the stairs. I spoke over my shoulder.  
  
"Good night Gunny. I'll see you in the morning, and thanks again for looking out for Mac."  
  
"Good night guys. Try to keep the noise down. I am an innocent youth here." Morgan broke into a belly laugh and I chuckled. Gunny has been hanging around the spook too much.  
  
We checked on Mac and saw that she was sleeping, then we made up the bed in the guest room.When we got inside our room Morgan jumped into my arms and started kissing me and running her hands over my head and down my back. I automatically reacted and grabbed her under her butt as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Lord, the woman could kiss in just a few seconds I was fully aroused.  
  
"Darlin' as much as I love kissing you, I want to get these pants off before I get hurt." When she didn't let the death grip of her thighs go I gently pulled her arms away, then bent down over the bed and knelt down and pulled her legs loose. She lay sprawled legs spread waiting for me to begin my measured assault on her body. From the beginning of our intimate relationship neither one of us cared who had the upper hand and tonight it seems she obviously wanted me to take the lead.  
  
I began a slow teasing strip of my clothing. First I toed off my shoes by flipping them randomly off my feet, she just grinned evilly in reaction. Then I slowly pulled my belt from it's' loops and sent it following the shoes. I began unbuttoning my shirt at a snail's pace one button at a time. She continued tolay there, slowly carressing her body, and the sight of that was increeasing my arousal ten fold.  
  
I quickly pulled my shirt and t-shirt from my slacks and tossed them aside. I unfastened my slacks and gradually lowered the zipper and worked them down my legs. She know had her blouse and bra off and was working on her jeans. By the time we were both completely naked we were both panting and beyond aroused.  
  
I knelt between her legs and began placing small nipping kisses on the smooth skin of her thighs and gently stroking the soft skin of her belly. I continued the kisses and nips until I entered her an began slow measured movements.  
  
We moved together knowing what movement pleased each other the most. Every once in a while I would shift or swivel when I usually didn't. She loved it and so did it. I bent to kiss her breasts and then moved to the spot just under her chin which was one of her favorite erogenous zones, a few moments later we both smothered our screams of completion.  
  
"Wow. This just gets better and better. OK, we didn't use a condom. Again. We are really tempting fate my man and I don't think you forgot. I think you want children as bad as I do, don't you." Morgan said knowingly.  
  
"You are really smart, and yes I want children. I know we've talked in general terms, but the way we've been chancing it lately I think we should set a firm date, and start really trying to have those children." I said as I laid my head on her chest.  
  
"OK, we set the date for two weeks after the Spook and the Marine finally ties the knot."  
  
"Fine with me, now when to we make the announcement?'  
  
"Sunday at the barbecue? Everyone will be there and I think it will make Mac happy even though Clay is still not home.  
  
"OK, now let's go shower and get some sleep, short stuff." We showered in the in-suite bath and made love again under the warm spray. Clay and Sarah bought the house primarily because of the bathrooms and I really appreciated their choice; the bench in the shower made shower sex very safe!  
  
I woke at 0430 to the sound of whimpering coming from the master bedroom. It had become a habit to open our bedroom door after our nighttime activities so we could hear Mac. I got up and went to check on her. Gunny had beaten me to it as promised . He was sitting on the side of the bed holding a quietly weeping Mac in his arms speaking gentle Spanish endearments to her. I stood in the doorway un-noticed by either of them. After ten minutes she quieted completely and he tenderly helped her lay down. He brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
He sat there for a few more minutes until he was sure she was asleep. He stood, turned and smiled at me as we walked into the hall.  
  
"Good morning Sir." He showed no embarrassment from being 'caught' with another man's fiancée in his arms.  
  
"Morning Gunny. Did she remember anything about the dream?   
  
"Yes Sir, she said that there was something wrong with a plane and that Ramon and Clay were on the plane they needed help, and that's when she woke up. Does she have these nightmares every night?"  
  
"Not every night, but often enough. When they don't occur, she has insomnia." I shook my head at the sadness of the situation.  
  
"Come on Gunny, let's go get some coffee. There is no way I'm going back to sleep now." We made our way to the kitchen and planned what to do once Clay contacted us with his final instructions.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 22/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Clay's POV  
  
August 14th  
  
1530 Hours Local  
  
Buenos Aires  
  
Argentina  
  
"Garcia, we have been everywhere all over this god-forsaken continent. You have the arms, we have the drugs; what else is there for us to do down here?" I said with all the exasperation that I had been feeling for the last two months. Ramon and I had gathered more high quality information on this trip than we had expected but it had taken a toll on both of us.  
  
"Well Mr. James, we need you to transport some things back to the states for us. One last favor so to speak. I'm sure you'll have no problem getting the package through customs. You are so American in appearance."   
  
My dislike of Garcia that had been growing to hatred had finally gotten to that point. I had missed my wedding and probably broke my fiancée's heart. Ramon's wife was possibly going to divorce him over this. Marita had been separated from Ramon before, but this was way beyond the pale.  
  
"Just what are we going to be taking back for you Garcia?" I said with forced nonchalance.  
  
"I've converted my ample brokerage fee to emeralds and diamonds. I trust you to carry them out for me. I'll be on the same flight to the US with some associates of mine and there will be more meeting the flight. Get the jewels into the US, and I'll make it worth your while."  
  
I almost screamed in relief. He wanted me to smuggle in jewels, what a joke. After almost two months of smuggling high tech arms and drugs all over South America he wanted me to smuggle jewels. Ramon looked over me and gave me a smile of relief.  
  
"Not a problem Garcia, I've got a close 'friend' in US Customs at the LA Airport. That's how I get the drugs back in. I'll just let him know what flight I'm coming in on and he'll give me a pass through the line." I said cockily, just like I'd been doing the entire time during our jaunt.  
  
"I'll have to make a call to my friend to let him know that I'm coming with the goods." I said as I picked up the phone on the desk and dialed a drop phone number at the CIA. No matter what area code and number I dialed it would ring at Victor Galindez' desk.  
  
"Hello." I was glad that Victor picked up almost immediately.  
  
"Hello, Victor. I need a favor, I'm going to be carrying some extra items into LA and don't necessarily want to declare them. I'll pay the usual fee. Are you interested?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. When should I expect you?" I had already sent an e-mail with our arrival time in LA, but Garcia didn't know that. I looked at Garcia in question and he relayed the time. I told Victor and he confirmed the time. I hung up and was dismayed to see the al Queda contact from the Amazon walk in.  
  
"Senor Garcia, just how well do you know Mr. James?" al Faad asked. Oh Shit! This didn't sound good. Ramon looked over at me and gave me a slight nod that told be he would follow my lead.  
  
"Well enough Faad. He has lived up to his side of our bargain, and has supplied us with first rate munitions. What is there problem?" Garcia was actually bristling with indignance. If I wasn't so frightened at this point I would have been amused.  
  
Faad tossed several electronic devices which I identified as miniature tracking devices on the coffee table in front of me.  
  
"What are these Mr. James?" He sneered.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." I replied as coolly as possible.  
  
"They are tracking devices Mr. James. Tell me what they were doing in majority of the cases of munitions you supplied us." Faad demanded. Oh man. Jim must have put them in to track where everything was going. Not a bad idea, but it may end up getting us killed.  
  
"Hey, I didn't put them in there. I've been here with Garcia for two months. How could I have placed those things?" I tried to act confused but Faad wasn't buying it.   
  
"Well Mr. Webb, someone back in the United States must have done it for you. Now do you want to tell me who was planning on meeting you and Mr. Garcia in Los Angeles?"  
  
"My name is James, Faad. I don't know what you're talking about." Shit, shit, shit.  
  
"Spare me the acting, Mr. Clayton Webb, CIA, Director of Central and South American Operations, and Mr. Ramon Gutierrez, NCIS, from California. You've been sold out. Money truly does buy anything you see, and I have a sufficient amount to maintain the security I need." We're busted. I looked at Ramon; he was slightly pale but wasn't sweating. I could tell he was thinking as hard as I was on how we were going to get out of this one.  
  
Faad turned to Garcia and pulled a 9mm from a holster and shot him twice in the chest. I stopped breathing, and closed my eyes. I thought of Sarah and sent thoughts of love to her because I knew I would be dead in seconds. When I open my eyes, Faad had opened the door to the suite and signaled to his men to come in.   
  
When they entered they performed a desultory search on Ramon and I, tied us up, and put hoods over our faces. They then led us out of the suite to the elevators. When the descending car stopped we were hustled out and pushed into a van of some sorts that sped off. I breathed a sigh of relief for two reasons. One we were still alive, and two they hadn't discovered the miniature Palm Pilot satellite device hidden in my boot. Now we only had to contact Victor and/or Bud and notify them of the change of plans and let them figure out a way to rescue us. Simple plan Webb, implementation was going to be a bit of a bear though.  
  
Our captors had spoken briefly in Farsi and I knew we were being taken to the airport. Thank God I took those language classes rather than sipping Corona's on the beach. The van stopped suddenly and we were roughly pulled from the van and pulled up a set of stairs into what could only be a small jet. They tossed us to the cabin floor and told us in broken English not to move.   
  
I heard someone else enter the plane then Faad's voice. We were headed back to Paramaribo. Back to my own personal piece of heaven, why I had no idea, but there had to be a leak at the agency, and my bet was on Allen.   
  
I heard Ramon's breathing and managed to work my mouth next to his head. I began whispering what I knew to him. He murmured back a simple "understood" when I was done. For the remainder of the five hour trip we lay there, except for one humanitarian bathroom break.  
  
Airport  
  
2045 Local  
  
Paramaribo, Suriname  
  
The humidity of Suriname hit me like a wall when we were escorted off the plane. Ah, home sweet hell. Once again into a van, this time we traveled on a seriously pot-holed road for about thirty minutes before being dragged out and thrown into some kind of cellar or basement. They removed the bindings and hoods and left us alone. I wasted no time pulling out the Palm, and while Ramon kept watch transmitted the message I had been planning for the last few hours. No time to play with the valley code. We needed help, and needed it now. They were going to kill us, but probably were planning on torturing us for good measure before the final coup-de-gras. I began typing out the message as rapidly as possible on the small keyboard.  
  
I pressed send and thought of the men whose hands I had entrusted Sarah if I never made it home. Bud was the executor of my estate, and he and I had talked at length regarding Sarah's care. AJ along with Morgan would be her family, the family she had always wanted. My biggest regret was that we had never gotten to have the children we both craved. And Victor would be her friend, and maybe down the road something more. I wasn't blind, I knew that he was attracted to her, but had put it out of his mind when he saw the two of us together.  
  
A short while later Faad entered with several of his thugs, they pulled Ramon and me to our feet and tied our hand behind our backs.  
  
"Mr. Webb tell me what do you think I am going to do with all the weaponry I have amassed?" The question stunned me. The man seemed to be on a power trip of some sorts, playing a cat and mouse game with me. OK, let's play the game Mr. Faad, what's beyond door #2.  
  
"Could be almost anything. If I had to guess, with the amount of guns and ammo you have I would say, a small scale invasion of a third world country. But that's too mundane for you, so I'll go over the top and with the SAM's you are going to attack a US asset of some kind." Ramon rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. He knew I was trying to draw Faad away from him.  
  
"Very good Mr. Webb. Care to hazard a guess which asset, as you seem to be so very good at guessing?" The man definitely was on a power trip.  
  
"Well you've hauled our butts back to Suriname, so must be something in either in the Gulf or Southern United States. That's a target rich environment." Then it hit me. Before I left I had worked on the CIA involvement in an upcoming War Game. The 6th Fleet was going to be in the Gulf any day now off the coast of Venezuela. It involved the Patrick Henry and her Air Group, the Watertown with a SeAL team, two MEUs, and their Venezuelan counterparts. This man was insane. He was going to take on America's finest and go out in a blaze of glory to meet his virgins in Paradise.  
  
"You can't be so foolish to attack the fleet." I told him in a neutral tone. I didn't want to bring on the beating before I needed to.  
  
"You are a smart man Mr. Webb, what I do not understand is why you got you self stationed in this small misbegotten country. But that doesn't matter. What I want to know is who you have contacted in the last months. I don't want my plans to be spoiled by interference from you."  
  
"Faad, Garcia had us traipsing all over the continent delivering arms doing the meet and greet thing. He didn't allow us near a phone at any time, nor were we out of his or his men's sight when we were in public. So no, I contacted no one. I've been on my own, well with Ramon here, for the last two fucking months. I let a small bit of exasperation show as well as some very real fear. He had to believe that we were on our own.  
  
"Yeah mi amigo and I have had a real fun time. You want to tell us what you're going to do with us?" Ramon had the audacity to ask. What the hell was he doing? I was trying my best to keep the attention on me.   
  
"I have not decided the final outcome. But until you tell me the truth, things will be interesting." He spoke to the two men holding me and the beatings began. Every once and a while they would stop and Faad would ask me who knew about the last months. I kept silent except for the moans when the beatings began to get the best of me.  
  
After an hour they stopped. I had passed out twice but they revived me, after the third time they gave up and left. They had untied Ramon and he removed my bonds and was cradling my beaten body when I came to. When I tried to talk he told me to be quiet and gave me a list of my injuries. He thought I had a couple of broken ribs, and my nose was definitely broken again and I more than likely would be pissing blood for a while. Overall I was in better than expected shape. But I wouldn't be able to take much more without needing some medical care. We just hoped the message I sent got through.  
  
0800 Hours Local  
  
The door opened and I was momentarily blinded from the bright sunlight. When I was able to focus, I saw Faad and not surprisingly Allen. Shit, I hate to be right about stuff like this.  
  
August 15th  
  
0015 Local  
  
Webb Residence  
  
Victor's POV  
  
Everyone, and I mean everyone, was gathered at Clay and Mac's home going over plans for the airport operation. Mac was acting stoic, but I knew the nightmare would be bad tonight. I looked over at the Admiral and he gave me a knowing nod. I wouldn't be leaving tonight. Lately I was the only one that could calm her down; thankfully I had gotten over my case of unrequited love for her. When I had first seen the two of them together they could have lit up all the monuments in DC with the electricity generated between the two, I knew I had never stood a chance. Besides, they were now my closest friends. Who would have ever guessed? Clay better get home from this operation or she was going to grieve herself to death.  
  
Harriet and Coates had taken notes and were now working on a large marker board organizing and diagramming. Tiner was in the kitchen making sandwiches; the Admiral, Cmdrs. Rabb and Sturgis were discussing pending cases and how to rearrange them. The Admiral had decided that Lt. Robert's presence was needed in LA, much to the chagrin of Cmdr. Rabb.  
  
Morgan and Lt. Cmdr. Manetti were trying to keep Mac in one piece which was a losing battle and I could tell Morgan knew it. But she wasn't giving up; Lord she was going to give the Admiral a run for his money. Lt. Cmdr. Manetti was following her lead and trying anything and everything to get her to talk.  
  
Bud and I were sitting by the computers. We had both of our laptops, Mac's laptop, and Clay's PC up and running. All of our e-mail programs were open waiting for mail, and I had Clay's secure line to the CIA mainframe open ready to jump on something if it happened. Since this whole thing started But and I monitored our e-mail night and day. The two of us were watching the group when both of our mail alerts went off at the same time. We both virtually jumped out of our skins and saw Mac practically levitate off the couch and come running to us.  
  
Bud looked at me; I nodded to him and moved to let Mac take my place. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and while everyone gathered round Bud opened the message.  
  
Bud/Victor:  
  
Change in plans. In Suriname, held captive by al Queda leader from Amazon named Faad. Suspect Allen DCofS Suriname is leak. Lock on to GPS signal of this device. Need extraction ASAP. Faad aware of tracking devices in weapons. Tell Marita Ramon loves her. Victor help my Marine, Bud you know the rest.  
  
Mac gasped and began trembling. I knelt and gathered her in my arms as she shook.  
  
"Damn you Clay don't do this to me." She cried out in anger and buried her head in my shoulder.  
  
I looked at the Admiral. I had to get on the mainframe and get their location immediately. This was very bad. He came over and pulled Mac from the chair and he passed her to Morgan and Harriet and I started at once. It took me ten minutes and I had their location pinpointed with in fifteen yards. I couldn't believe it. They were being held in the beach house I had been left in. Now how do we get them out there? I thought of the location and any thing we had available in the immediate area. No, we couldn't be so lucky. I pulled up more data, and jackpot. The item in question was not far from Suriname. Clay was due some luck.  
  
"Admiral, they are being held in the same beach house where Cmdrs. Rabb and Morrison found me. Sir, we have an asset there that can get them out but we will have to call in some big favors."  
  
"What asset Gunny?"  
  
"The 6th Fleet is on its way to the Gulf for a Game off of Venezuela. The Watertown is part of it, and the SeAL team on board can absolutely get them out. The more I think of it, the fleet may be the target for this Faad." Only Clay could stumble on something this big.  
  
"Gunny, as far fetched as that may seem, you could be right. Tiner, get the SecNav on the phone. Gunny get the DCI, and we'll get them conferenced in. If Clay's right he'll get no help from anyone down there. The embassy won't even be able to help him; it may alert the turncoat."  
  
Forty-five minutes later the Watertown had new orders and was steaming for the coast of Suriname. It would be off shore in seven hours. The Admiral and I would take a CIA jet to Guyana and a copter would get us onto the Watertown. When the Colonel said she was coming, the Admiral reluctantly approved, but said she would stay on board with him and would not go on the rescue. She didn't argue and within another 45 minutes we were in the air.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter Twentythree

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt.23/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
CIA Jet  
  
0245 Local  
  
Gulf of Mexico  
  
The Admiral, Gunny, and some CIA operative were forward in the cabin discussing the upcoming operation and I was curled up on a couch pretending to rest. More information had been gathered on Allen, and it seems he had recently come into a large sum of money. Not only was the man incompetent he was overwhelmingly stupid. The embassy in Paramaribo had been contacted and Allen was no where to be found which wasn't totally unexpected. The two embassy Marines had been sent on recon to the beach house and should be transmitting their Intel soon. After we landed in Suriname we were to be transferred to the Watertown around 0430 Local. With Allen AWOL there was no reason to divert to Guyana and it would save us precious time. The SeALs and Gunny would then be in position between 7 and 0800 Local, and I would finally have my spook back in my arms sometime later this morning. I looked up and Vic mouthed 'go to sleep' to me. I nodded and closed my eyes and remembered the events of earlier this early morning.  
  
When I read the e-mail from Clay any semblance of control over my emotions had collapsed. I had been gradually falling apart since he disappeared in June and I only held onto my sanity with the help of Morgan, AJ and Vic. I never knew which one of them would be waking me up from my nightmares.  
  
It was ironic; away from the office I naturally called the two men by their first names. Our relationships had changed drastically since my engagement to Clay, AJ's engagement to Morgan, and Vic's TAD to the CIA. For all intents and purposes AJ had moved into my home, and Vic stayed there most weekends and one or two nights during the week. I don't know how to describe my new relationship with AJ; the closest I can come to is comforting big brother at home. He still maintained his gruff CO persona at the office and I didn't expect that to change. But the schizophrenic connection we shared was going to have to change when he married Morgan. He was talking retirement but Morgan and I were doing our best to talk him out of it. Stubbornness was a trait the three of us shared in equal measure and there was no telling who would win this war of wills.  
  
Then there was Vic, my rock. If AJ was the big brother I never had, Vic may be my twin. We worked alike, we thought alike, hell we were both Marines. I know if regs had not been there something may have developed between us, but it never had, and now it never will. But I would give anything to have Vic with Clay, the two of them had formed a bond in Afghanistan that was extremely rare, something like Harm and I shared. Clay had never had a full time partner, because as he put it, he didn't play well with others. But he and Vic clicked, and he convinced him that his investigative and military skills would be as asset to the CIA/Military relations. Clay pulled some strings and Vic went through the Farm, the CIA academy. He had completed his training in May and Clay was doing the whole mentor thing with him. And Vic was going through ten kinds of hell because his partner was in deep kim-chee without him.  
  
"Mac, if you don't go to sleep I'm going to slug you into unconsciousness then Clay is going to have to kill me, then think how guilty you'll feel." I opened my eyes and Vic was squatting down next to me giving me wide smile.  
  
"If I sleep I'm going to have the worst nightmare of all time, and I don't want to frighten the CIA weenie." I whined and his smile got broader.  
  
"He's not a weenie. He's a good guy, and Clay trusts him. He and Lynne are the only two that fed information to Clay on the sly during his exile. And you can count the number of people Clay trusts on your two hands. Now are you going to sleep?" He brushed my hair out of my eyes when I shook my head no.   
  
"Sit up." When I did he sat down and pulled my head down in his lap.   
  
"Now go to sleep. I'll be here and I'll wake you at the first sign of a nightmare. OK?"  
  
I closed my eyes and fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
Victor's POV  
  
"She asleep?" The Admiral whispered as he settled on the couch across the aisle. Davis was monitoring the radio waiting for the Marine Intel.  
  
"Finally! God, she is so damn stubborn. She had gotten to the point she fought off sleep to avoid the disturbing dreams.  
  
"You know the drill as well as I. She fights going to sleep nightly, and Morgan practically arm wrestles her to take a sleeping pill, but even that doesn't always work. If she doesn't have a nightmare, I go in there and check on her. Morgan and I have gotten to the point of sleeping in shifts. If you weren't coming over we would never get a full nights rest."  
  
"This is going to end today Sir. Clay will be home and the nightmares will stop." I was sure the nightmares would go but how would their relationship work out. Apparently the Admiral had been thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll stop, but she and Clay will need some help. I'm going to insist on counseling for both of them when he gets back. He's going to be on a guilt trip from hell and she is going to have to forgive him. She has a lot of buried anger she doesn't realize yet. I don't want to see their relationship crumble over something he had no control over." He said with a weary smile. This was the no-nonsense; take no prisoners Admiral that had broken the spook's nose a few years ago? I was in the Twilight Zone for sure now.   
  
If someone would have asked me a year ago if I could imagine myself in this situation I would have told them they were out of their freaking minds. But here I was with my former CO discussing his Chief of Staff while she slept with her head in my lap. Life was indeed strange. JAG had been a sort of family before, but introduce one spook, shake not stir, and the family grew beyond anyone's imagination.  
  
The Corp had been my life. I had left it for a while, but had come back to it. Now I had left it again, but not entirely. Clay had talked me into working with him and it was a good fit. Things in the Middle East may be warming up, but South America could not be ignored. This episode with Clay was a case in point.  
  
0400 Hours Local  
  
"Victor, Intel coming in." Davis called softly. Even he was aware of Mac's need for sleep. With the help of the Admiral we managed to get her settled down without waking her and moved to listen to the report.  
  
The Marines were talking directly to the SeAL team on board the Watertown, and we were listening in on their frequency. They knew we on line with them and would be speaking up when necessary.  
  
"We count twenty-three, that's two-three targets surrounding the house. We count at least five more inside the house. All appear to be of mid-eastern descent. We just saw Allen drive up and enter the house. There are three guards posted at a door leading to what we think is a cellar. All targets seen are armed with semi-automatic weapons. No heavy armament seen. There are five semis on the property approximately 100 yards from the east side of the house. Ten of the guards are stationed there, two to each. Remaining guards are patrolling in pairs of two, always in sight of the one before and after.   
  
"Gentleman, this is Victor Galindez. The three guards are without a doubt guarding a cellar which is where they are likely to be holding our assets. Those assets have information critical to national security and have got to be retrieved alive. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
At their affirmation I continued. "You have the floor plans and the layout of the compound. Make your assault plans accordingly. Watertown we will rendezvous with you in sixty, I repeat six-oh minutes. We land in Paramaribo in thirty and will chopper to your position. Assets will more than likely need medical attention. Be prepared to receive The JAG and his CoS."  
  
Ten minutes out of Paramaribo I woke Mac. She was a bit miffed that we had not woken her when the Intel came in, but the Admiral gave her THE LOOK and she gave in gracefully. The winds were calm and the transfer to the Watertown went smoothly. The Captain, Doug Addison, greeted his 'guests' and escorted the Admiral and Colonel to the bridge while I met up with the SeALs. I wasn't too sure how they were going to accept a hybrid Marine/spook in their midst, but I was going after my partner with or without their help.  
  
AJ's POV  
  
Doug Addison and Mac had worked together a few times on cases and had formed a reasonable working relationship. I knew the man's professional reputation and it was stellar. He would be up for Admiral soon, if I didn't miss my guess.  
  
"Admiral it's good to meet you at long last. I've had to deal with you officers on more than one occasion, unfortunately not all of them pleasant. Colonel, it's good to see you again. Is one of the 'assets' we are retrieving your partner?" Open mouth, insert foot Captain, you're on your own with this one. Mac's eyes lit with fire. I shook my head and glanced at the XO standing next to me, and whispered to him, "Stand back out of the line of fire, it could get nasty."  
  
"Captain Addison, my partner is safely located back at JAG HQ, however, my fiancé; the CIA Assistant Director of Central and South American Operations has been deep undercover for over two months. He was sold out and he and his NCIS partner have Intel essential to this nation. At this moment we don't know if they are dead or alive, so I would kindly suggest you get this tin can moving so we can get them THE HELL OUT OF THERE! And if your SeALs get him on board safely I promise you a dance at my wedding. Permission to be excused Sir?"  
  
"Permission granted Colonel. I suggest that you go give a pep talk to the SeALs. I think you will be all the inspiration they need. Dismissed." She executed a perfect about face and left the bridge. As soon as I was sure she was out of earshot, I couldn't help at chuckle at the expression on Captain Addison's face.  
  
"Admiral, respectfully, you could have warned me." He said then slowly smiled. The rest of the bridge crew I saw were holding back smiles. It wasn't often that a captain was dressed down by a junior officer, and that junior officer escaped unscathed.  
  
"Gentleman, like the lady said let's get this tin can moving." He gave a series of depths and speeds and coordinates and I felt the boat begin to move.  
  
"Admiral, would you join me in my ready room. We will arrive at the debarkation point in one hour-fifteen." When we entered the cramped room, he poured me coffee and we sat to discuss the situation.  
  
"Admiral what's going on, if you can tell me." I knew he was asking for more than an explanation for Mac's out of character explosion.  
  
"Like the Colonel said, Mr. Webb and NCIS Agent Ramon Gutierrez have been working undercover without a net for over two months. They went into the operation without notice and have been involved in an arms-for-drugs operation involving thirty ordinance depots. We have worked like hell keeping them uncompromised while they gathered intelligence on the buyers. Last week they hit pay dirt and we had them coming home on the 18th. But we received notice last night that they had been compromised. We were able to fix their position, and here we are."  
  
"That's half the story; now tell me why I didn't just reprimand a junior officer."  
  
"I think that comes under the definition of self preservation Doug. Her fiancé went AWOL eight days before their wedding. She's handled it pretty well up until the last two weeks. But the lack of sleep combined with nightmares has made her a bit on edge. I can't apologize for her, but I will ask you for understanding."   
  
"I can understand. I don't think my wife would have stood up to the pressure as well. She has continued to work?"  
  
"Hasn't missed a day and her won/loss ratio has been phenomenal. Her partner wants the fiancé to come back so he can win a case." We shared a laugh, he knew Rabb only too well.  
  
"And my fiancée is almost the same shape." There was something about Doug Addison that made you automatically open up. The man should have been a shrink; I suppose on a sub he wore many hats.  
  
"Why would your fiancée be in the same shape?" He questioned almost gently.  
  
"Morgan and Clayton Webb are first cousins; they grew up practically as brother and sister. When I marry, I'll be retiring. The conflict of interest would be too much for naval regulations."  
  
"Isn't there another way Admiral? That would be a great loss to the Navy." He said the same things that Morgan and Mac had been saying for weeks. I was at peace with my choice and had lined up plans for a teaching position at Georgetown. Now if I could only get them to accept it.  
  
"Don't you start on me too! I've had two women on my case and I thought I could catch a break here." I joked with him.  
  
"OK, no pressure from me. Let's go check with the teams. They described their plan earlier and it looked good to me. But I drive subs. You're the SeAL." We left the ready room and made our way forward to the SeAL team's quarters. I remembered subs from my team days and even the spaciousness of the Watertown was still extremely cramped to someone 6'3" tall.   
  
"Admiral on deck!" One of the team members announced.  
  
"At ease." I automatically returned. I immediately picked out Gunny and Mac out down the passage way. He was decked out in jungle cammos and face paint as were the rest of the teams. Weapons and ammunition were being distributed, radio checks were being done and equipment was being verified. The LT in charge of the team approached me.  
  
"Admiral, Captain. I'll go over the plan if you like." Was I ever that young? He had the look of the warrior about him; a good leader. He would get them out.  
  
"I would like that LT." He described his plan of attack, using a diagram of the compound supplied by Gunny. It was well thought out, efficient, with the effort made to keep the casualties to a minimum. Mac and Gunny had obviously heard it before, but they had gathered around to hear it one more time.  
  
"Captain, we'll be in position in fifteen minutes. Have the team prepare to assemble on deck."  
  
"Gentleman, you heard the XO. We will surface in five. You will prepare your craft and be ready to depart in ten. God's speed."  
  
"Aye, Aye sir." They all roared and saluted, Gunny included. Mac turned to Gunny and told him, "Bring him home Vic, he's got a wedding to attend." She gave him a hug and he kissed her on the forehead and she left for the bridge.  
  
"Gunny, I expect to see you, Ramon, and the Spook. My life won't be worth living otherwise."  
  
"Like mine will Sir. I'll carry his ass out on my shoulder if I have to Sir. Semper Fi." He saluted and joined the teams. The Captain and I followed Mac to the bridge to listen to the op and await the outcome.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
Beach House  
  
0800 Hours Local  
  
Paramaribo, Suriname  
  
The door opened and I was momentarily blinded from the bright sunlight. When I was able to focus, I saw Faad and not surprisingly Allen. Shit, I hate to be right about stuff like this.  
  
"Well, Mr. Webb I see that you are still with us. Mr. Allen knows you have been selling the arms but not how much information you have managed to get back out. He has been as much use to me as Mr. Garcia." This time he shot his victim between the eyes. Allen fell at Ramon's feet, not far from the makeshift pallet I was still lying on. That's when I noticed Faad only brought one thug with him into the cellar. Stupid, stupid man.  
  
"Now, Mr. Gutierrez, what can you tell me about your communications back to the United States while on your trip?" The thug pulled Ramon away from me and tied him to a chair. I moved close to Allen's body and as I tried to stand I fell directly on top of it. I felt around for his Glock and palmed it as Faad told me to get up. I managed to stand and the thug punched me in the kidney. I dropped to my knees, and that's when all hell broke lose outside.   
  
I took out the thug, but Faad managed to shoot me in the chest. He smiled and as he took aim to shoot me again the cellar door opened and his head exploded.  
  
Victor's POV  
  
Beach House Cellar  
  
0805 Local  
  
Paramaribo, Suriname  
  
"God Damn, son of a bitch, Clay!" The firefight was continuing outside. The LT's plan went as planned; except for the fact that Clay was lying motionless on the floor of the cellar. The team medic was working on him with another assisting him.   
  
"You saved his life Vic. Faad was getting ready to finish him off. This a SeAL team?" Ramon reassured and questioned.  
  
"Two teams actually." I listened to the chatter on the radio. "They just about have the compound secured, no it is secure." I heard the medic call for air-evac. The LT entered and checked out the situation.  
  
"Captain, Mr. Webb needs air-evac to the Henry, ASAP. I've got him stabilized but he needs immediate surgery."  
  
The chopper that brought us to the Watertown would be here in ten, and it would be a forty minute ride from here to the Henry. I relayed everything to Ramon as I heard it.  
  
"Vic." I heard a weak call. I ran to Clay's side. They had O2 and two IVs going and his breathing was labored. They had covered the sucking chest wound and stabilized him as best as possible. This year had been hell on his medical insurance.  
  
"Let me talk to Sarah. I haven't heard her voice in months." He gasped out.   
  
"How do you know she's here?" I grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, please. Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."  
  
I looked at the medic, and he nodded his OK. I fitted the headset offered by one of the team members and asked the Captain to get the Colonel on the horn.  
  
"Hey Spook don't get too mushy, this is an open channel." I heard her say, then the LT's voice calling "Channel 2." Who said warriors weren't romantics?  
  
"Hello Princess. Meet me on the Henry? I hear Captain's can perform marriages at sea. I owe you a wedding? We can do it again later."   
  
"Only you, you smart ass. How many times do I have to say yes?" I could hear the tears in her voice now.   
  
"Only one more."  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
USS Patrick Henry  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Gulf of Mexico  
  
The chopper landed and I more or less bowled over the flight crew on my way to Sick Bay. Unfortunately I knew the way without asking for directions, and I was glad that the Admiral had no trouble keeping up with me.   
  
We found Vic and Ramon waiting outside Sick Bay much like Harm and I had waited on word of Bud. This was déjà vu ten times over. I never thought I would have to live that horror again, and not with someone I loved so deeply.  
  
I latched on to Vic glad to see he was unscathed, and then I gave Ramon a hug. He also had no injuries. The CIA weenie Davis had flown out with the Admiral and I and called Ramon and Vic over. They were needed for debriefing. I noticed Ramon was holding a small device in his hand.  
  
"Is that the famous Valley Girl Palm?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. I hope you had as much fun reading them as we did writing them." He grinned  
  
"Oh they were quite entertaining. Thank you for keeping each other alive Ramon. I really appreciated. Now go hit your debriefing I'll let you know if anything happened." After a last hug both men left AJ and I to wait.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Colonel Webb?" A tall, tired look man in scrubs called out. I automatically answered, not even hearing the mis-title. AJ and I both stood.  
  
"He is fine Colonel. You will be able to see him in a few minutes. I want to warn you he is still intubated, there is a chest tube on the right side of his chest and he is receiving blood. He is still unconscious. He won't wake until late this afternoon." By the time he was finished the tears were rolling down my face.  
  
"As far as his other injuries: his nose is broken, we set that but I recommend an ENT to look at it. His right kidney was severely bruised and he has blood in his urine, but this should heal with out surgical intervention. He has two broken ribs on the right side. His GSW was to the upper chest. There was no damage to the major vessels or heart. He was damn lucky. Now if you would come with me."  
  
We followed the doctor to the recovery area. He wasn't lying to us. Clay looked every bit as bad as he said he would. But he looked wonderful at the same time. I sat at his side after giving him a small kiss on his brow to wait for him to wake.  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 24/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance   
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
A/N:For Lynne: New Friend; Great Friend; Author Extrodinaire!  
  
Clay's POV  
  
September 26th   
  
1545 Hours  
  
CIA Headquarters  
  
Langley, Virginia  
  
"Damn." I slowly reached down to pick up the pen I had clumsily dropped; now I was woozy.  
  
"Webb, pick up the pen and you're dead meat. Get on the sofa. How many times have you been told no bending over?" Yelled my assistant Lynne. She walked in from the door where she must have been standing. She helped me up right and hustled me over to the sofa that had been moved into my office. "You're only back to full days IF, you take it easy, and I get to decide what EASY is, CAPISCHE?"  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much." I griped as she settled my slowly recovering body. She, like Victor, Bud and Sarah didn't let me overdue but certainly didn't coddle me.  
  
"No, I'm not enjoying this one bit. You're absolutely no challenge; you tire too easily to fight back with any fire." She joked back. "Besides I'm too grateful to be back from steno-pool hell to give you too much lip. Give us both a few weeks and we'll be back in prime fighting form."  
  
She sat at my desk and put her feet up and started going over information that had come in from analysts in our search for the "APEX". Neither Victor nor I believed that Faad had been the big player for al Queda in South America. We had taken out a major cell but not the group. Al Queda was like a Hydra, we kept on chopping off parts but we had to get the entire body, and the APEX was our goal. Victor had gone to Buenos Aires to set up a connection at a cattle ranchero where drugs and arms running were common. I was anxious to over his report.  
  
"Hey, did you here anything I just said?" Lynne snapped her fingers to get my attention.  
  
"Not really, I was thinking about Vic's operation and what he may have found out."  
  
"Webbette, he's a big, bad Marine. If he pulled your ass out of Paraguay, he can make it back from Argentina."   
  
"When's he due? And stop calling me that" I was unsuccessfully trying to focus on the papers in front of me.  
  
"He should be here any moment. Arms too short?" She laughed at me and shook her head. She left for a minute and when she returned she tossed a pair of wire framed half glasses at my chest.  
  
"Put them on, they'll help. I promise I won't tell anyone." There wasn't a smile or smirk anywhere on her face. She knew I would feel embarrassed to have to wear reading glasses at my age, and I knew I could always believe her promises. I put on the glasses and as usual she was right, I could see more clearly.   
  
"I hate it when you are right." I groused at her.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm giving up that job to Sarah. She now gets to be right all the time. You may now whine to me. I will be the sympathetic shoulder you can cry on until you find me the rich husband you promised me? Remember? You promised me that if you got married you would find me that husband right away. I'm waiting here!" She stood there tapping her foot and smiling at me like I was supposed to conjure up her dream millionaire instantaneously.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Victor said as he walked into the office. He was still dressed for the field and unshaved. Lynne yelped as he picked her up and swung her around in a hug.  
  
"Put me down. I'm waiting for a rich husband. You are handsome, sweet, a gentleman, but alas, you are a spook and definitely not rich. Nope, not for me. I know I'm shallow but you love me anyway." She returned his hug and the two of them chattered like magpies for twenty minutes completely ignoring me. When they came up for air they acknowledged my presence and we got to work.  
  
Lynne had been my assistant for several years and was not a SECRETARY, thank you very much. To get to me everyone went through her, hell it's the only way I got anything done. She did all of my paper work, which she used to blackmail me on a regular basis. Apparently no one else's assistant did the amount and type of paperwork. I have never checked this out, but it didn't really matter. She had no problem speaking her mind and I had to have her security clearance upgraded many times because I used her to bounce ideas off. She kept my schedule and knew where I was at all times even when I was on assignment. When I left for Paramaribo she was one of the few contacts that I had at the agency. The DCI in his infinite wisdom had consigned her to the secretarial pool but failed to remove her security clearances. She had managed to keep me informed and funneled pertinent information to me while hiding behind firewalls she had created.  
  
She had met Sarah and Rabb during previous JAG/CIA operations and disliked Rabb and was indifferent about Sarah. After the Angelshark and my banishment she actively hated Rabb and thought that anyone that even remotely liked Rabb should be consigned to St. Elizabeth's. (St. Elizabeth's is huge psychiatric hospital in DC). When I informed her about my engagement to Sarah, she at first laughed in my face, she then sobered when she realized I was serious. She said that she would make an effort to like her for my sake.  
  
When I disappeared into jungles of South America, she put aside her hesitations and tried to support Sarah as much as possible. She helped monitor the e-mails for Bud and Victor so they could get rest. Apparently they had taken shifts to monitor so everyone could get rest. She also helped my mother cancel the wedding arrangements and was in the process of getting it going again, but only much, much bigger.  
  
We got down to business discussing the Argentinean op for close to an hour before I started to shift from the discomfort of lying in one position too long. Victor immediately noticed and wrapped everything up in a few minutes and asked me if I was ready to leave for the evening.  
  
"Have you been doing your exercises?" Victor asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Like I have a chance not to. I have the assistant from Hell, the Marine JAG at home, the JAG LT. amputee, THE JAG and his wife, my cousin, two JAG Cmdrs, and a slew of other people taking turns making sure I've done my walks, strengthening exercises and swims. Other than that I've just been lying around on the sofa eating bon bons." Lynne's smile got very wide and her eyes twinkled with evil glee.   
  
"Ah, getting a little cranky are we? How about a night off? I'll come over make dinner; only thing you've got to do is a few laps on the way home. Will that do?" He bargained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but I was going to do it anyway. Bud and I have been meeting at the gym for laps in the evening. It's helping with the upper body strength without tiring me out so much. Sarah will definitely enjoy the meal. Lynne want to come over for dinner?"  
  
"Thanks, but I've got a date. I'm not waiting for you to find me Mr. Right. I'm actively out there searching." She waved us out as she shut everything down.  
  
After changing we walked into the pool area to find Bud already doing laps. When he paused we got his attention.  
  
"Clay, tell me you didn't bring the Marquis de'Sade with you!" Bud exclaimed  
  
Victor looked around as if to say 'who me' and burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
"Come on Lt. get it in gear and give me ten!" He ordered with as much of a straight face as he could.  
  
"Gunny, don't you need to get back to Quantico or something?" Bud fired back.  
  
I ignored both of them and started doing laps; maybe if they got on each other Vic would ignore me.  
  
"Clay, more arm, less leg." No such luck; I used more arm and less leg. I swam mindlessly until Vic stopped me by pulling my shoulders out of the water.  
  
"Enough, you've been at it for forty minutes. Cool down now, or I'm going to have to carry you   
  
out of here." I gave him a weary grin and started to slowly paddle about to cool down.  
  
We were dressing when I finally decided to ask them a question that had been on my mind for months. It had had gotten stronger when I had become engaged and had reached a head when I had been tortured.  
  
"Bud, Victor I'd like to discuss something with you before we head home. Let's go out to the deck and talk." They looked at each other and could tell I wanted to talk about something quite serious. The tables on the deck were deserted and we would have ample privacy.  
  
"Bud, I've told you Vic and I are looking for the APEX of al Queda in South America. We've got some excellent leads and Vic and I believe that we should find him within a year. When we find him I'm leaving the Agency." They both gave me unsurprised looks and I smirked back at them.  
  
"Since I fell in love with Sarah my priorities changed and I can't put myself in the constant danger anymore, and after Suriname I don't want to put up with the crap with DC politics. But that doesn't mean I want to get away from investigations and security. I plan to form a company that specializes in high end industrial espionage and security. Basically preventing a company's exposure to espionage. In addition the company would offer free lance services to the government. I want the two of you to be partners."  
  
"Clay, I don't have anything to invest in such a company." Bud stated and Victor nodded in agreement."  
  
"Ah, Bud, but you do. You have that magnificent mind. You have one of the greatest investigative minds that I know of and you are an excellent lawyer. Yes, I have money, that's a thing that I have to offer. And Vic, you have complimentary investigative and military skills. I think we'll make a great team. I've talked to Ramon and Jim and want them to join. It will take close to a year to get this incorporated the way it should, build up a client base, and a hundred other details. Lynne and I have been working on this for several weeks and we've gotten to a point where I felt could talk to you about it." I handed them each a CD.  
  
"On the CD is a prospectus of the proposed company; a potential client list; and other details I want you to go over. Examine them, jot down questions. Bud discuss it with Harriet. Both of you show it to a corporate attorney. I want you to both be comfortable with this before we proceed with anything." I was figuratively holding my breath. No matter what, after the APEX was apprehended, I was leaving the Agency, but I wanted these two to go into business with me.  
  
"Clay, after what we have been through together in the last months I'd follow you into hell and back, and since I don't have a wife to talk this over with, I'm in." Victor jumped with both feet.  
  
"The Navy isn't going to let me advance much further than where I am now, and this is made for me. I want to talk this over with Harriet, but I'm in barring any objection from her."  
  
"That's two in. Now I've got to talk this over with Sarah."  
  
"You've haven't talked to Mac? Are you out of your mind?" Vic bent over in laughter.  
  
"Now that I've talked to the two of you, I'm going to talk with her tonight. I believe she will be happy that I will be out of field operations in the near future. My latest foray practically killed me and almost emotionally destroyed her. I don't plan on ever doing that to her again." We continued talking for an hour about the proposed company. Both Bud and Vic asking pertinent details, that for the most part I could answer. I made notes for those I couldn't and would get Lynne on the case to find the answers.  
  
We left the gym, Bud for his home, Vic and I for the grocery and finally home. Vic and dinner were greeted enthusiastically by Sarah. When we finished coffee Victor left wishing me luck. I had sent Sarah upstairs to soak in the tub and joined her shortly after locking up.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
"Hmm, smells like lemons. Is someone planning on hot bunny sex tonight?" Clay asked as he entered the bathroom. I was covered in bubbles up to my chest as I was many nights.  
  
"How did you guess, did you use your superior sleuthing skills?" I flirted as he undressed  
  
"No the aroma of lemons was the give away. It's on the list of Webb approved aphrodisiacs." He deadpanned as he climbed in behind me.   
  
"Sarah, Princess, I've got something to discuss with you." I stiffened slightly then relaxed in his arms. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I could tell he was nervous.  
  
"What do you mean?" I turned to him with a worried look on my face.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. It's a good thing," He soothed.   
  
"Sarah, I'm going to leave the Company. I've had all of the political bullshit and infighting that I can stomach. Too many lost their lives because of that. I almost didn't survive to share what we have. I want to form an Investigation and Security agency and I've asked Victor, Bud, Ramon, and Jim to be partners. Bud, Jim and Ramon want to talk it over with the wives, but I'm sure that they will say yes. Victor agreed immediately, he said someone had to watch my ass. What do you think?" He asked. I almost collapsed in relief; he wasn't going on a mission. He continued to tell me various details of an obviously well thought out plan.   
  
I could tell he sincerely wanted my opinion. I thought for several minutes while he continued to stroke every one of my erogenous zones. I finally spoke up.   
  
"I think it's a great idea. Two techno weenies, two investigators with excellent instincts, Lynne to keep you all in line, and you to lead them will form a great team. What are you going to call this new partnership?" This should prove interesting.  
  
"Ramon came up with the name and I thought it quite fitting. It's going to be SRU Investigations."  
  
I could tell there was something behind the acronym, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what 'SRU' stood for. Clay was trying and failing to hold back laughter. Suddenly it came me.   
  
"No, you couldn't. I know you and Ramon have warped senses of humor, but that?" Clay finally let go with the laughter.   
  
My laughter faded as he began stroking my chest and I was too busy feeling the fingers squeezing my nipples. When his laughter had subsided to chuckle, he finally managed to confirm my answer.   
  
"Yes, my love, we're going to name it 'Spys 'R Us' Investigations."  
  
I managed to turn so I was floating facing him and we kissed and caressed each other between soft laughs, sighs, and moans. Clay moved my knees to either side of his waist, pulled me down onto his lap, and with very little preliminaries I guided him into my core.  
  
"I told you in Indonesia lemons do more than make lemonade Princess."   
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 25/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation A/N This chapter is a flash back. It will talk about what happened with  
JAG gang while Clay was recuperating.  
  
AJ's POV  
  
August 29th 1500 Hours JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Lt. Sims, my office. At ease, everyone." I called in my usual manner. Harriet jumped up and followed me.  
  
"Is everything set?"  
  
"Yes sir. The caterers were here to set up in the conference room at 1400 hours. All the quests have been sequestered in Court Room #1." I hadn't seen Harriet as excited since the birth of baby May.  
  
"Mac and Morgan will be bringing Clay in early for his part. They are still very much in the hover mode, and Gunny isn't much better."  
  
"Sir, are you sure you aren't among the 'hoverers'?" She had the cheek to ask.  
  
"Admirals don't hover. They have Lts. do it for them." I replied with a straight face.  
  
"Carry on." I said and she giggled and left the office. Coates spoke over the intercom.  
  
"Sir, Capt. Sebring is here."  
  
"Send him in." He entered and we began going over the last set of the Fit Reps. We had done all of the outlying JAG offices and only had the DC office to finish. He asked very few questions until the final three.  
  
"AJ, what about Roberts."  
  
"The eval board has limited him to his current rank." I said regretfully.  
  
"How is his appeal going? I know life is not fair, but he is one of your best lawyers and to be restricted in rank is very harsh when the military needs their best minds."  
  
"Sturgis Turner is handling that. His is quite hopeful and thinks he will get it overturned. His next opportunity will be in six months." I could only hope that the appeal would overturn the judgment. If it went against him I was going to recommend that he go into private practice.  
  
We went over Mac's Fit Rep. Owen was very familiar with Mac's performance and agreed with my evaluations.  
  
"AJ, has she spoken to you regarding her marriage?" I figured he was asking about more about children rather than marriage to the spook.  
  
"Yes, she has. She plans to have children immediately and taking a three month maternity leave. If this does not meet with JAG needs, she will go reserves." Mac had been very specific about this. Her child would come first; I had no problem with this but didn't know about Owen.  
  
"I'm certain things can be worked out. She's not pregnant now, is she?" He smiled his question.  
  
"Not as far as I know. Clay has been out of touch for a while; and not up to the speed right now."  
  
"Then that's good to know. AJ you have assembled the best teams of lawyers here at HQ and I'm sure things will continue smoothly." He assured me.  
  
"Owen you forgot about Rabb." I chuckled at his shocked look. Apparently he had forgotten about our resident maverick.  
  
"I try not to think about Rabb if I don't have to AJ." He laughed back.  
  
"It's like riding herd on a bunch of cats, an impossible job; if you don't like cats!"  
  
1420 Hours  
  
"I guess I'd better get to like cats them." He stated with a straight face. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." The door opened and Clay was wheeled in by Gunny and closely followed by Mac and my wife of one week. Mac had decided that putting off our wedding until Clay was on the mend was ridiculous. Thus the day after Clay came home from the hospital we had a small ceremony in the deck of their home. Clay was best man, reclining on a chaise lounge resplendent in a brocade robe. He lasted until we cut the cake and was carried to bed by Gunny and Harm.  
  
We left for a three day honeymoon in the Poconos. Morgan said it was the tackiest place to honeymoon, and that's where she wanted to go. We had three great days in their best tacky suite; however, she hinted that Hawaii would be nice for a couple of weeks in January. I agreed and the plane tickets were in my desk drawer at home. Her parents and family welcomed me with open arms. Anyone that got their errant daughter to stay at home for more than two weeks at a time was perfect in their eyes.  
  
Upon our marriage she told State that her nomadic days were over. She felt she had enough seniority that they could find her something with little or no traveling or she could just quit. State caved immediately; she would train and supervise State linguists and she would still be loaned out to other agencies for translation of highly classified documents. All in all both sides were satisfied with the arrangements, especially the husband.  
  
"Clay when are you going to lose the chair?" I asked. It was a sore subject, but the spy needed to be treated normally and not like an invalid.  
  
"Check with Victor the Hun here. He dictates my every move along with Attila, the Physical Therapist. I have no say in my life. If the two of them aren't saying anything, the three witches from Macbeth are at it." He practically whined referring to Mac, Morgan, and I guess his assistant. OK, someone definitely needed some downtime.  
  
"Ladies, why don't you go check the conference room. The SecNav and crew should be here in a few minutes." They agreed and left the gentleman alone.  
  
"Now Clay tell me how things really are?" I knew, but he had to vent.  
  
"I can barely stand up for more than five minutes at a time, every time I move my arm the two incisions and the ribs hurt like a son of a bitch, and I haven't made love to my fiancé in several months and it doesn't look like that's going to happen in the near future. So I'd go for weak, sore and horny but not necessarily in that order!" He gave us a sheepish grin while the three of us roared with laughter.  
  
"Well you have you sense of humor back." I said approvingly.  
  
"Admiral the ah, SecNav, the CNO, and the ah, Vice President are here!" announced Coates as she showed them into the office accompanied by Mac, Bud, Clay's assistant Lynne, and Porter Webb.  
  
General pleasantries and congratulations were exchanged until the VP turned to Clay. He looked from Mac to his mother, to Lynne and then to me with a question in his eyes. The VP stood in front of Clay and began to speak.  
  
"Mr. Webb your services to your country have been extraordinary this year and because of your actions two major al Queda cells have be destroyed. I regret that you had to suffer such grievous injuries while carrying out these duties. You, with assistance of NCIS, and members of JAG prevented attacks on American military and civilian targets and the loss of life. On the behalf of a Grateful Nation and the President of the United States I hereby present you with the Presidential Medal of Freedom with distinction. Your receipt of this award will be announced publicly when you retire from field operations." He shook Clay's hand and gave the medal to Mac, who in turn pinned it to the lapel of his suit. After a brief kiss she stood behind him beaming. The look on Clay's face was priceless; he was absolutely floored. I was glad we had been able to surprise the spy. For all his arrogant ways he never expected thanks for the work he did, in this he was truly a humble man.  
  
"Thank you sir, I don't quite know what to say. This was totally unexpected."  
  
"Son, I want you to remember you have the ear of the White House. You hear anything you call me. You will never be ignored again. Oh, and I have it on good authority that the President would like to dance at your wedding."  
  
"Yes Sir, I'm sure that could be arranged. Thank you again." Porter and Lynne hugged him while Gunny and Bud shook his hand. He tugged Mac down to whisper something into her ear. She whispered something back and he looked relieved. I wonder what that is about. I'm sure I'll find out later.  
  
"Ladies, Gentleman, are you ready?" The Vice-President asked the assembled group.  
  
"Yes Sir. If you will follow me, the ceremony will be held in the courtyard." I knew that Harriet had been busily assembling everyone. They were all in for major surprises.  
  
Harriet's POV  
  
I had never been more nervous about any operation before in my life. This one soiree was going to change things forever around here. The family that had been forged over the years was re-shuffling but not breaking apart, thank God. We have had enough turmoil her to last us for years. We all needed some peace in our lives. The current situation in Iraq had thankfully, left us untouched so far. But I knew from my own experiences that there were no guarantees in life.  
  
"Attention on deck. The Admiral has left orders that everyone is to report to the courtyard for an awards ceremony. Please leave what you are doing immediately and adjourn to the courtyard."  
  
Everyone began leaving for the ceremony; I had delegates doing the same on the other floors of the building.  
  
"Harriet what's going on?" Asked a bewildered Cmdr. Rabb, as he and Lt. Singer left his office. I often wondered what Cmdr. Manetti had done to him since their marriage. He was definitely happy, but I swear he had taken on some of Tiner's goofier characteristics. She and Harm had flown to the Cayman Islands the week after Clay had been rescued. Cmdr. Manetti said that since all immediate catastrophes were now in under control, she was getting married when she had a chance; Harm, had more or less said, "yes, dear". Since then she had been working at the Pentagon as a legal aid to the CNO. It was funny I liked her more since she was there and married to the Cmdr.  
  
There had been a slew of weddings around here. Only one more to go; but that still left Gunny. Hmmm, who did we have for him? I'd have to think on that for a while.  
  
"We are having a ceremony Cmdr. Let's go we don't want to be late." I practically pulled him by the arm to make him move.  
  
"Lt. Singer, are you coming?" I asked. She had been making an effort to get along for a few months. Maybe there was hope for her yet. I did know that since I decked her she hadn't given me any lip.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The three of us were among the last to join the assemblage.  
  
"Cmdr. Rabb please be seated in the front row, next to Tiner sir." I looked over everyone. Cmdr. Manetti was in the second row directly behind where Cmdr Rabb was to sit. Then there were Tiner's parents; Morgan, I had never been able to call her Mrs. Chegwidden even though she was the Admiral's lady. Captain Sebring's sons and daughter were here, as well as Gunny's parents. He had noticed his parents and was chatting quietly with them. Mr. and Mrs. Burnett were in the third row and after Harm greeted his wife he saw his parents, it was then he realized something was up. Like I said, he was more like Tiner than Tiner. Francesca Parretti made a quiet entrance. She had come down from New York; even the Admiral needed a surprise.  
  
She had flown to the states for the Admiral's wedding last weekend and had gone to New York for her magazine. When I called her about returning to DC for the ceremony she told me 'not even wheeled horses' could keep her away. Morgan and she took several days to come to an armed truce about the Admiral. When they were introduced Francesca had taken one look at Morgan and tried to dismiss her, however, Morgan didn't take to being dismissed. They took a rather loud discussion, in Italian, down to the Admiral's running path. They returned in twenty minutes, trying to smile, pretending to get along for the Admiral's sake. It was rather amusing.  
  
Mac and I marveled at Francesca's jealousy. Mrs. Webb and Morgan had taken to Mac immediately. Lynne took a while to be won over, but she was never openly hostile. When she saw how badly Mac was taking Clay's disappearance she helped Gunny as much as she could from her demoted position. With her help there was no shortage of caregivers at the Webb household.  
  
I took my seat next to Lynne and Mrs. Webb just as the Vice-President began to speak.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen on behalf of the President I am here to present to medals to several individuals who through their actions helped prevent loss of human life, and protected military and civilian assets during operations in Indonesia and Paraguay" Most of the recipients knew they were receiving awards, but we had managed to keep some surprises.  
  
"Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. Lt. Bud Roberts. Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie, Cmdr. Harmon Rabb. For meritorious duty I hereby present you with the Navy Distinguished Service Medal." The medals were handed out and pictures were taken, congratulations given.  
  
"Now we have a few promotions. Gunnery Sgt. Galindez please step forward." Once Gunny had taken his place he continued.  
  
"Gunnery Sgt. It is my honor to promote you to Master Sergeant." Mrs. Galindez stood and placed Gunny's new stripe on his uniform. Gunny hadn't expected the promotion, and still had a dazed expression on his face when he sat.  
  
"Chief Petty Officer Jason Tiner, please step forward. It is my honor to promote you to the rank of Ensign. Congratulations on your graduation from OCS and Georgetown University School of Law from which I understand that you were magna cum laude." There was a burst applause from the audience and a few hooahs from the enlisted staff.  
  
"Captain Owen Sebring." The Captain took his place front and center. "Captain Sebring it is my pleasure to promote you to the rank of Rear Admiral." Admiral Chegwidden handed a small box to Admiral Sebring's daughter. Following tradition, Admiral Sebring's set of stars had a previous owner, in this instance, Admiral Chegwidden. She removed his captain's rank insignias and replaced them with his stars. Admiral Sebring remained standing, but off to the left of the podium.  
  
"Admiral AJ Chegwidden." The Admiral took his place with Morgan next to him. "Admiral Chegwidden it is my pleasure to promote you to the rank of Vice Admiral." The same insignia ceremony took place, this time using the stars belonging to the CNO. Morgan gave the admiral a kiss and took her seat.  
  
SecNav Sheffield then stood at the podium. "I want to add my congratulation to the medal recipients and to those receiving promotions. While it has been my privilege to work with you for only a short time I have been impressed by the devotion to duty, honor, county that you have all exhibited. I am proud to know all of you."  
  
"Now we have one more announcement to make. Admiral AJ Chegwidden, as of 0001 Hours 1, September 2003, will join the staff of the Chief of Naval Operations as his Chief of Staff. In turn, Admiral Owen Sebring will become The JAG. And one more appointment; Ensign Jason Tiner will be joining the staff at JAG HQ." There was immediate applause drowning out the rest of the SecNav's speech. Both Admirals spoke briefly, but these were words meant for 'official' ears. I knew when we adjourned to the conference room we would hear more heartfelt words from them. When we were dismissed everyone went forward to offer congratulations to the Admirals, and all that had been recognized for service to their country.  
  
It upset me that Clay was not being publicly recognized but at the end of the ceremony the Vice-President made a point of pausing to shake his hand prior to leaving. He also had a few words for Mac. She answered him briefly and gave him one of her brilliant smiles. He retuned the smile, and then spoke to Mrs. Webb before leaving. Bud and I approached the small group; I was curious about the exchange.  
  
"Congratulations Bud. I don't know anyone more deserving." Clay offered while shaking Bud's hand.  
  
"I can say the same about you. And while we are doing the mutual admiration thing, Congratulations Mac." We all broke out in soft laughter. I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Ok, dish, what did the VP say?"  
  
"He reminded Clay and me that the President hinted that he wanted to attend the wedding." Mac said with trepidation. She turned to Mrs. Webb.  
  
"Mamie, you'd better find a wedding planner. I'll give you my list of demands later, but I can't face planning a wedding of this size in such a short period of time." She practically begged. I could understand her dilemma. Clay was just out of the hospital and his recuperation was her primary focus.  
  
"My Dear, this is my element. I believe between Harriet, Lynne and I you won't have a care to worry about. We'll just take June's plans, expand on them and turn it into a splendid fall wedding. Correct ladies?" Lynne and I nodded and I figured Morgan would fall in line with her aunt.  
  
"What about a date?" Lynne asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll call the White House and find a date. Clay looked at Mac and she nodded.  
  
"Mother, we are getting married October 24th, President or no President. We had already decided on that date, prior to this change in plans."  
  
"All right dear, the 24th it is. Ladies, walk with me." She led Lynne and me to the Mac's office discussing plans right in left. We had two months to pull off the wedding of the season. I wonder if Eisenhower felt like I do right now on D-Day!  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
September 19th 1800 Hours Webb Residence McLean, Virginia  
  
What a week; what a hellacious week. Harm had lost to Ensign Jason Tiner for the second time and was completely baffled at the outcomes. He sat in my office for forty-five minutes trying to figure out how he lost the second case. The fact that his client was overwhelmingly guilty was my thought, but he couldn't figure it out. I finally booted him out of the office when Admiral Sebring called me into his office.  
  
We had a long discussion regarding case load re-assignments, budget inquires, and a JAGman investigation needed in Seattle. Admiral Sebring was a good CO, he listened to his staff, but he didn't like when procedures were not followed; very much like he was on the bench. Harm was having a hard time getting used to this. Singer found that her new CO gave her no latitude; she had been reprimanded twice, and I felt her next duty station was either going to be very hot or extremely cold. Finally at 1715 he was done.  
  
"Anxious to get home Colonel?" He gave me a charming smile; I guess I had been fidgeting.  
  
"Sorry sir, I apologize for my inattention."  
  
"No need to apologize, Mac. How is you fiancé doing?" He asked.  
  
"His therapy is going extraordinarily well. He returned to work for a few hours a day Monday, and hopes to return to full days next week. He's found that swimming has proved to be one of the best exercises for him. His biggest problem has been building upper body mobility and strength. Today he's adding running to his regimen. And I guess I'm anxious to see how he did."  
  
"I guess it's hard to let him go." He sympathized.  
  
"Very hard Sir. He's was hurt so badly, and he is pushing himself very hard. It takes everything I have not to try and wrap him in cotton. Not that he would put up with it anyway." I grinned  
  
"No, I don't think he would allow anything like that. Go on, head home and see how he's doing. Rabb is on call this weekend correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then let him worry about JAG, and you take care of that fiancé of yours. Dismissed. And since you don't have a court appearance on Monday, I'll expect you at 1000."  
  
"Thank you very much sir. See you on Monday." I ran out of the building and raced home only to find it empty and a note saying that Clay and Vic were running.  
  
"Hey Marine, what are you thinking about?" Clay asked after snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
  
I looked up to see two sweaty men standing there giving me identical curious looks.  
  
"Sorry, thinking about today. How was the run?" I asked as he leaned down to kiss me.  
  
"Hey go clean up before doing that." I joked as he rubbed his face over mine. I heard Vic say he was going to shower as Clay sat on the sofa next to me.  
  
"What was on your mind when we came in?" He pulled me close and I inhaled the smell of sweat and Clay. I would offer to bottle the scent, but I think I'm going to keep it in my own private stock.  
  
"I was talking to Adm. Sebring and he asked how you were doing. I told him I was worried that I was treating you like an invalid."  
  
"What brought that on?" I hesitated to tell him, but the counselor we had bee seeing told us to address our fears with each other.  
  
"We haven't made love since you've been back. At first I thought because you were still mending, and then I thought you were afraid, like performance anxiety." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Then you haven't made any moves, but I haven't either. So what's going on, why haven't we made love?"  
  
"Other than the fact that when I hit the bed at night I fall asleep immediately?"  
  
"Well that may be a reason. My mind was thinking everything but the obvious. I'm sorry."  
  
"Princess, the mind has been more than willing, but the damn body was pretty torn up. There was some anxiety there, but it was fear of exhaustion not performance." We sat their laughing at our foolishness.  
  
"I've got an idea. That shower we have has this great seat. I can think of some things we can do in there that won't tire me out and may embarrass the hell out of Vic if we're loud enough. You game?" He tickled me when I pretended to think about it.  
  
"You're on Spook. Let's go bargain with your trainer to get tomorrow morning off. If I remember correctly, wake up sex is pretty damn good, and you should be nicely rested for what I have in mind." He kissed me then, and we spent the next several minutes necking like teenagers.  
  
"Excuse me." We both jumped apart like teenagers to see a smiling Vic looking at us.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked my disgruntled fiancé.  
  
"If you two come up for air long enough I'd like to know if you want dinner tonight?" He asked smugly.  
  
"Vic we are going to go shower, and I don't want a hungry Marine lawyer on my hands, so would you make some sandwiches and we'll get them later?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged. I'll see you guys in the morning." I stopped him before he went too far.  
  
"Change of plans for the morning. We're going to sleep in, so you'll see us when we come up for air, and not a minute sooner." The grin from earlier got bigger and he winked at as he left.  
  
"Just don't hurt yourselves in the shower, or in the morning." Clay tossed a throw pillow at his back and we left ourselves and began climbing the stairs.  
  
TBC. 


	26. Chapter Twentysix

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 27/?  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
Clay's POV  
  
Friday, September 19th 1845 Hours Webb Residence McLean, Virginia  
  
While I stripped off sweaty running clothes Sarah turned on the shower and put on a strip show of her own. I leaned against the vanity appreciating the view.  
  
"Before we became engaged did you wear lingerie of that type under your uniform?" She had on an eggplant colored matching bra and panties set that were enough to make my blood boil. It had been a long dry spell, other than relief with Mr. Right Hand. She didn't bother to answer me; but continued to remove her stockings and garter belt. When she looked up she noticed my surging erection.  
  
"Ah, confirmation of the willing mind; and in this case, the able body." She said as she sashayed to me.  
  
"Care to help me off with these?" She backed her curvaceous bottom directly into my straining erection. I couldn't form a word. My mouth was dry and all available blood had gone to points south.  
  
"Remember how to take one of these off?" She flirted over her shoulder. "Just unhook the two little closures, you know, just like riding bike." I managed to unhook the bra and she wiggled her bottom a little more as she pulled the bra off then panties off.  
  
"Sarah, if you want to make it to the shower, you'd better stop. My staying power shouldn't be tested, if you know what I mean." She obviously did, because she stopped teasing me and took me by the cock and led me into our decadent shower. We stood under the warm spray and she quickly bathed both of us, then she turned serious.  
  
"Same rules as Indonesia, no acrobatics. Do you understand me spook?" I know she tried not to coddle and I gave into her concerns when they made sense. The problem that frequently arose between me and my handlers what made sense to me never made sense to them. So I had to sneak in activities like walking down the drive way to pick up my own newspaper. It was amazing how that one mundane little chore made me feel like the king of the world. The first time I successfully bent over and retrieved the news of the outside world I felt like I had completed the most covert op ever.  
  
"I can deal. Now since you seem to be in charge, where do you want me?" Thinking wasn't top priority now, sinking into her warmth was and I was willing to do just about anything to get there.  
  
"Would the words 'take the position' be too crass right now?" God, where did this seductress come from?  
  
I sat on the wide shelf along the back of the stall and we began kissing, well I was trying to kiss; she was teasing. She stood in front of me with her hands on my shoulders while I held my arms loosely around her waist. She was practicing commando kissing; kiss here, then there, not allowing me to return the favor. I finally pulled her to me.  
  
"Does the phrase 'assume the position' seem pertinent now? Come up here." She sinuously climbed over me, sitting slowly in my lap and wrapping her heels and arms around me.  
  
"Spook, it's Tab A, Slot B time." She lifted slightly and I guided my very excited self into her oh so welcoming sheath. I placed my hands under her round bottom and helped her move in a rhythm that had us shouting our mutual completion moment later. I had been right before, we didn't last long.  
  
We sat under the spray for a few more moments. "You weren't kidding about embarrassing Vic. I think the people in the next house heard us." She giggled at the thought.  
  
"Come help me out of here, and feed me. I need to be rested up for the morning. I've got an appointment with my fiancé." We managed to work our way out of the shower and dry off. She dried her hair while I shaved and we walked arm in arm out of the bathroom. I almost tripped as her sudden halt jerked me to a stop.  
  
She was staring at our bed. Sitting in the middle was a tray of sandwiches, bottles of sparkling water, strawberries and a note. Sarah read it aloud:  
  
I thought you would like to eat 'in'. Enjoy. Lynne stopped by and we are going to  
a movie. See you in the AM.  
  
Vic  
  
Scribbled below the original note in a different ink was an additional line.  
  
Are you two always that loud?  
  
We both broke into laughter, our friend knew us too well. We ate all of the food and Sarah fed me strawberries until I thought I was going to pop. After my third yawn, she removed the tray and pushed me into the pillows.  
  
"You've been very good, so plan on a reward in the morning." We snuggled together as we usually did and fell deeply asleep.  
  
Victor's POV  
  
I was putting together the last of the sandwiches as the front door chimed. Before I could get to the door I saw Lynne walking down the hall toward me.  
  
"Hi, Vic. Where's the boss and Mac?" She asked as she followed me into the kitchen.  
  
"Showering and other things." I said blandly.  
  
"Other things? As in the horizontal mamba?" She grinned and gave me a mischievous look.  
  
"One can only hope; they were necking when I found them in the den earlier. It's the first time I've seen them more than give each other a peck since he came home from the hospital."  
  
"About time. Before he left, they were always in each other's space. They didn't necessarily have to be physically touching but you could almost see and feel the connection. Used to make me jealous." I gave her a questioning look asking her to explain.  
  
"No, not jealous of Sarah. Jealous of what they had. I wanted the same thing for myself. You know having all of us around all the time doesn't give them space to reconnect. Why don't we go to a movie and give them an evening alone?"  
  
"Listen, you figure out where we should go, while I take a tray of sandwiches up to them. They'll get hungry if things go right." I wrote a short note telling them I was going out and carried the tray up to their room. I knocked and when I received no response I peaked, seeing no one I placed the tray in the middle of the bed. As I turned to leave I heard what could only be described as a roar from Clay and a scream from Mac. I couldn't resist adding to my note.  
  
"Well," Lynne asked, "What's going on up there?"  
  
"Let's say there aren't any more space issues." She laughed, it was funny, neither of us were embarrassed in the least by what would usually an extremely embarrassing situation.  
  
"So what are we going to see?" Please don't let it be an inane comedy.  
  
"I've narrowed it down to three: the chick flik choice of "Down With Love; the testosterone special of "Matrix Reloaded", which I've been told it has deep spiritual undertones; or a very funny comedy, "Finding Nemo" which according to Harriet is not necessarily a child's movie. Your choice, I'm open to any of the three. No stupid female test, make your choice and we're on our way."  
  
"Where's 'Finding Nemo' playing?" She grinned happily at my choice.  
  
"At the multiplex on the main drag." Luckily I knew where the 'main drag' was and we made it into the 1945 showing. We both laughed hysterically at Dorrie voiced by Ellen DeGeneres and fought over the popcorn. All in all it was a good evening.  
  
"Would you like to go get some coffee before heading home? There is a nice dessert shop not far from here that has killer cheesecake?" I offered and she accepted. Over our dessert we talked about work and generalities, the usual getting to know you exchange. Something we had never done before. We had talked about work and Clay but never ourselves.  
  
She was very intelligent and very outspoken. She was a good foil for Clay and I could see how she kept him in line, she just stayed one step in front of him. I had been surprised by the level of her security clearance when I first met her, but now knew much differently.  
  
"Vic, tell me how they are doing, really. I've been over during the day, but I haven't stayed over since he's been back home. Have the nightmares stopped?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Things are getting better. The nightmares are virtually gone, and I think after tonight they may be at an end." We both chuckled.  
  
"Then the counseling the Admiral insisted on worked, huh?"  
  
"Very much. Clay and the Admiral told me what happened the first night Clay came home. We both know how much stress Mac and Morgan had been under, but Mac had let very few people know how bad it had really gotten. The first night Clay got home she had a nightmare and when he tried to wake her she woke up slugging. The Admiral came running as he said he had done almost nightly for months. He found Clay white with pain and Mac almost hysterical with guilt. After he calmed Mac, and gave Clay pain medication he sat in the bedside chair until morning."  
  
"I didn't know it had gotten that bad." She said sympathetically and placed her hand on top of mine.  
  
"When his two 'patients' woke the Admiral informed Clay about Mac's nightmares since he had been gone. He asked him if he was feeing guilty. Clay just nodded his head, and grasped Mac's hand. Then he told Mac that she had a great deal of suppressed anger toward Clay, when she tried to deny it, he told her to hear him out. He had spoken to Father James, who in turn recommended a family councilor, and he wanted the two of them to attend sessions. The both balked, up to the point where he told them that Morgan and he had been going and it had helped them."  
  
"If you didn't know AJ, the fact that he insisted on family counseling would floor most people. He is really an extraordinary man. He and Morgan are made for each other, just like Mac and Clay." She said wistfully. I wonder what she was really looking for. I know she joked about a rich man with Clay, but I don't think that wealth was that important to her.  
  
"I agree the four of them seem to have met their 'soul mates'. Are you still looking?"  
  
"Every chance I can get. I have a date tomorrow with this guy from the British embassy. He's an equivalent of an Asst. Under-Secretary at State. Supposed to be very nice, veddy British, and very wealthy." And probably another ass I thought to myself. Where does she get these guys?  
  
"Hey, why the frown? Worried about something?"  
  
"Not really, where do you keep finding these guys? They always let you down."  
  
"Didn't you know? There is an underground network of assistants in DC working to get each other married off. It's classified, but I think you can keep it a secret!" We both laughed and by some unknown communication rose to leave and go back to the Webb's.  
  
"Are you going to stay over tonight? The owners plan on sleeping in. So don't plan on a run, except if you want to join me."  
  
"I'd like that. Those two have re-written the 'mi casa, es su casa' rule. We both have our own rooms, Morgan and AJ have a room and there is still a guest room. I have a feeling when he is in fighting form we will see them by invitation only!" We entered the house quietly and went upstairs.  
  
As we walked to 'our' rooms I noticed the tray I had made up on the floor outside the master suite. The note I had written earlier had another phrase.  
  
"Paybacks are hell."  
  
I was in for it. I wouldn't know where and I wouldn't know when, but it would be spectacular. The writing was Mac's.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
0917 Hours  
  
I had been staring him, willing him to wake up for an hour. He was being extremely stubborn, or he was still exhausted after last night. Giving him the benefit of the doubt I went for tired.  
  
I decided to get my man by using my Marine training. He was snoring lightly, for a change, and I stealthily began by peeling the sheet away from his body. The sight of his scars almost stopped my plan, but I held firm. I placed a butterfly kiss on his chest scar, a bright red against his pale skin. He didn't stir, so I went on to my second target, his very ticklish belly button. Still no reaction. Good. Target number three was in sight, and from the looks of it primed and ready for action. I checked my quarry. Eyes still closed, breathing still deep and regular. It might be the normal male physiological reaction.  
  
I moved closer still; no movement. I blew lightly across my ultimate goal, AH HAH, he was awake. His skin developed goose pimples. He was really good. But I would have the upper hand, until he decided he'd had enough. Better get to work. I placed a kiss on the tip, and continued with small kisses and little licks all the way down the shaft, and when I sucked one of his balls into my mouth he pulled my head from him and with a roar flipped me on my back and began returning my teasing kisses.  
  
"Gotcha, I said." He looked down our bodies, his covering mine completely, his arms on either side of my head and our noses almost touching.  
  
"Who has whom?" He asked with a wide grin and a wiggle of his hips on mine.  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked as he kissed my face and neck.  
  
"Not in my book. Exactly what were you doing?" He asked before engulfing my nipple in his mouth and sucking until I arched my back in reaction. I grabbed his ass and pulled him to me.  
  
"I don't really remember, but I think the goal was to have you in me." I gasped out as he took the other nipple and bit down slightly.  
  
"I believe that is a mutual goal." He said as I kissed his neck. When he relaxed slightly I flipped us again.  
  
"Now, I want my treat." I said as I grabbed him and lowered myself onto him. I moved slowly down and he moaned his pleasure. As I moved upwards I tightened and he moaned again. We moved in counterpoint establishing an ever quickening rhythm. He moved one of his hands from my breast to my clit and squeezed, I screamed and collapsed on top of him trying to regain my breath.  
  
"You know this is the right time." I whispered.  
  
"Then let's make the most of it." We languorously rolled over never losing connection. We again started moving and this time he followed me over the edge of the world. When we came to our senses again, I whispered, "mission accomplished."  
  
Vic's POV  
  
October 23rd 2345 Hours Webb Residence McLean Virginia  
  
"I'm telling you, tying noisy objects to Clay's Mercedes is the quickest way to get your pretty bottom fired!" Lynne's eyes lit up. What did I say?  
  
"You think my bottom's pretty?" She said huskily as she moved closer to me as we sat on the den sofa. We had been talking more and more the last month, and I thought about taking this thing between us somewhere, not she had made the first move.  
  
"Very pretty, beautiful if you must." I traced the line of her shoulder to her face.  
  
"What would you say to cute?" She purred as I drifted closer.  
  
"I would say very cute." I moved my mouth gently over hers, once, twice and then increased the pressure until she opened her mouth and let me in. Our tongues twirled around each others, and moved in and out of each other's mouth.  
  
When we separated to take a much needed breath she asked, "Your room or mine?"  
  
"I'm not rich."  
  
"But you could be. I know about this business opportunity that could be profitable in a few years. Want me to take your name and pass it on to the partners?"  
  
"No need, I already know the assistant, let's go to bed."  
  
We made it to her room just in time, I almost lost it on the steps when she paused to give me a blow job. Thankfully the rooms in this place are thick. Our screams of were enough to wake the proverbial death.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
0500 Day of the Wedding  
  
"Pfffft." Sarah blew at the small feather I was tickling her nose with. She was sleeping soundly but I knew that we had to get up. It was going to be a very busy day, so I started to tickle her again when a small hand grabbed my wrist.  
  
"I thought we had a deal about tickling me first thing in the morning Spook." She was smiling but her eyes weren't open. She began pulling me across her body until I was completely covering her. I took the subtle hint we started to kiss, and one thing led to another. She had flipped me over and crawled on top and started to torture me by trying to kiss every square inch of skin on my body. She paid special attention to the still red scars on my chest and side. Tears formed and slowly ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, stop that. This is our happy day. I'm here hale and hearty and we will be on our honeymoon in." I pretended to calculate waiting for her to report the exact amount of time. She didn't fail me.  
  
"Nineteen hours and twenty-seven minutes." She grinned around her tears. "Now where were we?" She continued kissing down my abdomen paying special attention to my ticklish belly button. Who, other than, me, has a ticklish belly button? No one. I was very busy myself; she had moved most of her upper body from my reach, but I bent my knee and began rubbing my foot over her very splendid bottom, even managing to move my toes to her folds and make her squirm.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" She paused long enough in her ministrations to ask.  
  
"Necessity is a mother, ya know, besides you have moved some of my favorite parts out of hands reach!"  
  
"Ok, let's see how talented those toes are mister." Ah, a challenge had been laid down, something I couldn't resist. She moved her kisses and caresses from my abdomen and was giving me one her mindblowing blow jobs while I moved my toes around her moist core. I'm sure we presented quite a sight, but if the movements of her lower body were any indication I was doing something very right. I found her clit, and began to circle and press.  
  
"ere, es,thr," She mumble around my cock, or at least I think that's what she said. Somehow we remained coordinated enough to bring each other to a gratifying orgasm. She collapsed on me and we both began to laugh.  
  
"Now that is the way to be woken. Now let's go hit the shower and go for a run." We showered quickly and dressed in running clothes. Running was such a part of our morning regimen that I didn't think twice about running on my wedding day.  
  
"Do you think Vic wants to run?" I asked.  
  
"He generally does. Why don't you go see if he's awake while I go make coffee." I went to Vic's room and knocked. When he didn't answer after a few seconds I opened the door and stuck my head in. The bed was empty and hadn't been slept in. When Sarah and I had gone to bed last night he and Lynne had been talking the wedding reception and bickering over various details.  
  
Our small simple wedding had turned into the monstrosity that Sarah hadn't wanted. My mother had hired a wedding planner we had handed over everything to her. Sarah had vehemently insisted only on a few things: 1) The wedding was to be held at St. Mary's; the National Cathedral was out no matter who was invited. 2) Father James would be officiating; we both felt he had saved our sanity and marriage after my return. 3) The orchestra needed to play the list of songs supplied, if they couldn't she was sure there was a band out there who would be glad to get the gig. 4) The groom's cake would be lemon, not the traditional chocolate. And no, she wasn't going to explain. Other than that she just wanted to show up. Her wedding dress had gotten a bit more elaborate, but she agreed it was the dress that little girls dreamed of.  
  
So tonight was the night. Last night we had a small group of friends and family over, if you call twenty-five or so people a small group. The wedding party had gone to the church for the rehearsal then back to our place for dinner. The bachelor party had taken place the previous Saturday evening. Ramon and Jim had, as promised, planned a fun evening and everyone enjoyed themselves except the guest of honor.  
  
Saturday, October 18th  
  
2230 Hours Roberts Home Bachelor Party  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I heard Vic's voice ask from the patio doors. I was sitting on the darkened deck looking at the stars and brooding. There was enough light coming from the moonlight to make out his expression.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"You had an argument right?" He asked while shaking his head and grinning. "What about?"  
  
"She re-organized the kitchen, and in retaliation I cleaned up her desk."  
  
"Clay, even I know never to touch her desk, what got into you man." He continued to chuckle.  
  
It had been a spectacular argument. We had had small disagreements over the months but this was the first real screaming, yelling, slamming doors fight. We hadn't spoken before we left for our respective parties and I needed to talk to her to apologize.  
  
"We have an unspoken agreement about her desk and my kitchen. We left each other's territory alone. She got into some kind of weird nesting frenzy and rearranged the kitchen. When I went to prepare lunch I couldn't find anything. I don't know what came over me, I marched into the office and began neatening her files; I even went so far to alphabetize them. A few minutes later I heard a screech and she stormed into the kitchen and the argument got out of hand in less than two minutes."  
  
"I feel awful. I have never liked arguing with her even when it was necessary for business purposes, but this is new territory. The stress of the wedding must have thrown us both into the deep end." I closed my eyes and put my head against the back of the chaise lounge and moped. I felt a small object bounce off my chest and into my lap.  
  
"Call her. She'll answer a call from me, so you have about five seconds to get your first apology in." When I didn't move he leaned over the chaise and in his best DI voice said, "CALL HER."  
  
I jumped and began dialing.  
  
"Hi Vic, how is the party?" She asked, not sounding any happier than me.  
  
"Princess, it's me. I'm sorry. Please don't hang up." I asked.  
  
"Spook, I'm sorry too. Next time don't alphabetize, OK. That drives me out of my freaking mind. It was one of Harm's most annoying traits that I had finally broken him of. I don't want to start all over again with you." I could tell she was smiling now.  
  
"And you promise to leave the spices alone? I spent five minutes trying to find coriander."  
  
"Only if you start giving me cooking lessons." She bargained.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I think we cook pretty well together." I smirked back.  
  
"What we do is cook?" She purred.  
  
"How soon can you be home?" She asked.  
  
"We live two miles from the Robert's honey, so give me ten minutes to say goodnight. How many ladies are left?"  
  
"Lynne, Morgan and Harriet, but I can tell them we are going to have make up sex and they'll leave in a minute."  
  
"Do women tell each other stuff like that?" I was intrigued by the feminine mind.  
  
"That and more." I didn't want to think what Harriet Roberts knew about my sex life.  
  
"Well, Vic, Bud, and AJ are here. But I don't have a problem running out on them I'll be there shortly." Thus ended the first fight of our married life. I'm sure it wasn't the last.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Vic's Room  
  
OK, the bed wasn't slept in. We had left the two of them alone last night, ergo, he was with Lynne. Oh, this was going to be fun.  
  
I slowly opened the door to Lynne's room. I love it when I'm right. Two dark heads were just showing from beneath the sheets. I walked to Lynne's side of the bed and crouched down and stared. They were on their sides, with Vic spooned behind her. He opened an eye enough to wink at me. I gave him a grin and continued to stare. After several minutes of my staring she opened her eyes.  
  
"Don't gloat." She said with a sleepy raspy voice. I gave her a 'what me gloat' look.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Are you sure you are a spy? Last night."  
  
"He's not rich."  
  
"He's rich in cultural heritage."  
  
"There is that."  
  
"He's a spook."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"Probably for a year."  
  
"Well, if either one of you get yourselves into a situation, you won't have to worry about your enemies, the welcome home parties will tear you new ones."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Are you naked?"  
  
"I knew you used those spy skill for more than covert ops."  
  
"Is Vic naked?  
  
"Clay, do you want a blow by blow account?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary. What are your intentions toward my non-rich, spook partner?"  
  
"Well, I had planned on wake up sex, but someone just spoiled the mood."  
  
"Want to go run with Sarah and me?"  
  
"Not this morning, a little stiff. Maybe the silent one will." She elbowed Vic in the ribs and he 'ooffed' the air in his lungs.  
  
"If you're going to treat me like that lady I'll join the happy couple. Clay, give me ten." I left them cuddling and went to share the news with Sarah. She and Harriet had predicted it, but I didn't think it would happen. Lynne had always been adamant that she wouldn't fall in love with an operative. Quoting the Bard, 'the best laid plans of mice and men'. 


	27. Chapter Twentyseven

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 27  
  
Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation A/N: The long awaited wedding and reception.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
0730 Hours Webb Residence McLean Virginia  
  
We had a great run and were now devouring breakfast prepared by Chloe and Lynne. Chloe had come down for the bachelorette party and stayed with Clay and me for the week. She and Clay got along well, surprisingly enough. She was a smart mouth too.  
  
"What time do we have to be at the spa?" I said between bites.  
  
"9:00 A.M. Everyone will be here in shortly for the drive over. This is going to be so wonderful. By the way I have strict orders that you are supposed to nap this afternoon." Lynne told me hiding behind her hand. Clay rolled his eyes as expected.  
  
"I won't be able to nap. I'm too excited now, later I will probably be floating." Clay kissed me on the nose. And Chloe giggled at the two of us.  
  
"Just tie yourself to the bed then. I plan on dancing at my reception until they close the doors on us. Make sure you bring your dancing shoes!" He was going to be very surprised. I had already made arrangement to have an informal reception after the departure of all the VIPs. As soon as they were out of there, the real dancing and party would begin. We were going to have the reception we had planned for June, if any VIPs remained they could join in but they weren't going to hinder us.  
  
"Vic, did Bud say if all the uniforms and tuxes had been delivered?" Clay asked worriedly.  
  
"I am not going to start answering silly questions. The Wedding Planner from Hell is taking care of all the details. I'm sure if something is missing she will send one of her minions to get it. Now RELAX please?" Vic and Bud had been assigned Clay; Morgan and Harriet had been assigned to me. Their jobs, keep us calm, keep us happy, and get us to the church on time!  
  
"Saved by the bell, I'll get it." Vic walked to the kitchen door and in walked most of the bridal party.  
  
"Unca Cway, Aunt Sawa, you get mawied today!" He ran to Clay who swung him up in his arms.  
  
"Yes we are. Are you ready to carry the rings?" When AJ nodded, Clay said, "Let me see you practice." He set AJ on his feet and gave him the morning paper to hold. AJ solemnly began walking with exaggerated measured steps. When he reached the kitchen door Clay told him how well he had done. He came running back, this time jumping onto my lap. I cuddled him, and when I looked over his head into Clay's eyes I saw love and the desire for children that mirrored my own.  
  
I don't know why they build other rooms in a home. Every time our motley crew gets together we end up around the kitchen table. Luckily we had a round table that seated eight and more if we got really cozy. Some nights we would sit around talking until Harriet complained of KA - or kitchen ass. This morning we had jammed 12 people in; with many more leaning against the counters.  
  
"Ladies, ladies your attention, Mamie elegantly yelled over the din of several simultaneous conversations. "It's time to leave for the spa. Now every one go pile into the limousines so we can go get pampered and be made irresistible." Listening to her I knew where Clay got his sense of humor!  
  
"Gentleman, we expect none of you to be around when we return at 3:00 P.M. Your limousines will be taking you to the church by 4:45 P.M. Cmdr Rabb please try to be on time and depart with the rest of the party." She was something else. Everyone laughed at her jibe at Harm.  
  
What a glorious day at the spa. We had manicures, pedicures, and waxing of some very intimate areas; which led to quite an interesting discussion and increasingly ribald jokes. I had forgotten that Chloe was in the group; her eyes were wide and taking in everything. Morgan remembered she was there at the same time I did and moved closed to me to talk.  
  
'"Let her be. She's a teenager and she isn't hearing anything new I'm sure." She whispered to me. I shrugged an OK.  
  
"Has she asked you anything about you know?"  
  
"We had 'the discussion' last year, and it amazed me how much incorrect information she had. I spent an entire weekend straightening her out." I laughed at the memory. Morgan sighed.  
  
"Are you thinking about having that discussion with your daughter?" I asked softly.  
  
"Very much so. There is so much I want to tell her. And I want to see her talk to AJ about boys. That will be worthy of recording!" We both giggled at the thought.  
  
"Can you imagine Clay talking with his daughter?"  
  
"I don't have to I overheard a discussion they had. Chloe asked him about how to stop a boy that got too amorous. He told her how to avoid getting into situations in the first place. It was rather a frank discussion and he handled it well. By the time they went to get ice cream I was crying."  
  
"That's my C'new!" We both laughed until we cried.  
  
We were interrupted and told it was time for our massages. The rest of the day passed quickly and the next thing I knew we were back at the house. I was led to the bedroom and told to rest. Amazingly I slept until five bodies bouncing on the bed woke me.  
  
We ate a light meal of soup and sandwiches and were whisked to the church to get our hair and make up done then dress for the ceremony.  
  
Bud's POV  
  
1800 Hours Friday, October 17 Rectory, St. Mary's Catholic Church Alexandria, Virginia  
  
The church was filling rapidly; the wedding planners had already moved flower arrangements twice to allow room for folding chairs in the aisles to seat all the guests. Mac's simple wedding of only fifty guests had turned into a monstrous affair that would be the talk of DC society for years to come.  
  
"Quite a crowd; isn't it." Father James said from over my right shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" I asked, and he chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"When Clay and Sarah first talked to me about the ceremony, they said they wanted a simple wedding and wanted to use the traditional bible readings and vows. You could almost see stars in their eyes when they talked about it. Now we have this," he paused thinking of the right word then said, "circus, but don't worry, I still see the stars. Everything will turn out fine." He patted my shoulder and went to join the groomsmen.  
  
I continued to look over the crowd. Most of the dignitaries were seated, and we were only waiting for two more guests until the ceremony began. Mac had only insisted on one thing. Family was to sit in front of any dignitary, no matter how important, this didn't prove to be too big a problem as most of the family was in the wedding party!  
  
I thought back over the last several months. The Admiral did not retire, the President said his military skills were wasted at JAG and appointed him to the office of CNO and gave him his third star, there was talk of him becoming CNO at the next appointment. SecNav Sheffield appointed Captain Sebring, upon the recommendation of Admiral Chegwidden, The JAG and he had been given his first star. He was a good CO, and I could tell he was already grooming Cmdr. Turner to replace him. Jen Coates had become Admiral Sebring's yeoman and they were still ironing out a working relationship. Jen was trying very hard not to get on the Admiral's nerves and he was trying to loosen up. Jen didn't have anything to worry about; Harm took up most of his time.  
  
The SecNav decided that Lt. Cmdr. Manetti would be an excellent assistant to Admiral Chegwidden and had moved her into that position shortly after his appointment. He complained that the SecNav managed to interfere in his life no matter where he was.  
  
Tiner had passed the Virginia and DC bar exams on the first try, and was now an Ensign at JAG Headquarters. Every time Harm has gone against him in court he shakes his head and says, "I was never that good at his age!" Tiner is a shark in court, but still just as into any off the wall activity as when he was the Admiral's yeoman.  
  
Harriet and I were enjoying being parents to AJ and our baby girl May. Mac insisted that she be allowed to attend the wedding, and was being attend to by one of the multitude of wedding planner's assistants.  
  
Clay had been transported back to the states; the doctor on board the Henry had done an amazing job on him, but unfortunately needed to have surgery on the right kidney. An ENT surgeon repaired his nasal fracture and said he was lucky to not have re-fractured his orbit. Regrettably the two surgical incisions on his right side increased his rehabilitation time substantially. Vic and I worked out with him to get him back in shape, but some one should have warned us that Vic was a frustrated DI wannabe; he made Cmdr Turner's training seem like a walk in the park. Clay was now working and he and Mac would be off to the Coral Sea for a two week honeymoon after the wedding.  
  
Everyone involved with the South American arms-for-drugs operation that Clay had spear-headed received commendations and medals, including yours truly. It was determined that the 6th Fleet was the target of Faad's al Queda cell. Clay was back in good graces with the Agency and was now their golden child who could do no wrong. He was cleaning house at all the SA stations and putting men in place that thought more like him. He wanted men that could process information and draw conclusions, and didn't consider places like Paramaribo, Suriname the end of the earth. Look where that station had gotten him. His biggest concern regarding his professional life was that Faad wasn't the al Queda man in charge, and he and Vic were devoting most of their time trying to find the 'Apex' man as they had branded him.  
  
Clay and Mac had also attended counseling sessions for their mutual Post Traumatic Stress. After several sessions they asked their friends to attend a group session with them. I can't tell you to this day what changed in the group, but there was a shift in the group dynamic and there was more friendship and trust then there was before.  
  
Now here we were all gathered for the circus as Father James had so kindly put it. I turned to hear Harm sniping at Clay. The two of them would never change.  
  
"Harm there is nothing on the whites, you're pure as the driven snow; will you stop freaking out already! You are not the one getting married!" Clay was going to deck him, if the Admiral didn't get to him first. I signaled to Cmdr. Turner who maneuvered Harm out of the line of fire and back out to resume his usher duties.  
  
"Clay, take a deep breath, she's in the brides room joking with Harriet and Morgan. She's not going to leave you standing at the altar." I told him. Clay looked embarrassed by his outburst, but he relaxed when we failed to laugh at him.  
  
"I wouldn't blame her, I did it to her." I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Clay, If she has to hogtie you, she's getting married today so don't worry about it." He chuckled at the visual my words invoked.  
  
"I bet she would, Bud, I wouldn't put anything past her!" Vic spoke up from across the room where he was talking to Stan, Clay's friend and the fourth groomsman.  
  
"Don't' encourage her Vic. I don't stand a chance already". He said with a chuckle.  
  
"We look underdressed Clay in just tuxedos; can't we borrow a dress uniform?" Stan begged. Clay had introduced him to us as quite a forensic accountant, and was actively recruiting him into our Company.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Stan, the Admiral over there may have something to say about that!" Vic said pointing to Admiral Chegwidden. We were all in Dress Mess uniform, but Clay and Stan didn't look too bad in white tie and tails. Overall we were a resplendent looking group of men. We talked a while, and finally pulled Clay outside to cool down for a few minutes. After fifteen minutes we went inside to wait some more.  
  
There was a sudden burst of music and everyone heard the strains of "Hail to the Chief" from outside the open rectory door. The last guests had arrived and the male members of the wedding party took their places.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
1815 Hours Bride's Room St. Mary's Catholic Church Alexandria, Virginia  
  
"AJ, come here baby." He looked adorable in his white tie and tails as he ran over to me. I was sitting on a tiny boudoir chair dressed in only a lightly tied merry widow, stockings and heels. I picked him up and cuddled him. We were all getting dressed; well I was waiting to get dressed while my bridesmaids were just finishing up. One of the photographers was buzzing around like an angry bee taking shots here and there; thankfully she was female. The spa had sent a team to do hair and makeup and we were all quite beautiful.  
  
"Ant Sawa you pwetty." He giggled and hid his face on my shoulder. He had been calling me Sarah since he heard Clay call me that when they were first introduced. He said Mac was a boys name and I was a girl, so I was now Ant Sawa.  
  
"Thank you baby, you look handsome yourself. When you grow up women are going to love seeing you in a tuxedo, so wear them as often as possible. Uncle Clay wears them, and he looks handsome too."  
  
"I like Unca Cway. He gots horsies."  
  
"Harriet, we've created a monster. I'm sooo sorry." She knew I really wasn't. The JAG Crew had gone to the stables two weeks ago and Clay had put AJ on his first pony and it was love at first sight. Clay had spent the better part of the afternoon showing AJ how to ride then groom and clean the pony's stall. I saw for the first time what kind of father Clay would be and knew our future children were very lucky indeed.  
  
"Mac, put him down. We've got to get you dressed." Harriet spoke as she walked up to me with the first part of my dress in her arms.  
  
My wedding gown was made in five separate pieces. Part one was a white satin strapless bodice, part two was a narrow skirt, slit up the right leg to mid thigh. The bodice was form fitting with a sweetheart neckline with an invisible zipper down the back. Part three was a lace, high neck, waist length over blouse that was slightly less form fitting. The sleeves were narrow and ended in points just below my wrists. The entire surface of the lace blouse was covered in thousands of seed pearls; it weighed several pounds and I swore it was coming off as soon as the dancing began. Part four, the train, was cathedral length and was covered with appliqués of matching lace and seed pearls. It was detachable and would be removed after our first dance. Part five was a short kick skirt made for dancing. I would remove the narrow skirt after the formal dances and replace it with the shorter one for the fun part of the reception.  
  
"Come here young man." Morgan said as she picked a giggling AJ from my lap.  
  
"Mac he could have ruined your stockings!" Complained a worried Harriet.  
  
"No damage done Harriet. Nothing can spoil this day. I'm getting married to a wonderful man surrounded by friends and a few hundred of Washington's elite. It may not be my dream wedding but as long as I walk out of here with a ring on my finger I'll be ecstatic. Lord do I sound saccharine or what?" I was unusually giddy over the whole affair, but put up with it. Just how do you tell the President that he couldn't come to your wedding?  
  
"I know you wanted a small wedding, and this one has turned into a.."  
  
"Spectacle, Harriet?" I prompted.  
  
"More or less. Where is the wedding planner? She's unbelievable; you know she could plan a military assault!"  
  
"Don't I know it? Clay keeps calling her Caesar and saluting her behind her back. But she has done a wonderful job in such a short period of time. I just insisted on a few things and handed it over to her. "  
  
"OK, who has the checklist?" Tracy said loud enough to get our attention.  
  
"I do, Mac!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Her name Sawa!" AJ corrected.  
  
"OK AJ, Sarah." Chloe quickly agreed.  
  
"Something Old: Clay's Grandmother Webb's Pearls." Tracy walked to me and placed the strand of pearls around my neck.  
  
"Something New: Diamond and Pearl Studs from Clay." Harriet inserted the beautiful studs Clay had given me at our engagement party.  
  
"Something Borrowed: Mrs. Webb's pearl bracelet given to her by Mr. Webb when they were married." Mamie placed the bracelet on my wrist and kissed me on the cheek and whispered that she loved me. She wiped my tears away and told me to stop messing my makeup.  
  
"Something Blue: Tracy placed a blue garter around my calf, and I worked it up to my thigh.  
  
"And a Sixpence for Your Shoe." Morgan took off my right shoe and placed the sixpence in it and put it back on.  
  
"Remember to take the bloody thing out in the limo; it's a killer to dance in if you don't remember!" We were laughing at Morgan's comment until we were disturbed by a tiny tornado.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies, what is going on in here? You were to be dressed ten minutes ago. This is unacceptable." The Drill Instructor Head Wedding Planner scolded loudly as she stormed in.  
  
"Ms. Drago. You are being paid to assist in this wedding, and I appreciate your efforts, however, you will not act in such a manner again. Are we clear?" My future mother-in-law spoke quietly, but with such authority, that Ms. Drago was practically tripping over herself to apologize.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am. The bride should be dressed at least thirty minutes before the wedding is to begin to avoid any last minute problems. I'll, I'll check back in a few minutes." She turned and swiftly left the room. And we promptly broke out in fits of giggles, even the photographer.  
  
"Come, my dear, let's get you dressed, it is getting late." Mamie said as she winked at me.  
  
Harriet removed the bodice from the hanger and slipped it around me. I turned to face the triple mirror and she began to zip it up, or at least tried to.  
  
"Mac, when did you try this on last?" She said as she struggled to zip the bodice.  
  
"Not since June. I'd lost so much weight that I didn't bother trying it on since then."  
  
"Morgan come here and help me. Sarah you lost fifteen pounds when Clay was gone, and you have had to have gained that back and mo." All of a sudden she spun me around.  
  
"Have you been dizzy at all, at any time?"  
  
"Yes, twice, but I had stood up quickly at the office and it passed almost immediately." What was going on?  
  
"Any nausea or queasiness?" The smile on her face and everyone else's in the room was getting un-nerving.  
  
"Once, yesterday afternoon, and I threw up this morning, but I've been nervous about the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, right," Morgan said sarcastically.  
  
"How long ago did you and Clay resume 'activities'?" Mamie barely got out before she started laughing.  
  
All of a sudden the light bulb went on. "I'm PREGNANT!" I yelled, "Oh, my God, I'm Pregnant, let me think."  
  
"Well, think, while we get you in this dress." Morgan sputtered out while giggling at me. Between her and Harriet the zipper went up, but my breathing room was limited. I calculated for a few minutes and I had to have gotten pregnant that first night. I remember whispering to Clay 'mission accomplished'. Tears of happiness began streaming down my face.  
  
"Sweetheart, you must simply stop crying. Streaking mascara does not add to the glowing Madonna look you are going for."  
  
"Yes Mamie, I'll try to stop," as I sniffed again. "Is it OK, I know we should have waited, but we have been trying." She embraced me.  
  
"Sshh, my love. I'm beyond happy. You can do no wrong in my book, you are granting two of my fondest desires; you are marrying my son and making me a grandmother! Now I've got to be seated promise me you'll stop the crying."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I kissed her and she was on the way.  
  
"What pegnant mean Ant Sawa?" AJ asked. He was looking around at all the ladies giggling and wiping away happy tears like they were crazy. I picked him up again so we could talk.  
  
"It means Aunt Sarah is going to have a baby." I could see the wheels in his little brain turning.  
  
"Like May?"  
  
"Yes, just like May." He smiled.  
  
"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know baby, it doesn't matter to me. I would like a baby boy just like you though. Now it's a secret. Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Who can I tell?" He asked as he nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"You can tell Uncle Clay, but you can only whisper it in his ear. OK?" He nodded.  
  
He giggled and jumped down and ran to into the arms of his mother still giggling like he had the biggest secret in the world. I hoped he told Clay in a quiet whisper, but I didn't really care. I felt like shouting it from rooftops myself.  
  
Between my four attendants we managed to get the skirt, lace over-blouse and train on. The veil went on last. I was finally dressed, and tear free. After a brief knock, Big AJ, dressed in his dress mess uniform entered and took a moment to look at us all. The four attendants were in shades of blue, Tracy in a deep navy, Harriet in a soft powder blue, Morgan in a deep marine blue, and Chloe in the blue of a summer sky. Our flower girl, Clay and Morgan's niece, was being held by her mother in the vestibule. She would take her place when needed.  
  
"Ladies, I have no words to do justice to your beauty." AJ gallantly said.  
  
"Smooth, AJ, very smooth, now come give me a kiss, so we can get this show on the road!" Morgan was never going to change. As AJ kissed his impudent wife there was a knock on the door and he called "Enter."  
  
"Ms. McKenzie, it's time for your attendants to take their places. Ladies if you'll follow me." The ladies accompanied Ms. Drago to line up and walk down the aisle. I heard strains of 'Ave Maria' slowly coming to a conclusion, and the beginning of the Rachmaninoff's Variations on a Theme by Rimsky-Korsakov. (The theme song from Somewhere in Time)  
  
"Unca AJ."  
  
"Yes Sir?" AJ said as he picked up his name sake.  
  
"Ant Sawa has a sekwet" he whispered. Big AJ looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
I know I had Mona Lisa smile on my face but didn't say anything, and could tell he was very intrigued.  
  
"Baby, I told you could only tell Uncle Clay." I reminded him. He wiggled to get down and walked over to me.  
  
"OK, can I tell him now?" He whined. I bent down as much as my very tight dress would allow.  
  
"Wait until you get to the altar, then you can whisper it in his ear, but very quietly."  
  
"I be vewy quiet," he said solemnly. Another knock and Ms. Drago told us it was time. She took little AJ's hand and gave Big AJ and me a moment alone.  
  
"Are you ready to marry him?" He kidded me.  
  
"More than ready. You know he is more nervous than I am?" I kidded back.  
  
"Oh, I know. The night of the bachelor party I found him on the porch looking at the stars. He started telling me why he loved you; how you meant everything to him. He wanted to know if anything was different after getting married. I couldn't answer all of his questions, but the most important thing I told him were always talk to you, tell you what was troubling him, share the burden; and to always remember that you loved him. He seemed satisfied with that and left to meet you, I believe."  
  
"I knew he was nervous, but not that bad. Did you feel like that before you married Morgan?"  
  
"I was nervous, because I knew one of the problems I had with my first marriage was a lack of communication. So remember that goes both ways!" he said, and then kissed me on the forehead just as we were asked to take our places. I knew 'Canon in D Major' was playing now, but I barely heard the music. AJ could feel me shaking and he patted me on the hand.  
  
"Just another beach to be taken Marine!" He said with a twinkle in his eye. I sputtered and punched him in the arm.  
  
We stood at the back of the church and watched, as Madeleine our flower; girl slowly walked up the aisle and very seriously dropped rose petals one by one. By the time she reached the front of the church the guest were holding back laughter as she ran to her mother.  
  
Little AJ looked at me then began his walk just as he had been practicing for several weeks. He handed the ring pillow to Father James then stopped in front of Clay and pulled on his slacks to gain his attention. When Clay crouched down to him, AJ whispered his big secret. Clay's head snapped to the back of the church where I was waiting to begin my march down the rose petal strewn aisle. The smile on his face could have lit the night sky. He kissed AJ on the cheek and scooted him toward Mamie. He turned back to me and I could see the tears glittering in his eyes from where I stood.  
  
My music started. To please Clay I had chosen a very non-traditional song to walk to. "L'aire de'Louisianne" was a lovely waltz song written by Jennifer Whetstone and had been performed by Jimmy Buffet on one of his albums. Of course he and Bud were the only ones who recognized the song during the rehearsal. AJ whispered, "Let's go", and we slowly made our way done the aisle. I recognized many famous faces as we walked past, and was glad to actually see people I actually knew. When I reached the front of the church Clay and Father James stepped forward.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" Father James asked.  
  
"Her friends and I do." AJ said with a smile. He removed the veil from over my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He shook Clay's hand and placed my left hand in his. We turned to the altar and the Wedding Mass began.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
After an interminable wait, we took our places in front of the altar. I looked out over the guests. I was glad that our friends were near the front. I had met most of the dignitaries during my years working for State, and more were friends of my socialite mother. Having the President of the United States here was a benefit as well as a security nightmare. Every guest had had to have a security back ground check; luckily many of them had high security clearances already.  
  
The bridesmaids and matron of honor made quite a procession and our flower girl had everyone in stitches as she carefully placed each and every rose petal she dropped. Everyone was biting back laughter so not to scare the child taking her job so seriously.  
  
AJ proudly marched down the aisle smiling at everyone and when he reached the front he carefully handed the ring pillow to Father James. I expected him to walk to his place with my mother when I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and he crooked his finger at me. While guests giggled at his antics I crouched down to him. He bent close and whispered to me.  
  
"Unca Cway, I gots a sekwet to tell you."  
  
"What is it" I whispered back.  
  
"Ant Sawa is pegnant and she hopes it's a boy like me!" I almost broke my neck turning my head to the back of the church. I could just make out Sarah's gown but couldn't see her face. I don't think I've ever smiled so broadly; leave it to her to tell me something like this in such a way. I told AJ thank you and patted him on his rear to send him on to my Mother. The Bridal music began and the guests stood to watch Sarah and AJ walk down the aisle. Tears were threatening to fall and it was all I could do to hold them back. I glanced at my Mother and she grinned and nodded at me. When I looked at the bridesmaids they all had varying looks of glee on their faces. Morgan even went so far to mouth 'way to go' at me. She really was incorrigible.  
  
I turned to look at my bride. Her face was hidden by a veil but I could feel her staring at me. Her choice of music made me smile; it was a beautiful song and I knew she chose it to please me. When AJ removed the veil I could see tears that matched mine threatening to fall from her eyes. AJ shook my hand and placed Sarah's left hand in mine then we walked to our places and knelt for the beginning of the Wedding Mass.  
  
After Communion we shared our marriage vows. Father James looked at both of before addressing the wedding guests.  
  
"When I was approached by Sarah and Clay to perform their wedding I was honored. I have known Clay and his family for many years and I could tell you stories about his days as an altar boy, but I don't think this is the time or the place. Catch me at the reception after a few glasses of wine." The congregation roared with laughter.  
  
"But I digress. Our bridal couple has overcome many obstacles in their lives, both private and professional, to be here today. I have rarely seen love and devotion as exhibited by these two and it is my pleasure to marry them today."  
  
"Clay, Sarah please stand before me." We rose from our kneeling position and stood before him.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here.." I stood looking at my bride barely hearing the words, I couldn't believe that we were truly here, after so much turmoil, and to find out that a baby was on the way was unbelievable.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
When AJ joined our hands my mind went on auto-pilot and my heart took over. I know we participated in the mass, but I didn't hear it. Clay and I kept looking at each other responding automatically. We both laughed when Father James added some humor into the ceremony. Then we stood for the actual vows.  
  
Clay's normally steady hand took mine and we gazed at each other as we both said 'I do". Clay needed a little prompting, I know he has zoned out a bit because of the baby news and Bud tapped him on the shoulder to bring him into the present. He self-consciously laughed at himself but loudly added his 'I do'. After the remainder of the mass Father James proudly announced,  
  
"I now present to Mr. and Mrs. Clayton Webb, Clay you may kiss your bride." Clay didn't have to be prompted to do this and we shared a kiss unlike any other that came before. All our love was expressed in the long soft melding of lips. We finally parted and heard the applause.  
  
"It's true, we're having a baby? He whispered with light dancing in his eyes.  
  
"I think so, all the symptoms are there, and Harriet is sure! She had one of the planners go for a test kit. I'm going to sneak out to use it during the reception." I whispered back to him as we began to sign the wedding documents. When we were done the recessional music of Mendelssohn started.  
  
"I want to be there, don't do it without me, OK?" He asked. I nodded and we swept down the aisle to be pelted with bird seed as we left the church. After a half hour with the photographer we entered the white Rolls Royce to driven to the reception at the Willard.  
  
"When did you find out?" He asked while pulling me closely.  
  
"When I was getting dressed. The bodice of this thing is a bit tight, and Harriet and Mamie began asking question. They added two and two together and finally the light bulb went off. I have most of the symptoms, and I counted days and I'm late, very late." All this was said between kisses, interspersed with sighs and moans.  
  
"We have got to stop this Mrs. Webb. I need to be able to get out of the car in a few minutes!"  
  
"If you say so Mr. Webb." We smiled at our words as I settled into his arms and we spoke of baby names and whether we wanted a girl or a boy. A few later minutes we had arrived.  
  
The President stayed for dinner and one dance; then we let our hair down a bit. Clay and I were finally able to sneak away after Bud and Vic deflected a few well wishers. Harriet met us in the hallway with the small package and we were able to make it to our room without more interruptions.  
  
"I can't decide whether to start kissing you until we can't breathe or hustling you into the bathroom." Clay confessed as we shut the door and swung me up into his arms.  
  
"I vote for a few kisses and then the side trip." After ten minutes of making out we had managed to divest Clay of his jacket, vest, tie, and I almost had his shirt off before he managed to stop us. My over-blouse and bodice was on the floor and I was working on getting the merry-widow off when he pulled away from me and pushed me into the bathroom.  
  
"Go pee on the stick and see if we are really going to be parents!" I shut the door in his face and a few minutes later came out having left the stick on the counter.  
  
"How long do we have to wait?" He asked.  
  
"Five minutes, and check your watch, my internal clock is a bit off now." He checked his watch, and we sat on the bed resting, our physical excitement from before channeled into waiting for more exciting news.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going to honeymoon?" I continued to try and wheedle it out of him.  
  
"No." That was his response whenever I asked him. One word, no. I gave up, I would find out in a few hours anyway.  
  
After the slowest five minutes ever we both walked to look down at the little stick. The line had turned blue! We looked at each other in wonderment and awe. Clay sank down on the floor and I collapsed in his lap.  
  
"Thank you Princess, thank you so much. I never let the dream of a child surface until we fell in love. Thank you.." Tears began to fall down both our faces and we sat there and hugged and cried our happiness.  
  
"We have to stop this and get back to the party." I said after a few minutes. "I know Harriet is dying to tell everyone the news but she promised not to."  
  
"You didn't tell AJ?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I wanted you to know first. The ladies guessed and having baby AJ tell you just seemed right. I hope you didn't mind."  
  
"I'm getting sappy, but I thought it was perfect. My mother knows too, right?"  
  
"Yes, and she gave me her blessing. Now let's see if we can pull ourselves together and rejoin the party." Our clothing wasn't too wrinkled and I put on the short skirt.  
  
"Ready to dance Madame?" He placed a kiss on my hand and bowed.  
  
"Webb, we are definitely getting too silly. Let's go. I want to shock the hell out of Harm." I gave Clay an evil grin and we left the suite to downstairs.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Only one more chapter, the reception. After that I plan on re- editing Stuck Below, and Gaucho on the Beltway to have them blend in with the JTH universe a little better. I want to thank everyone for their kind words of encouragement throughout this epic. This was, when I started, my first fanfic and I can't tell you how much I've learned about writing by doing this.  
  
I've also learned that there is a great group of people that belong to this list and I'm happy to call them friends.  
  
The next chapter will be out sometime next week. I'm going to my Aunt's 50th wedding anniversary in Las Vegas on Thursday so very little writing this week. 


	28. Chapter Twentyeight A

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 28a/28 Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
A/N: Well this is Part A of the final chapter. I'm  
having shoulder surgery in the am. So part B will be coming out  
eventually. (Hopefully within a couple of weeks.) I apologize  
for the delay. I've had bad writers block . So once I finish  
the epic I may pick up the story in the future, and I will  
definitely be re-writing Stuck Below and 'Gaucho on the Beltway'  
to fit more clearly into what I've written in JTH.  
I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the words of  
encouragement that you have given me.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
A baby, we are going to have a baby. My mind was swirling between the reality of parenthood and having to pay attention to the ceremony. I jumped when Bud tapped me on the shoulder to encourage me to say my 'I do'. My lovely bride smirked at that, but I smiled back at her and answered firmly.  
  
The rest of the ceremony and mass passed in a blur and when Father James told me I could kiss my bride I gathered her in my arms and tried to put all the love that I felt for her in that one joining of lips. When I asked her if AJ's news was true she blinked back tears and said she was going to do some testing during the reception.  
  
"I want to be there, don't do it without me, OK?" I asked and she nodded her agreement.  
  
After a flurry of document signing, photography and well wishing we entered the limousine for the drive to the Willard.  
  
"When did you find out?" I asked her as I pulled her tight to my side once we were settled.  
  
"When I was getting dressed. The bodice of this thing is a bit tight, and Harriet and Mamie began asking question. They added two and two together and finally the light bulb went off. I have most of the symptoms, and I counted days and I'm late, very late." All this was said between kisses, interspersed with sighs and moans.  
  
"We have got to stop this Mrs. Webb. I need to be able to get out of the car in a few minutes!"  
  
"If you say so Mr. Webb." We smiled at our words as se settled into my arms and we spoke of baby names and whether we wanted a girl or a boy. A few later minutes we had arrived.  
  
After the usual meet and greet receiving line the Sarah and I danced with the President and First Lady and they left immediately. After the departure of the Secret Service everyone metaphorically let their hair down a bit. I know we ate dinner but neither Sarah or I could tell you what we ate, we were too busy trying to figure out a way to slip out of the reception for a few critical minutes. Finally Harriet pulled the both of us out of the ballroom while Bud and Vic deflected those trying to speak to us.  
  
"Here it is. I read the instructions. Apply the appropriate body fluid, wait five minutes, and if there is a blue line there will be a baby Webb arriving shortly." Harriet said as she handed Sarah a small package. "Good Luck you two." She gave us both a kiss and waved us on our way.  
  
When we read the positive result my knees gave way and as I sat on the bathroom floor Sarah collapsed on my lap.  
  
"Thank you Princess, thank you so much. I never let the dream of a child surface until we fell in love. Thank you.." Tears began to fall down both our faces and we sat there and hugged and cried our happiness.  
  
"We have to stop this and get back to the party." She said after a few minutes. "I know Harriet is dying to tell everyone the news but she promised not to."  
  
"You didn't tell AJ? I thought everyone knew except me."  
  
"No, I wanted you to know first. The ladies guessed and having baby AJ tell you just seemed right. I hope you didn't mind."  
  
"I'm getting sappy, but I thought it was perfect. My mother knows too, right?"  
  
"Yes, and she gave me her blessing. Now let's see if we can pull ourselves together and rejoin the party." I looked down and noticed that in our frenzied kissing we had managed to practically undress ourselves. While I put on my tux Sarah dressed but rather than the long skirt she put on a short full skirt more suited to dancing.  
  
"Ready to dance Madame?" I placed a kiss on her hand and bowed.  
  
"Webb, we are definitely getting too silly. Let's go. I want to shock the hell out of Harm." She flashed an evil grin and we left the suite to go downstairs. I definitely wanted to be present when she told Rabb about the baby. That was going to be a sight to behold.  
  
When we returned to the ballroom the bandleader called us to the dance floor to begin the traditional dancing. The songs to be played at the wedding were one of the few things that Sarah insisted on for the wedding. Her choices for the wedding had been unusual but appreciated and now I heard the beginning notes of "The Way You Look Tonight" for our first dance.  
  
The Kern tune flowed around us as we gazed into each others eyes. I remembered the first time I saw those eyes staring back at me from a photograph that I had obtained from her background check. I was lost immediately and wanted to get to know her better, but knew that the mission would screw up any chance I would have with her. Now many years later she was my wife and the future mother of my child.  
  
"Hey spook, your eyes are a bit glassy there, you're not going to cry at your reception are you?" She kidded.  
  
"Well princess, they definitely match the stars in your eyes so don't give me any grief." I joked back.  
  
"We're both pretty happy then, if you weren't holding me, I'd float around the room on a cloud."  
  
"Very happy, but what was the comment about shocking the hell out of Rabb? We have got to plan this when he is drinking, I want to se if he spits all over the whites."  
  
"Evil, evil Clay. Why would you do that?" She asked with her own evil grin on her face.  
  
"Payback is hell, and this is a long time coming, but his past deeds also brought me you." I conceded as the dance came to an end. I pulled her close and kissed her deep and long The cheers, catcalls, and clapping eventually broke us apart.  
  
We unrepentantly acknowledged the cheering section as the bandleader announced the dances for the parents. In lieu of a parent AJ danced with Sarah. I knew exactly when she told AJ our news because he through his head back and roared out his laughter. Sarah glanced over at me and winked. When the song finished I led my mother out and a lively tango began. The two of us put on a show for the assembled guests and the applause at the end was appreciated.  
  
I led Mother over to some of her cronies and turned to watch Sarah dancing with Doug Addison, the skipper of the Watertown. As I was watching AJ and Morgan walked up.  
  
"Congratulations Clay, Sarah didn't tell me, when is she do?" AJ asked.  
  
"I haven't a clue. We just, ah , confirmed suspicions just a little while ago. I guess we'll put off going on the honeymoon trip for a day or to, until she sees her doctor."  
  
"That would be good idea Clay. I'll change your room reservations here. Do you want me to make an appointment?" Morgan inquired.  
  
"I don't think so, She has a mind of her own, and this is one thing I know she will want to take care of herself." They both nodded at my statement.  
  
"AJ of all the people here to dance with why did Sarah pick out Doug Addison."  
  
"I guess she didn't tell you about the 'discussion' they got into on the Watertown prior to your rescue." He said with amusement in his voice. He proceeded to tell Morgan and me the story while we watched them dance. She was definitely a force of nature.  
  
After almost an hour of dancing Sarah approached Harm and pulled him away from the military group he was talking to.  
  
"Come dance with me Sailor." She said as they walked to the dance floor.  
  
"I've never been able tot turn down a beautiful woman." He said with his patented smile.  
  
"Don't get me started, it's my wedding day!" She retorted as she nodded toward the bandleader. Gershwin's 'They Can't Take That Away From Me' began playing. Harm almost tripped over his feet when he realized what the tune was. Sarah gave him a lovely smile and whispered in his ear. I knew that the two of them would always share a bond that I could not be a part of, and I accepted and understood this. It was much like the bond Morgan and I had and I knew that such an intangible thing was unbreakable.  
  
Harm led Sarah back to me and shook my hand.  
  
"Take care of her Clay, she's one of a kind."  
  
"I plan to, she's everything to me. Sarah do you have something you want to tell Harm?" I queried with a smirk. From behind I wrapped my arms behind her and placed my hands low on her abdomen and our future.  
  
"Harm, Clay and I are going to have a baby." She looked back over her shoulder at me and kissed me on the chin, doing this she missed the look of shocked surprise on his face.  
  
"Wow, you didn't waste any time. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "Congratulations Mac. I guess we don't have to fulfill the baby promise." At my look Sarah said she would explain later.  
  
We told a few more people about the pregnancy but it was Victor and Lynne that made our night.  
  
Sarah threw her bouquet directly at Lynne, and I tossed the garter into Vic's face. They both collapsed in laughter when they caught the offending objects.  
  
"This was planned wasn't it." Vic groused with a smile on his face and an arm around Lynne.  
  
"From the moment I discovered the two of you in bed. You do know where stuff like that leads, don't you?"  
  
"To an appointment with an obstetrician?" Lynne sarcastically asked.  
  
"Very cute, do you plan on being my assistant for long?" I countered.  
  
"Excuse me. The new venture you're planning needs someone to run it, and since I'm the only one besides Sarah and Morgan that will put up with you, I'll be your assistant far into the future." I heard a smothered 'smart ass' at the end of her statement.  
  
"I thank the gods you're pregnant Mac. The way the two of you have been going at it your mattress wouldn't take the abuse!" On that note he grabbed Lynne and ran.  
  
As Sarah sputtered, I gathered her into my arms once again and began to dance.  
  
"I think the two them deserve each other!" She managed to say between giggles.  
  
"More than you know." I agreed with her.  
  
Two hours later, I looked at my exhausted brides face and found Bud and Vic. I explained that we were going to go upstairs and asked them to make sure that everyone continued to have a good time. When we got into the elevator I leaned against the wall and Sarah fell against me.  
  
"Tired?" I said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Did the fact that you are holding me up give me away?"  
  
"That and the fact I'm ready to drop. How about a bath and a nap before tonight's festivities really begins."  
  
"Oh, thank you. My feet are swollen and I've got to get out of this dress. It may be beautiful but my 'blessed' condition is forcing the stress tolerances of the zipper." She smiled tiredly at me and I had to kiss her. We didn't stop until the elevator stopped at our floor.  
  
We walked to the room and once there dropped to the bed. Sarah kicked off her heels and turned her back to me to unzip her. She let out a loud sigh of relief when she was released from it's confines. The merry widow she wore was a vision of satin and lace and my eyes must have popped open because she shook her head at me.  
  
"Save that thought for later my man. You promised me a bath and a nap. I'm glad to know the tiredness I've been feeling lately is due to the baby." She pushed me ahead of her to the bath.  
  
"Please tell me I haven't been oblivious to morning sickness?" I asked as I began filling the tub. She stood next to me and began pulling my clothes off piece by piece. I found the bath salts I asked Morgan to purchase and poured them into the tub.  
  
"No, not yet, and I hope not soon. I'd like to enjoy this honeymoon. And I don't think you would miss me barfing. You are the master spy" I smirked at her and we finished undressing and sank into the lemon scented water with mutual moans of pleasure.  
  
"Expecting something here Mr. Webb. I do seem to remember you saying you equated the scent of lemon with sex." She said as she ran her hands up my thighs. I moved my hands from her waist to her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Tell me about how you feel, what's going on inside?" I moved a hand to her tummy and caressed it.  
  
"I feel good and other than tired I can' t really feel anything. I've felt lightheaded a few times but nothing more." She placed her hands on top of mine and we soaked for a few minutes more. After drying off we made our way to the bed and curled up together and slept.  
  
0130 Hours Local Willard Hotel Washington, DC  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
I woke to Clay's hand tracing lazy circles on my belly and every once an a while drifting up to my breasts. I turned to him and rested my chin on his chest looking up at him; he had his eyes closed and had a small smile of contentment on his face.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Webb. Can I interest you in a little early morning sex?" He said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Well since you've been rubbing my tummy to get my attention I think that sex would be a very good idea." He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Let's not knock non-verbal communication Princess." He lifted me onto his chest and began placing quick pecks on my face and neck, "Now what does this tell you?"  
  
"Let the sex begin?" I said mischievously. He burst out laughing and then pulled me down to kiss me properly. He placed his lips on mine and traced his tongue along the seam. I opened mine and we dueled lovingly with our tongues. He rolled us over......  
  
TBC 


	29. Chapter Twentyeight B

Title: Journey to Homecoming Pt. 28B /28 Author: Sheila  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Pairing: Clay/Sarah  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: As If  
  
Spoilers: Up through 'Need to Know'  
  
Summary: Clay and Sarah come together during an investigation  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I though I had uploaded the last chapter.  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
The Willard Hotel Washington, D.C.  
  
"You are so beautiful."  
  
"Am I supposed to say that you are handsome?" I asked my husband of only a few hours.  
  
"Only if you want to continue talking, I had rather thought that you had something other than words on your mind." He returned smiling down at me.  
  
"Enough already; kiss me, or something!" I fired back.  
  
"I think I'll go for the kiss and the something." We were both laughing at the absurdity of the conversation, but then Clay got serious and began spreading kisses down my neck to my breasts. My back arched off the bed when he sucked a nipple into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the turgid tip making me groan with the sensation. He then moved down my abdomen and suddenly stopped. I looked at him and he was staring closely at the place where our child was nestled. He slowly moved a hand to cover our child and a look of wonder crossed his face.  
  
I placed a hand on his cheek and he turned and kissed my palm then kissed my tummy again.  
  
"This may seem a little bit late to ask, but continuing isn't forbidden or anything? I don't have any experience with 'pegnant' wives." He asked facetiously.  
  
"I have it on the best authority that this is very OK."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"Who is the only mother that I know well enough to ask, you fool?"  
  
"Harriet? Too much info, I don't even want to go there." He didn't. The kisses and touches he had been giving me were only a prelude to what came next.  
  
"Clay please, I want you with me, in me." I gasped.  
  
"Anything for you." He knelt between my legs and ran his hands from my knees to my side and lowered himself into my waiting arms. I moved my legs up around his waist to hold him closer. Clay moved slowly at first, or at least until I pinched him.  
  
"Hey! Stop that."  
  
"I will if you would pick up the pace a little." I replied. He gave me an evil smirk then flipped us over.  
  
"If you don't like my pace, set your own, I don't mind." He lay back and placed his hands on my waist. "Are you going to move?" he asked as I sat there reveling in my new position.  
  
"Hold on, the ride could get a bit bumpy." I began moving up and down in a slow, measured pace and moved my hands to his nipples and tweaked them in time to my movements. I couldn't help but increase the speed and strength of my movements; my body was taking over from my head and insisted that I move faster and harder. Clay matched me move for move and in a few minutes we were both shouting our completion. I collapsed in a heap on his chest and he caressed my back as our breathing gradually returned to normal.  
  
"That was good, very good." I whispered into his neck.  
  
"Hold on, that was only the start. We have many years of that to come."  
  
"I hope so. Now where are we going on our honeymoon?" I wheedled.  
  
"Well, I think where we are going is going to have to wait, don't you? Do you want to make an appointment with your doctor?"  
  
"Clay it's early Saturday morning, I won't be able to get an appointment until Monday. What about the honeymoon?" I propped my head up on my fists and questioned him.  
  
"Our honeymoon departure time is totally our own. We don't have a schedule to keep. And I think we can talk your doctor into a Saturday appointment."  
  
"You obviously are very misinformed. Doctors do not make special appointments, especially OB appointments on a weekend."  
  
"What is your doctor's name?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Meadows, Cmdr. Alec Meadows, at Bethesda. What are you planning?" I asked as he gently moved me from his chest and picked up the phone.  
  
"Room 1012 please." He gave me a smile when it I realized what he was doing.  
  
"Vic, put Lynne on the phone please." I could hear Vic yell at Clay without having my ear to the receiver.  
  
"Now, now Vic, you shouldn't talk like that. Just put Lynne on." I moved closer to hear Lynne's side of the conversation.  
  
"Webb, you are on your honeymoon and I'm off duty. What in the hell do you want at this hour?"  
  
"I need you to roust Sarah's OB and make us an appointment in the morning. She needs to be seen before we leave." He sounded so reasonable with his unreasonable request.  
  
"Clay. You owe me big time for this. We were otherwise engaged if you get my drift."  
  
"Name it. I know this is above and beyond, but you are really good at this sort of thing."  
  
"I want the lease on the townhouse in my name for an indeterminate length of time for an extremely low rate." "Yours. Have the real estate agent draw up the papers and we'll sign them when we get back." Well that solves the empty townhouse issue. Clay kept it after we moved but hadn't decided what to do with it.  
  
"What is the doctor's name?" Clay gave her the details and she told she would call him back in a few minutes.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that." He kissed me on the nose and patted me on my butt.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll make my life a living hell for this, but you're well worth it everything she will do to me in retaliation."  
  
"How often do you two play this game?"  
  
"Often enough that we don't keep score, just exact revenge."  
  
"And you made DCI for South American Operations?"  
  
"Only with the help of a few good friends and one persistent assistant." Clay and Lynne were a hopeless cause. My best course of action would to stay out of the line of fire with Vic. These two had been at it a long time, so why interfere with something that obviously worked.  
  
The phone interrupted my reply. Clay nodded and said OK a few times then hung up.  
  
"You have an appointment at 10:00 A.M. with Dr. Meadows and as soon as we get done there our honeymoon can begin."  
  
"Remind me to have Lynne book my next hairdresser's appointment." I said as we snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Clay's POV  
  
0830 Hours  
  
"Thanks just roll it over by the window." I told the waiter as I signed the tab. I had woken up an hour earlier surprised that Sarah was still heavily asleep. She normally woke me every morning complaining that I was a slugabed.  
  
I poured a cup of coffee and crawled back into bed beside her and began kissing her awake. She batted at my face a few times before opening one eye.  
  
"Why exactly are you waking me up. It's too early."  
  
"Its 8:30 and we have to eat and get dressed so we can make your appointment. Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, but what's that smell? Ugh."  
  
"It's your coffee. I ordered decaf because of the baby. Here have some." I handed her the cup, and as she began to take a sip, her face screwed up in disgust.  
  
"This smells so bad. Don't tell me I won't be able to drink coffee for nine months." She wailed.  
  
"The joys of motherhood?" I said trying to help her make the best of it. She gave me a glare and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Seconds later I heard the sound of her vomiting. I joined her and wet a cloth to wipe her face while she 'worshiped the porcelain god'.  
  
"Done?" I asked her gently. She nodded and I helped her up.  
  
"Tell me why I wanted to be pregnant with all its attending joys?"  
  
"Well, at the end you get a prize that makes it all worth it." I said with a wide grin.  
  
"Keep telling me that, I hate to throw up more than anything in this world! Remind me to ask Dr. Meadows how long this will continue."  
  
"Will do. Now, why don't you jump in the shower and I'll get rid of the coffee."  
  
When she was done, she ate a bowl of fresh fruit and toast with no problem. We dressed and drove to Bethesda for her appointment. There were several women and their spouses in the office so I didn't feel too out of place. We were called in after a few minutes. Dr. Meadows greeted us pleasantly and began asking Sarah questions. I was amazed what went on between a woman and her OB/GYN physician, it felt like I was entering a strange world with a language that I was going to have to learn.  
  
"Mr. Webb do you have any questions?" Dr. Meadows asked.  
  
"A million of them but I won't ask them all now. One thing we are going on our honeymoon this afternoon. We will be visiting some tropical areas. I'd like to know if Sarah should avoid anything in particular."  
  
"So we're going tropical are we? Where are we going?" Damn she was persistent.  
  
"Sarah you should avoid eating unwashed fruits and vegetables and undercooked meat. Also, drink bottled water if possible. That should do. Now I want to examine you. Denise will escort you to an examining room to get ready. If you want, your husband can be present."  
  
"Clay do you want to be there?" She asked with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Yes I'll be there, and I'll be with you on as many visits as possible." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it in appreciation and she gifted me with one of her beautiful smiles.  
  
We were escorted to an examining room and Sarah was directed to pee in a cup and get into a gown. She provided her specimen and undressed and put on a strange gown with a hole in the abdomen. She hopped up on the examining table and sat there while I stared at the stirrups.  
  
"What are you looking at Clay?"  
  
"The stirrups. They look a bit out of position." I quipped and winked at her.  
  
"You fool. Come here." She said as she moved her finger beckoning me. I stepped into her welcoming arms and we began kissing. We were getting a bit serious when there was a knock at the door. We managed to disengage just as Cmdr. Meadows and Denise entered.  
  
I stood at Sarah's side as the doctor began his examination by prodding and poking at her abdomen. She didn't blink and grinned at me as he did it.  
  
"Sarah you know the routine. Let's get into position." A few minutes later my wife was in what looked like the most uncomfortable position in the world; legs splayed and knees up almost to her chest. Again she acted like this was perfectly normal. What women go through!  
  
"Okay now, I'm going to examine you just like a regular GYN exam." He proceeded to poke her abdomen and place his fingers in her vagina.  
  
"Do you go through this every time?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Every time," she whispered back. "And it doesn't feel all that great either. Just wait until the speculum! It's lot of fun."  
  
The doctor then picked up a clear plastic device and inserted it. Sarah winced a little, and gave me a look that told me that this was the 'fun' part of the whole exam.  
  
"Well Sarah, your cervix showed all the signs of pregnancy and combined with the urine pregnancy test and the changes in your uterus I'm glad to tell you that you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations Mom and Dad." Dr. Meadows said with a wide grin.  
  
She smiled at me and I leaned down and gave her a kiss. She was helped out of the stirrups and was instructed to get dressed. The doctor joined us again a few minutes later.  
  
"Sarah it looks like you're five weeks pregnant, from the dates you've given me, hormone levels in your urine etc. Your due date should be June 24th."  
  
"I had morning sickness today. Is that a bit soon for five weeks?" She asked.  
  
"No, morning sickness is a result of hormone changes in your body, it can occur as early as two weeks, but five to six is about normal. It should be gone by eight to ten weeks. Now if it continues longer than that or you are having nausea and vomiting to the point you can't keep anything down I'll recommend some medication. But I'd rather not have you taking anything but your prenatal vitamins if possible."  
  
"Only five more weeks of this, wonderful." She complained.  
  
"Don't worry. It shouldn't be all that bad. I want to see you next month. As your pregnancy progresses I'll see you more often. Next visit we'll do an ultrasound and get a picture of Baby Webb." Dr. Meadows gave us some pamphlets and her prescription. His reassuring manner soothed over any worries that Sarah and I had. Seeing her sick this morning was a bit upsetting for me. It seems this pregnancy was going to be full of surprises and fun happenings.  
  
We left the office and went to have her vitamin prescription filled then returned to the hotel. When we walked into the lobby, we saw Morgan and AJ at the desk checking out.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Webb and you too Clay." Morgan said in her usual irreverent manner.  
  
Sarah and Morgan hugged and I shook AJ's hand.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Morgan asked.  
  
"We just saw my doctor. The pregnancy is confirmed, and my due date is June 24th!" Sarah proudly exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations Clay, Mac." AJ said patting me on my back; the then gave Sarah a hug.  
  
"Thank you AJ. We couldn't be happier. The doctor said she is doing very well and that the honeymoon can go on as planned so we'll see the two of you in a couple of weeks. Lynne can contact us but she has strict orders to do so only under extreme circumstances." I gave AJ a glare that said I meant it. While we wouldn't be exactly alone on our honeymoon, we would be away from well-meaning friends and family. Sarah's POV  
  
1500 Hours Local Regan National Airport Washington, D.C.  
  
"Spook, if you don't tell me where we are going, you will be sleeping alone tonight!" I said as the limousine pulled up to a Lear jet.  
  
"I'll tell you once we are on board, now let the nice driver help you out of the car." He replied with his usual sarcasm and smirk firmly in place. He then kissed me on the tip of my nose and swatted my rear as I rose to get out of the car. I gave him a glare and took the drivers hand and gracefully exited the limo. Clay joined me and we entered the jet.  
  
"A private jet to get us there, how ostentatious Mr. Webb."  
  
"Just efficient Mrs. Webb. I didn't know exactly when we would be leaving today, so I arranged it so we could leave on our schedule. Now sit down and buckle up. I'm going to talk with the captain a moment." He gave me a kiss and walked to the front of the cabin.  
  
When we returned to the hotel room, I found several bags packed and ready for us. Clay said that they contained appropriate clothing for our destination, and no, he wasn't telling me where we were going. It was driving me crazy and he was enjoying my constant questioning all too much. The guessing had become a game for us and he had resorted too many a session of lovemaking to distract me. Little did he know that his distractions were my goal.  
  
He walked back and buckled up. He took my hand and held it through a very smooth take off. I don't think I crushed his hand too badly. I really was getting better at flying, especially with him beside me. When I looked at him and opened my mouth to ask he placed in a finger on my lips to quiet me.  
  
"As to our destination, we are going to the Caymans. I've charted a 'barefoot sailboat' to take us around the islands. It's manned by a Captain Davy Jones and his wife, Sally." I laughed at the captain's name and Clay grinned back at me.  
  
"Yes that's his real name. He said his parents were fans of the Monkey's lead singer in their youth. He does the sailing and his wife is mate and cook. We will be helping him sail and crew the boat. I had planned on showing you how to dive but I checked out diving and pregnancy on the net. There is no definitive data precluding diving during pregnancy, so we'll just do some shallow dives this trip just in case. In the future we can come back and I can show you some of the deeper dive sites."  
  
I was delighted in Clay's choice of honeymoons. I loved to sail and two weeks alone with him sailing under the stars and warm tropical winds was going to be so very romantic.  
  
After a very smooth flight and landing we were met by Captain Jones and driven to the dock where the sailboat was waiting. The boat was a beautiful 50' Island Packet named 'MoonDancer' and it was our home for the next two weeks. I turned to Clay before boarding and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. You kept a wonderful surprise and because it is so perfect there I won't punish you.....too much!" He laughed at me and swung me up in his arms and carried me onto the boat.  
  
"It's not a threshold, but close enough to keep up the tradition." He said as he set me down.  
  
"Welcome aboard Mr. And Mrs. Webb, I'm Sally Jones. While Davey gets your luggage on board I'll show you around the boat. I was surprised how luxurious the appointments were, especially for a sailboat. Our cabin had a queen size bed and our bath had a large shower stall. There was a small sitting area and kitchen, and another cabin forward for the Jones. There was a communications array that I think NSA would be proud of. I think I attracted techo geeks; Clay was constantly changing and upgrading his computer system. All in all we were both impressed by our accommodations.  
  
"Mr. Webb..." Davey started to speak when Clay interrupted him.  
  
"Davey for the rest of this cruise we are Clay and Sarah please."  
  
"All right, Clay, Sarah. If you want to change into some appropriate clothing then come topside I'll begin your sailing lessons. Clay I know you have extensive experience, so I'll rely on you to help Sarah. Sarah I promise you'll learn to handle the boat like an expert in a short time." He grinned at that and went above decks.  
  
I laughed and turned to Clay. "Let's go change; I want to see what you packed." He smile was very evil, and I shook my head and we went to our cabin.  
  
I discovered several bikinis, all very brief and revealing, with matching pareus. There were several pairs of shorts and tees, and the emerald green cocktail dress he bought while we were on Sulawesi. I checked what he had packed for himself and noticed that there were among several pair of shorts for him were Speedos instead of swim trunks. Well, well, well, my husband reveals another part of his interesting personality.  
  
"Speedos Clay?" He looked up from his unpacking and nodded.  
  
"I've spent a great deal of time in Europe, and you don't see swim trunks there at all. I'm used to them. Besides, I know they'll drive you crazy." We stripped down, and after a brief round of kissing and mutual fondling we donned our swim wear. Granted Clay had to 'cool' down a bit before we joined Davey and Sally on deck to begin our honeymoon cruise and the rest of our life together.  
  
Present Day  
  
Webb Residence McLean, Virginia Spring, 2006  
  
What a journey we have had these last three years. After very romantic honeymoon we returned to DC to await the birth of our child. Clay and Vic finally caught their 'Apex' man and both had left the company as soon as he revealed the entire South American operation of al Queda. Bud, Ramon, and Jim also left their positions and SRU Investigations was launched.  
  
Clay now only left town when absolutely necessary. SRU Investigations was an extremely successful venture. Offices were now open in Los Angeles manned by Jim and Ramon. Vic and Lynne ran the operations in Miami, and Bud and Clay were stationed in DC. Harriet left the Navy to head up the corporate offices and become overall general manager. As of last count SRU had almost a hundred operatives, many of which were former CIA, NSA, NCIS, and Naval Intelligence veterans. Private industry used the bulk of SRU services but many were employed by the government. I knew that the few times my husband left town that he was 'freelancing' for Uncle Sam. I continued to work up till the day CJ was born and returned to work eight weeks later leaving CJ and Grandma Porter together. Why hire a nanny when Grandma insisted on making herself available. After the birth of Caitlin, Sturgis had reluctantly agreed to let me go active reserve and work part time. Doing that didn't do anything from my chances at promotion but my husband and children were more important. I was now a roving trouble shooter for the JAG. While I traveled often, I worked much less. I don't know if I'll ever return to active duty because this arrangement was working out so well.  
  
After daydreaming so long I looked up to see Caitlin begin to squirm on her Daddy's chest. Clay woke immediately to sooth her, but I could tell food was on that little lady's mind. He noticed me sitting here a few seconds later.  
  
"Welcome back Princess." He said with his most devastating smile.  
  
"It's good to be back. You look particularly good tonight spook. I don't know if it's because I've haven't seen you in a week or the fact that you're surrounded by babies." I returned his smile.  
  
"It's got to be the babies, they're superior 'chick magnets' I'm told."  
  
"And I better be the only chick you use them with!" I said as I stood and retrieved my daughter before she could really begin her 'I'm hungry' scream. I gave him a kiss that promised more to come later as Caitlin began rooting for dinner. I had been pumping my breasts while I was away so I quickly unbuttoned my blouse to give her access. I sat in the rocker and fed the always starving infant.  
  
"She's missed that, she has been fighting the bottle all week. CJ tried to share his cookie with her yesterday. I walked into the nursery and they were both covered in Oreo goo. He was so proud of himself for feeding her. I couldn't fuss too much." He laughed and the movement woke CJ.  
  
"Mamie you home!" He said as he ran to me climbing up on rocker into my lap. He carefully didn't dislodge his sister as he snuggled close. Clay rose from the couch and gave me a kiss that matched the one I had given him previously.  
  
"I missed you beautiful. A week away is too much. The baby princess is already a handful, just like her mother." He said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"No more so than her father and brother, I'm sure you can handle her." I told him as he leaned in for another kiss. CJ's giggles and Caitlin's displeasure at being removed from her food source forced our lips apart.  
  
"Come here my man; let's go cook Mamie some dinner." Clay said as he scooped CJ up and onto his shoulders. I moved Caitlin to my other breast and she contentedly began nursing again. I smoothed the fine hair that matched her father's and marveled again at my fortune.  
  
My life has been such an incredible journey. I'd gone from a teenage alcoholic, to a Marine lawyer, and now a loved wife and mother. I knew that as long as Clay was at my side this journey called life would always lead back home to a life that of love with a bit of adventure thrown in for spice. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Fin  
  
For now. 


End file.
